Tales of Parenthood
by Red-Spark-715
Summary: Trunks and Pan as parents. Also includes Marron, Uub, Bra,and Goten's adventures as adults. Important notes: Sequel to Coming of Age, but has a large summery in Ch 1. Everyone except Goku and Dr Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super. (Upped the rating for Sexual Content) Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 16

Bra is 18

Goten is 29

Trunks is 31

Recap from _Coming of Age_ : Due to a saiyan heat, Trunks claimed Pan as his mate. The two have gotten married after discovering Pan was pregnant. Both their marriage and the pregnancy are a secret from the media. They are currently living in an upgraded capsule house right next door to Chi-Chi out on Mount Paozu. Goten is dating a human lawyer who's a martial arts master named Rini. Bra is in college, and Uub and Marron are dating.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter One:** **_Baby Boy Arrives_**

Bulma and Chi-Chi called everyone. The entire Z gang was now in the maternity ward waiting room. If someone were unfamiliar with the group, it may have seemed a scary site. Vegeta leaned against the far wall. Bulma and Chi-Chi paced the waiting room. Everyone else sat trying to be calm. Pan had been in labor for four hours.

Bra hopped up, "How long does it take to have a baby?"

Bulma looked a little surprised at her daughter. "Trunks took all night. You were pretty fast only three or four hours. Every birth is different, so just be patient," Bulma told her.

Another hour passed. Suddenly, they felt Trunks' power level rise. "What's going on?" asked Goten jumping to his feet.

Gohan let out a small laugh. "Pan's probably giving birth…Trunks probably had to power up to keep her from breaking his hand. I'm not surprised Videl nearly broke my hand when we had Pan, and she's only human," answered Gohan wrapping an arm around his wife. Killin and Yamcha let out a laugh.

"What's everybody laughing about?" asked Goku.

Everyone turned in shock. "Goku!" they yelled. Chi-Chi was starting to cry while the rest of the gang and her sons hugged and welcomed Goku back. He gave her a smile, and she threw her arms around his neck. Goku hugged her tightly lifting her off the ground then returning her to her feet.

"Goku why are you here?" asked Krillin.

"Same reason you guys are, Pan's having a baby!" replied Goku a big grin on his face.

"So you know about everything?" asked Gohan.

"If you mean about Trunks and Pan being together, then yep! I can't say I'm surprised. They both have so much saiyan pride, and Trunks was always having to get Pan out of trouble on the Grand Tour. And they're almost as stubborn as Bulma and Vegeta!" laughed Goku. Gohan's eyes went wide. His father who had been dead for over three years saw this coming when he couldn't.

"Dad, I want you to meet my girlfriend Rini," Goten pushed the small red haired woman in front of Goku.

"Hi," Goku shook her hand a little too hard almost knocking her down. Goten was full of concern until he realized Rini was laughing.

"So you're dead?" she asked.

"Yeah, just visiting. I want to meet my great grandson and tell Trunks that I'm happy to have him as part of the family," smiled Goku.

Minutes later, Trunks entered the waiting room. Everyone stared waiting for him to speak. "Pan and the baby are prefect. They're getting settled into a room then they can have visitors," Trunks told them wearing the biggest smile on his face.

"Hi Trunks!" yelled Goku slapping Trunks on the back.

"Goku! How, why, oh never mind," sighed Trunks shaking his head.

"Came to visit and see Pan, my grandson-in-law, and the new baby," grinned Goku. "Wait Vegeta, we're related now!" yelled Goku.

"Kakarot don't start. I approve of your grandbrat because she's three times the saiyan you'll ever be," snorted Vegeta.

xxXXxx

Pan looked down at the small bundle in her arms. He was so small and perfect. She couldn't believe she loved him so much and he wasn't more than a few hours old. Trunks wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she leaned back against his chest.

"You're amazing, you know that right?" asked Trunks as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"He's amazing and perfect," cooed Pan running her fingers though his tuff of lavender hair.

"He is perfect and so are you," Trunks whispered kissing her forehead.

The door cracked open and Bulma peeked her head in, " Are you three ready for visitors?"

Pan looked up at Trunks then nodded at Bulma. Within seconds, the room was flooded with everyone from the waiting room. Everyone gathered around to look at the new addition.

"Oh he looks just like Trunks," gushed Bunny as she fussed over the little baby boy.

"Pan you're glowing," Marron told her with a smile.

"Pan, he's a cute little guy," grinned Goku.

"Thanks Grandpa, do you want to hold him?" Pan asked looking at Goku.

"Sure," Pan carefully handed the baby to him.

"What's his name?" asked Chi-Chi touching the baby's tiny fingers.

"Henry Vegeta Briefs," smiled Pan.

"You named him after dad?" asked Bulma.

"Yeah, Gramps was a great man, and he even has the Briefs' lavender hair," answered Trunks still holding Pan close.

"Grandpa, I hope you aren't upset we didn't name him after you… It's just, even though your dead you've come back so many times," softly said Pan looking at the man holding her son.

"I think Henry is a great name! Doctor Briefs was an old friend," smiled Goku handing the Henry to Bulma. Bunny was tearing up over learning her great grandson's name.

"He really does look just like Trunks did when he was born," smirked Bulma as she touched his lavender hair. Slowly everyone took a turn holding and fussing over Henry.

xxXXxx

The room had emptied back out. Pan was now feeding Henry. "Everyone seems to already love him," beamed Trunks as came back into the room. Pan nodded her head in agreement.

"He really does look like you," giggled Pan.

"Let's just hope he doesn't get into as much trouble," chuckled Trunks

xxXXxx

Once Pan and Henry were released from the hospital, Gohan and Videl had just left the hospital and were headed to their car. Videl was very antsy about leaving them alone. Gohan had had to pull her from the room. She was having trouble being separated from her baby even if her baby now had a baby.

"Gohan I need to go make sure Henry has a hat," Videl told him as she strolled back toward the hospital entrance. As she reached it, Pan and Trunks were exiting the hospital. Trunks had Henry in an infant carrier seat. "Pan did you put a hat on Henry cause it's cold and he could get sick?" Videl asked her.

Trunks smiled and held the carrier seat where she could see Henry. "Panny took care of it. She got one of my old hats from my mom," Trunks told her.

"Oh," Videl looked a little stunned. Gohan slipped an arm around her. Trunks slipped his free arm around Pan and they continued to his car. After they left, she looked up at Gohan. "She's a real grown up now isn't she?" she asked softly.

Gohan had a slight smile on his face. "Yeah, she is, and we should proud of her," he told his wife.

xxXXxx

Trunks knocked on Gohan's door and waited for his father in law to answer. Gohan opened the door and seemed surprised to see Trunks.

"Hey Trunks, what's up?" asked Gohan as he moved to let Trunks in.

"I need your help," Trunks told him as he walked in.

"Is something wrong with Pan?" Gohan asked his voice showing instant panic.

"No! No, Pan is great. It's Chi-Chi," exclaimed Trunks with a sigh.

"What's my mom up to now?" asked Gohan with a chuckle.

Trunks groaned, "She won't leave our house."

"What do you mean?"

"Pan and I brought Henry home, and we started settling in when Chi-Chi came over and started taking over. It's stressing Pan out"

"I bet she is just trying to pick up the slack while you're at work"

"I haven't been at work though. My mom gave me eight weeks of paternity leave then I can shift my schedule around once I start back," explained Trunks.

"So my mom is stepping on you and Pan's toes and being over protective of Henry?" Gohan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Pretty much. We love Chi-Chi and appreciate the help, but Henry is our son, and we want to raise him not just let someone else. Pan and I both have tried talking to her, but she won't listen. I was hoping you could give it a shot," said Trunks with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I'll see what I can do," Gohan said with a sigh.

xxXXxx

Gohan followed Trunks into his home. "Panny, I'm back," he called. Pan smiled. She was carrying Henry. "How's the little guy?"

"Good I just feed and burped him," Pan told him giving Gohan a smile of acknowledgement. Gohan smiled back his daughter truly was a great mother. Chi-Chi seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"Pan let me take him he needs to be put down for a nap and probably changed," Chi-Chi kept her arms extended in a nearly demanding fashion.

"Chi-Chi, I got it," Trunks told her as intervened and gently took Henry from Pan and headed to the nursery.

"Pan don't worry I'll check on Henry as soon as Trunks sets him down," Chi-Chi told her.

"Grandma you don't need to do that Trunks can handle Henry," Pan said with a soft smile. Chi-Chi shook her head in disagreement. Gohan sighed. Trunks was right. His mother was trying to run the show.

"Pan could you give us a minute?" Gohan said patting her shoulder. Pan nodded and slipped off to the nursery.

"Mom I think maybe you should go home," Gohan said in a soft voice.

"Gohan don't be silly. I need to be hear to look after Henry," Chi-Chi laughed as she went to straightening up the house.

"That's the thing, you don't. Pan and Trunks are doing fine. When was the last time you were home? I'm sure Goten misses you," said Gohan as he followed after her.

"No he doesn't. He spends all his time with that girl," she snapped. She stopped cleaning. "No one needs me," she said dropping to the couch close to tears.

"Yes we do Mom. I'm in my forties, and I still need you. Goten still needs you. Pan and Henry need you too, but they don't need you all the time," Gohan comforted her. Chi-Chi slowly calmed down.

xxXXxx

There was a knock on the nursery door before it opened revealing Trunks and Pan watching Henry sleep.

"Hey you two, Mom and I are going to head out," Gohan whispered trying not to wake Henry. Pan hugged both her father and grandmother.

Once they had left, Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist. "I owe your dad," he whispered kissing her.

xxXXxx

In the middle of the night, Trunks woke up missing the warm body next to him. He got out from under the covers and silently slipped into the nursery. There he found Pan nursing Henry rocking softly in the glider next to his crib. If Pan knew he was there, she chose not to acknowledge him. He watched her care for his son feeling over joyed. These were the most precious people in the world to him. He watched them for a few more minutes when he felt a strange urge. Seeing Pan take care of his child proved she was a good mother and a good mate. He was getting riled up inside. He had the urge to pin Pan against the wall and take her. Unknowingly a growl escaped his lips. Pan looked up.

"Trunks are you okay?" she asked her dark eyes even half asleep still held visible concern.

"Yeah, just a little out of it. You and Henry okay?" he asked slipping an arm behind is head in a Goten like manner.

"We're good. He was just hungry," she smiled and continued rocking Henry. Trunks smiled and sat on the toy chest to watch them.

Once Henry was back to sleep, the couple returned to their bedroom. Trunks pulled her close and inhaled her scent.

"Hmmm, Trunks what's got into you tonight?" she asked snuggling closer to him.

"I'm not sure, but seeing you take care of Henry made me want you," he growled softly into her ear.

His breath on her ear sent a tingle through her spine. "Trunks…we can't. It's only been three weeks. Remember the doctor said we have to wait six weeks," she half moaned half mumbled.

"I really don't want to wait," he grumbled holding her closer.

"Well you're going to," she told him slipping from his grasp and slipping back into bed.

"I know. Honestly, I don't what's gotten into me. I almost feel like I did back when I was in heat," explained Trunks as climb into bed next to Pan.

"Maybe you should ask Vegeta about it," suggested Pan snuggling up to him.

"That'd be a fun talk… Pan do you really think I should talk to him?... Panny?" Trunks looked down to see that Pan had already fallen back to sleep. "Never mind," Trunks whispered mostly to himself as he tried to get back to sleep.

xxXXxx

Trunks wandered toward the gravity room not looking forward to the conversation that he was more than likely fixing to have. The door to the gravity room was closed, so he had to bang on the door. A few moments later, the door opened and Vegeta stood glaring at him.

"What do you want boy?" demanded Vegeta.

"I need to talk to you Dad," said Trunks as he followed him into the gravity room.

"Fine, speak quickly brat you're disrupting my training," Vegeta sneered at his son.

"Well last night, Pan… you see I was watching Pan with Henry, and I… well I," Trunks struggled to explain. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Spit it out before I decide to beat it out of you"

"I, I felt like I was in heat again…" Trunks trailed off his face turning red.

"You were watching your mate care for you heir I assume?" asked Vegeta raising an eyebrow.

"Yes"

"It mean's your mate is healed from the birth. Your saiyan instincts see your mate as fit to give you another heir both by her body being healed and by he behavior with the boy," explained Vegeta with a slight chuckle.

"The doctor said Pan wouldn't be healed up for six weeks. It's only been three," Trunks questioned.

"If she were human, that'd be true, but she's not"

Trunks was silent for a moment. "Did you ever go through this with Mom?"

Vegeta almost seemed started by the question but quickly recovered. "No, since I was not mated to the woman at the time you were born I did not. After your sister, your mother made it clear there would be no more children. So I did not push the mater," he explained walking out of the gravity room letting Trunks know the discussion was over.

xxXXxx

As Trunks walked in, his nose was greeted by the smell of dinner. He glanced around finding Pan feeding Henry in their living room. He smiled and watched her care for Henry. She glanced up after a minute under his gaze.

"Are you feeling like you were last night?" she asked.

"Yes, but I feel more in control today," Trunks told her as he sat down next to her.

"Well what did Vegeta say, or did you chicken out?" asked Pan with a playful smirk.

"He said it means I think you're a good mate and mother to my child, so I want to make another child with you since your healed… And yes you're healed apparently or else I wouldn't be feeling this way," Trunks slipped an arm around her shoulders.

Pan was silent for a little bit busying herself with burping Henry. After Henry seemed settled in her arms, she spoke, "Trunks would you be mad if we don't?"

"Don't what Panny? Have sex yet? I completely fine with waiting till the six week mark," he said giving her forehead a kiss.

"No, well yes I want to wait till then, but I meant to have another baby… I want another, but not right now. I just want to enjoy Henry for a while… Is that okay?" Pan asked softly looking like she might cry.

"Panny how could I be mad? You gave me a beautiful son. I do want another baby with you, but I am fine with waiting…Just promise me you won't make me wait a decade," he said kissing her lightly on the lips.

Pan beamed giving him a Son grin, "I promise!"

Author's Note- Please R&R it means a lot to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 17

Bra is 19

Goten is 30

Trunks is 31

Author's Note: The Time Vision Machine from Coming of age is mentioned in this chapter. All you need to know is that it's like watching the past through a television, but you need the blood of someone who was alive/present at the time of the event you want to see. Bulma invented and Rini and her tinker with it.

Another Author's Note: the story about Bardock and Gine included in this chapter pulls some from Dragon Ball Minus, but doesn't follow it completely. So if you have read Dragon Ball Minus don't hate me. I honestly haven't read it just a few pages posted online.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Two:** **_The Future and The Past_**

It's Christmas time and Bulma is throwing a party over at Capsule Corp. Most of the family and Z fighters had arrived. Trunks, Goten, and Uub were all missing though. Marron and her parents had just arrived. She searched the Capsule Corp compound to find Uub. After giving up her search she went to find Pan and Bra.

"Hi Marron, what's with the face?" Bra asked pulling herself from tickling Henry.

"Uub has been acting strange and now he isn't even here," she responded looking from Bra to Pan. She couldn't help, but be jealous. She was the oldest girl of the group. She should have been the first one married, the first one to have a home, and the first to have a baby. Instead she was in a relationship with a man who apparently couldn't even stand to be in the same room as her. She almost wanted to cry, but her mother had raised her to be stronger than that.

"Marron you okay? You spaced out for a second," Pan asked sat Henry down on his play mat.

"Just wondering if Uub is planning to dump me no big deal…How's Henry been?" she asked changing the subject.

Pan gave a weak smile seeing she wanted to drop the subject. "He's started rolling over and batting at things. He also makes a ton of cooing sounds," giggled Pan watching her son bat at the toys dangling above him.

"Mom says Trunks was the same way cooing all the time. He looks so much like my brother. It almost freaks me out," snickered Bra. Marron laughed as Pan gave Bra a side glare. The sister-in-laws may have been best friends, but Bra still wasn't best with children.

xxXXxx

"Uub she'll love it you just have to be confident," Goten assured Uub as he slapped him on the back.

"Do you really think she'll say yes?" asked Uub staring at the small gold band cradled in a little velvet box.

"Trust me Uub, you make Marron happier than any other guy she's dated that includes me. She will absolutely say yes," Trunks told him with a smirk.

"I hope you're right," Uub gulped closing the ring box and shoving it into his pocket.

xxXXxx

Rini was chatting with Bulma when the three missing men walked in. Goten walked up to her greeting Bluma and hugging his girlfriend.

"So what were you three boys up to?" Rini asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Hopefully you'll see before the end of the night," grinned Goten. Rini merely sighed. They were definitely up to something.

xxXXxx

Trunks went to find Pan as soon as he entered the party. He found her talking with Bra and 18 while Henry played on his play mat cooing at the toys dangling above him. A grin had spread across his face until he realized a certain old lecher was on his way over. Master Roshi strolled up to the group of women not noticing that Trunks was near by.

"Hello ladies, how are you?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows. The three women all ignored him. "Wow Pan you lost all that baby weight fast. You look great kept a little weight on but in all the right places," he chuckled eyeing her curves hungrily. Pan balled her fist to strike him, but Trunks had already taken care of the old pervert before she could. Oolong dragged him away shaking his head at the old man's stupid actions.

xxXXxx

The party was in full swing when Uub approached Marron.

"Marron can we talk, alone?" he asked hands in his pockets fidgeting.

Seeing his nervousness, Marron knew he was going to be the big we're through talk. "Uub if you have something to say, say it," Marron told him in a near sneer.

"Oh…okay," Uub stammered and dropped to one knee in the center of the party. Everyone was now staring at the couple. Uub pulled the velvet box from his pocket. "Marron Chestnut, will you marry me?" he asked.

Marron stared shocked. She had never expected Uub to ask her to marry him. Finally the shock wore off, and she answered, "Yes I will"

Everyone clapped and cheered as the couple embraced.

xxXXxx

"So you and Trunks were helping Uub get ready to propose to Marron huh?" Rini asked watching the demisaiyan stuff his face with food.

He swallowed and grinned, "Maybe."

"Bulma helped me with your Christmas gift if you want it?" Rini said waving as small wrapped present. Goten eyes lit up as he grab for the gift. She tried to get it back behind her back, but his saiyan speed helped him to easily snatch it away.

"What is it?" Goten asked as he started to shake it.

"Don't shake it…Why don't you open it up and find out," Rini told him shaking her head at his childish behavior. He quickly ripped off the wrapping paper. Inside he found two glass slides with something dark red on them.

"What is it?" he asked looking more closely at the slides.

"It's your paternal grandparents blood," she said in a soft voice. Goten's smile faded. "How did you get it?" he asked his eyes growing slightly wide at the saiyan blood in his hands.

"Well Bulma did most of the work, all I did was come up with the plan. We got a sample of your blood and Gohan's and pulled all the saiyan genes and separated them by the genealogy," explained Rini.

"So with this we can use Bulma's Time Vision Machine to learn about my saiyan grandparents and saiyan life?" he asked her.

"Yeah, that's what the plan is," she smiled waiting to for his full reaction. Goten pulled Rini into a tight hug and spun her around.

"You are the most amazing girlfriend ever!" he grinned.

xxXXxx

Goten and Rini had finally gotten the time to test the blood and learn about Goten's saiyan grandparents. They headed down to Bulma's lab expecting it to empty, but to their surprise they found Vegeta waiting for them.

"Vegeta what are you doing here?" asked Rini as she sat her purse down and started setting up the timevision machine.

"The woman told me you are going to investigate Kakarot's parents. I am interested in what you'll discover," explained Vegeta.

"Do you know anything about my grandparents?" asked Goten as raised an eyebrow at Vegeta.

"Since I did missions with Raditz, I did meet your grandfather once," coolly answered Vegeta.

"What was he like?" eagerly asked Goten.

"He was a unit leader. My understanding was that he was of the highest-ranking third class saiyans. Most third class saiyans would not have been strong enough to be a unit leader none the less a successful one. If you want a more general description, he was a prideful warrior, and his appearance was identical to your father except for a scar on his face," explained Vegeta.

"I have it all set up. I just need a date to set it for. Vegeta could you help me out on that?" Rini asked Vegeta hopeful that he could be of some help.

"I was six when Planet Vegeta was destroyed, so fifty-five years ago should be enough," Vegeta answered Rini. She immediately went to tying.

"So you never met my grandmother?" Goten asked looking a little disappointed.

"Not to my knowledge, but Raditz was fond of her which is quite rare," muttered Vegeta. "Most saiyan unless of royal blood had little contact with their parents. The lower the class the less likely the child was to have contact since third class saiyans rarely took mates. They merely used each to create more warriors not much else," explained Vegeta.

"So there is a chance my grandparents didn't even like each other or care about each other?" Goten choked out. Vegeta nodded. Rini really hoped that wasn't the case. If it was, what they were about to watch might not be the family moments she was hoping for.

"I set it for fifty-five years ago like you said let's see what we get," Rini pressed the final button and backed away to watch the screen.

* Start Flashback through the TimeVision Machine *

A small woman with dark eyes shaggy black hair was cutting meat in what looked like a market center. She was happily humming a tune and doing her work.

"Gine," a rough voice called. She dropped the knife and immediately jumped up and wrapped her arms around a man that looked just like Goku except for a scar on his left cheek. The woman wrapped her legs around him keeping herself firmly attached to the Goku look alike. Her tail uncurled from her waist and intertwined with his.

"Bardock, I'm so glad you're back safe. I missed you!" she sweetly chirped.

* End Flashback through the TimeVision Machine *

"Aww, they were a couple!" squeaked Rini.

"Their names were Bardock and Gine, and he and dad do look just a like," said Goten with smile. The two then looked at Vegeta expecting him to make a comment on the short scene they had just watch.

Vegeta remained silent seeming to be processing. "I had met the woman before. She was an overly happy woman that loved working. Most people were ashamed to work in such settings because it meant they were too weak to fight, but not her. I was a brat to her when I met her, and she gave me a snack," sighed Vegeta.

Goten looked surprised. Vegeta almost sounded as though he liked Gine.

"Vegeta what was with the tail thing they did?" Rini asked looked at the image paused on the screen.

"It's a sign of affection and endearment between saiyans," answered Vegeta.

"Do you think she was really weak?" asked Goten.

"These one way we can find out!" exclaimed Rini as she walked over to the machine and started typing. "I searched for why she worked at the meat center. Let's see what the machine can come up with," Rini told them taking a seat next to Goten.

* Start Flashback through the TimeVision Machine *

Bardock and four other saiyans were clearing a planet.

"Where's Gine?" demanded Bardock glaring at the other members of his team.

"She went off on her own… again," one of his team members sneered.

Bardock quickly left in search of Gine. Using his scouter he was able to find her relatively fast. She was trapped by some of the planets fighters. Bardock made quick work of them and went to check on Gine.

"Are you insane? Why would you go off on your own? You could have gotten yourself killed," he growled as he helped her to her feet.

"I want to prove that I can fight just like everyone else," she told him with a soft smile. She looked weak as though she might collapse from exhaustion. Bardock turned and leaned over for her to climb on his back. "Bardock I'm fine! I'm perfectly capable of flying back," she told him. He turned raising an eyebrow at her in disbelief. She smiled and threw a few punches at him to prove her strength. None of her attacks landed, and now she was even more tired. She tried to catch her breath. Bardock scoffed and offered her his back again. This time she climbed on with a pout similar to Pan's. The flight back was silent for a bit, then Gine decided to ask her question. "Bardock why do you protect me?" she asked snuggling into his back.

"I am not sure. I feel the need to keep you safe. I assume it is because you're a member of my team and are my responsibility," Bardock answered her.

"Do you hate me?" she asked almost too softly to hear.

"No," he answered with no further explanation. There were no more questions after that Gine had fallen asleep. Bardock arrived back to see the rest of the team. He laid Gine in her open pod.

"Bardock we need to talk," demanded Fasha, the only other female member of Bardock 's team. The other three saiyans stood behind her watching how the conversation would play out.

"I'm listening," Bardock grunted.

"It's about Gine,"

"What about her," he growled back at her.

"You need to remove her from the unit. She's too reckless to be clearing planets, and… She makes you reckless Bardock," Fasha sternly told him.

"How does she make me reckless?" he asked eyeing the rest of his team as well as Fasha.

"Even if it could cost us the mission, more money, or even your life, you choose to protect Gine. She causes you to blindly protect her without thinking," explained Tora, another member off his team.

"I protect her because she's a member of my team," he growled.

"It's more than that Bardock. You have feelings for her, and that's fine. Claim her as your mate, have some little tikes, just don't keep her on this team," Fasha growled back at him.

"Is that what you all think?" growled Bardock looking over the faces of his team as they nodded their agreement.

XXTime skip shown on TimeVision MachineXX

Back on Planet Vegeta, Gine was practicing her sparring when Bardock walked in. "Bardock do we have another mission?" she asked bouncing with excitement.

"No, but I need to speak with you," answered Bardock pulling her to the side. "Gine you will no longer be on my team," he told her in his gruff voice.

"Then whose team will I be on?" she asked disappointment clear in her voice.

"No ones, you'll work on Planet Vegeta instead of being a solider," he coolly answered her.

Her eyes grew wide. "Why… Bardock I can become stronger I promise," she begged.

"You are reckless and endanger the team when you go off on your own,"

"I thought you didn't hate me," she whispered looking toward the floor as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"Gine, I am doing for your safety. I'll be able to do my job better if I know you're safe," he said putting a finger under her chin causing her to lift her head and meet his gaze.

"Why do you care?" she asked staring at him intently.

"Because I would prefer my mate's safety guaranteed," he snapped. Her eyes grew wider than before. She jumped into his arms. They kissed gaining the attention of others.

* End Flashback through the TimeVision Machine *

"That was so sweet," Rini cooed snuggling into Goten's arms.

"So that wasn't a common occurrence on Planet Vegeta?" asked Goten looking at Vegeta for answers.

"Women were often removed from units for being weak, but it seems your grandmother was removed for her disregard of orders, and the effect she had on Bardock. As I said earlier claiming a mate was rare for third class saiyans, but I suppose in their case it made sense," Vegeta chuckled exiting the room.

xxXXxx

"Gohan you have to see it. Dad and Grandpa Bardock look identical, and Grandma Gine acts just like I think Dad would as a woman. It honestly reminds me of Pan, but it made me realize Pan takes after Mom in the looks department except she's short like Gine," Goten said his voice brimming with excitement as he spoke with his brother.

Gohan looked like he was thinking as he looked at a few picture of Pan that were placed around his living room. "I think your right Pan does look a lot like Mom," smiled Gohan setting down a picture of Pan. "Videl and I will check it out next time we head over to Capsule Corp… By the way your half birthday is coming up in a few months. How do you plan on handling your heat?" asked Gohan raising an eyebrow at his younger brother.

"I'm hoping Rini's scent will set me off, and I'll just spend the week with her," Goten responded with a shrug.

"If it does, will you mark her?"

"Depends how much self control I have. If I can help it, no. I haven't even asked her to marry me yet"

"If her scent doesn't set you off, will you two break up?"

"I don't want to, but I think it would be hard to stay together after that," answered Goten with a sigh. Gohan nodded his understanding.

"What is the plan for your heat if Rini's scent doesn't set you off?"

"She'll call you and Trunks, and it will be a game of trying to keep me under control as best as possible. Bulma rebuilt the chamber, so if worse come to worse, you can shove me in there," explained Goten.

"Sounds like the best plan," agreed Gohan.

xxXXxx

Marron, Bra, Pan, Bulma, Rini, Videl, and 18 were all at Kame House working on wedding details. "I can't believe you're getting married so fast Marron," commented Bra as she curled some ribbon.

"My dream venue had a cancelation, so it's either this weekend or in two years. Plus I got a really good deal on everything since I picked up a cancelation," smiled Marron as she worked on wedding favors.

"Pan where's my grandson today?" asked Bulma grinning at Pan as she drank some wine.

"Trunks is watching him at the house," answered Pan as she and Rini counted out programs.

"It's weird to think about my brother being a dad," said Bra with a giggle. Pan smiled and ignored Bra's comment.

"I don't think it's weird at all. Trunks was always great with you and Pan," laughed Marron.

Videl sighed, "He was a great babysitter." Bulma nodded her agreement.

"So is Uub cool with all the wedding plans?" asked Pan with a light blush on her cheeks.

"He said he's happy as long as I'm happy," grinned Marron.

"That's so sweet," smiled Rini.

"Well what about you Rini, when are you and Goten going to tie the knot?" asked 18 swirling her cup of wine in her hand.

Rini blushed. "I am really surprised he hasn't asked you yet," grumbled Bra.

Rini's blush intensified. "He kinda has," mumbled Rini quietly hoping they wouldn't hear. But with a room full of saiyans and androids there was no chance of that.

"You two are engaged!" Bra practically screamed.

"No! No, I didn't say yes," Rini said trying to calm everyone in the room.

"Why not? I really want you as my aunt Rini," Pan asked looking at her quizzically.

"It wasn't a real proposal," said Rini with a sigh.

"What do you mean it wasn't a real proposal?" asked Videl. All the women had stopped their work to hear Rini's explanation.

"There was no ring," Rini answered.

"A ring matters that much?" asked Bra raising an eyebrow.

"Yes and no. The ring could be from a gumball machine for all I care, but there needs to be a ring. Him having a ring proves he thought things out. If he doesn't have a ring, it could just be a spur of the moment thing, and that leads to divorce," explained Rini. The other women nodded seeing her point.

"Did you tell him to propose with a ring next time?" asked Marron.

"No I want him to figure it out, so don't tell him, okay" Rini told them all eyeing them all to make sure her point was made clear. All the women nodded once again then everyone returned to their tasks.

xxXXxx

The wedding was taking place in a grand ballroom. Many of Marron's friends outside of the Z warriors were there. Bunny was looking after Henry at Capsule Corp since there were so many people at the wedding that were unaware of his existence. Pan and Trunks showed up separately and didn't wear their rings, so no one would realize they were together.

"Pan you okay?" asked Bra as she sat next to Pan at the reception.

"I just feel naked without my ring," answered Pan wrenching her hands uncomfortably. "And women keeping flirting with Trunks," growled Pan as she watched a blonde giggle and try to lean her head on Trunks' shoulder. He gently stepped away to avoid her touch without causing a scene.

"Well you're doing better than Rini," sighed Bra.

"What happened to Rini?" asked Pan tearing her eyes away from Trunks to make eye contact with Bra.

"Paris is here," Bra told her pointing to Paris across the room.

"Marron invited Paris! Wow that's low," Pan said shaking her head.

"No apparently one of Marron's guy friends brought her as his date," explained Bra.

"Wow that sucks," grumbled Pan.

xxXXxx

Goten was stuffing his face at a table with Trunks. Rini had excused herself to the ladies room. Paris wandered over and sat down beside Goten. Goten ignored her while Trunks raised an eyebrow at her odd actions.

"Goten it's been too long," she said seductively as she ran her hand up his leg. Goten flinched making the table jump.

"Paris, shouldn't you be with your date?" he asked glaring at her.

"Oh he's right over there. He's smart, successful, and rich. He's better than you in all ways except one," she purred placing her hand on his leg again.

"Your point?" Goten growled trying to shift away from her touch.

"I was hoping you'd want to fool around. I miss you Goten, and I'm sure you missed me," she said as she leaned in pressing her lips to his neck.

"Actually I haven't really missed you Paris. I have a new girlfriend who I love," Goten told her with a smile.

"I love my man too. This arrangement is strictly sexual Goten," she snapped back at him.

"I'm not interest Paris," he sternly told her.

"Not interested in what?" Rini asked looking at the former couple.

"Honey go find your accountant boyfriend and buzz off," Paris told Rini turning her attention back to Goten.

"Goten," Rini growled in a threatening manor giving Paris a menacing glare.

"Paris this is my girlfriend Rini," Goten told her with a wide smile.

"Oh really?" Paris remarked eyeing Rini up and down.

"Yes really. Now get your ass out of my seat and your hands off my man before I break them off," Rini told her keeping her menacing glare intact.

"Whatever," she commented as she stood. After a few steps, she looked back at Goten and said, "My offer still stands Goten."

Once she was out of earshot, Rini turned to Goten and asked, "what offer?"

"She wants to have an affair with me," he chuckled. Rini didn't seem to think it was funny.

"But you're not interested?" asked Rini looking a little upset.

"No I'm not. I don't cheat it's not my style… Why are you even asking that?" he looked surprised by Rini's question.

"You loved her once, and she's prettier than me," Rini commented in a quiet voice.

"No she's not!" exclaimed Goten. Rini rolled her eyes.

"Goten when we first met the first thing you said to me basically was that I wasn't pretty like the other girls you dated," she responded shaking her head.

"I was an idiot then," Goten told her pulling her close to his side.

"Goten that was only two years ago," she laughed.

"Hey a lot can change in two years just look at Pan and Trunks," he said giving her a trademark Son grin. She smiled giving him a kiss.

Author's Note- Please R&R it means a lot to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 17

Bra is 19

Goten is 30

Trunks is 31

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Three:** **_Going Out and Staying In_**

"Trunks I don't know how I feel about this. We're not supposed to go out in public as a couple," Pan said as she finished getting ready.

"It's our one year anniversary Panny! We are going out to dinner," he told her sternly giving her cheek a kiss. Pan shook her head with a sigh as she grabbed all of Henry's things.

xxXXxx

"Bulma are you sure you're okay with watching him?" asked Pan as she snuggled Henry in her arms.

"Of course, Vegeta and I have raised two kids. Watching Henry while you and Trunks celebrate your anniversary is no big deal," Bulma said with a soft smile as she offered to take Henry from her. Pan looked reluctant, but eventually handed him over to Bulma.

"Pan why are you so nervous?" asked Trunks as he sat down Henry's diaper bag.

"I've never been away from him after him so late at night," Pan answered quietly. Trunks smiled and pulled her tight to his side.

"I promise he'll be fine. And you deserve a night out," he assured extending his arm for her to take. She sighed taking his arm.

"Wave bye bye to Mommy and Daddy," Bulma told Henry as she waved his hand after his parents as they left.

xxXXxx

"We're here!" Trunks exclaimed as he parked the car at the docks. Once they were out of the car, he recapsuled it. Pan was busy looking around confused.

"Trunks I thought we were having dinner?" she asked her husband motioning around to the empty doc.

"We are, out there," he pointed to a yacht not too far out. Pan looked surprised, but she was even more shocked when Trunks scooped her up and flew them both out to the ship.

"Trunks what are you thinking? What if someone sees?" she squeaked.

"No one is here. I had everything set up and then had everyone leave," Trunks explained with a chuckle. He led her in to a beautiful cabin where there dinner was waiting for them.

"So you planned all this for me?" she asked a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Panny I love you," Trunks told her before he placed a kiss on her lips.

xxXXxx

"Vegeta it's just for a few minutes he won't bite," laughed Bulma as she handed Henry to Vegeta. The two males stared at each other intently. Bulma left the two alone.

"Brat in a few years, you will start your training. Hopefully, you take after your mother and will be dedicated to your training unlike your father," Vegeta scoffed. Henry giggled and pointed at Vegeta. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. What was he so amused with? Henry leaned forward and grabbed Vegeta's face.

Bulma walked back into the room only to double over in a fit of laughter. "At least he doesn't cry when he see your face like Trunks did," she said between laughs.

xxXXxx

It was late when Trunks and Pan returned to Capsule Corp. "Did you two have a nice romantic night out?" asked Bulma with a knowing smirk. Pan's face turned crimson, and Trunks gave a cough.

"Yes we did. How was Henry? Where is Henry?" asked Trunks looking around not seeing her son.

"He was a little angel. He's with Vegeta. He seems to really like him. He fell asleep on him after pulling on his face for a while," snickered Bulma. Pan raised an eyebrow asking Bulma without words if she was kidding. Bulma just pointed to the living room where Henry was asleep on Vegeta who also seemed to be asleep himself.

Trunks snickered seeing his father like that. "Don't laugh boy. I could still kick your ass," Vegeta murmured not moving from his relaxed position. Both women laughed at their husbands.

xxXXxx

Goten shot up from his sleep in a cold sweat. He sat up trying to catch his breath as best he could. Looking to his side he saw Rini sleeping peacefully. She looked so innocent curled up next to him. He'd spent the night at Rini's like he often did. With his heat approaching, keeping her close seemed of the highest importance. Goten tried to get back to sleep, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Rini long enough to manage it.

Once morning rolled around, Rini started to stir. "Sweetie you okay?" she asked Goten once she realized he was already awake beside her. His eyes grew wide, and he started holding his head in his hands. "Do you have a headache? Goten talk to me please," she begged pulling him into an embrace.

Goten let out a low growl like noise. Rini pulled away shocked. "Rini stay away, okay!" he snapped grabbing his phone, rushing the bathroom, and locking the door behind him. He immediately called the only person he could think of that might be able to help. "Trunks!...How would I know if I'm in heat for sure?...I feel like I want to be with Rini and not just in a sexual way… I locked myself in the bathroom… I realize that might have been a dumb idea, but I spent half the night watching her sleep and now that she's awake it's impossible to deal with…Okay I'll talk to her, but if Rini or I call you later, you may have to come get me….Thanks bye," he hung up the phone. "Rini we need to talk," yelled Goten through the door.

"Are you going to come out or just talk to me through the bathroom door all day?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"I think it's safer through the door at least for now… Rini I think I'm in heat," he told her with a slight groan.

"Why do you think that?"

"I called Trunks, and everything matches up with what he says"

"What matches up Goten? Talk to me please," she softly demanded of the man who had locked himself in her bathroom.

"Everything is louder, smells stronger, and looks more vivid," explained Goten.

There was silence on Rini's end of the conversation. She took a deep breath and asked, "What about me..do I smell bad or good?" She remembered Trunks saying Pan smelled heavenly and intoxicating at the same time and how he knew instantly she was meant to be his mate.

"You…You smell amazing. That's why I'm locked in the bathroom smelling soap, so I don't blow down the door and attack you," grumbled Goten. Rini giggled.

"Goten that's okay. Remember that's why you spent the night at my place. I'm your girlfriend attacking me is allowed for the most part," she told him through the door as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"But what if I mark you as my mate? I thought I could control myself, but I'm not sure. Rini I don't want to force anything on you," explained Goten.

"Goten I'd prefer to be married before you mark me, but if it happens, it happens. Will you please come out now?" she asked leaning against the doorframe hoping he would come out. It was silent then the doorknob slowly turned. Once the door was open, the two stared into each other's eyes. "You okay?" she asked inching closer to him.

"I think I might be. Want to go back to bed?" he smiled. Her face turned crimson. "Sorry, I didn't mean like that. I'm still tired, and I know I won't be able to sleep without you in my arms," Goten told her a light blush spreading across his cheeks. Rini smiled and pulled him back to the bed.

xxXXxx

Pan turned over to find Trunks missing from their bed. "Trunks?" she called looking for him. She found him asleep in the nursery with an asleep Henry in his arms. She giggled pulling out her phone to take a picture. Between the sound of the camera and her giggles, Trunks started to wake up.

"Hey Panny, what time is it?" he asked yawning.

"Almost nine, you're up pretty early for a Sunday," she smiled sweetly at him.

"Goten called me just before seven," he said with a slight groan as he stretched carefully as not to wake Henry.

"What was he after so early?" asked Pan as she removed Henry from Trunks' chest and replaced him in his crib.

"His heat started," Trunks answered casually as he stood from his seat.

Pan's eyes were wide. "Is he with Rini?" she asked with a gulp.

"Yes, but he doesn't have as much control as he thought he would. And before you ask yes Rini's scent did set him off," explained Trunks with a smirk.

"Yay Rini's going to be my aunt!" she exclaimed jumping into Trunks' arms. He chuckled putting his finger to his lips and pointed to Henry. She nodded and pulled him out of the nursery to fix him breakfast.

xxXXxx

"How do you feel now?" asked Rini once they had both woken up from their nap.

"Better, I have more control over the urges if I'm close to you," he answered pulling her in closer.

"Shouldn't it be the opposite? The closer I am, the less control you have? If my scent sets you off, shouldn't you be driven mad by it?" she asked still held tightly in his arms.

Goten shrugged, "holding you helps, smelling you helps, watching you drives me insane. I was watching you sleep before you woke up earlier that's why I almost lost it when you woke up."

"But you didn't attack me in my sleep?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"There's no honor in sneak attacks," he told her with a grin.

"Love you too," she told him with a laugh. "Want me to fix you something to you something to eat?" she asked as she started to get up only to be pulled back down into Goten's arms.

"No you'll get up," he groaned into her hair.

"You'd rather hold me than eat? No one will ever believe this," she laughed. Goten muttered an unclear response into her hair. "Fine we'll stay in bed, but later I'll order us a couple pizzas. Okay?" she asked the man still snuggled into her hair. He didn't give a verbal answer, but he did nodded.

xxXXxx

"Trunks can you take Henry over to Grandma Chi-Chi's on your way to work?" Pan asked as she finished fixing her gym bag.

"Sure, but promise me your mom is going to check on him. We've never left him alone for a full day with Chi-Chi, and it makes me a little nervous," said Trunks with a sigh as he straightened his tie. Henry was in his highchair splattering himself with baby food.

"Yes, she said go check in on them. And this is only for this week. Once Uncle Goten is better, he'll be back at Gramps' Dojo and I'll be back to being with my little man," she grinned giving Henry a sloppy kiss causing him to giggle. Trunks smiled watching the two. Pan kissed him goodbye on her way out the door.

"Looks like it's just you and me little buddy," Trunks told Henry. Henry blew a spit bubble in response.

xxXXxx

Pan was dressed in a dark blue gi as she entered one of the training rooms at Mister Satan's dojo. The room was full of men in their early to mid twenties. They all eyed her, some with amusement others with lust.

"Hello everyone, my name is Pan, and I'll filling in for your instructor Goten for the week," Pan announced. Hercule was spying from outside the room. He knew Pan was capable of teaching Goten's classes but worried the men in his classes wouldn't respect her as an instructor.

"Sweetheart don't you think you're a little small to be teaching us anything?" one of the men in the class chuckled.

"Pan is my granddaughter! She is extremely strong and has even competed in the World Martial Arts Tournament when she was four!" yelled Mister Satan as he burst in to the room. All the men looked shocked.

"Thanks Gramps, but I've got this," she smiled. Pan went on to teach the class and impress them all. After the class was over, Pan was getting ready for the next class when one of the men came up to her.

"Miss Satan, you should consider giving private lessons," he told her with a smirk.

"Thanks, but I don't think so" Pan said with a soft smile. The man moved closer pinning her up against the dojo wall. "Could you step aside?" she asked looking up at the two hundred pound man.

"I think you're too cute to let off that easy," the man smirked leaning down closer to Pan. Pan smiled, punched him in the gut, and walked out of the room.

"Gramps could you get security to remove the man in my training room?" Pan asked Hercule with a sweet smile. He immediately panicked grabbed security and ran to the training room expecting someone to be out of control but instead found a large man double over in pain. Security took him away while Hercule went to find Pan.

"Pan what did that guy do? I know you don't just hit people… That's more Videl's style. Don't tell her I said that," babbled Hercule as he checked Pan over for injuries.

"Gramps I'm fine. He was just trying to, well put the moves on me," Pan explained shaking her head.

"I'll ban him for the week, and if he tries anything like that again, I'll revoke his membership," announced Hercule loudly to anyone around to hear. Pan rolled her eyes at her grandfathers' antics.

xxXXxx

"Pan, Henry's just fine. Chi-Chi hasn't done anything crazy I promise… Gohan and I will be here when you pick him up…See you tonight," Videl hung up the phone. She was still holding Henry.

"I don't see what the big deal is!" yelled Chi-Chi as she sat on the couch glaring at Videl.

"Maybe the fact that you tried to cut Henry's hair! You are lucky I didn't tell Pan. She'd never leave you alone with him again!" Videl snapped back at her mother-in-law.

"His hair is getting too long in the back. I was just going to trim it," grumbled Chi-Chi.

"Chi-Chi, Pan hasn't cut Henry's hair yet. It's still all his baby hair, and even if she agrees to cut it, I know she would want to be there for his first hair cut. I almost killed Gohan when he cut Pan's hair, and that wasn't even her first hair cut," Videl explained with a sigh. Henry was wiggling in her arms.

"Fine, I won't cut his hair, but I am bring it up to Pan that he needs a haircut," spat Chi-Chi.

xxXXxx

"Sora, I'm out for the week, so can you cover the Mavers' case for me… It's my only court case this week, so I should be all good if you can cover it…. No, it's a family medical issue. I knew it was coming up, so I was reducing my court appearances… Thanks again Sora!" Rini hung up her to see an angry Goten behind her. "Goten what's wrong you look upset?" she asked him.

"Was that a man on the phone?" he growled. Rini nodded as a slight smile spread across her face.

"I was getting someone to cover for me at work, and yes it was a man, a married one," she giggled. Goten let out a growl but overall seemed to relax. "Since when are you the jealous type?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Goten shrugged, "This week I guess." Rini smiled pulling him into a tight hug.

xxXXxx

Trunks got home to smell the scent of a home cooked meal ready and waiting. Henry was already in his highchair giggling and slapping his tray. Pan was setting the table humming a cheerful tune.

"Hey Panny, how was your first day covering for Goten?" Trunks asked hanging up his coat and sitting down at the table.

"Good, except I had to have one guy thrown out," Pan answered as she sat down and started feeding Henry some baby food.

Trunks chuckled, "Was he being a jerk or what'd he do?"

"He tried to kiss me or feel me up, not sure I didn't let him get that far," Pan answered with a smirk.

Trunks' eyes grew wide. "What!?" he yelled. Henry giggled and pointed at Trunks who was now standing trying to control his anger. Pan smiled seeing his reaction. "Tell me his name so I can kill him," snarled Trunks.

"Calm down Trunks I already took care of it…But it's kinda cute seeing you jealous," she giggled pulling him back into his seat. She then leaned over and gave him a kiss, which just seemed to cause Henry more amusement as his giggling increased.

"Okay, but if he comes onto you again, I get to kill him," he said with a snort. Pan smiled as they ate their dinner.

"Trunks you don't think Henry needs a haircut yet, do you?" asked Pan as she watched her son play with his food.

"Not really, he's adorable. Why?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow at his wife.

"Grandma Chi-Chi brought up that she thinks he needs one. I don't think he does either. He still has his baby curls," Pan responded running her fingers through Henry's lavender hair. Neither of them said anything for a few moments.

Finally Trunks spoke what was on his mind, "You don't think she'd cut his hair without our permission?"

"I don't think we need to be worried yet. If she mentions it again though," Pan trailed off. Trunks nodded his understanding.

xxXXxx

"Mom thanks for watching Henry today. Chi-Chi mentioned a giving him a haircut too many times for Pan and I's liking" Trunks said with a smile watched his mother snuggle his son.

"Not a problem Mom and I love playing with him. Plus Bra is home, so she'll get to play with him too," Henry giggled at his grandmother as she tickled him.

Trunks sat down Henry's diaper bag and kissed his son's head. "I'll be here to pick you up once I get off work okay bud. Bye bye," he said trying to get Henry to wave at him. Henry just gave him a big smile instead. Trunks gave a slight chuckle and headed back out to his car. As he got into his car, Trunks could have sworn he saw someone jump into the bushes, but when he looked again, there was no one there. He shrugged his eyes must have been playing tricks on him.

xxXXxx

"Last day of your heat, how do you feel?" asked Rini as she handed Goten a bowl of ice cream. He smiled sheepishly.

"Good, thanks for staying with me," he said softly as he played with his food before starting to eat. She smiled and moved from her seat to Goten's lap. He continued to sheepishly smile as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She smirked up at him before pulling him into a deep kiss. Rini giggled once they pulled apart to catch their breath. He had tasted like ice cream. She felt so loved in his arms. Goten had to fight the urge to carry her off to the bedroom, but he was able to finish his ice cream with only the slight interruption of a few passionate kisses and stolen caresses.

Author's Note- Please R&R it means a lot to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 17

Bra is 19

Goten is 30

Trunks is 31

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Four:** _Our Son!_

Trunks was working at his desk when his office door opens, and Bra strolls in holding Henry.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" he asked getting up to take Henry from Bra.

"I was watching Henry while Pan's doing her testing, and I thought we'd come see his daddy!" she said tickling Henry. He giggled and babbled at her and Trunks.

"Bra don't take this the wrong way, but I know Pan wouldn't have left Henry with you all day," Trunks waited for her to explain herself.

"You're right. Technically Mom is watching Henry, but they needed her down in the lab. So that's how I ended up with him for a few minutes," she explained.

"You ran him up here almost immediately didn't you?" asked Trunks with a smirk.

"Ok Yes, being one on one with a baby terrifies me!" she admitted looking at Henry with an exasperated expression.

Trunks chuckled, "I thought you wanted one eventually?"

"I do, but I want to wait a while. You know practice with other people's kids first," shrugged Bra. Trunks doubled over with laughter. Bra started playing on her phone while he played with Henry on the soft carpet of his office floor. Henry had started crawling last week.

There was a knock at his office. "Come in," called Trunks as he stood from his place on the floor. His mother walked in shaking her head.

"Bra what part of keep Henry out of sight and out of the way did you miss?" asked Bulma with a heavy sigh.

"Mom we're at Capsule Corp. Who has the guts to jack with us here? And Henry was squirming and I kind of panicked," she told her mother mumbling the last part to the best of her abilities.

"Pan should be done with her test soon, so we should get back before she gets worried," Bulma said scooping up Henry.

"I can't believe she's already finishing high school," Bra commented as she got up from her spot.

"Pan worked hard to finish early," smirked Trunks as he tickled Henry earning a huge smile. Trunks walked them out.

xxXXxx

"How did your exam go?" asked Gohan asked as watched his daughter play with her son.

"Great!" grinned Pan as Henry crawled into her lap.

"Good, so what is the plan now, university?"

"I think I want to be a mom for a bit. That's why I tried to get finished so fast. I wanted to giving Henry more attention"

"I suppose that makes sense, for now," said Gohan going back to his book. Videl rolled her eyes at her husband's words, but Pan didn't seem to notice her father's comment.

xxXXxx

"It's official I graduated high school!" Pan announced waving a piece of mail in her hand. Trunks smiled pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm really proud of you Panny," Trunks told her kissing her forehead.

"Aaabbbab," babbled Henry as he watched his parents.

"That's right Henry Mommy did great!" Trunks grinned squatting down to talk to him.

"Can you believe he's seven months old?" smiled Pan as Henry crawled away to play with his toys.

"It's flying by fast isn't"

"I know," she whimpered. Trunks moved to the couch and pulled Pan into his lap.

"We will just have to enjoy every minute of it," said Trunks as he kissed her.

xxXXxx

Trunks was in his office going over some paperwork when his receptionist barged in.

"Mr Briefs, you may want to see this," she said handing him a magazine on the cover to one side was a picture of Trunks holding Henry. The line below it read _Yuuka Wasn't Pregnant, But Someone Was!_

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Miss Yamada," Trunks said calmly as he set the magazine to the side.

"Do you want me to call your mother, so you two can work this out?" asked Miss Yamada.

Trunks shook his head, "I'll speak with her later." Miss Yamada looked surprised, but left the room without asking anymore questions. Once she was out of the room, he pulled the magazine back and read the article and fully looked over the photos. They were all of him or his family with Henry, none of Pan, but one was from inside his office. Trunks pulled his phone from his pocket and sent Pan a text that read 'Stay at the house with Henry for the rest of the day'

Pan responded, 'Why is something wrong?'

'Not sure, but if there is it's not a life or death thing. I'll call you when I'm out of the office. I love you Panny'

'Okay call me soon. Love you too!'

Trunks finished his workday in the mid afternoon packing up his belongings hiding the magazine in his briefcase. Instead of heading home though he went to Capsule Corp. Once there he found Bra sprawled out on the couch.

"Are you ever at school?" Trunks asked rolling his eyes.

"When I feel like it" she shrugged sitting up.

"You sound super committed. Where's Mom?" asked Trunks looking around the living room.

"She's tinkering in her lab like usual. Why?" She asked her interest perked. Trunks didn't answer her as he headed down to her lab. Bra followed after her bother wondering what he was up to.

Bulma was working on the computer when her children walked in. "What are you two doing down here?" she asked not looking up.

"Not sure, I followed Trunks"

"Mom we have a problem," Trunks sighed as he pulled the magazine from his briefcase. She took the magazine and started looking over it. Bra moved to her side to see what the problem was. Once Bulma finished reading, she handed the magazine to Bra, who continued to look through it.

"Pan's not mentioned, so I think we are for the most part okay. I am just worried about being followed and my office," explained Trunks. Bulma nodded her agreement.

"Have you felt like you were being followed?" asked Bulma.

"Only once, it was last month when Goten was in heat and you babysat Henry. I thought I saw someone sneaking around in the bushes, but when I checked I didn't see anyone," answered Trunks with a slight shrug.

"At least you know they don't have your office bugged," commented Bra as she flipped another page in the magazine.

"How do I know that?" asked Trunks looking surprised at his sister's statement.

"When this picture was taken, we were talking about Pan in your office, so if they had a bug they would have heard Pan's name and put it in the article. Plus I'm sure you've called Pan from your office. Even if it was on your cell, they would have more information then they have in this," calmly observed Bra not looking up from the tabloid in her hands. Both Trunks and Bulma nodded agreeing that made sense.

"Who showed this to you? I read magazines all the time, and this is the first story I've seen," asked Bra as she pulled out her phone and started typing.

"My receptionist," answered Trunks shocked Bra was being so helpful. But maybe he shouldn't have been. This was a gossip problem, and his sister knew gossip.

"Well according to my search this is the only magazine that published anything on you, so either this is the first to the usual ton stories or she knew where to look," muttered Bra as she switched back to the magazine.

"Great, so there's a chance my receptionist may be spying on me," groaned Trunks as he sat down.

"It would make sense. The picture does seem to be taken from the doorway of your office," mentioned Bulma as she looked over the pictures again.

"I'm going to go call Pan. I'll be right back," Trunks told them as he headed back up stairs.

"So what should we do Mom?" asked Bra after Trunks had left the room.

"I'll call my lawyer and get him to look things over," Bulma said with a sigh.

"Okay I'll call my lawyer too," smirked Bra as started calling someone.

"What are you talking about Bra? Your lawyer is my lawyer," asked Bulma as she tried to figure out whom her daughter was calling.

"Hi Rini can you and Goten come over please! We need your help with something…Thank you!" Bra hung up her phone with a smirk.

xxXXxx

Trunks had just finished telling Pan what was happening when suddenly Goten was standing beside him holding Rini.

"Hi Trunks," grinned Goten setting Rini down. Trunks regain his composure and went back to talking to Pan.

"I be home soon or I'll send Goten to get you okay… Love you bye," he hung up his phone. "Hey you two. What are you doing over here?" asked Trunks now turning his attention to the two people who had just appeared.

"Bra called me and asked us to come over. Do you know where's at?" asked Rini looking around and not seeing Bra.

"She's down in the lab with Mom," said Trunks right as Bra and Bulma came up stairs.

"Wow you two got here fast!" exclaimed Bra.

"Instant Transmission," Goten grinned.

"I was too lazy to drive, and well you've seen Goten's driving," mumbled Rini. Goten made a face at her. "So what do you need my help with?"

"Here," Bra handed Rini the magazine. She immediately started looking at the photo on the front before she flipped to the article and started reading.

"So what's going on," Goten asked Trunks as the two stepped to the side.

"A magazine put out an article saying I have a child," Trunks answered.

"They know about Henry?"

"They have pictures of him, but they don't mention his name or Pan," Trunks said with a sigh.

"Can you make them print a retraction like with the Yuuka thing?" asked Goten moving to look in the magazine.

"Not really the article is just full of speculation. They don't even confirm that Trunks has a child. It just makes lots of general guesses and even has a baby picture of Trunks show how much alike they look," Rini told the room as she handed the magazine to Goten.

"What do you mean by general guesses?" asked Goten as he started to look at the magazine.

"Like they say Mom's too old to have another kid and I never got fat, so it has to be Trunks' baby or a clone," Bra explained.

"Clone, Bra, are you serious?" asked Goten looking extremely confused.

"No I'm serious. It says Henry could be a clone since he looks so much like Trunks," Bra pointed to the part of the article that mentioned cloning. "Rini, you sure there's nothing we can do right now?" Bra asked turning her attention back to the group.

"Yeah, since it isn't a lie that Trunks has a child and being a dad doesn't really hurt his reputation, there's nothing to really ask for a retraction on. I would suggest figuring out where those pictures were taken, so you can work avoiding anymore pictures being taken. This may be the beginning of a huge mess or it may be nothing. We'll just have to wait and see," explained Rini. Bra and Goten nodded.

"I'm going to alert my lawyer all the same, but I do agree with Rini on there not being much we can do right now. I'll also be checking in on that secretary of yours in case she really is in on this," announced Bulma as she hugged Trunks and headed off to call her lawyer.

xxXXxx

Pan was flipping through the magazine Trunks had handed her. Henry was fussing in his father's arms.

"What's the matter little buddy?" Trunks asked trying to calm him down.

"I think he's cutting another tooth," Pan explained with a slight frown on her face.

"Poor little guy, let's get your ring out of the freezer," Trunks told Henry as he retrieved the frozen teething ring. Henry immediately started gnawing on it.

"So they know about Henry, but they know nothing about him," Pan said setting down the tabloid.

"Pretty much"

"Is this the only article or is it like the Yuuka disaster?" asked Pan starting to look upset.

"This is the only article. We will just have to wait…Panny I promise it'll all be okay," Trunks assured her pulling her into a hug with the arm that wasn't holding Henry.

"I really hope so," mumbled Pan into Trunks' chest.

xxXXxx

"No new articles on Henry, right?" Goten asked Trunks as they sat in his office.

"Yeah there was only that one, nothing since. What are you up to?" Trunks asked his best friend as he shuffled through paperwork.

"Not much just thought I would swing by and check on you. I had a break at the dojo," Goten said with a shrug. Trunks nodded the two continued there chatting for nearly an hour before Goten needed to head back. "I gotta get back. Tell Pan and Henry hi for me," Goten said standing and walking toward the door.

"I'll walk you out," Trunks walked Goten to the lobby of Capsule Corp when a man in a suit approached Trunks.

"Are you Trunks Briefs?" asked the man.

"Yes, is there something I can help you with?" Trunks asked trying to be polite to the man he had never met before.

"You've been served," he handed Trunks an envelope.

"What for?" Trunks asked confused.

"I only deliver them sir," the man left without another word.

Goten didn't leave having seen the whole thing. He watched as Trunks opened the envelope and his eyes flickered teal. "Trunks, what is it?" Goten asked putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going up to my office. Can you get Rini and meet me up there?" Trunks asked after taking a deep breath.

"Sure," Goten told him as he hurried off to find a safe place to instant transmission to get Rini.

xxXXxx

Trunks sat in his office rereading the document trying his best to control himself not to go super and destroy the document in his hands. Goten appeared next to Trunks' desk with Rini who was dressed in business attire.

"I'm going to go talk to Mister Satan and see if he can cover my class this afternoon. Be back soon," Goten announced as he instant transmissioned away.

"So what happened?" Rini asked looking over his shoulder at the document.

"Some woman is claiming that Henry is her child and that I took him from her. She's filing for custody and child support. She can't do that!" he growled.

"Actually she can," Rini answered taking the document in her hands.

"What?" he snapped glaring at Rini.

"The legal system basically allows you to file about any and everything. This can be cleared up fast by producing Henry's birth certificate and a maternity test though," explained Rini trying to calm Trunks down.

"This random woman can't just claim to be his mother, doesn't she realize we can prove she's not," growled Trunks his eyes flickering teal again.

"Trunks stay calm please. She probably is hoping you won't want to divulge who the mother is, so you'll just pay her off," Rini explained still working to keep the demisaiyan from going super.

"So we'll have to tell her about Pan," Trunks now seemed more upset than angry.

"If I can file for this to be decided in a judges chambers and order a gag order for your protection, you will only have to disclose it to the judge," Rini told him laying a hand on his shoulder.

Trunks took a breath. "Rini can you go make that happen? I need to go talk to my mother and tell Pan," Trunks said with a sigh.

"Sure, but either take the window or have Goten take you to Capsule Corp. By what Goten told me when he came and got me, that man knew right when you where headed to the lobby. So I really think you should get a new secretary," Rini answered with a slight frown. Goten reappeared at that moment. "Sweetie can you take me to the courthouse and take Trunks to Bulma's house please?" asked Rini snuggling into Goten's arms.

"Okay, but at some point I want to be filled in on what's going on. I'm not just a glorified taxi service," Goten told her with a grin.

xxXXxx

"Panny please calm down," Trunks tried to calm his wife. She had broken a chair and was now crying. Henry started crying when he saw his mom start crying. Pan tried her best to stop crying as she scooped Henry into a tight hug.

"Mommy loves you so much honey. I'm so sorry I scared you," she cooed at him. Trunks was right behind her trying to be supportive.

"Mmm, Mama," Henry said looking up at Pan. Her eyes instantly lit up.

"Trunks did you hear that?" she asked looking up at her husband.

"I did, that was your first word little man," Trunks smirked leaning down to talk to Henry.

"So you said Rini and your mother's lawyer handling everything?" Pan asked still hugging Henry close to her.

"Yes, we just have to wait it out. Henry will need to be brought in for a blood test, but my mom is going to do that part," Trunks explained pulling her to sit down.

"Mama! Mama Mama!" giggled Henry. Pan and Trunks both smiled at their little boy.

"I'm sorry I got so upset. It's just Henry's my son, and the fact that some woman who has never even met him is trying to claim him as her own makes me so mad!" Pan exclaimed. Trunks nodded holding his family close.

"I am upset too Panny, but we'll get through this. I promise," he told her kissing her forehead.

xxXXxx

"Babababaaaa"

"You're talkative today," Bulma smiled down at her grandson as she entered the lab where his blood would be tested.

"Is this the little guy we're testing," the female lab worker gave Henry a smile causing him to giggle.

"Yes, this is him," Bulma told her.

"Well, he's not going to like me near as much when I draw his blood," the she said letting her smile fade as she got all the equipment ready to draw his blood. "You'll want to hold him down for this part. I'm sorry sweetie," she tried to comfort him as he started to cry at having his blood drawn.

"It's okay sweetie, Grammie loves you," Bulma cooed. A blonde woman walked into the lab, she smiled and walked over to Bulma and Henry. She gave Bulma a strange feeling. She reached toward Henry, but Bulma shifted him away.

"I think I have a right to see my son," she sneered at Bulma. The lab worker looked concerned at that a fight might break out in her lab.

"He's not your son, and if you so much as lay a hand on him, you will regret it," growled Bulma. Henry looked up at Bulma confused.

"Mrs Briefs you're good to go. I've got all the samples taken. Hopefully I didn't upset him too much," she said giving Henry a tickle. He smiled wide and started to babble at her. Bulma held Henry close and left quickly to avoid the crazy blonde woman.

xxXXxx

"Rini that woman was crazy. She seemed to really think Henry was her child," said Bulma with an exasperated sigh.

"She might be crazy. The blood work will be back tomorrow, and we'll go from there. I've already shown the judge an original copy of Henry's birth certificate, and he seems to agree that the blood test will clear everything up. After the results come in, I'm going to request a restraining order against the woman," explained Rini.

"Hopefully that will put an end to all this. I fired Trunks' secretary and hired him a new one," smirked Bulma as Henry crawled around the living room.

"You think he'll be walking soon?" Rini asked with a growing smile.

"He's been crawling for about six weeks now, so I think it still may be a bit. He did said his first word last week," Bulma said smiling watching Henry crawl toward her babbling happily.

"Pan told me. Mama. I bet she was floored," Rini giggled as Bulma scooped up Henry into her arms.

"Bababaaa Da mmm," Henry babbled. Both women laughed.

xxXXxx

Rini and Trunks stood in the judge's chambers along with the blonde woman from the lab and her attorney.

"The blood test came back, Miss Tanaka you are not the child's mother," the judge announced.

"Then who is?" she demanded.

"Seeing as you have no relation to the child. That information will not be released to you. Mr Briefs, I am granting your request for a restraining order. Miss Tanaka you will not be allowed within one hundred fifty yards of the child, Mr Briefs, or Capsule Corp property," the judge responded.

xxXXxx

"Panny I'm home!" yelled Trunks as he entered their home. Pan smiled holding a squirming Henry.

"Trunks, listen. Henry who's that?" Pan beamed full of pride as she gestured to Trunks.

"Dada!" he squealed. Trunks grinned.

"That's right Henry, I'm your daddy," Trunks told him as he took him from Pan.

"He's been saying anytime he saw a picture of you, all day," she said with a son grin.

"He's a smart kid," Trunks said as he leaned down to kiss his wife. "By the way, everything went well with the judge," said as they separated.

"Good, Henry's our little boy and no one else's," Pan said running her fingers through Henry's lavender hair.

Author's Note- Please R&R it means a lot to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 17/18

Bra is 20/21

Goten is 30/31

Trunks is 32

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Four:** _Growing Up_

Trunks held Henry in his lap as everyone sang Happy Birthday to the little boy. Henry clapped excitedly as Pan took pictures of her boys. Chi-Chi handed out cake to everyone once the singing finished.

xxXXxx

"Pan, you seem really happy?" asked Bra as Pan hummed happily cleaning up plates after the party.

"Bra, today's my baby's birthday. Of course I'm happy," Pan answered her.

"Oh come on, it's something else. Just tell me! Oh my Dende are you pregnant again?" Bra asked her eyes going wide at the possibility of another nephew or niece.

"No! Jeez Bra why would you think I'm pregnant?" asked Pan shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well Marron's pregnant, and I hear friends try to time stuff, so their kids can play together," rambled Bra.

"Marron and I aren't that close"

"Is it something about Henry?"

"No…It's something more selfish," Pan said with a light blush on her cheeks.

"What Pan? I'm your best friend. You have to tell me!" Bra begged.

"Okay, Okay. My birthday's next month," Pan said finally giving in.

"You excited to turn eighteen?" asked Bra with a grin spreading across her face.

"Kind of, I am more excited that Trunks and I get to start being a couple in public," Pan told her the light blush returning to her cheeks.

"Oh so that's it. You're excited to be Trunks' girlfriend!" Bra exclaimed loud enough that the rest of the party heard. Both Trunks and Pan's faces turned crimson.

"Pan you're married to Trunks. Why do you want to be his girlfriend?" asked Goten confused.

"Goten, I want to be a couple in public not his girlfriend," explained Pan her face still red.

"I guess it makes more sense for us to look like we're dating before we come out as married," Trunks said scratching the back of his neck. Pan was now holding Henry trying to hide her embarrassment from the rest of the room.

"Mama!" chirped Henry.

"Looks like you two get to date again!" laughed Marron. Trunks moved to be next to Pan his face still holding a pink tint.

"Dada," Henry chirped reaching for Trunks. Pan handed him to Trunks. Henry clapped happily at his parents.

xxXXxx

Once the party was over and they were back at home, Pan and Henry sat in the living room as Trunks brought in the presents.

"Do you think he got enough presents?" Trunks groaned as he set down a pile of toys.

"Tell that to your mother," Pan laughed rolling her eyes. Henry grabbed a stuffed animal and took off walking. Pan had gotten up and was helping Trunks unload the car.

They were setting down the second load when Trunks yelled, "Pan! Pan look!" He was pointing at Henry as he walked by grinning holding a stuffed animal.

"What?" Pan asked looking to see what he was pointing at. She instantly dropped the last present she was holding. "He's walking! Trunks, he's walking!" she squealed in excitement. The two hugged as Pan bounced with joy.

"Kitty!" Henry giggled holding up the stuffed animal.

"That's right sweetie, that is a kitty," Pan praised him.

"Well technically it's a tiger," Trunks said off handedly. Pan swatted at him playfully for his comment.

"Kitty Dada!" Henry handed Trunks the stuffed tiger.

"Thank you little man," Trunks smiled as Henry walked off to get another toy. "I guess after almost walking for three months, it should be less shocking that he can suddenly walk so well," Trunks shrugged watching Henry toddle around happily.

"Your guess is better than mine, Henry's the first baby I've been around," Pan admitted.

"Maybe we should get Henry a kitty. He always loves the animals at Mom and Dad's," Trunks suggested with a grin.

"Trunks, we're not getting our one year old a cat! Besides we're moving soon anyway," Pan declared rolling her eyes at her husband's suggestion.

"Why not, and why are we moving?" Trunks asked suddenly confused. Pan stared at him shocked he forgot.

"Because I'm turning eighteen," grumbled Pan under her breath as she started putting away all the newly acquired toys and clothes.

"So where are we moving to?" asked Trunks as he followed after her.

"Never mind Trunks," Pan growled at him.

"Panny why are you mad?" Trunks asked putting his hands up defensively.

"I'm not mad," she said trying to keep her voice even.

"Pan don't lie to me. Please just tell me what I did," groveled Trunks as he followed after her.

She stopped putting things away and said quietly, "You forgot."

"What did I forget?" asked Trunks as massaged her shoulders.

"Back when I was pregnant, we said when I turned eighteen we would move closer to your work so your commute would be shorter, and we could have a real house," she rambled out in a soft voice almost too quite to hear. Trunks smiled and gave Pan a passionate kiss. "What was that for?" Pan asked blinking confused.

"I love you. I didn't bring up moving because I thought you wouldn't want to move away from your family. I didn't want to be selfish," Trunks told her with a smile.

"So you didn't forget?" Pan asked looking up at Trunks with her big dark eyes.

"Nope, but I'm not choosing where we live. If we want to move, we're buying a place we pick out together," Trunks said wrapping his arms around her.

Pan kissed him softly and giggled, "I married the best man in the whole world."

"And that brings me to the next question, Panny will you be my girlfriend?" Trunks asked with a smirk. Pan swatted at him. "Sorry," laughed Trunks.

"Mama!" Henry yelled as he waddled into where his parents were.

"Hi baby," she smile as Trunks let go of Pan and picked him up.

"Dada! Dada, Dada, Dada!" Henry giggled as he snuggled into Trunks' chest.

xxXXxx

"All the baby stuff is in the nursery. His toys are in the toy chest in the nursery or in the bin in the living room. Food's in the kitchen. We'll be back by eleven. If there's any problems, call us or Chi-Chi is right next door," Trunks explained to Goten as Pan came out of the bedroom. She was in a tight black dress. A grin spread over his face.

"You look amazing!" Trunks complimented his wife.

"You look pretty good yourself," she smirked straightening his tuxedo jacket.

"So where are you two off to tonight?" asked Goten as he picked up Henry who was running by.

"GoGo!" yelled Henry in excitement. Both Pan and Trunks snickered at the nickname their son had given his great uncle.

"We're going to a charity ball," said Trunks once he finished snickering.

"Are you sure you can handle him Uncle Goten? I know don't have much babysitting experience," asked Pan in an amused tone.

"Hey I babysat you Pan!" scoffs Goten.

"No, you always would ditch, and I would have cover for you," reminded Trunks. Goten scratched the back of his head as tried to avoid admitting Trunks was right. "Bra may come by, but she is just dropping off something from Mom," explained Trunks as he helped Pan with her coat.

xxXXxx

Trunks was talking with a group of older men who were his business associates.

"Trunks who's the babe you came with?" asked one of his business associates.

"Oh she's his new girlfriend, her name is Pan," chuckled another man near by.

"Well let me know when you drop this one, so I can ask her out," said the first as he slapped him on the back.

Trunks could barely hold back the growl in his throat as the men joked about who would be the next to date Pan.

Meanwhile across the ballroom, Pan was getting something to drink. With her saiyan hearing, she could hear a group of women's discussion.

"Did you see the number that Trunks walked in with?" one asked.

"The barely legal tramp?" another answered sarcastically.

"He isn't even divorced yet. Why is going after a trophy wife?" a third woman commented.

"It's just a phase. He'll come to his senses soon, and he'll be back on the market," the first woman assured the group.

Pan had to try her hardest to keep from yelling at the group of women.

xxXXxx

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" yelled Goten. Bra wandered in setting a folder of documents on the table.

"Goten they let you babysit!" Bra exclaimed looking at the mountain of toys Goten and Henry were playing with.

"Yeah, but this is the first time. I think Trunks and Pan remember all the stuff I pulled back when I was supposed to be babysitting her," admitted Goten smiling sheepishly.

"At least they gave you a shot. They haven't even asked me yet," grumbled Bra as she plopped down on the couch.

"I though one on one time with babies terrified you?" Goten asked as Henry babbled and stacked his blocks.

"Where did you hear that?" she asked offended. "Wait let me guess my brother"

"No I heard it from"

"Pan would say that," Bra cut him off.

"I heard it from Bulma," he laughed.

"Oh, okay… How many times have Trunks and Pan gone out now?" Bra asked changing the subject.

"I think this is the eighth time. That's why they asked me, they didn't want to bother the grandparents anymore," explained Goten as he helped Henry stack his blocks.

"Wow they are getting out a lot. I guess that explains why I've seen so many articles about them in my magazines. The magazines are freaking out calling Pan a trophy wife and saying that it's a strange heir and heiress dating situation," said Bra as she grabbed a soda from the fridge and returned to the couch.

"Well, the sooner they get done dating the sooner they can be married," shrugged Goten. Henry stopped playing with his blocks and wandered over to see his aunt Bra. Bra helped him climb on to couch.

"BaBa!" Henry giggled hugging her.

Goten laughed, "You're BaBa?"

"You're one to talk GoGo," said Bra as she glared at Goten. "Speaking of married when are you going to propose to Rini?" Bra asked with a smirk.

"I don't know. I want to, but I not quite ready to do the family thing yet," mumbled Goten looking embarrassed.

"I'm sure you and Rini would be great parents…I know! Think about if Pan and Trunks died and you and Rini got Henry, could you two handle him?" Bra asked her hypothetical.

"Bra don't talk like that"

"Goten just answer the question!"

"Yes we could raise him, but I mean he's already over a year old. Pan handled all the really hard baby stuff," answered Goten with a sigh.

"Okay I see your point… I guess since I already brought it up, do you know who gets Henry if there is some freak accident?" asked Bra sounding a little sad as Henry played with her bracelets.

"No clue. My guess is your parents," shrugged Goten as laid on his back on the floor.

"My parents are in their sixties. Shouldn't they leave him to your brother?"

"I honestly don't know if they would. Gohan still acts a little weird around Henry. It's like he's happy Pan's a mom, but he's a super awkward grandpa," explained Goten.

"It's the whole Henry looks just like Trunks thing isn't it?" Bra asked as she played with Henry's hair.

"Probably"

"You think they'd leave him to Marron and Uub?"

"I think they'd leave him to my mom before that"

"They'd leave Henry to you before giving him to Chi-Chi," teased Bra. Goten's eyes went wide.

"Maybe we should ask them when they come home," said Goten his eyes still wide.

"Scared you might be the one?" Bra asked still teasing him.

"A little," Goten answered honestly.

xxXXxx

Pan and Trunks were now headed home. "Trunks I was ready to kill those women tonight. They think I'm some phase you're going through," Pan grumbled and pouted in the passenger seat.

"You are a phase Panny. Just not the one they think," he smirked. Pan swatted at him playfully. "I didn't have much fun tonight either. All the men were making a plan for who could date you once I was through with you. I wanted to tear them apart. They were acting like you were some cheap bimbo," growled Trunks.

"Trunks, it's okay if they think I'm a bimbo, As long as I'm your bimbo," she told him moving to hold his hand.

"How much do you want to bet our house is trashed and Henry is still awake?" asked Trunks the smirk returning to his face.

"Nothing, I know you're right," laughed Pan.

xxXXxx

As soon as Trunks and Pan walked in, they saw an explosion of toys and baby clothes had destroyed their home. Pan sighed gaining the attention of Bra who popped up from the couch.

"Hey you two, how was the charity thing?" Bra asked.

"It was fine. Bra what are you doing here? Goten was supposed to be babysitting," questioned Trunks eyeing his sister.

"Hey I did babysit! Henry is right here," groaned Goten as he handed Henry to Pan.

"Couldn't get him to sleep huh?" snickered Trunks as Pan rocked a groggy Henry in her arms.

"I got a twenty minute nap, but that's all," answered Goten as he plopped down into a chair. Pan headed to the nursery to put Henry to bed.

"So Bra you never said why you're here," Trunks turned his attention back to his sister.

"I was dropping the stuff off then I started playing with Henry and talking to Goten, so I stayed," Bra explained.

"I see," mused Trunks.

Goten started to look nervous. "Hey Trunks, Bra and I were talking and…well we were wondering, who gets Henry if you and Pan were to die in some freak accident?" Goten asked shifting nervously in his seat. Bra stared at Trunks

Trunks stared at them both for a moment before answering, "I not really sure, Pan and I haven't really discussed it… I guess it's something Pan and I should discuss."

"I'm going to go tell Pan bye and head home, okay?" Goten said as he headed to find Pan.

"Any ideas who you'd leave him to?" asked Bra still lounging on the couch.

"You think mom could raise a teenager in her seventies?" asked Trunks.

"I don't think so," said Bra as she got up from the couch. "I think I'm going to head out too. Tell Pan I'll see her later," Bra told her brother as she hugged him bye.

Once both Goten and Bra had left, Pan came out of the nursery. "Henry's asleep… You okay?" Pan asked seeing the concerned look on Trunks' face.

"Goten and Bra asked who would get Henry if you and I were to suddenly die, and I didn't have an answer. Pan, I haven't changed my will since I was twenty-one. You don't even have one," Trunks rambled on.

"Then you'll alter your will, and I'll have one made. No big deal," Pan assured him rubbing his shoulders.

"Panny who would we leave Henry to? My parents are getting up there in age. Your parents treat him strange. Chi-Chi is crazy. Bra is in college. Marron and Uub are starting their own family"

Trunks went on until Pan cut him off, "I know we'll leave him to Piccolo, he raised my papa for a year."

"Pan, I am serious," Trunks groaned and pulled her into his lap.

"Okay, well we can change our mind every few years?"

"I think it would be better if we pick something and stick to it"

"Well, then Rini and Goten are my pick. We just have to promise not to die until they either get married or move in together," said Pan with a sigh as she snuggled into his chest.

"I guess that could work. Goten did only mildly destroy our house and that was with the assistances of my sister. Rini's dependable and good with kids. Henry likes them both," Trunks reasoned.

xxXXxx

"Are you sure?" asked Goten shocked by what Trunks told him.

"As long as you promise to not break up with Rini because we are putting in our wills that Henry would go to you and Rini if something were to happen to the two of us," explained Trunks.

"I have absolutely no plans to break up with Rini," Goten grinned.

"Okay then that's our decision. We're not broadcasting this though because we don't want to upset anyone," warned Trunks. Goten nodded his understanding.

xxXXxx

Trunks had just finished talking on the phone when Pan popped into his office.

"Panny, you ready to go?" Trunks asked as he got up from his desk.

"Yes, I'm so excited. My mom and Grandma Chi-Chi are watching Henry till we get home," Pan answered after giving Trunks a kiss.

"Then let's go," announced Trunks wrapping his arm around her.

xxXXxx

"Mr Briefs, I am glade you could make it. Oh and you brought a friend. My name is Marlene Naka. I'm Mr Briefs' real estate agent," the blonde haired woman introduced herself to Pan.

"This is my wife Pan," smirked Trunks. Marlene's mouth dropped open. She stared at the couple for a moment and noticed they were wearing wedding rings.

"I didn't know you were married Trunks," she stammered unable to hide her disappointment.

"It's a recent development. Could you show us the house please Ms Naka?" asked Pan a smirked growing on her face.

"Of course, this is a three bedroom house with a nice size kitchen," explained Marlene as they walked through the house.

"Trunks how many kids do you want?" asked Pan after looking in the bedrooms.

"In the two to five range," answered Trunks with a grin. Marlene face twisted in discomfort.

"Then I think we should look at four bedroom houses. Plus you'll need a space for your office," Pan said turning her attention toward Marlene to make sure she heard.

"Okay I can show you a house like that next. Any other requirements?" she asked the couple.

"I want a large back yard, I'm thinking we could put a gravity room out back if we have the space," he explained his request to Pan. Her eyes lit up at the idea of adding a training facility.

"I have a few houses that meet that criteria. You can follow me to the next house," she told them as they exited the house.

xxXXxx

"It's official, Panny and I purchased a house," Trunks announced as they walked in to Gohan's house to pick up Henry.

Gohan growled under his breath. "Where's the house?" asked Videl as she handed Henry to Pan.

"On the edge of town half way between here and Bulma's," Pan told her mother as she cuddled Henry in her arms.

"It's a nice house that Henry will have room to grow in," Trunks smiled running his hand through Henry's hair.

"I wish you wouldn't move," whined Chi-Chi as she pinched Henry's cheeks.

"Grandma, you can always visit, and I'll bring Henry by," Pan promised. "Mama where is Henry's bag?" Pan asked looking around the living room for the baby bag.

"In the bedroom," Videl answered heading to the bedroom with Chi-Chi and Pan close behind, Pan carrying Henry on her hip.

Once Videl, Chi-Chi, and Pan were out of the room, Gohan spoke, "I don't see any reason to make my daughter and grandson move Trunks. You just want to be close to work. You're forcing Pan to move for your own selfish gain."

"Gohan, you know very well that no one can force Pan to do anything she doesn't want to do," Trunks reminded his father-in-law with a frown on his face.

"Trunks, Pan would do anything to make you happy, and this wouldn't be the first time you used that to take advantage of her," Gohan snidely commented back.

Trunks eyes flickered teal. "Trunks don't," Pan ordered walking back into the room. "Papa I heard everything you said," Pan told her father with sadden eyes. "Trunks has never taken advantage of me. I'm the one that brought up moving. I want to be a real family not a secret. I want for Trunks and I to be able to take Henry out with us, and I wanted Trunks' commute to be short so he could spend more time with Henry. Trunks is the one that picked the area, so we weren't too far from Mount Paozu," Pan explained glaring at her father through the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Pan…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," Gohan hugged his daughter and grandson close.

"Papa are you ever going to be okay with Trunks," Pan asked quietly still being held in her father's arms.

"I'm trying, but it's hard. Pan I don't think I would have liked any man you married. I'm your father. It's my job to think you're too good for any guy you're with," Gohan was honest with his daughter.

"Papa, I love Trunks, and we have a family together. I need you to be okay with our decision because we're moving whether you are or not," Pan said with a sigh.

"Then I guess I have to be," Gohan kissed the top of Pan's head before finally releasing her from the hug.

"We can come help you pack some this weekend if you want," offered Videl trying to repair some of the damage.

"Thanks Videl, we'd appreciate that," Trunks said as he wrapped a protective arm around Pan and Henry.

xxXXxx

Pan was unpacking the last couple boxes in her new kitchen while Henry ran around the living room giggling. Then there was a knock at the door, Pan answered it to find a very pregnant Marron.

"Marron what are you doing here?" Pan asked shocked to see her.

"I'm having a panic attack," Marron said as Pan invited her in.

"Why are you having a panic attack?" asked Pan as they sat down in the living room. Henry ran to Pan and handed her a block and ran to go retrieve another to hand her.

"I found out yesterday that I'm having a boy…Pan I can't have a boy. I have no idea how to raise a boy. I'm a girly girl. I have only really been around kids that are girls well except Henry. Pan what do I do?" Marron asked looking desperately at Pan for help.

"Marron, babies are just babies. You don't need to worry so much about the boy stuff yet. I'm sure Uub and your dad will be excited to have another guy around, plus I bet he and Henry will be good friends," Pan assured Marron as Henry brought her another block.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I am over thinking this. It's just scary to think of me having to be a mom to a little boy…Sorry I guess it wasn't as scary for you since you were always a tomboy. Just imagine having a baby girl who turns out to be a girly girl," Marron explained with a sigh. Henry ran up to Pan handing her another block. Pan now had a small pile next to her on the couch.

Pan shrugged, "I guess I could see myself being a little more worried if I had been told I was having a girl, but I think I would have adaptive. Think about it Marron you were around Bra and I when were little, and we were both sides of the spectrum."

"I remember. I did babysit you two. Maybe I can handle this," announced Marron a smile coming to her face. Henry smiled at the two women on the couch. He now had a block in each of his hands.

"Mommy!" Henry yelled as he handed Pan one of the blocks. Then he turned toward Marron, grinned, and handed her the other block. "Here," said with a giggled and point at the pile next to Pan.

"See boys can be pretty cute," Pan told her with a grin.

Author's Note- Please R&R it means a lot to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 18

Bra is 21

Goten is 31

Trunks is 33

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Six:** _New Additions_

"Pan wait up!" Trunks called as he ran after his wife while holding his son.

"Come on Trunks! Marron was there when Henry was born, so we need to be there for her," Pan called back over her shoulder as they rushed to the maternity ward of the hospital where they found Krillin and 18. "Krillin how is she doing?" asked Pan looking concerned.

"They said her labor is going fast. Our grandson should be here within the hour," he smiled nervously wrapping an arm around 18.

"Is Marron okay?" asked Yamcha out of breath as he and Puar arrived at the waiting room.

"She's fine," answered 18 rolling her eyes.

"Krillin!" giggled Henry as he noticed the short man standing a few feet away.

"Hey little guy," smiled Krillin. Henry started reaching for him. Trunks turned Henry trying to get him to settle and stopping bothering the worried man, but Krillin stood and took Henry from Trunks. He sat with 18 and the two played with Henry as they waited to hear an update on Marron.

Gohan, Videl, Goten, Bulma, and Bra all arrived next. "Are you getting excited to have a grandbaby of your own?" asked Bulma with a smirk as she watched her old friend play with her grandson.

"Yeah, but I am a little nervous. What if he doesn't like me?" worried Krillin.

"Trunks liked you as a baby and so does Henry! You do great with boys. There is nothing to be nervous about," assured Bulma putting her hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"GamGam," said Henry as he pointed at Bulma.

"Yes sweetie?" Bulma asked leaning closer to Henry. He grinned and reached for her. Bulma smiled and scooped him up.

"He's getting spoiled," sighed Pan shaking her head. Bulma looked at Pan and raised an eyebrow. "We're trying not to hold him as much, but he knows get away with it here," Pan answered Bulma's confused expression.

"Oh so you're milking all this attention?" Bulma asked Henry and tickled his tummy. The little boy erupted into giggles.

"Do you want your Pawpa?" Bulma asked walking toward Gohan and Goten.

"No, GoGo!" Henry reached for Goten.

"Sorry," Goten muttered to his brother as he took Henry from Bulma. Pan leaned her head against Trunks as they watched everyone hold and play with Henry.

xxXXxx

"Marron he's adorable," Pan complimented Marron. Marron held a small baby boy wrapped in a light blue blanket. The little boy had silky black hair and a skin tone a few shades lighter than Uub.

"What's his name?" asked Bra as she held Henry.

"Maddox," said Marron with a soft smile looking down at the little boy in her arms as Uub stood awkwardly behind Marron trying to be supportive.

"Maddox, that's cute!" squeaked Bra.

"Maddisc!"squealed Henry in delight.

While everyone was cooing over the babies and Marron, Trunks managed to pull Uub out of the room. "You okay?" Trunks asked Uub now that they were alone.

"It's funny, I have five little sibling, so babies shouldn't scare me at all. But I'm terrified," admitted Uub.

"It's scary because this one's yours. I had been around babies too, but when I had Henry it was a whole different ball game. You just have to take it a step at a time. If you think too far ahead you'll just freak out," explained Trunks with a sigh.

Uub took a deep breath. "Maybe you're right. I just have to take this a step at a time. I'm going to head back in. Thanks Trunks," Uub thanked him as he headed back to be with Marron and Maddox.

xxXXxx

"He's pretty cute huh?" Pan asked Trunks as the looked in at Maddox in the hospital nursery.

"I suppose, but ours is cuter," Trunks smirked wrapping his arms around Pan.

"Yo lovebirds, I gotta head back to school," Bra announced handing Henry to Pan. "Bye bye Henry," Bra waved at Henry.

"Bye BaBa!" Henry said with a big grin.

xxXXxx

Goten sat nervously in the restaurant waiting for the right moment. Rini came back from the restroom and sat across from him. "Goten you okay?" Rini asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What were you up to today?" asked Goten slowly becoming less nervous.

"I went by and visited Marron and met Maddox. I brought her a tray of cookies and a stuffed animal," answered Rini as she went back to eating her meal.

"That's nice. I was able to be at the hospital when Marron gave birth. It all went pretty fast compared to Pan's"

"Well what did you think of little Maddox?"

"Cute I guess," shrugged Goten.

"I thought he was kind of a strange combination. He looks like Marron but has darker skin like Uub. His hair is silky like Marron's but is the color of Uub's. He was still adorable though," observed Rini.

"Babies are pretty adorable. I wonder if I'll have a son that looks like me," chuckled Goten.

"You say that cause of Henry looking like Trunks or because you look like your dad who looks like his dad?" asked Rini with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I look like my dad," answered Goten with another shrug.

"Every guy wants a son I guess," Rini sighed.

"I'd be fine with only having a girl," announced Goten defensively.

"You'd be like your brother. Only one child"

"I'd like to have two kids. How many do you want?" Goten asked curiously.

"I want one of each, and I'd be will to go up to four kids to make it happen," answered Rini with a grin.

"What does that mean?"

"Like if I have a boy then a girl, I stop at two, but if I have two boys, I would keep having kids hoping for a girl. But after four kids, I am done even if I have all boys or all girls," explained Rini.

"Oh okay," Goten stammered. "Rini would you want to marry me?" he asked awkwardly. Rini stared at him for a few minutes before letting out a large sigh of exasperation.

"Goten, I'm not saying no, but you need to ask me again correctly. I don't want you to ask me after getting all wound up over babies," Rini looked down at her food in a disappointed fashion.

xxXXxx

"Bra, please help me! You're her friend. What am I doing wrong? I've proposed four different times, and she always tells me to try again. I'm getting worried. Does she not what to marry me?" Goten asked pacing the living room at Capsule Corp.

"Of course she wants to marry you. You two already practically live together. Maybe you just keep messing up the proposals. Tell me about each time you proposed, and we'll figure it out," Bra told Goten as she tried to get him to sit down.

"The first time was on the last day of my heat. We had just finished eating ice cream together, and she was sitting on my lap. I asked her then. She told me to ask her when I wasn't in heat. The second time, we had just finished making love, and I had held her arms and I asked her. She just giggled and ignored me," Goten explained sitting down next to Bra.

"Girls never count getting asked during or after sex Goten. You're just telling the girl she's good at sex," Bra said rolling her eyes.

"The third time she was baking cookies, and I proposed to her as we ate cookies"

"That's complimenting her cooking," sighed Bra patting Goten's shoulder.

"The fourth time was last night. I took her out to a nice dinner. We were talking about babies, and I asked her," grumbled Goten remembering the fresh rejection he suffered last night.

"Did you have a ring?" asked Bra curiously.

"No, I thought girls liked to pick out their own ring?" asked Goten looking confused at Bra.

"Traditional girls like when the guy picks out the ring. It shows how much you love her," Bra explained to the clueless demisaiyan.

"So I need to buy Rini a ring and propose one more time?" he asked trying to make sure he understood.

"Yes! You need to figure out what kind she likes. Steal her phone and check her pinterest," she suggested.

"Okay, I can try, but she'll think I'm crazy stealing her phone," shrugged Goten.

xxXXxx

"Goten, I'm making brownies!" Rini called from her kitchen.

"Awesome," Goten said with a smile as he gave Rini a kiss on the cheek. Goten headed to the bedroom where Rini's phone was on the charger. He entered her passcode and opened pinterest. 'She has like a million boards,' thought Goten with a groan. 'Which one is it…The right guy looks promising,' he thought to himself.

"Goten where'd you go? I need someone to lick the spoon!" yelled Rini from the kitchen.

"Be right there!" he yelled his reply.

xxXXxx

"Goten it's gorgeous!" squealed in delight as she looked at the oval shaped opal bordered with small diamonds in a rough boarder.

"She picked it. She pinned it on her pinterweb or whatever it's called," shrugged Goten. "Do you think she'll say yes this time?" he asked nervously as he put the ring back in his pocket.

"Of course, but try to be romantic!" Bra said with a grin.

"Romantic, I can do that," Goten said a Son grin coming to his face despite his nervousness.

xxXXxx

"Hi Pan," Goten greeted his niece as he entered Rini's home.

"GoGo!" yipped Henry as he ran to greet him. Goten smiled and pick up him into a tight hug.

"GoGo's your favorite uncle, isn't he?" Rini asked the little boy in her boyfriend's arms.

"He's my favorite uncle," giggled Pan as she sipped her tea.

"Shut up," groaned Goten as he gave Pan a look.

"Oh you know we all love you honey," Rini assured him.

"Yeah Uncle Goten you're the best uncle a girl could ask for," Pan told him with a soft smile.

"That's a lie, and you know it. I was a thirteen year old who couldn't be bothered to even babysit," he sighed cuddling Henry close.

"You're grown up now and so am I. It's okay. Who would expect a teenage boy to be all about babysitting… I know once Henry's thirteen, you can offer him a job babysitting for kids if they need one," offered Pan with a smirk.

"Hey Trunks was all about babysitting you when he was a teenager, so Henry will probably be all about it too," he commented bouncing the little boy in his arms.

"Shut up," Pan growled.

"You feel weird your husband was your babysitter," snickered Goten in a taunting manner. Pan's face turned a light pink as hid her face in her hands.

"Goten be nice to Pan. Henry, Uncle GoGo isn't being very nice is he?" Rini said with a scowl as she played with his feet.

Henry giggled and grabbed her hands. "RiRi!" he yelled at her before looking up at Goten. "Bad GoGo!" Henry said pointing at Goten.

"That's right sweetie," Rini picked Henry up with a smirk on her face.

"I'm going to head out you two," Pan said softly as she picked up Henry's bag. Rini smiled handing Henry over to Pan. "Tell Rini and Uncle Goten bye-bye," Pan told her son as they headed for the door.

"Bye-Bye!" Henry yelled waving at the couple as he and his mother left.

"You like Henry huh?" Goten asked wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

"Of course I do. He's such a sweet boy," answered Rini looking up at Goten.

"What would you think of us eventually having a little boy?" Goten asked in a nonchalant manner.

"I'd like that," Rini said with a sweet smile. She turned around in his arms and kissed him. Goten thought of the ring in his pant pocket.

"Rini I want to ask you something," he said breaking the kiss.

"After, let's go take care what's in your pocket," Rini smiled devilishly as she pulled him toward the bedroom. Goten gulped thinking of what was really in his pocket.

xxXXxx

"Rini I love you and that was amazing, but what I was trying to ask you earlier was…" Goten started as he scrambled off the bed and pulled the ring out of his pants pocket. "Will you marry me?" Goten asked as he handed her the ring box.

"That was a ring in your pocket?" she stammered as she stared at the ring box. After a moment of awkward silence, she finally opened the box. Her eyes grew the size of saucers. "How did you?"

"I looked at your phone," shrugged Goten still looking nervous since she hadn't answered.

"Goten… I would love to marry you," she grinned and kissed him dropping the ring still in the box on the bed. A Son grin grew on his face as he grabbed the ring out of the box and put it on her finger.

xxXXxx

Pan smiled as she walked Henry around the park in his stroller. He giggled and pointed at the butterflies and birds excitedly. "Are you having fun sweetie?" Pan asked her sweet little boy.

"Yeah!" yelled Henry to his mother as they got to the playground.

"Go play sweetie, but stay where I can see you," Pan told Henry as released him from the stroller. He went running off toward the little kids playground. Pan smiled sweetly as she watched him play. He was almost two and climbed like a little monkey.

After about an hour of playing, a woman sat down beside Pan. "Your son's a cutie," commented the woman.

"Yeah, which one is yours?" asked Pan making polite conversation.

"Oh no, I don't have any children, but Henry's fun to watch play. You know children are the future," the woman told Pan in eerily cheerful tone.

Pan's eyes grew wide. She slowly stood and called Henry over to her. She quickly strapped Henry back into his stroller and turned to leave.

The woman put her hand on Pan's shoulder to stop her from leaving and said, "Pan you're a really great mother."

Pan pulled away quickly and rushed off with Henry. Pan didn't stop until she was at the Capsule Corp Compound. She barged in without knocking surprising Bulma.

"Pan are you okay? You look pale," observed Bulma as she pulled Henry from the stroller.

"Where's Trunks?" Pan asked in a shaky voice.

"He's training with Vegeta…Pan?" Bulma called after Pan as she ran to the gravity room and threw open the door. Pan was nearly hit by a chi bomb when she entered the room.

"Panny, are you alright I almost hit you?" asked Trunks as he rushed to his wife.

"Trunks this woman at the park, she knew Henry's name and I think she might be stalking him or us. I'm not really sure, but she was very creepy," explained Pan in a panicked tone.

"Are you sure she wasn't another mom?" asked Trunks trying to digest the story that was just told to him.

Henry ran into the gravity room toward Vegeta who was leaning against one of the walls watching the young couple.

"PawPa Veggeta, up!" demanded Henry. Vegeta grunted before picking up his grandson.

"No she wasn't one of the moms, but I've seen her at the park before. Today she talked to me, and I asked which kid was hers and she said she didn't have one, but Henry was fun to watch," Pan answered Trunks question leaning close to his chest.

"That is a little creepy," Trunks muttered stroking Pan's hair as he held her to his sweaty chest. Trunks looked up at to see his mother standing in the doorway.

"Pan lets go use the TimeVision machine to get a better look at that woman," offered Bulma to the woman in her son's arms.

"Okay," Pan quietly agreed and followed after Bulma, Trunks still clutching her hand supportively.

xxXXxx

After watching the scene from the park, Trunks let out a low growl.

"Trunks what is it?" Pan asked looking up at her husband.

"That's the woman that tried to claim custody of Henry," growled Trunks.

"Are you sure?" Pan asked looking more closely at the screen.

"She dyed her hair brown, but yes that's her," explained Trunks.

"You have a restraining order against her!" exclaimed Bulma shocked the woman was so bold.

"I'm not sure what she wants, she didn't actually try to touch or take Henry. I think that's why I'm so panicked," Pan said snuggling closer to her husband.

"I'm reporting this to the police, and I think it would be best if we start taking Henry to a different park," announced Trunks keeping Pan clutched close to his chest.

xxXXxx

"What did the police say?" Bulma asked after settling Pan and Henry in the kitchen with Bunny.

"They said that Miss Tanaka's residence is empty. She moved with out notifing anyone, so they have no idea where she is. They gave me a direct number to call if we see her again, but that's all they could do," answered Trunks with a sigh.

Bulma patted Trunks' shoulder. "I'm sure you two can handle her. Pan's still a little rattled, so I think you should stay close to her," Bulma advised as she peered into the kitchen to check on her daughter-in-law.

"Is Kakarrot's grandbrat training?" demanded Vegeta moving from his silent perch against the wall.

"Pan's training daily, why?" asked Trunks looking curiously at his father.

"She chose to run from a threat instead of facing it head on… It seems out of character," muttered Vegeta.

"She's protecting Henry Vegeta. It's natural that her reactions would change. Plus Pan wouldn't fight a random woman at the park," defended Bulma as she went head to head with her husband. Trunks sighed as his parents fought. He knew Pan would do anything to protect Henry, so the argument didn't interest him.

Over the next three months there was no sign of Miss Tanaka, then things quickly changed.

Author's Note- Please R&R it means a lot to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 19

Bra is 21

Goten is 32

Trunks is 33

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Seven:** _The Showdown_

It had been three months since anyone had seen any sign of Miss Tanaka, then things changed.

Pan was teaching Henry how to fly. "Sweetie you can do it!" she called to Henry who was watching as his mother floated slowly off the ground.

"Mommy?" Henry asked in panic and jumped after his mother. He landed in her arms.

"Henry sweetie. Try to float up to Mommy instead of jumping," Pan told him as she placed him back on the ground.

"How is the flying lesson going?" Trunks asked as entered the back yard.

"Your son can jump ten feet in the air," Pan announced rolling her eyes.

Trunks grinned, "Hey for a two year old that's pretty good. Since he's my son, I'm guessing he's jumping instead of flying?" Trunks asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He just isn't getting it. My parents never even had to teach me. What am I doing wrong?" Pan asked looking exhausted.

"He'll get it. My dad taught me when I was around two or three. Goten didn't learn how until he was seven. Kids all learn at different speeds," Trunks assured his wife wrapping his arms around her waist. She looked up at him and gave him a kiss. Trunks grinned and floated into the air still holding Pan's waist.

"Mommy! Daddy!" called Henry in panic. He quickly pounced after his parents. Trunks shot higher into the air. He and Pan were now twenty feet above the ground. Henry jumped again, but he was only able to get about thirteen feet.

"Henry try floating like Mommy showed you," Trunks suggested to the little boy who was near tears.

"Trunks put me down. He's getting upset," demanded Pan starting to struggle in Trunks' arms.

"Panny give my way a chance," whispered Trunks. Henry suddenly looked determined. He jumped again making it seventeen feet in the air, but this time he did not go back down. Slowly he floated up closing the gap between himself and his parents.

"You did it little man!" exclaimed Trunks as he let go of Pan and pulled Henry in for a hug. Pan dropped almost ten feet before she caught herself.

"Mommy!" squealed Henry in panic as he escaped Trunks' arms and flew down to check on Pan.

"Mommy's fine. She just was surprised when Daddy let go," Pan comforted her son.

"My bad Panny. Henry, Daddy didn't mean to scare you or hurt Mommy," Trunks assured his son as he floated down to their level. Henry hugged Trunks signaling his forgiveness. Slowly Pan and Trunks floated back to ground while Henry zipped around the backyard full of excitement. "He's got it now," grinned Trunks as they watched.

xxXXxx

Pan was fixing lunch when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" called Trunks as he and Henry walked in the backdoor. Trunks opened the front door to find no one there, but there was a manila envelope. Trunks walked picked it up slowly and looked around but saw no one. He brought it in looking it over as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Who was it?" asked Pan as she handed Trunks his lunch.

"No one, there was just this envelope," Trunks answered motioning toward the envelope he had yet to open.

"That's strange… Henry, lunch time!" she commented before calling her son for lunch. Henry quickly came running and climbed into his booster seat. Trunks opened the envelope while eating his lunch. Suddenly he dropped his sandwich stared at the note in his hand that read

 _Henry picked up flying pretty fast. He'll be quite the saiyan fighter when he's older. Too bad you won't live long enough to see it._

 _Sincerely, T_

"Trunks what's wrong?" Pan asked moving to his side. She read the note over his shoulder. "Trunks, I didn't sense anyone watching us outside. Did you?" Pan asked panic rising in her voice.

"No I didn't, and I didn't see anyone either," replied Trunks. "I'm calling our parent's. This doesn't seem like some human stalker," grumbled Trunks as he pulled out his phone and went to the next room.

Pan ruffled Henry's hair; glad he hadn't noticed how strange his parents were acting.

xxXXxx

"Trunks, I think your right this doesn't seem like a human wanting money," Gohan sighed setting the note down.

"You didn't sense anything?" asked Rini giving the couple a concerned look.

"No, not a thing," answered Pan holding Trunks' hand. Trunks nodded his head showing his agreement.

"I thought everybody had an energy signal even animals?" asked Rini looking confused.

"Everything except androids," answered Vegeta from the far wall. Pan and Trunks stiffened at those words.

"Could Miss Tanaka be an android?" asked Bra looking around the room.

"Not one of Gero's, we destroyed all of those," answered Gohan his face forming a scowl.

"The only other android creator that I ever heard of Dr Flappe, but he died decades ago," shrugged Bulma.

"Who was Dr Flappe?" asked Rini feeling out of the loop. She looked at Goten, but he just shrugged at her.

"He was the head researcher for Gero back when he was building the red ribbon army. To my knowledge, he only ever built one android," explained Bulma.

"I think we should call Krillin and 18!" exclaimed Bra. "Krillin was around for the red ribbon stuff and Gero. 18 is an android. Between the two maybe we can figure something out."

Bulma nodded and went off to call Krillin.

Pan went to see how Henry was doing with Chi-Chi and Videl

"There's another problem," announced Bulma as she came back from calling Krillin.

"What?" asked Pan as she moved back to stand with Trunks.

"Marron and Uub received a note too. There going to meet us a Capsule Corp. We should start heading there now," explained Bulma.

xxXXxx

Once everyone was at Capsule Corp, they looked over the note that was left for Marron and Uub.

 _Maddox may live or die. I've yet to decide. Only being a quarter android, he wouldn't be too hard to replace, but children are our future. Too bad you will never see it._

 _Sincerely, T_

Pan felt a shiver run down her spine. At least their note hadn't threatened Henry.

"Why would that Tanaka lady threaten Marron?" asked Bra after she looked over the letter.

"If she's an android, it could be a revenge thing for Gero, but I'm not sure why she would want to take revenge for Gero since I don't think Gero was her creator," said Bulma with a sigh as she left the room to do a more intensive background check on Miss Tanaka.

Trunks was busy showing 18 and Krillin pictures of Miss Tanaka. Neither recognized the woman.

Marron was clutching Maddox to her chest in a protective manner. Henry was chasing Goten around the living room of Capsule Corp giggling happily. Uub was talking to Trunks about the notes. Pan nervously paced waiting for some news. Gohan finally couldn't take it any more. He pulled Pan into a tight hug. "Pan, I promise everything will be okay," Gohan whispered before kissing the top of her head.

xxXXxx

"Mom please tell me you found something," said Trunks as he walked into his mother's lab.

"Remember how I mentioned Dr Flappe earlier?" Bulma asked still typing away on her computer.

"Yeah, you said he died decades ago," answered Trunks taking the seat beside his mother.

"He did, but he had an apprentice that worked with him at one point, Dr Yanami."

"So how does Dr Yanami fit into all this?" Trunks asked looking at the document that his mother had printed out.

"He worked in high technology labs for years and never had any associates or assistants, but then he randomly took on a young female intern. Three weeks later he married her. Then two weeks after that he died," explained Bulma as she handed him a photo.

"That's Miss Tanaka!" Trunks exclaimed wide-eyed as he looked over the photo. "How old is this photo?" he asked looking more closely.

"Nearly thirty years"

"But she looks the same… I guess she is an android after all," commented Trunks.

"It gets better. The situation surrounding Dr Yanami looks like murder, but the problem was that only someone who wasn't human would have been able to pull it off," Bulma told Trunks handing him another photo.

"So she killed him. I wonder why," Trunks sighed. "And why did she stay below everyone's radar for so long?" asked Trunks starting to feel panicked.

"Now that I can't figure out, but she seems to have an interest in Henry and Maddox. She used the phase children are our future in her note to Marron and when she talked to Pan," Bulma observed running her hands through her hair trying to think.

"Why would she be interest in them though?" asked Trunks looking through all the papers again hoping for a clue.

"She probably can't have children," these words came from the door to the lab. The two looked up to see 18.

"You think that's it?" asked Trunks still staring at the android standing in the doorway.

"If she is built more machine than human, she wouldn't be able to have her own child like I was. That might be why she is targeting us. We have what she wants," explained 18 walking over to the desk to look over the papers.

xxXXxx

After spending all day at Capsule Corp, everyone decided to head home. Trunks held Pans hand as they drove home. Henry was asleep in his car seat after chasing Goten around all day. "Pan, if anything happens, I want you to take Henry to the lookout," Trunks ordered in a stern voice never taking his eyes off the road.

"What will you do?" Pan asked running her thumb over the top of his hand in a soothing motion.

"I'll handle whatever it is. I need to protect my family," Trunks said with pain visible in voice.

"I don't want you going after anyone alone Trunks. It's too dangerous. We don't have the dragon balls anymore. You can't be reckless," Pan blurted out in a near sob.

"I won't go alone, I promise. Both our fathers will be with me. They assured me of that already," explained Trunks trying to comfort his panicked wife. Once they were home, Trunks was carrying Henry in and was heading for his bedroom.

"Trunks…Can Henry sleep with us tonight?" Pan asked seeming nervous Trunks might say no. A small smile came to Trunks' lips as he turned toward his and Pan's room. "Thank you," Pan said in barely above a whisper.

xxXXxx

Trunks and Pan were enjoying breakfast the next morning when the phone rang. It was Marron.

"Mar, you and Uub take Maddox to the lookout and stay there. I'll get everyone to meet me on Amenbo Island," Trunks hung up the phone and started dialing.

"Trunks what's going on?" Pan asked picking up Henry in a protective hug. Trunks turned on the news to show Pan what happened.

"Over thirty years ago an island nine miles southwest of South City, known as Amenbo Island, was nearly wiped out. Today, the devastation has returned once again," announced the broadcaster as smoke bellowed from the burning city.

"How do you know that's her doing?' asked Pan looking from the television to Trunks.

Trunks hung up the phone after finishing speaking with someone. "Because Pan, that's where Gero's androids first showed up," Trunks explained. Pan's face went pale. She rushed grabbing Henry's small bag and his coat. Trunks kissed Henry on the forehead before kissing Pan deeply. "I love you both more than anything, and I promise I'll protect you," he said softly holding Pan close.

"Promise me you'll come back Trunks," Pan demanded.

"I will… I promise"

"I love you too Trunks," she kissed him once more before the two parted ways.

xxXXxx

Pan sat at the lookout trying not to be nervous. Rini was playing with Henry. Uub was staying close to Marron who was clutching Maddox tight to her chest.

"Pan everything will be alright you just have to believe in your family," Dende said in a soft calming voice patting her should for added comfort.

"I hope so," Pan sighed she looked at Henry as he dashed around full of excitement. He didn't realize anything was wrong and that's how Pan wanted it to stay.

"I know everyone says Henry is so much like Trunks, but his positive attitude reminds me of your father back when we were both young," commented Dende a smile widening on his face.

"Really? My papa's always been so calm and judgmental. I guess I never thought about what he was like when he was young," Pan shrugged turning from watching Henry to look at Dende.

"Back then he was a positive yet extremely nervous kid. He wanted to help people, and he always saw the good in people. I'm sure he still does. He is probably more cautious in voicing now that he's an adult," explained Dende.

xxXXxx

"Miss Tanaka!" yelled Trunks looking at the brunette woman filing her nails as a city burned behind her.

"Took you long enough," she scoffed shooting Trunks a glare. "Oh look you brought back up how nice… No Pan though. Guess she's too busy to fight," she taunted with a smirk on her face.

"You've destroyed this town enough. Let's take this else where," ordered Gohan.

"You're just like your father… Oh well lead the way," shrugged Miss Tanaka getting to her feet.

Once they were a ways from civilization, they all landed.

"Care to explain why you're doing this?" asked 18 watching the brunette woman carefully.

"18, it's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Ai, or at least I am now. 18, you are so lucky. You were given power and skills without every ounce of your humanity being stolen from you. You want to know what my original design was for… I was going to be android with the power to enslave the world, but then that moron Yanami changed his mind. He didn't want to enslave the world anymore just one person, me. He switched my main objective to being his companion," explained Miss Tanaka or Ai with a sigh.

"Is that why you killed him?" asked Trunks

"So you heard about that… You see I didn't really enjoy being Mrs Yanami," Ai explained with a nonchalant smile.

"Do you really think you can win a fight against four saiyans and an android?" Vegeta demanded eyeing the woman.

"Oh Vegeta, I'm much stronger than you give me credit for," Ai suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Goten. She slammed her hand down into his neck knocking him out instantly.

"Why did you go after Goten? Your fights with me!" growled Trunks. Ai shot him a glare then burst into laughter.

"You still haven't figured it out. I hope Henry turns out smarter than you," She moved away from the group with a smirk pulling at her lips. "I did my research. Or was I wrong that Goten was the only one who knows instant transmission?" she asked raising an eyebrow letting a false innocence come over her face.

"Why does that matter?" demanded Trunks feeling rage bubble up inside himself.

"Because I can't have any of you leaving before my partner finishes getting rid of those pesky parents," Ai face want back to its previous smug expression.

"Partner?" Krillin repeated starting to look worried.

"Yes Krillin, my partner. And don't worry… we know they're at the lookout"

Gohan snapped before Trunks was even done processing. Ai was correct though she was a much more worthy opponent than they had given her credit for. She threw Gohan back to the ground.

"Pan's strong enough to stand her own, and Uub's there as well," retorted Trunks as Ai was kicked into a mountain shattering it. Ai stood up from the rubble looking annoyed.

"My partner's strong enough to take on a super saiyan, and neither of those two are that strong… Henry will just have to get used to calling me Mommy," she said with a smirk. Trunks took off in the direction of the lookout panic clouding his mind. Ai was easily able to cut him off forcing him to stay and fight. "Did I say you could leave Trunks?" she growled.

xxXXxx

Suddenly a small capsule plane landed on the lookout, a young woman with blonde hair stepped out of the plane and recapsuled it. Everyone stared at the strange guest. She looked familiar, but it was hard to place. Then Pan realized who she was, "You were Trunks' secretary."

"Yes I was back before Bulma fired me," she moved toward Pan in a threatening manner. Uub immediately got between the women. Rini held Henry's hand standing back behind Pan.

"Uub, I was planning on dealing with you second, but if you'd prefer to die first that can be arranged," muttered Trunks' former secretary, Miss Yamada.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Pan. She wanted answers.

"I'm here for Henry, Pan. Isn't it obvious?" she smirked at the fighters blocking her way.

"What! I thought Ms Tanaka was after him. What do you have to do with it?" snapped Pan her ki rising.

"Oh she is. You see Ms Tanaka or Ai, as she prefers, is my partner in more ways than one. We've been wanting to start a family, and as soon as I saw Henry I knew he'd be the perfect little addition. His lavender hair is so precious. Sad to say Maddox didn't make the cut. We were really hoping Marron would have a little girl, but I suppose it wasn't in the cards," the woman mocked. Uub's power level was now also quickly rising.

"Henry stay with Rini and Dende," Pan ordered moving to a fighting stance. Uub put out his arm to stop her.

"Oh so Uub wants to be the first to fall. Don't worry I'm happy to oblige," Miss Yamada said with a smirk as she dropped into a fighting stance. Uub lunged at her as they started an intense battle. Then Uub screamed, she had sent a ki blast through his shoulder. He landed clutching his shoulder in pain. Miss Yamada laughed before blasting both his kneecaps. Marron screamed as Uub fell to the ground in pain. In her concern for her husband, her grip on Maddox loosened. While Marron's eyes were locked with Uub's, his suddenly became filled with panic. Maddox was ripped from her arms. Maddox started to cry but settled quickly as Miss Yamada held him. "You know what, I'll give Maddox one more shot," announced Miss Yamada as she walked towards the edge of the lookout. Marron was frozen in shock while Uub was struggling to sit up. Pan watched wide eyed with her ki still elevated. Rini was slow inching around Pan toward Miss Yamada. "If little Maddox can survive being dropped from all the way up here, then Ai and I will keep him instead of killing him. If he doesn't survive… well it saves me the trouble of killing him," Miss Yamada announced holding him of the edge. Marron and Pan both moved toward Miss Yamada when she warned, "You two come any closer, and I'll not only drop him but send a ki blast after him." Both women froze, watching helplessly as Miss Yamada moved to drop Maddox. Rini was still inching closer. "Human, do you really think you can help. I know you can't even fly," said Miss Yamada with a smirk as she let go of Maddox. Rini ran to the edge of the look out and jumped after him.

"Maddox!" Marron sobbed falling to the ground in tears.

"RiRi!" screamed Henry as he struggled against Dende's hold.

"Honey don't be upset. Everything will be okay. You'll be with Mommy soon," cooed Miss Yamada. Pan's ki skyrocketed.

"Don't talk to my son. Neither you or that Tanaka woman will ever be his mother," snarled Pan as she attacked Miss Yamada. Pan landed a few hits, but they didn't seem to cause much damage.

xxXXxx

Rini dove trying to catch up to Maddox before any harm could come to him. They were falling fast. Rini managed to grab him, but now she had to think fast. It was true she couldn't fly. Goten had been working with her, but she had only ever gotten about eighteen inches off the ground then she would fall on her face. They had already fall passed Korin's place. Rini swam though the air with her free arm until she was able to grab on Korin's tower. As she grabbed the tower her fingers dug into the cravings causing her fingers to bleed. As the fall stopped, Rini was slammed into the tower. Since she was cradling Maddox, she was not able to brace herself for the fall. Her fingers throbbed as she clung to the tower. Her face was bleeding and one of her eyes was swelling shut. Rini also was not able to feel her right leg after it had been slammed into the tower from her fall. Maddox was unscathed besides the blood that was Rini's that stained his clothes and blanket. Rini was sure how much longer she could hold on.

"Hey you need a ride?" asked Yajirobe as he opened the door to his hover car to pull Rini in.

"Thank you," Rini said faintly as she weakly pulled herself into the vehicle careful not to drop Maddox.

"I'll take you back to the lookout then see if Korin would be willing to give you a senzu bean," Yajirobe told Rini as the flew toward the lookout.

"Uub…needs one, more then me," Rini said breathing hard. Yajirobe nodded his understanding.

"You guys sure are lucky I showed up. If I hadn't, it woulda been bye bye baby," he said giving himself a mental pat on the back as he flew them back up to the lookout.

xxXXxx

The women two kept in close combat fighting at a speed nearly to fast to see. The two separated jumping a part. Pan was breathing hard while Miss Yamada didn't seem to be having any trouble at all.

"Pan you can't win, so why don't you just give up," smirked Miss Yamada. Yajirobe dropped Rini and Maddox off behind Dende and flew his hover car back down to Korin's place.

"Mommy!" called Henry as Pan tried to catch her breath.

"Give me just a minute honey," answered Miss Yamada.

"You're not my mommy!" he yelled back. Miss Yamada looked as though she'd been slapped in the face.

"You better learn to accept me as your mother or I'll kill you. You little brat," growled Miss Yamada. Pan growled. Her ki rose to a new high and her power seemed to create electricity crackling off of her.

"I told you not to speak to my son!" screamed Pan as her hair turned gold and spiked. She resumed her fight with Miss Yamada. Marron rushed over to the now limping Rini who was holding her son.

xxXXxx

Vegeta and Gohan had managed to block Ai from stalling Trunks' departure any longer. He flew as fast as he possibly could, going super saiyan two in the process. 18 and Krillin were following, but they were not near as fast as the saiyan.

xxXXxx

Pan and Miss Yamada were still fiercely fighting when Pan took a hit flying toward the group.

"Mommy!" sobbed Henry rubbing his eyes with his little fists.

Pan got up slowly. "Rini, Marron, I want you get Henry and Maddox out of here," whispered Pan as she walked back toward her opponent.

"I can't fly," said Rini trying to hide her pain from Henry.

"I can fly, but I won't be able to carry all four of us," Marron softly told Rini looking at the two children.

"I can fly!" the two women were surprised to see Henry was who made this announcement.

"Really?" Marron asked hopefully. The little boy nodded.

"If you take the ladder to the bottom of the lookout, it won't be too far to Korin's place," Dende explained showing the two women to the ladder.

"Are you coming with us Dende?" asked Marron looking at the guardian of the Earth.

"My place is here," he answered. "Stay safe"

Marron went down the ladder first holding Maddox. Rini went down next staying close to Henry. Once the group reached the bottom Marron floated locking arms with Henry, so the two could hold both Maddox and the injured Rini. It wasn't the safest or most steady flight, but they managed to get to Korin's place either way.

"Wow, Yarjirobe said you took a fall Rini, but man he wasn't kidding!" exclaimed Korin looking over the young woman he had only met a few times before.

"She saved Maddox," Marron explained holding the five month old in her arms.

"Alright, normally I'd make you climb the tower for this privilege, but I think you earned it," sighed Korin handing Rini a senzu bean. She chewed it slowly and swallowed. The snapping of bones could be heard as Rini leg healed and her face healed.

"Where did Yajirobe go?" asked Rini now feeling and looking a lot better.

"He went to go take you and Uub senzu beans, so he'll just give one to Uub and be right back…He's too much of a chicken to stay up there any longer," smiled Korin.

"Korin I heard that!" snapped Yajirobe as he recapsuled his hover car.

"Is Uub okay?" asked Marron showing concern for her husband.

"Yeah, yeah, he's fine," He answered rolling his eyes.

xxXXxx

"Pan!" yelled Trunks as he landed on the lookout. He stopped shocked. Not only was Pan battling his former secretary, but Pan was a super saiyan. Trunks started to intervene.

"This is her fight," Uub told him holding out his arm to stop him.

"Fine, but if she starts to lose or get hurt in any way. I'm cutting in," growled Trunks. He watched his wife battle, she was stronger than ever. He smirked watching her. Then he franticly looked around. "Where is Henry?" he demanded looking to Dende and Uub for an answer.

"Marron and Rini took him and Maddox down to Korin's place for safety," answered Dende. Trunks nodded his understanding.

Pan seemed to be the stronger of the two as the continued to battle. Then the rest of the gang showed up. Gohan stared wide eyed. He couldn't believe that Pan was able to go super. Both he and his father were sure she didn't have enough saiyan blood.

"She has always been a fierce warrior. You shouldn't look so surprised," muttered Vegeta a smirk growing on his face.

"My dad and I were just sure," Gohan murmured back.

"I suppose that would explain why Kakarrot was so eager to train that monster's reincarnation rather than his own grandbrat," scoffed Vegeta. Gohan glared at him.

"My father loves Pan!" snapped Gohan. Vegeta shook his head in disbelief.

"I never said anything about love. I was speaking about seeing her potential which I apparently I was the only one who saw anything in the girl," Vegeta responded. Gohan wanted to tell Vegeta he was wrong, but he couldn't. He had chosen to focus on his work instead of training Pan. Vegeta and Trunks had continued her training not himself.

Miss Yamada noticed the men had arrived. She seemed to panic. "Where is Ai?" she screamed lunging for Trunks. Pan cut her off before she reached Trunks punching her in the face with enough force a chunk of her cheek was removed. "You little brat!" she shrieked cover the now visible circuits of her cheeks. The fight heated up between the two women. Miss Yamada seemed to have a new passion realizing that her partner was likely dead. Pan didn't slow down though the longer the fight went on the stronger she seemed to become. Finally, Pan used a Kamehameha wave to destroy her. Pan landed on the ground. She seemed fine. Then her hair fell back down and turned back to its normal jet-black, and she started to fall. Gohan rushed to catch his daughter, but Trunks beat him to it.

"Pan you were amazing," Trunks told her as he cradled her in his arms.

"Trunks is that other woman gone too?" she asked looking up at her husband. Trunks looked to his father and father-in-law for an answer. They both nodded.

"Yes Panny. It's over now," he answered squeezing her tight.

Everyone except Dende went down to Korin's Place. There they found a healed but still covered in blood Rini, a shaken Marron clutching her son, and a thrilled Henry who was teasing Korin.

"Kitty!"

"I'm not a kitty. I am an eight hundred year old martial arts master," corrected Korin.

Henry giggled. "Do you Mee Mee Meow?" Henry asked curiously.

"Kid, you're lucky I like you," Korin said shaking his head as he walked away.

Trunks smirked at how innocent his little son was. Trunks was still carrying Pan bridal style. "Daddy!... Is Mommy okay?" Henry face was filled with excitement to see his father, but it instantly melted into terror at seeing his mother.

"She's fine buddy, just tired. She took care of that mean lady," explained Trunks leaning down to show that Pan was okay.

"Mommy went super gold like you Daddy!" exclaimed Henry hugging on to Trunks' leg.

"I saw…Mommy is the strongest woman on the planet," chuckled Trunks.

"Coool!" grinned Henry.

"Hi guys, where's Goten?" asked Rini looking around for Goten. Gohan's eyes went large as he dashed out of Korin's place. "If that's Gohan's way of saying Goten's dead, I'll kill him," grumbled Rini as she watched her future brother-in-law disappear.

"He's not dead we just left him passed out," snorted Vegeta. Rini raised an eyebrow at Vegeta before deciding it wasn't worth questioning.

Author's Note- Please R&R it means a lot to me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 19

Bra is 22

Goten is 32

Trunks is 33

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Eight:** _Weekend At Grammie's_

Bra, Rini, and Pan were all out on the patio at Capsule Corp having lunch. "Rini, are you excited about your engagement?" asked Bra with a huge grin.

"Yeah, I'm a little worried about how my family will act meeting Goten," Rini said with a shrug.

"He hasn't met them yet?" Pan practically yelled.

"Yeah, most of my family lives in China or the US, so I haven't really had a chance to introduce them," explained Rini drinking some lemonade.

"Well why are you worried?" asked Bra grabbing another sandwich from the pile.

"Goten is a martial arts instructor, which is not exactly the CEO there were expecting me to marry," sighed Rini playing with her straw in her drink.

"Why did you choose Goten, Rini?" asked Pan making a face.

"Yeah, Trunks sounds more like what you're describing," commented Bra. Pan's face became even more contorted. Rini started laughing.

"I've dated business men before, and they are only good for one thing," Rini gave Pan a suggestive smirk.

"What?" asked Pan confused. Bra also seemed confused.

"Jeez, office sex! Come on Pan. Don't tell me you and Trunks haven't done it in his office!" Rini exclaimed looking at her future niece.

"Uh…no, we haven't," answered Pan her face turning crimson and her eyes now locked on the table.

"Well you should, office sex is one of my favorites, but other than that I get bored with business men pretty fast. All my long-term relationships have been with goofy guys. They help even me out," Rini told them a wide grin coming to her face.

"Maybe I should date a business man," murmured Bra thinking over what Rini had said.

xxXXxx

Pan awkwardly looked herself over in the mirror. She wore a pencil skirt, flowy blouse, and black heels. She looked like a secretary, a pretty one, but a secretary nonetheless. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door to Trunks' home office. "Come in," called Trunks. Pan walked in to see Trunks flipping through documents and typing on his computer. He looked up. "Panny what are you wearing?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well… I want to talk to you… I thought maybe we could do something," Pan stumbled over her words nearly losing her nerve.

"Pan, what do you want to talk about?" Trunks asked shutting his laptop and walking around to the front of his desk. Pan fidgeted nervously. "Panny whatever it is you can tell me," Trunks said giving her a reassuring smile.

"I was talking to Rini about guys, and well, she said the best thing about dating business guys is office sex…So I was wondering if you wanted to," Pan couldn't even manage to finish her sentence she was terrified. Then Trunks started to laugh. Pan wanted to cry, but she stayed frozen in her place a few feet in front of her husband.

"So that's what's with the outfit. Panny I love you. You don't have to do anything special for me"

"It's not just for you," Pan said softly looking up into his cerulean eyes.

"So you want to try this?" asked Trunks raising an eyebrow. Pan shyly nodded. Trunks pulled her into a deep kiss. "Where's Henry?" Trunks asked after breaking the kiss.

"I just put him down for his nap, so we have at least an hour," answered Pan pulling Trunks into another kiss.

xxXXxx

"Rini was right that was amazing," Pan giggled snuggling into Trunks' chest as she sat on his lap in his office chair.

"It was," Trunks agreed playing with her hair.

"Well is there something you want to try Trunks? It can be anything!" Pan said her voice full of excitement as she sat up on his lap.

Trunks thought for a moment before breathing out a sigh. "You can say no if you want, but the one thing that I want to do involving sex…is trying to have another baby. It's okay if you still don't want to yet. I know Henry is still young and," Trunks was cut off by a finger being pushed to his lips.

"I'm ready Trunks," she said before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Trunks' eyes lit up.

"Really Panny?" he asked nervously. She nodded unable to suppress the giggle that left her lips.

xxXXxx

Trunks slipped into his mother's lab looking for her. "Trunks what are you doing here?" asked Bulma as she slid out from under a machine she was working on.

"I was hoping you could do me a couple of favors," Trunks said giving his mother a sheepish smile.

"Probably, what do you need?" she asked wiping the grease from her face.

"Would you be able to watch Henry for the weekend?"

"Sure. Your father and I weren't planning on going anywhere this weekend. What are you and Pan wanting to do?" smirked Bulma giving her son a knowing look.

"That's the other thing… Would you happen to have a ship I could borrow?" Trunks asked trying to make it not sound like a big request.

"Where do you think you're going Trunks?" Bulma nearly shrieked at her son.

"No where, just space. I want to take Pan on a quiet trip for the weekend, and I was thinking since we went on the grand tour together, maybe space is the perfect place," explained Trunks trying to calm Bulma down.

"Oh so you're trying to be romantic," snickered Bulma. Trunks nodded. "If a may ask, what's the occasion?"

"Uh…"

"Trunks," she narrowed her eyes at her son's evasiveness.

"Fine, but promise not to tell anyone even Henry," groaned Trunks. Bulma kept her eyes locked on her son waiting for his explanation. "Pan and I are trying to have another baby, so I thought a romantic weekend would be nice… You know no interruptions," Trunks awkwardly explained.

Bulma's eyes lit up. "I'm going to get another grandbaby?" she squeaked giving Trunks a tight hug.

"Mom Pan's not pregnant yet, but we are trying"

"How does a three day tour of our galaxy sound?" Bulma asked with a huge grin.

"That would be perfect! Thank you," he hugged her tight.

xxXXxx

"Bra I'm too nervous," whispered Pan as she tried to leave the store.

"Pan this is your first weekend alone with your husband since you had Henry. You need something sexy to wear," Bra explained dragging her friend deeper into the lingerie store. Pan fidgeted nervously as she looked at the fancy garments. "So he won't even give you a hint where he's taking you?" asked Bra holding up a slinky outfit for Pan to look at.

"No, he won't tell me anything except that your mom is watching Henry for the weekend and that we are leaving Friday morning," sighed Pan finally starting to be a little more comfortable.

xxXXxx

Trunks packed a small suitcase as Henry watched curiously.

"Daddy what you doing?" asked Henry.

"I'm packing your bag for the weekend," answered Trunks giving his son a smile.

"Why?"

"So you'll have everything you need while you're at Grammie's," Trunks said as he put some pajamas into the suitcase.

"Are you and Mommy coming too?"

"No little man, Mommy and I are taking a little trip, but we'll be back before you know it," Trunks assured Henry.

"Where are you going?" asked Henry as he continued to watch his father.

"It's a secret. I'm taking your mommy on a special trip," Trunks grinned.

"Cool, will Pawpa Vegatea train me at GramGram's or will it be boring?" asked Henry with a slight pout. Trunks laughed.

"You're still to young for serious training Henry, but I bet I can get Dad to work with you on flying and some other basic," Trunks told him ruffling his hair.

"Awesomes!" exclaimed Henry.

xxXXxx

"Trunks I've barely been away from Henry a night. Maybe a weekend is too much," confessed Pan as Trunks sat Henry's suitcase by the door.

"Panny I promise it will be okay. You can video chat with Henry every night," Trunks told his wife wrapping his arms around her waist. Pan finally gave in and went to pack the last of her bag. Once she had finished, she handed Trunks the suitcase, and went to get Henry ready to go. Henry was half asleep as Pan helped him slip on his coat.

"Mommy why am I de only baby?" Henry asked with a big yawn following.

"What about Maddox sweetie? He's a baby too," Pan asked wondering what exactly Henry was talking about.

"But we're not related," Henry commented as Pan started carrying him toward the door.

"Are you asking why you don't have any siblings?" Pan asked feeling herself flush.

"Siblings?" Henry repeated confused. Trunks was now listening in on the conversation.

"A sibling is a bother or sister. Like your daddy and Aunt Bra are siblings," explained Pan.

Henry nodded, "Yeah, why don't I have a sibling or my friend Mimi has cousins."

"Cousins come from when your parents' siblings have kids, so you'll get a cousin when Aunt Bra has a baby. Which I don't see happening anytime soon," laughed Trunks. Henry sleepily nodded before drifting off in Pan's arms.

"I guess we won't need to worry about whether he wants a sibling or not," giggled Pan as she followed Trunks out to the car.

xxXXxx

"Bye-bye Mommy! Bye-bye Daddy!" Henry squealed giving each of them a tight hug.

Pan followed after Trunks as they headed to the car. "Will you tell me where we're going now Trunks?" Pan asked giving her husband a stern look. Trunks chuckled and pulled their bags out of the car. "Why are you getting our bags out here?"

"You'll see," Trunks smirked as he walked to back yard area of the Capsule Corp compound. Pan followed cautiously. There they found a Capsule Corp ship.

"Trunks are we going to another planet?" Pan asked looking confused.

"Not quite. We are going on a three-day trip around the Milky Way. No stops, just a cruise," he explained with a smirk.

"Only us and the stars," Pan softly commented. This was very romantic. She loved the stars, and their first kiss had been during the Grand Tour. She was in an almost daze as she walked aboard the ship. Then an idea hit her, she rushed to find the control room. Trunks walked into the control room to see Pan grinning sitting in the main chair. "Blast off," she said with a grin as she slapped the big button on the control panel. Trunks was thrown again the wall of the control room as he had a flash back to the start of the Grand Tour.

"Real cute Panny," Trunks chuckled once the force of the take off had subsided.

Pan still wearing a grin pulled the overdrive key from the console and pushed it down into her cleavage. "Your move," she said with a smirk.

"That won't stop me this time," Trunks announced as he chased after his wife as she dashed through the ship.

xxXXxx

Henry followed Vegeta around for most of the morning. When Vegeta was training Henry mirrored his movements without saying a word. Vegeta couldn't help but smirk. The boy had Pan's fighting spirit.

"Boys lunch is ready!" called Bunny.

Both Vegeta and Henry sat and ate still not saying a word. Bulma came up from her lab with grease on her face. She gave her grandson a big smile, which he returned.

"Did you have a fun morning with Pawpa Vegeta?" she asked patting her husband's shoulder. Henry nodded since his mouth was full. "What do you think about helping Grammie with one of her projects after lunch?" she asked the two year old.

"If I can train with Pawpa, later," answered Henry looking between his grandparents. Vegeta nodded, adding even more joy to Henry's face.

After lunch, Bulma let Henry help her tighten bolts on her new machine. He also helped her sort her tools and some wires. After that, he fell asleep on one of her chairs. She giggled at the awkward position he had managed to fall asleep in.

"Enjoying the boy?" asked Vegeta entering her lab. Bulma smiled at her husband's unexpected visit.

"Of course, he loves helping me in the lab almost as much as he loves training with you," she told him hugging onto his midsection.

"He already has a fighting spirit. I'll make sure to start his actual training soon," commented Vegeta.

"Did he show you how he can fly? He's so proud," asked Bulma snuggling more into Vegeta's chest.

Vegeta ignored her actions and answered her, "of course, he has great control despite his limited experience."

xxXXxx

Pan sat on the large makeshift cushion bed looking out the large window to the stars. Trunks handed her a glass of wine as he sat down next to her. "What's on your mind Panny?" he asked taking a sip of his wine and enjoying the view.

"I was thinking about how romantic this trip is and how beautiful this ship is," Pan admitted moving to lean her head on his shoulder.

"I can't take credit for the ship. This was my mother's doing," Trunks chuckled.

"Bulma does have good taste," Pan giggled setting her glass down, so she could pull Trunks into a deep passionate kiss.

xxXXxx

"Bra, Henry isn't a doll you can't just dress him up," sighed Rini as she watched Bra try a different jacket on Henry. Henry was trying his hardest to stay put, but it was easy to see he wanted to go play.

"I'm almost done," grumbled Bra as she settled on a jacket. "There now we can go to the store," announced Bra.

The trio went to the store where they let Henry pick out a jello mix and a cake mix.

"Do you want my help with the jello or do you think you got it?" asked Rini as she helped Henry take off his coat.

"I am perfectly capable of making jello with my nephew," snorted Bra as she picked up Henry and went to the kitchen.

"How did the store go?" asked Bulma once she saw Rini.

"It went fine, but there is likely to be a jello disaster in your kitchen pretty soon," Rini answered with a sigh.

"So Bra's making it huh"

"Yep, with Henry's assistance of course," snickered Rini.

"Maybe he can help her out some," laughed Bulma as she headed into the kitchen.

xxXXxx

The ship landed in the backyard where a thrilled Henry was jumping for joy. Pan and Trunks made their way from the ship only to be tackled to the ground by Henry. "Mommy Daddy, I made jello with Aunt Bra, and built a machine with GramGram, and trained with Pawpa Vegeata, and baked cupcakes with Riri!" Henry babbled excitedly.

"You did?" laughed Pan picking up the little boy into her arms as she and Trunks stood to their feet.

"So you all spoiled our little man?" asked Trunks with a chuckle looking at his parents and sister.

"There's jello and cupcakes in the kitchen," said Bra with a weak smile and a shrug.

"I decorated the cupcakes!" chimed in Henry with a smile.

"I bet they're beautiful," giggled Pan as they all walked inside. Pan and Bra took Henry into the kitchen, so he could show off his work.

"Your brat has good follow through on moves and the proper mindset. He should start his training soon," Vegeta told Trunks from his place on the wall.

"Pan and I were wanting to wait until he was closer to three maybe three and half," commented Trunks looking surprised his son had managed to impress the saiyan prince.

"He'll train himself if you and Pan keep avoiding it. When I wasn't working with him, he was mimicking my movement," warned Vegeta.

"Vegeta's right, if Henry wants to learn something there's isn't much that can stop him. He's already showing signs of having higher intelligence; so don't be surprised if they tell you that when he starts school… Have you and Pan picked a preschool for him yet?" asked Bulma looking between her husband and son.

"We are looking into a few. Wasn't I of higher intelligence?" asked Trunks trying to remember back when he was in grade school.

"Yes, but I didn't want to put you too far from your age group, so you were just placed in advanced courses and didn't skip any grades… You would finish all your work in record time and then start causing trouble," answered Bulma with a sigh as she thought about the numerous times she was called to the school.

"Okay, I'll talk to Pan about that…" Trunks trailed off his mind busy wondering if this would be a similar issue with Henry.

"One more thing, Henry has Gohan's genes too, so he may be even smarter than you were," Bulma warned Trunks who gave a slight nod before heading to the kitchen to find his wife and son.

xxXXxx

"Trunks all these schools just want Henry because of us… I want him to go to a school that wants him," grumbled Pan throwing down another recruiting letter. "Maybe we should talk to your mom, and see if she has any ideas what schools are actually any good," suggested Pan as Trunks sat down next to her on the couch.

"I was actually thinking we should talk to your dad. He's works in the academic circle. He might have some inside knowledge," admitted Trunks pulling Pan to sit on his lap.

"I think he might really enjoy being included, but there is one person we should be careful around," groaned Pan burying her face in Trunks' chest.

"Chi-Chi," chuckled Trunks.

xxXXxx

"Hi Papa!" greeted Pan as she, Trunks, and Henry slipped into his office.

"Isn't this a surprise," smiled Gohan as he hugged his daughter and ruffled his grandson's hair.

"We were hoping you might be able to give us some advice," Pan explained to her father as they all sat down.

"Sure, what are you needing advice on?" asked Gohan as he got comfortable in his chair.

"We're having trouble picking out a preschool for Henry. Some of the schools' deadlines are six months before the school starts, so we are running out of time," Trunks explained to his father-in-law. Gohan nodded his understanding.

"Well Pan was homeschooled until first grade by my mom. The university has a preschool, but it's a little lack luster. Are there any you've been looking at?" Gohan asked as the wheels turned in his head. Pan pulled a stack of pamphlets and letters from her purse and handed them to her father. "Wow, did you request this information or was it all just sent to you?" he asked as he started to look through the stack.

"I requested additional information from one school, but the rest we received in the mail," sighed Pan. "All the schools seem more interested in who we are verses teaching Henry," criticized Pan. Gohan could see what she meant as he read the letters. They all talked about how having the heir to Capsule Corp and Satan Enterprises would be an honor.

"I see… I have a class to teach in about ten minutes. I'll look this all over talk to a few of my colleagues that have children, and hopefully I can have a more helpful answer then," Goten told them. Pan and Trunks started for the door after saying goodbye. Henry gave his grandfather a smile and a wave. Gohan waved back as they left.

xxXXxx

"Gohan what are you working on?" asked Videl as she watched her husband look through pamphlets.

"Pan asked me to help pick out a preschool for Henry. She said they've been having trouble finding schools that care about the students instead of the parents money," Gohan explained to his wife as she looked over his shoulder.

"I'm surprised Pan doesn't want to homeschool him," commented Videl as she looked over one of the pamphlet.

"I think they are wanting him to socialize more," Gohan said with a shrug. "I talked to a few of the professors and received a few suggestions," Gohan told her as he handed her a different pamphlet.

"This one looks nice…why are you making a face?" asked Videl giving her husband a glare.

"That one is okay. I think Henry would get bored there," Gohan said handing her another pamphlet.

"Why would he get bored…Gohan, Pan won't like this one. She never wore a uniform and there is no way she'd make her son wear one," Videl sternly told her husband throwing the pamphlet on the table.

"I just think he might need a school that could accommodate him if he ends up being on the advanced side. Also I know on the uniforms, but that seems to be the only draw back of that one," responded Gohan.

"Henry isn't even two and half yet. Why do you think he'll be advanced?" grumbled Videl rolling her eyes.

"I was advanced for my age and so was Trunks. I babysat him back when he was Henry's age remember?" chuckled Gohan thinking back to his occasion babysitting jobs at Capsule Corp.

"I just don't want you pushing him… but maybe Henry starting school is a good thing," sighed Videl picking up another brochure.

"Why'd you change your mind?" asked Gohan giving his wife a surprised look.

"Pan will have more free time, so she can pursue more school for herself if she wants," explained Videl with a shrug. Gohan's face lit up, but he didn't say a word.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 19

Bra is 22

Goten is 32

Trunks is 33

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Nine:** _The Big Announcement_

Trunks kept an arm around Pan as they waited. They were in the waiting area outside of the interview room along with numerous other parents. Henry was playing with his stuffed dinosaur near the other children. Trunks was answering emails on his phone when he felt a glare digging into his very soul. He looked up to see Pan glaring daggers.

"Trunks this school is in our top three. Could you please refrain from working until we're through here," growled Pan. Trunks swallowed hard. Pan could be hot headed at times, and he knew not to push it. He slipped his phone back into his jacket.

"Panny, we'll do fine, don't worry," Trunks tried to calm his angry wife.

Pan sighed and relaxed her shoulders. "It's okay. Honestly, I not the biggest fan of this place so far, but if it's what's best for Henry I don't want to mess it up," Pan told him leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"Then you're not mad at me?" Trunks asked giving her sad eyes.

"Nope," she said happily. He kissed her forehead lovingly.

Meanwhile Henry was happily playing when a little girl in a poofy pink dress came up to him. "You know I'm getting in here cause my parents are really big deals," she told him.

Henry didn't look up, but he did comment, "good for you."

"What do your parents do? It can't be as cool as mine!" she bragged.

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"You think you parents' jobs are better than mine's" she snapped getting right in Henry's face.

"I don't know," he shrugged again. "I don't know what my parents do… My daddy goes to work everyday, but my mommy stays home with me," explained Henry still unphased by the girl's pushiness.

"Oh so your mom's a house wife. That's horrible. She should be out working like a real woman. I bet she doesn't do anything, but sit around the house like my aunt Yuki," rambled the girl. Henry finely looked up giving the girl a glare.

"My mommy does lots, and she is the best mommy in the whole universe!" snapped Henry.

"I doubt that," she huffed. Henry glared at her while he was getting up and heading back over to his parents.

"Hey little man, you okay?" asked Trunks as he picked up Henry. Henry clung to his shirt.

"She's not nice," Henry told his parents pointing to the little girl that had been bothering him.

xxXXxx

After the interview, they were heading back out through the waiting room when a stuffy looking woman around Trunk's age with sleeked back hair stopped them.

"Hi you're the Briefs correct?" she asked eyeing the three over. Trunks nodded. Pan glared. Henry was asleep in her arms. "Marvelous! My daughter seemed to real hit it off with your son earlier. I think they should spend more time together. You never know they maybe a match made in heaven," she grinned.

"That's your daughter?" Pan asked gesturing toward the little girl Henry had pointed out to them earlier.

"That's her!"

"Then I think were good. Henry told us he wasn't a fan of her," Pan said with a smirk and headed toward the exit.

Trunks was following when the woman grabbed his arm. "Mr Briefs reconsider. We're the Nattaks. I'm sure you've heard of us. Our daughter the heir to our fortune and your son is the heir to Capsule Corp and Satan Enterprises. It would be a perfect arranged marriage… I sure you understand the importance of alliances. I mean you did marry for one yourself."

Trunks erupted into laughter. Once he was able to speak again, he told her, "Pan and I got married because we love each other. It has nothing to do with business. Our families are close so we've known each other our whole lives. I can assure you that we have no interest in arranging a marriage for our son." With that Trunks pulled his arm away and left.

xxXXxx

"He's starting to become more like your dad," commented Pan as she watched Henry practice training in the backyard.

"What makes you say that?" asked Trunks wrapping his arms around her.

Pan looked up giving his neck a peck. "The way he loves to train and the glare he gave that little girl today," she told him with a smirk.

"Oh I thought you were going to bring up the smirk," he chuckled.

"That too… He's like a hilarious mixture of his grandfathers in a little mini me of you," she laughed giving him another kiss.

"I don't see anything wrong with that," retorted Trunks after breaking the kiss.

xxXXxx

Trunks grinned. He had great news. Henry had been accepted to all three of the preschools they had interviewed with including their top choice. He couldn't wait to tell Pan. He walked in to find his home surprisingly quiet. He found Pan watching Henry sleep.

"Hey," he whispered causing Pan to jump then glare at him for sneaking up on her.

They left Henry's room and went into the living room. "Why are you home so early? You spooked me," Pan groaned shaking her head.

"Just wanted to see you. Did you just put Henry down?" asked Trunks a suggestive smirk growing on his face. Pan nodded. "Then why don't we go work on baby number two?" he smoothly said as he pulled her into a deep kiss. Trunks pulled away when Pan didn't respond to the kiss as usual.

"Trunks we need to talk about that," Pan told him staring into his eyes. He had seen that look in her eyes before. It was fear.

"Panny if you want to wait some more, it's okay. There's a big deal going through at work anyway… It's probably not the best time for us to have a baby right now," he explained trying to relieve any guilt he was sure she was feeling. Pan's eyes filled with tears. "Pan talk to me please!" pleaded Trunks as he pulled Pan into a tight embraces.

"I was going to tell you that we don't need to try any more… I'm pregnant," she burst out burying her face in his shirt.

"Panny…"

"I was worried you would have changed your mind and wouldn't be happy about the baby, and I was right!" she exclaimed into his shirt.

"No! No Panny, I didn't change my mind. I thought you had, and I was trying to be supportive," explained Trunks rubbing Pan's back in a comforting manner.

Pan seemed to calm. "Really?" she asked raising her head to meet his glaze.

"Absolutely… So you're really pregnant?" he asked a sheepish smile forming on his lips. She nodded. The two stayed on the couch thinking about the wonderful news.

xxXXxx

Trunks and Pan had now confirmed with her doctor, she was indeed pregnant. Now the couple had to face the next step telling people, and the first person they were going to tell was currently coloring in an oversized coloring book.

"Henry, we need to talk to you little buddy," Trunks called to his son.

Henry came flying through the house landing in front of his parents. Pan gave him a disapproving look. He immediately looked at the floor. "Henry are you allowed to fly in the house?" she asked sternly.

"No Mommy, I'm sorry," he said in a sad whine. He started to walk back to where he had been before when Trunks scooped him up.

"Little buddy what would you think if our family got bigger?" Trunks asked Henry.

Henry thought for a moment before answering, "I think that'd be okay."

"Good, because you are going to be a big brother in a few months," Pan told her son with a soft smile.

Henry's eyes got huge. "Really?" he asked his voice full of excitement.

"That's right you're going to have a little brother or sister," explained Trunks.

"Could I have both?" Henry asked now bouncing up and down with excitement.

Pan choked. Trunks started laughing. "I think it's only going to be one, but we'll know that in a couple weeks," chuckled Trunks.

"When do they get here?" Henry asked excitedly.

"As of right now the best guess if October or November," answered Pan.

Henry excitement seemed to falter. "Why does it take so long?" Henry asked.

Trunks suddenly looked nervous. Pan stayed calm and gave him an answer, "Because sweetie, the baby has to grow in Mommy's tummy first then they can come out."

"Like when Aunt Marron got big?"

"Exactly!" exclaimed Trunks hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions on the subject.

xxXXxx

Henry had been full of suggestions and questions since he was told the news. There was one piece of information he was excited about. Pan and Trunks had given him the job of telling everyone about the new baby. He gets to announce it at the party Bulma is throwing in a few weeks.

"I'm really surprised he hasn't told anyone yet," chuckled Trunks as he watched Henry draw another picture that he assumed would be another present for the baby.

"I know. He's so excited. He asked me this morning if he could help pick the baby's name," giggled Pan.

"What did you tell him?" Trunks asked a little worried.

"I told him that he could help, but we would be picking the actual name," Pan assured him.

A grin formed on Trunks' face. "Hearing his suggestions might be fun," said Trunks placing his tea back down.

xxXXxx

"Gohan why are there pamphlets everywhere? I thought Pan and Trunks had already chosen a school for Henry," called Videl as she gathered up the brochures that cover the living room without truly looking at them.

"I think they have, but they haven't said which. I'm assuming they'll say at Bulma's party this weekend. As for those pamphlets, they are of schools but not for Henry. They're for Pan," explain Gohan a grin growing on his face.

"How do you even know if Pan got a high enough score for these schools?" asked Videl as she now looked of the schools' brochures in her hands.

"I called and got her entrance exam score," Gohan smugly responded.

"Gohan you shouldn't have done that. If you wanted to know Pan's score, you should have just asked her," Videl said disapprovingly.

"It wasn't a big deal. I was still listed in her file as a guardian, so it wasn't any trouble… Come on Videl you can't say you're not curious what she got," Gohan explained with a slight smile as he waved a piece of paper at his wife.

Videl glared at him for a few moments before she finally snatched the paper out of his hand. She read for a moment. "These are great scores… better than mine even," remarked Videl.

"I know right! Between those scores and Trunks' financing, she can go to almost any school she wants," beamed Gohan. "I'm going to bring these to the party, so she can start picking one out."

"Gohan, Pan might not be as excited as you are about this, so please don't be to pushy about this," she told her husband before handing back the papers and the pamphlets.

xxXXxx

The entire Z gang was enjoying Bulma's party. This one wasn't for any particular reason, but since the grand tour, she wanted the gang to stay close knit. This party was also Marron's first real outing since the incident. Maddox was growing more active and independent, which made her overprotectiveness only increase. Bunny was running around giving everyone beverages and complimenting everyone in her own little awkward way. Trunks and Pan had arrived a little late, an extremely excited Henry at their side.

"What's got you so excited kiddo?" asked Yamcha as Henry bounced about.

"Mommy and Daddy say I get to make an announcement later," Henry told him with a grin as he ran off to play.

"An announcement?" questioned Yamcha looking at the rest of the group.

"I think they are letting him announce what school they picked. Trunks and Pan have been looking at preschools for a few months," explained Gohan with a slight chuckle. He was looking forward to discussing universities with Pan after Henry made his announcement.

After everyone had eaten and Bulma had made a toast, Henry ran forward excited to make his announcement. Trunks wrapped an arm around Pan as their son bounced with excitement. Everyone gave a slight laugh before calming down.

"What's your announcement sweetie?" asked Bulma smiling at the little boy.

"I'm going to be a big brother!" he announced.

Chi-Chi and Bulma both squealed with excitement and ran to hug Pan.

Gohan's smile dropped. Videl watched him closely. "Gohan you okay?" she asked moving closer to him.

"Why…" he trailed off.

"Gohan you know this stuff happens. We weren't trying to have Pan when I got pregnant," she comforted her husband. It seemed to work. He nodded his agreement.

Videl headed over to talk to Pan. Bulma had made her way over to speak to Henry. Gohan joined her.

"So that's what you've been so excited about," commented Bulma as she scooped Henry up into a tight hug. He nodded happily.

Bulma sat him down and moved on to Gohan. "How about you? Are you excited about getting a second grandbaby? I've been thrilled since Trunks told me they were trying," Bulma grinned. Gohan's smile dropped again.

He moved toward Trunks and Pan who were in the middle of being congratulated. "So you've decided to just throw your life away as a housewife birthing his brats," growled Gohan gesturing to Trunks. Videl moved to Gohan trying to calm him.

Henry stared at his Pawpa Gohan. "I'd watch how you speak to my wife Gohan," calmly said Trunks his arm still protectively wrapped around Pan.

"Why? She's the one who is choosing not to go to school. She had a perfect opportunity since the little mini you is starting school, but no she decides to try to have more brats!" snarled Gohan.

Tears started to form in Pan's eyes. Trunks energy started to rise, but he tried his best to control it when suddenly Henry's hair flashed gold for a few seconds as he tried to attack Gohan. Vegeta caught the boy midair as he screamed, "Don't be mean to my mommy!"

"I think we should be going," announced Trunks as he took Henry from his father and led Pan away.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes after they left. Finally Videl spoke, "Gohan what were you thinking! She's our daughter how could you say any like that to her! I don't care if that's how you really feel or not. You shouldn't have said it." Videl stormed off.

"She's right Gohan. Your grandson who has never tried to fight anyone just tried to attack you. Let that sink in," Chi-Chi scolded as she went after Videl.

Everyone left Gohan alone to think.

Goten went to talk to Vegeta. "So what do you think?" Goten asked the older saiyan.

"I have no opinion on Kakarrot's brat's behavior," Vegeta spat at Goten.

"I was more talking about Henry," shrugged Goten.

"The boy is going to be very strong," grumbled Vegeta.

"I think he'll go super even earlier than Trunks and I did," grinned Goten.

"Indeed," nodded Vegeta as he walked off.

While Goten was speaking with Vegeta, Rini and Bra were talking to Marron. "I'm going to be an aunt again," grinned Bra. Rini laughed at her excitement. "So Mar, you thinking of having another anytime soon?" Bra asked her blonde friend.

Marron shook her head. "Uub and I talked about it, and we think Maddox is going to be an only child," answered Marron. The two women looked shocked.

"Any specific reason? I thought you wanted a little girl," asked Rini trying figure out her reasoning.

"I did, but there's no guarantee the next one would be a girl either. I enjoyed being an only child, and Uub had to give up a lot being the oldest of five. We think Maddox deserves the attention," Marron explained.

"Makes sense. Since he's close to Henry's age, he already has a friend," shrugged Rini.

"And you can just wait till Maddox gets a little girlfriend. Then she can be the daughter you never had," laughed Bra. Rini was trying her hardest not to laugh.

xxXXxx

"Panny are you okay?" asked Trunks as he ran his fingers through her hair. Pan was currently curled up in the fetal position in their king sized bed. She didn't answer or even acknowledge him. "Please talk to me Pan," Trunks begged. The door crept open and a certain little boy joined them in their bed.

"Mommy, I'm sorry I tried to hit Gohan," Henry apologized burrowing under the covers and into her arms. Trunks couldn't help, but raise an eyebrow. Henry had never called Gohan by only his name.

"It's okay sweetie… You were just worried about Mommy," Pan assured her son snuggling him close to her chest. Trunks got under the covers as he had seen his son do and tried to forcible join the cuddled up duo. "What are you doing?" Pan asked laughing at seeing her thirty-three year old husband try to impersonate their two-year-old son.

"Trying to be apart of the snuggles," Trunks answered with a pout present on his face. Henry hugged his father's chest as Pan snuggled into his side.

xxXXxx

It had been a week since the confrontation with Gohan. There was a knock on the door. Trunks opened the door surprised to find Hercule. "Hercule, what are you doing here?" asked Trunks.

"I just got back from my world tour, and Videl told me what happened. So I figured I should come check on my precious little granddaughter," explained Hercule as he entered their home. "Where is Pan-chan?" he asked looking around for Pan.

"She's in our room. She hasn't gotten out of bed much since it happened," sadly admitted Trunks.

"Don't worry, Old Hercule can handle this," assured Hercule as he went off to find Pan. Just as Trunks said, Pan was curled up in their bed. "Pan!" called Hercule as he entered the room. Pan sat up shocked to see her grandfather.

"Gramps? What are you doing here… did Mama tell you?" Pan asked wrenching her hands in her lap.

"Your mom told me everything including that I'm getting another great grandbaby, and Trunks told me you haven't been out of bed much this week… You know that's not good for the baby," Hercule said as he moved to sit on the bed.

After hearing his last comment, Pan threw herself back down on to the pillows. "I'm a horrible mother and daughter," she cried.

"Pan No! That's not what I meant! I just meant well, spending a week in bed won't hurt anything, but your usual active behavior is better for the baby," Hercule said in a frantic panic. Pan stopped crying, but she didn't sit up. "Your mother is worried about you. She wanted to come check on you, but she was worried it would upset you," explained Hercule starting to rub her back.

"Mama can come over," mumbled Pan still face down in the pillow.

"Pan-chan I want you to understand that parents mess up sometimes. Parents make plans for what their kids should do when they grow up, and they can get a little upset when their kids choose their own path. But that's part of life, realizing your kid is going to make their own choices. I'm not making trying to say you should forgive Gohan because personally I think he owes you an apology, but he got in his head that you were going to be getting back on the path he had laid out for you years ago. He even got a hold of your scores on the entrance exam… You scored even higher than your mom by the way," Hercule rambled on trying to comfort his granddaughter.

Pan sat up. "Really?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Oh yeah, and your mom was one of the top students at her school," assured Hercule pulling her into a hug. "How about we go for a walk around the neighborhood. I'm sure they would love to see the world chap out for a stroll. We can even take Henry with us," purposed Hercule.

Pan smiled, "He's in the playroom." Pan stood to get changed.

"The playroom is the one across the hall right?" asked Hecule as he headed into the hallway.

"Yep," Pan answered pulling on some more suitable clothes.

Meanwhile across the hall, Hercule opened the door and exclaimed, "Henry!"

"Gramps!" screamed Henry as he jumped into Hercules arms.

"Your mom and I are going for a walk around the neighborhood. You wanna come with?" he asked the hyper little boy in his arms.

"Yeah!" Henry excitedly answered.

Author's Note- Please R&R it means a lot to me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 19

Bra is 22

Goten is 32

Trunks is 34

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Ten:** _Brother or Sister?_

Henry sat on the counter as Trunks shaved. He watched curiously.

"Daddy, why are you doing that?" he asked Trunks.

"I shave so my face will be smooth," explained Trunks as he continued to shave.

"Why?" asked Henry now playing with the shaving cream.

"I like it that way I guess," shrugged Trunks as wiped off his face.

"I like it that way too," Pan said sweetly as she gave Trunks a kiss on the cheek before leaving her boys in the bathroom.

"Do you do it for Mommy?" Henry asked as he waved his hand trying to remove the shaving cream from it.

"That's is another reason I do it," Trunks responded as he wiped of Henry's hands.

"Why do you do stuff for Mommy?" Henry continued his questioning as Trunks picked him up and carried him toward the kitchen for breakfast.

"Because I love her," Trunks answered unphased by his son's constant questions.

Trunks sat Henry down in his booster seat at the table as Pan sat a plate in front of him. "If I like someone, should I do stuff for them?" Henry asked causing Trunks to choke on his orange juice.

"Do you like someone?" Pan asked as she sat down at the table. Henry nodded.

"Who's the lucky girl," chuckled Trunks after he got past his issue with the orange juice. Henry all the sudden seemed shy as he ate his breakfast. "How about you give us two clues," Trunks suggested hoping it would bring his son out of his shyness.

"Okay… You both get a question!" Henry agreed taking a drink from his sippy cup.

Pan giggled at her boys. Henry looked at her for her question. Her mind went blank. "Uh…What color are her eyes?" Pan stumbled out the first question she could think of. Trunks threw his hands up in exasperation. Pan shrugged back.

Henry of course didn't notice any of this. "Blue," he answered and turned to Trunks, who end up stammering just like his wife.

"Uh, is she older or younger than you?" Trunks stammered. Pan threw her hands up mocking his earlier actions.

"Older," Henry answered as he continued eating his breakfast.

"Okay then, she's older with blue eyes," Trunks repeated Henry answers. Henry nodded since his mouth was full. After that, Henry didn't say another word about it.

Once breakfast was over, Trunks got dressed for work. The doorbell rang. Pan opened the door and motioned for Rini to come inside. "Thanks for watching him," Pan said as she grabbed her purse.

"No big deal," Rini assured as Trunks came to greet her.

"After my appointment, Trunks is heading to work and I'll head back here, so it shouldn't be too long. Henry, Rini's here!" called Pan as she and Trunks started to leave. Henry ran out bouncing and hugging Rini. Pan waved, but Henry was too distracted to wave back.

As they were driving to the doctor, Trunks brought up the subject from breakfast. "So has Henry been playing with any older girls with blue eyes when you go to the park?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not that I can remember. He's too young to have a crush," answered Pan with a scowl.

"Hey I remember you telling me you had a crush on me starting at three… He's not that much younger," commented Trunks.

Pan sighed. "I'm still having trouble with the fact that he didn't wave bye to me," grumbled Pan.

Trunks slipped his hand into hers. "Don't be upset. You know he likes Rini," Trunks said. As soon as the phrase was said the two froze.

Pan was the first to speak, "You don't think."

"Blue eyes and older," Trunks answered. "Do you think I should warn Goten?" Trunks asked with a slight chuckle. Pan just let out a groan as response.

xxXXxx

Trunks and Pan sat together in the doctor's office waiting for the doctor.

"Hello," greeted the doctor as he entered the room. "Mrs Briefs how are you feeling?" he asked as he sat down across from them.

"Good," answered Pan.

"Good!" he repeated enthusiastically as he flipped through Pan's file. "All your tests came back perfect, but I'm a little concerned with your weight," he announced looking up. "You're about nineteen weeks along, and you haven't gained much weight. It may be nothing. It sometimes happens with second pregnancies, but we will do an ultrasound to be sure," the doctor explained setting the folder down. Pan placed a hand over stomach nervously as they were led to an exam room.

xxXXxx

Pan grumbled slightly. "Do you want me to stay home today?" asked Trunks raising an eyebrow at his wife's noises as they exited the doctor's building.

"No, I'm just bothered that I got in trouble for not being fat enough," she huffed.

Trunks laughed. "Panny, you didn't get in trouble. The baby is perfect, and nobody said anything about you not being fat enough," he said a grin still present on his face.

Pan shot him a glare. "Oh shut up and go to work," she said crossing her arms with a pout.

Trunks smiled leaning in and giving her a quick kiss. "I love you," he said as he uncapsuled his car. Pan couldn't help but crack a smile at her husband's affection.

xxXXxx

"How did your appointment go?" asked Rini as soon as Pan had walked in the door.

"I'm not fat enough," Pan announced rolling her eyes.

"Well then eat more," shrugged Rini as Henry brought her another lincoln log to add to the tower they were building in the living room.

"I eat plenty," Pan assured sitting down on the couch. Henry immediately crawled into her lap.

"Mommy did you find out if it's a brother or sister?" he asked as he did after every one of Pan's doctor appointments.

"The baby wasn't in the right position to check, but I go back next week so maybe then," answered Pan running her fingers through his hair.

"How much weight have you gained?" asked Rini more intently looking at Pan's stomach.

"Two pounds," answered Pan.

"Your almost five months right?"

"Closing in," grinned Pan touching her stomach. Henry put his hand on it too.

"How much had you gain with Henry by five months?"

"Ten or so pounds, but it was all on my tummy so I looked huge," Pan giggled thinking back to her first pregnancy.

"So you're about half way done being pregnant, and you've only gained two pounds. I hope I do that well whenever Goten and I have kids," grumbled Rini as she got up. "You said your going in next week for the some more tests and to find out the gender right?" Rini asked as she grabbed her purse. Henry slipped off Pan's lap and ran to hug Rini's legs.

"Yep!" Pan grinned at the thought of finding out whether she was getting another sweet little boy or a little baby girl.

"Will you need me to babysit next week?" Rini asked as she handed Henry a piece of candy from her purse.

"No, Bunny wants Henry for the day, so we'll be okay," explained Pan. Rini waved as she left. Pan sighed and patted the spot next to her on the couch. Henry hurried over still holding his piece of candy.

"Mommy do you want my candy… It could help," he suggested offering his mother the piece of candy.

Pan smiled. She really did have the sweetest little boy in the whole world. "No I'm good sweetie. You eat your candy, but can you answer a question for Mommy?" Pan asked. Henry nodded as he unwrapped the piece of candy and stuck it in his mouth. "Is Rini the girl you like?"

Henry smiled and nodded.

"Why do you like her... if you don't mind me asking," Pan asked a soft smile still on her face.

"She's nice, pretty, and she alwads has candy in her bag," explained Henry after he finished his candy.

"I see," Pan's smile grew wider.

xxXXxx

"Hi Bra," greeted Pan as she and Henry entered Capsule Corp.

"Hey you two!" she called back from her place in the living room.

"Hi Aunt BaBa!" Henry loudly squealed as he hugged his aunt. Once he released Bra from his death grip, he rushed off to find his grandparents.

Pan came in and sat down with Bra. "So today's the big day?" asked Bra with a wide toothy grin.

"Yep, today we find out whether it's a boy or a girl," answered Pan placing a hand on her nonexistent baby bump.

"If you're a girl, you're all mine," Bra said with her head level with Pan's stomach.

"Bra what are you going to do if it's a girl?" Pan raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Well I've been working on my fashion designs, and I want to use my little niece as a model," explained Bra her eyes dazzling with ideas.

"What fun," Pan responded sarcastically.

"So are things all better with your parents? I just got back from school, so I haven't heard about what happed after the party," probed Bra.

"I was depressed for about a week until Gramps showed up and brought me out of. We ended up going for a walk around the neighborhood, and he told Henry he'd take him out for ice cream if at least five people asked him for his autograph… I've never seen Henry so excited to see people mobbing Hercule," Pan laughed.

"Way to go world chap. I'm glad to know he's good for something," smirked Bra. Pan nodded.

"Then my mom came over the next week worried I hated her, which I didn't and still don't. Papa apologized three weeks after the party," elaborated Pan on all the other events Bra had missed.

"So it's all back to normal?"

"Not quite, I don't go over to my parents as much, and there's one thing with Henry," Pan trailed off.

"What? Don't tell me he's a super saiyan. I still can't believe his hair flashed gold like that," Bra rambled on.

"No, he's not a super saiyan yet. He doesn't call my dad Pawpa Gohan anymore," explained Pan.

"What does he call him?"

"Gohan," Pan answered with a sigh.

"Just Gohan… That's a little weird. Does he think you and Trunks don't like Gohan anymore or what's up with the name only thing?" Bra asked making a face.

"No, Trunks and I forgave my dad. We both agreed not to dwell on it. My best guess is he remembers what my dad said at the party. He's smarter than we give him credit for."

"Dang that has to hurt your dad's feelings. He managed to mess up so bad he lost his grandpa title," Bra shook her head at the thought.

Pan sighed again trying not to worry about her father's feeling. She was trying her best to stay focused on the baby.

"When is Trunks getting here?" asked Bra glancing toward the door.

"In about an hour," answered Pan as she relaxed on the couch.

xxXXxx

Trunks arrived at Capsule Corp surprised not to see anyone right off. He found everyone in the kitchen laughing and talking.

"Hi," Trunks greeted his family.

"Daddy!" yelled Henry as he stopped climbing Vegeta and ran to hug his father.

"Hey little man!" Trunks greeted his son back as he scooped him up into a tight hug.

"You're late," announced Bra in an accusing tone. Trunks rolled his eyes then a smirk came to his lips.

"Henry why don't you ask Aunt Bra if she wants to hear how high you can count," whisper Trunks as he sat his son down.

Henry grinned wide as he ran to Bra. "Aunt BaBa wanna hear me count?" asked Henry looking excited.

"Bra I wouldn't," Pan started to warn, but it was too late.

"Sure show me how high you can count little man," Bra told him with a sweet smile not realizing what she had just done.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen…" Henry counted.

After fifteen, Bra seemed surprised when he kept going and going. Bra looked at Pan with big eyes. Pan just smiled. Trunks walked over to his sister leaning down as to not disrupt Henry's counting. "His record is seventy-two," he whispered. Bra shot him a glare as he and Pan headed for the door after telling Henry bye as he continued to count.

xxXXxx

"How in the world can Henry count that high?" Bra asked still annoyed that Trunks had tricked her.

"Chi-Chi and Pan teach him little lessons, so he'll be prepared for preschool," explained Bulma as her daughter hit her head against the table.

"What's he doing with Grandma Bunny?" asked Bra when she realized that everyone but her mother had left the kitchen.

"They're feeding all Dad's animals," Bulma answered sitting down beside her.

"Does he like them?" Bra asked looking a little surprised.

"He loves it," Bulma told her with a smile. "So you think it's a boy or a girl?" asked Bulma with a smile.

"I think it's a girl cause Pan isn't gaining much weight like she did with Henry… But I honestly don't know if I can see Pan with a little girl," shrugged Bra.

"I was the opposite, I gain almost no weight with Trunks and more with you, but I think that more had to do with my age. I hope it's a girl. I could see Trunks spoiling a little girl," gushed Bulma.

"So you think she'll be a daddy's girl?"

"Not a doubt in my mind," grinned Bulma. There was a knock at the door. Bulma answered it to find Chi-Chi and Videl. "Hey ladies, if you're looking for Pan, she isn't back yet. Come on in," Bulma said with a smile as she led them to the kitchen.

"We're a little excited to hear what Pan's having," admitted Videl.

"Don't worry about it. We are too. My mom and I think it's going to be a girl," explained Bra.

"No way it's going to be another little boy. He'll be smart just like his brother… Did you know Henry can count to,"

"Seventy-two," Bra cut Chi-Chi off giving her a smile and nod. Videl laughed knowing Bra must have listened to him.

"I think he would be able to count higher, but he seems to lose interest at that point," commented Chi-Chi.

xxXXxx

"Do you think we can handle this?" asked Pan looking down at her stomach.

"I'm sure we can. Why are you getting worried?" asked Trunks glancing over from the driver's seat.

"We've just been really lucky. Henry is so well behaved," sighed Pan.

"You're worried this one won't be," chuckled Trunks taking her hand in his.

"Maybe," admitted Pan.

"If this one is a terror, we'll handle it," assured Trunks.

xxXXxx

As soon as Pan and Trunks entered Capsule Corp, they were mobbed. Except one person was missing.

"Henry!" Trunks called his son who dashed through Capsule Corp and right into Pan's arms.

"Mommy is it a bother or a sister?" Henry asked squirming in Pan's arms. Trunks took Henry from Pan. "Hi Daddy," Henry greeted Trunks with a big grin.

"Spit it out you two. Is it a boy or a girl?" demanded Bra.

Pan smiled sheepishly. "It's a girl," she answered.

"I'm going to have a sister like Daddy does?" questioned Henry.

"That's right little man," Trunks assured him giving him a tight squeeze.

All the women were screaming and fussing over Pan.

"Pan is it really a girl?" asked Bra jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yes," Pan told her with a half smile.

"We have to throw you a shower," proclaimed Bunny

"We should wait till they pick out a name, or are you going to make us wait till she's born like with Henry?" Bulma asked a slight smirk on her face.

"We're not sure. We haven't discussed any names yet," explained Trunks trying to please his mother.

"I have some names!" announced Henry still happily perched in Trunks' arms.

"What are they sweetie?" Pan asked ruffling her little boy's hair.

"Daisy, Rose… Oh and Lilly," answered Henry.

"Hmmm, by any chance were you helping Grandma Bunny in the garden today?" asked Trunks giving Henry a tickle.

Henry erupted into giggles. "Yeah, but I liked um too!" explained Henry through his fits of laughter.

"Trunks and I will start working on a name. Grandma Chi-Chi are you okay?" Pan asked seeing her grandmother look a little out of it.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just wondering what kind of little girl she'll be and what she'll look like," responded Chi-Chi once she came out of her daze.

"Maybe she'll have lavender hair," grinned Bra at the idea.

"Oh honey, I doubt it. Only men in our family have had lavender hair. Henry would talk about it being a special trait," comment Bunny.

"Huh, now that you mention it all the women have blonde or blue hair in the family," observed Bulma.

xxXXxx

"Did you come up with any names you like?" asked Pan as she sat on the couch eating a snack and drinking tea.

"There's one I really really like," grinned Trunks closing his book.

"Well what is it?" she gave Trunks a sweet smile.

"Corset," smiled Trunks.

Pan stared at him. He couldn't actually think that was a good name, could he? "I'm not naming my daughter Corset," Pan told him raising an eyebrow.

"Come on we could call her something shorter that would be cute, like Cor or Set or Cora," Trunks rambled on trying to get her on board with the name.

"I like that last one, Cora," Pan smiled looking down at her stomach.

"So we can name her Corset?" Trunks asked with a hopeful smile.

"I think we should just go with Cora, but we can ask for a third vote," Pan explained a smirk growing on her face.

"Henry!" they both called at the same time. Henry came into the room dragging an oversized tiger stuffed animal behind him.

"Yes?" he asked looking between his parents wondering why he was called.

"We want your opinion on a name for your little sister," explained Trunks. Henry's eyes lit up.

"Do you think we should name her Corset and call her Cora for short or just name her Cora?" asked Pan. Henry thought for a moment.

"I like Cora," he answered. Pan gave Trunks a winning smirk.

"Just Cora not Corset?" asked Trunks hoping maybe he meant he liked the nickname.

"Just Cora," Henry answered climbing onto the couch. "Hi Cora," Henry spoke to Pan's still undersized baby bump. Trunks sighed. He knew he was beat.

"Now all we need is a middle name," Pan said giving Trunks a soft smile.

"Middle name?" repeated Henry looking slightly confused.

"Yeah kiddo, most people have a first, middle, and last name. All three names together are their full name," explained Trunks sitting down next to his son and wife.

"Remember, sometimes when you misbehave Mommy calls you Henry Vegeta Briefs," reminded Pan. Henry nodded. "Henry is your first name," Pan said kissing his forehead. "Vegeta is your middle name," she said giving him a second kiss. "And Briefs is your last name," she finished giving a third kiss.

Henry giggled before asking, "Daddy what's your full name?"

"My full name is Trunks Vegeta Briefs," answered Trunks ruffling Henry's hair.

"Two of our names match!" exclaimed Henry bouncing at his discovery.

"Yes they do. Last names are family names so you, me, your mommy, and your baby sister will all have the last name Briefs because we're a family. As far as your middle name, your Mommy and I wanted you to have my middle name so you would be named after me as well as my dad," explained Trunks.

"So were named after Pawpa Vegeata?" Henry asked looking at his father quizzically.

"Yes," Trunks answered simple.

"You're also named after your great grandfather Doctor Henry Briefs," Pan told him with a smile.

"Really? Why haven't I met him?" asked Henry again bouncing at hearing this new information.

"Because he pasted away before you were born. He was Grandma Bunny's husband and Grammie's father," answered Trunks hoping his son would be upset by the news.

"Was he old or did something happen?" asked Henry looking a little sadden by the news.

"He was very old. He loved you very much even if he wasn't able to meet you in person," assured Pan hugging her son.

"You should ask Grammie and Grandma Bunny about him sometime. He was a great man," suggested Trunks.

"Okay… Mommy what's your full name," Henry asked looking up at the woman who was still holding him.

"My full name is Pan Satan Briefs," she answered with a smile as she held him close.

"Satan like Gramps' name?" he asked.

"Yes that's who I was named after," she told him.

"Cora's middle name should be after someone too," suggested Henry moving to pay more attention to Pan's stomach than her.

"You think we should name her after someone huh? Any ideas who?" Trunks asked watching his son snuggle up to Pan.

"Nope none," he answered before yawning and drifting off into a nap.

Author's Note- Please R&R it means a lot to me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 19/20

Bra is 22

Goten is 32/33

Trunks is 34

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Eleven:** _Early Arrival_

"Pan you're working too hard," Trunks warned his wife. She ignored him continuing to rush around preparing for Henry's third birthday. "Don't make me call Chi-Chi," warned Trunks again. She stopped this time giving him a glare.

"You wouldn't," she narrowed her eyes increasing the intensity of the glare.

"I would. The doctor said you need to relax more or else you'll end up on bed rest," Trunks reminded her.

"I just want his birthday to be perfect," she sighed hugging Trunks. She knew he only was worried about her and the baby's health.

"It will be. Mom and Dad have Henry for the rest of the morning then they are bringing him to the party. Chi-Chi, Videl, Bra, and Rini are all coming to help at noon. So relax you don't have to have everything ready before they get here," assured Trunks holding her tight.

xxXXxx

The party went over great. Most of the Z warriors showed up along with a few of Henry's friends from the park. Marron and Uub brought Maddox, and Marron even let him play without being too over protective. Maddox apparently calls Krillin Pops and 18 Mimi. Everyone got a kick out of that. Henry showed everyone how his toy room was moving to a different room because it was becoming Cora's nursery. Everyone who wasn't actual family had left now. Trunks watched Henry race Goten around the back yard.

"Henry do you want your last present?" Trunks yelled into the yard. Pan gave Trunks a curious look. They had already given Henry his gift. What could he be referring to. Henry came running into the house careful not bump into anyone. "Alright, I didn't run this by Mommy, so I might be in trouble. But if we both ask her nicely she might let us keep it," explained Trunks as he left the room returning with a wicker basket with a towel in it. Something was moving under the towel. Out popped a little black kitten. Henry looked almost as excited as he had when he found out he was going to be a big brother.

"Mommy please please please. Can we keep her?" Henry begged picking up the tiny kitten.

"I suppose, but it's you and your father's responsibility," Pan gave in. "Trunks where exactly did this kitten come from?" she asked giving him a suspicious look.

"My secretary's cat had kittens, and she's been trying to find home's for them all. And this one reminded me of Gramps' cat Scratch, so I thought Henry might like her," Trunks answered hoping he wasn't in too much trouble.

"As long as you weren't purposefully looking for a cat, I guess I'm not mad," she told him giving his cheek a kiss.

"What are you going to name her?" asked Goten leaning down to pet the little kitten.

"Shadow or Spooky," announced Henry. "RiRi, which do you like?" Henry asked her causing Pan to make a slight face and Trunks to chuckle.

"I think they both sound like great kitty names. Maybe you should as your dad since I like them both," answered Rini not thinking anything of Henry's question.

"Daddy which do you like?" he asked turning back to his dad while Goten and Rini played with the kitten.

"I like Shadow," answered Trunks letting another chuckle escape his lips.

Bra picked up the little kitten. "Trunks is it a girl kitten?" she asked.

"Yep, like Scratch was," he grinned.

"Henry, shouldn't she get a pretty name instead of Shadow, that sounds like I boy name," suggested Bra making a face.

Henry took the kitten from his aunt staring at her for a few minutes. "Her name is Shadow Rose Briefs," he announced very mater of factly. Both Pan and Bulma erupted into laughter. Bra made a slight face. Trunks held back a snicker as he watched his son and sister argue over the kitten's name.

xxXXxx

"Thank you for doing all this. You really didn't have to. I still have Henry's baby stuff," Pan protested as Bra and Bunny led her to her seat in the living room.

"That's all boy's stuff. You need some girl stuff," retorted Bra.

"We also got a few things for Henry," chirped Bunny in her always cheerful voice.

"Henry just had a birthday," groaned Pan knowing her family was going to spoil him.

"His birthday was almost two months ago," corrected Bulma. Pan gave her mother-in-law a look.

"Pan how many more weeks till your due Pan? You still hardly look pregnant," asked Marron. Pan's shower was the first event anyone had seen her at without Maddox.

"Five weeks. I haven't been able to keep any weight on. The doctor is probably going to put me on strict bed rest when I go in tomorrow. For the last month, I've haven't been allowed to do anything. Next month it will be the same but confined to a bed," groaned Pan.

"How have you been keeping up with Henry?" asked 18 casting a glance at Pan.

"Bunny's been over to help," Pan answered a smile coming to her face.

"It's no problem at all. I just pick him up from school and either take him home or over to Capsule Corp," assured Bunny waving off the comment.

Pan opened her gifts finding lots of tiny dresses, pink hooded towels, and pink toys. Pan couldn't believe how much pink there was, and she hadn't even opened half the presents yet. Rini handed her a pink box giving her a smirk. Pan grimaced on the inside, more pink. She opened the box to discover little lavender jammies and a little lavender dress.

"Rini, they're adorable," she cooed holding the jammies.

"I hope she doesn't have lavender hair cause that will totally clash," Bra said off handedly earning a glare from her mother.

Pan continued opening presents relieved to find that the second half of the presents had been mostly yellow, green, and lavender.

Everyone was now eating cake and chatting.

"Have you and Goten set a date yet?" asked Videl giving Rini a playful nudge.

"Not yet, but it will probably be October of next year when we get married," answered Rini.

"Has he at least met your family yet?" Bra asked joining the conversation.

"No, but he's coming with me to Thanksgiving to meet the part that lives in the U.S.," explained Rini.

"I bet they'll love him," assured Videl as Hercule and Trunks walked in with Henry.

"Mommy, I got to see Uncle GoGo teach a class, and Daddy beat Uncle GoGo in a spar, and Gramps let us eat ice cream in his office," Henry rambled on excitedly.

"He did!" Pan exclaimed as she listened to son.

"Henry we got you a couple presents," Bulma told him patting for him to sit down on the couch next to Pan. Henry hurried over and sat down. Bulma handed him a blue box. He opened it up to a shirt that said World's Best Big Brother.

"World's Best Big Brother," read Pan as Henry held up the shirt.

Videl handed him another box that had book about being a big brother. Henry started trying to read it. Pan giggled putting it away. "We can read it later buddy," she assured him.

"But Mommy I want to read it!" he whined.

"Here Henry open this one," Marron told him handing him a gift bag. He opened it to find a dragon stuffed animal. It reminded Pan a little of Shenron.

"It's a dragon!" Henry exclaimed clutching it in a hug. "Thank you Marron!"

xxXXxx

"I'm home!" Trunks called as he entered his home.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Henry as he latched onto Trunks' leg.

"How's Mommy doing today?"

"Good, Grandma Bunny and I made crispy treats," answered Henry holding on to Trunks leg as he walked.

"Trunks! Pan is resting and the treats Henry and I made are in the kitchen. I'll be back over on Monday," Bunny assured giving her grandson and great grandson hugs and kisses as she left.

"How about you go play while I check on Mommy. Then we can figure out dinner," suggested Trunks looking down at the three year old still attached to his leg.

"Okay Daddy," Henry said running off to play.

"Panny!" Trunks called as he slipped into their bedroom.

"I'm going crazy Trunks," Pan groaned sitting up in their bed.

"Only three more weeks of bed rest," comforted Trunks.

"Twenty two days Trunks twenty two!" she growled trying to get cozy in their bed.

"I love you," Trunks said giving her a kiss hoping it would take her mind off the fact she was on bed rest.

Later on after Henry had gone to bed. Pan was snuggling up to Trunks. "You okay Pan? You've been a little quiet," Trunks asked as he ran his fingers through her hair that was surprisingly damp. He felt her forehead. She was warm.

"My stomach hurts that's all," she mumbled cuddling closer.

"I think you have a fever," announced Trunks sitting up bringing Pan up with him.

"I'm fine. I just feel a little out of it," she said seeming extremely tired.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," Trunks exclaimed as he grab some clothes.

"Henry…" she muttered in her half asleep state.

"I'll call Goten. He should still be up it's only eleven," commented Trunks pulling out his phone. He called Goten as he worked to dress Pan.

Trunks was carrying Pan to the car when Goten appeared out of no where.

"Is she okay?" Goten demanded looking over his niece.

"I'm not sure. Henry's asleep in his room. I'll call you as soon as I know what's going on," Trunks said as he and Pan rushed of to the hospital.

Goten went back into the house and called Chi-Chi and Gohan to tell them what was happening.

xxXXxx

"Trunks sweetie, are you okay?" asked Bulma pulling her son into a tight hug.

"They won't let me see Pan. They said she was in labor, but they think it may have been false labor. Then they told me I had to wait out here," Trunks explained looking like he might cry. He looked up a little surprised to see his father there.

Videl, Chi-Chi, and Gohan walked into the hospital. "Trunks!" called Gohan rushing over to see what information his son-in-law had on Pan's condition.

Trunks told Gohan the same thing he told his mother.

They waited three more hours. Trunks was pacing like a mad man.

"Trunks sit down," ordered Bulma who was sitting with Vegeta in one corner of the waiting room.

"I can't," said Trunks in a gruff tone. He paced to the other side of the room where Videl and Gohan were sitting.

Gohan stood and stopped Trunks from pacing. "Is Goten the only one with Henry? Because one of us could go check on them," Goten suggested. He wasn't honestly worried about Goten, but he hoped it would get Trunks' mind off what was happening.

"No, Grandma Bunny went over there, and I think Rini might be over too… And Henry's probably still asleep," Trunks sighed thinking of what was happening at his house.

Then a doctor approached Trunks. "Are you ?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Trunks answered quickly.

"Can we speak privately?"

"It's okay. These are my wife's parents," Trunks said gesturing to Videl and Gohan.

The doctor nodded his understanding. "We gave your wife medication to stop the contractions which it did for a few hours, but her water broke. We're prepping a delivery room as we speak. If you would like to be in the room with her, you will need to change into these scrubs," the explained handing Trunks a pair of hospital scrubs.

"Will she and the baby be okay? We went to the doctor two days ago, and he said he was concerned about the baby and Pan being underweight," Trunks asked looking slightly panicked.

"Your wife is thirty seven weeks along, and she has had excellent prenatal care. They both should be fine," the doctor assured.

Before the doctor could walk away Gohan grabbed his arm. "Is there anyway we could see her?" Gohan asked in a hushed tone.

"Only for a moment. get dressed and meet us at her room. It's third on the right," the doctor motioned for Videl and Gohan to follow him.

When they reached Pan's room they found her exhausted and upset. "Mama Papa, where's Trunks?" Pan asked looking around for her husband.

"He's getting changed into some scrubs," Videl answered wiping her daughters stained face.

"Mama, I'm scared what if something's wrong. Why is this happening?" Pan sobbed wincing slightly in pain.

"It will be okay Pan. Henry was early, and he was perfect," Gohan attempted to comfort his daughter.

"Henry was three days early not three weeks… Where's Henry!?" Pan yelped a new panic had taken over. She looked ready to tear through the hospital to find her son.

"Goten and Bunny are watching him at your house. Goten said he got there before you and Trunks left. Do you not remember?" Videl asked stroking Pan's cheek.

"No. I remember trying to tell Trunks we couldn't leave Henry then it all goes a little hazy," Pan answered calming after hearing her son was safe.

Trunks entered the room with the doctor. "It time to go to the delivery room," the doctor announced. As Pan was wheeled out holding Trunks' hand, the doctor looked to Videl and Gohan and said, "you both will need to head back to the waiting room."

They walked back to the waiting room. "I'm going to call Goten. Henry would hate us if he missed his sister being born," smiled Videl as she walked off taking out her phone.

xxXXxx

Pan had been taken back to the delivery room over an hour ago. Goten walked into the waiting area caring an asleep Henry in his arms. Bunny was with them.

"We didn't miss it did we?" Goten asked his family.

"No, Pan's still in the delivery room… Goten, why is Henry in his pajamas?" Chi-Chi asked looking over her great grandson.

"Mom, it's four in the morning. I think pajamas are what he's supposed to be wearing," Goten answered. Chi-Chi shook her head at her son.

Rini walked in wearing sweats that looked similar to pajamas. "Car's parked. Is Pan still back there?" Rini asked. Goten nodded.

Hercule arrived within the hour. Then another guest arrived. "Hey guys, you okay?" Goku asked.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Gohan asked looking ever more surprised than last time.

"Well, I only used a little time last I was here, so I was able to visit again. I'm only here for the next three hours though," Goku explained. He was now eyeing the little boy in Goten's arms. "Is this Henry? He got so big!" exclaimed Goku as took the little boy from Goten. "Do you know who I am little guy?" he asked giving him a hug.

Henry nodded. Hugging him back. "Did you come to meet Cora?" Henry asked.

"If that's your new little sister then yes," Goku gave him a big Son grin.

Trunks walked into the waiting room looking drained. Henry jumped down from Goku's arms and ran to his father. "Is Cora here?" Henry asked latching onto Trunks' leg.

"Yep, you can see her once she and your mommy are settled into a room," answered Trunks leaning down and ruffling Henry's hair. Everyone else in the waiting room gathered around Trunks to hear about Pan's condition. Trunks smiled when he realized Goku was there. "Cora is on the low side for weight, but she's perfectly healthy. Pan's came out fine too. They are going to keep Pan and Cora for the next thirty six hours to make sure she and Cora both are in good health," Trunks elaborated on his wife and daughter's conditions. Everyone nodded. Trunks scooped up Henry. "I am going to go check on your mommy. I'll be right back," Trunks told Henry as he handed him to Bulma.

Trunks headed to the room he was told Pan would be taken to. Inside he found an exhausted Pan cradling their newborn daughter. Trunks walked in sitting slightly behind Pan, so she could lean back onto his chest for support. "Five pounds ten ounces," Pan said running her fingers through the small amount of black hair that topped their daughter's head.

"She's perfect just like her mother," Trunks commented kissing his wife's forehead.

"Henry was seven pounds"

"She's petite like her mother," complimented Trunks kissing Pan on the lips this time. "She has your hair color and your nose," Trunks observed lightly touching his daughters tiny pointy nose.

"She got your eye color," Pan noted giving Trunks a kiss on the neck as they fussed over Cora.

"How can you tell, they're blue like all newborns?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow.

"They are the same color as Henry's were when he was born. They'll lighten up in the next few months, and they'll match her daddy and brother's," Pan smiled hugging her daughter close.

"I'm going to go get everyone from the waiting room. Oh by the way, Goku's here," Trunks said with a smirk as he left the room.

xxXXxx

Goku carried Henry as everyone followed Trunks to Pan's room.

"Hi Mommy!" greeted Henry trying to get a better look at his little sister.

"Want to hold her?" Trunks asked taking Henry from Goku. Trunks sat on the bed next to Pan setting Henry between them. She laid Cora in Henry's arms with Trunks helping him to support her head.

"She's pretty, like you Mommy," Henry grinned at his little sister.

"I think so too buddy," Trunks said smiling at his family.

"What's her full name?" asked Rini.

"Cora Bunny Briefs," announced Trunks proudly. Bunny immediately started crying.

"Can I hold her?" asked Goku. Pan nodded carefully handing her newborn daughter to her grandfather.

"She precious," cooed Chi-Chi as touched the tiny baby in her husband's arms.

Slowly everyone but Gohan and Videl had held her. Videl was currently holding her. "She looks almost just like Videl when she was born. Nose is a little pointier, but everything else looks the same. Videl was a small baby too," Hercule explained. Pan smiled hearing her daughter looked like her mother. She had always thought that her mother was beautiful. Videl put the little girl in Gohan's arms. For the first time since everyone entered the room, she started crying. Gohan looked slightly frazzled as he tried to calm the little girl. Bulma got a grin on her face as she took the little girl from Gohan and gave her Trunks. She instantly stopped.

"She's a daddy's girl already," snickered Bulma.

"She's probably hungry," Pan said softly taking Cora from Trunks. Everyone headed back to the waiting area.

"Daddy, when can Mommy and Cora come home?" Henry asked eyeing his father curiously.

"Sunday evening," Trunks answered a worried look coming to his face.

"You okay Trunks?" Goten asked his friend.

"Since she came early, we don't have a plan for Henry," Trunks admitted looking down at the little boy who was darting around the room chasing Goku.

"We can watch him," Videl volunteered.

"Goten and I are free too," Rini said taking Goten's arm.

"He has his own room at Capsule Corp," reminded Bulma.

Trunks looked between them all and sighed. "I'm too tired to pick. Can you guys work this out amongst yourselves? Grandma Bunny and Goten have keys to our place. I'm sure Pan would want him to spend some time with Goku, but other than that have fun and call me if you need me. I'll be here with Pan… Oh and don't let him stay in his pajamas all weekend and remember to feed Shadow," Trunks said shaking his head. He walked over giving his son a hug and explaining that he would be staying with Pan, so Henry would be spending the weekend with family.

xxXXxx

"I have just a little over an hour so you will have to show me pretty fast," Goku explained to Henry who was now changed into a green gi. Vegeta, Goten, Goku, and Gohan were all out at Mount Paozu.

"Okay!" happily responded Henry powering up and quickly launching an attack at Goku.

"Not bad. You've got good form," Goku commented blocking the three year old's attack. "Try this," Goku showed him a new combination of attacks. Henry quickly imitated his great grandfather.

Goku landed as Henry continued training. "He's a fast learner and has a very high power level for three. He'll definitely be stronger than Pan, maybe even Trunks if he works at it," Goku observed.

"Pan's stronger than you think. She went super last year," Goten told his father.

"Wow for real. I didn't think she had enough saiyan blood. That's amazing!" exclaimed Goku.

"Someone threatened the boy," said Vegeta nodding toward Henry.

"It's like you always said, "Power comes in response to a need, not a desire"" quoted Gohan. Goku nodded his understanding.

"Henry's hair also flashed gold once when he got upset, so I think he might go super even earlier than Trunks or I did," mentioned Goten.

"Whoa, he's already showing signs that's amazing," Goku couldn't believe that little Henry was already so strong.

Author's Note- Please R&R it means a lot to me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 20

Bra is 22/23

Goten is 33

Trunks is 34

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Twelve:** _Tournaments and Tests_

"Hey Goten," Trunks greeted his best friend.

"Hey," Goten responded as he flopped down on Trunks' office couch.

"How did meeting Rini's family go?" Trunks asked even though he already had an idea from Goten's behavior.

"I didn't know there were so many jobs similar to my job that I could be called but not be," groaned Goten. Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Like I was called a PE teacher, a karate instructor, a physical trainer, a coach, and an athlete," explained Goten.

"So they don't understand that you're a material arts instructor?" asked Trunks with a slight chuckle.

"Oh I think they know, they just don't care. They think it's a fake job, so they like to harass me about it. They think I'm marrying Rini for her money because I am the hottest piece of man candy she has brought home"

"Piece of man candy?" Trunks repeated eyeing his friend questioningly.

"Her granny's words not mine," Goten clarified.

"So they don't like you?"

"They liked that I ate a lot and that I was attractive, but other than that not really… One of her cousins asked if I was an actor hired to play her boyfriend like in the movies"

"They really don't think Rini could get a husband, do they?"

"Apparently not, so they think it's all for show," Goten groaned still sprawled out on Trunks' couch. "Well how's it going being a dad to two kids?" Goten asked moving on to a new subject.

"Not too bad. Henry loves to help. Pan is happy, and Cora is healthy. Bra comes over more," Trunks smirked at the end of his statement.

"Has she forgiven me yet?"

"Not sure, I think she's still a little peeved at you"

"I didn't mean not to call her. I only called two people, Gohan and Mom. Mom called Bulma. It's not my fault no one called her. She was at school anyway!" exclaimed Goten.

"According to her, you should have called her when you found out, so it's your fault she missed Cora being born," snickered Trunks happy it wasn't his fault for once.

Goten grumbled a little more. "Anything else new?" he asked once he finished his grumbling.

"Hercule's been coming by more and more. I think Cora reminds him of Videl which makes him feel young," shrugged Trunks.

"He's been spending less time at the dojo lately," commented Goten.

xxXXxx

"Pan I'm home," Trunks called finding Pan feeding Cora in their living room. It reminded Trunks of when Henry was little. Speaking of Henry, he had attached himself to Trunks' leg as he did nearly everyday. "Hey buddy," Trunks grinned down at the three year old.

"I got a letter from my teacher sent home with me today," Henry grinned running off to play.

"Was it a good or bad letter?" Trunks asked looking at his wife.

"Both. He did a week's worth of lessons in one morning then started bothering her and trying to teach other students. If he continues to do this, she will insist he is moved to a higher class," Pan sighed handing Trunks the letter.

"Mom said that might happen. I thought they had advanced classes," Trunks commented as he read the letter.

"He's in the advanced class for three year olds already," Pan answered rolling her eyes.

"Of course he is," Trunks mumbled as he continued to read the letter.

"What should we do, tell Henry too slow down or have him moved up?" Pan asked burping Cora.

"I don't know. My mom didn't have me moved up, but that was because she wanted me to stay with my friends… I can't believe they already want to move him up. He's hasn't even been in school four months yet," grumbled Trunks setting down the letter.

"I know, but it'll be fine. We just have to figure it out," Pan shrugged handing Trunks Cora, so she could return her attention to cooking dinner. Trunks smiled bouncing his daughter in his arms.

xxXXxx

Hercule had invited Videl, Gohan, Trunks, Pan, and their two children over to his mansion.

"Hi Dad," said Videl giving her father a hug.

"Hey you two, did Pan and Trunks come with you?" asked Hercule checking behind his daughter and son in law to make sure he wasn't missing anyone.

"No, I think they're coming on their own. So what's the big news?" Gohan asked as they followed him in.

"I want to wait for Pan-chan," Hercule told them getting them something to drink. Before the three could even sit down, Henry came running into the room. He pounced on Hercule giving him a big hug. "Hey little man!" grinned Hercule giving his great grandson a tight bear hug.

"Henry! You know you're not supposed to run indoors," Pan scolded the three old. Henry shuffled his feet and apologized to his mother and to Hercule.

"No biggie little man. You were just excited to see your Gramps," Hercule assured patting Henry on the head.

Trunks enter carrying Cora in her infant seat while Henry hugged Gohan and Videl.

"Gramps, what's the news?" Pan asked after checking on Cora.

"I've decided to retire," announced Hercule a broad smile on his face.

"Really I thought you'd be the world champ until the very end," chuckled Trunks.

"Thought about it, but I think it would be best if I passed it on. So I wanted to offer the title to you all first seeing as you're family and saiyans," explained Hercule.

"Dad you can't just name someone the world champ. They need to earn it," Videl rolled her eyes at her father's antics.

"I know that, but I want to have someone with my support win the tournament. Pan, you wanted to be the world champ when you were little. Would you want to go for the title?" Hercule asked giving his granddaughter his world champ smile.

"Gramps, I had Cora barely over a month ago. I haven't been able to train in months, and honestly, I get enough attention being Mrs Briefs. I'll have to pass on that one," Pan told her grandfather pulling Henry to sit in her lap.

"Well Videl you want to throw your hat in the ring?" asked Hercule moving onto his next target.

"Dad, I haven't competed since I was back in high school, and I almost died," Videl reminded her father shaking her head the entire time.

"Gohan? You are the one who defeated cell," Hercule continued.

"I enjoy being a professor, but I appreciate the offer," Gohan sheepishly smiled at his father-in-law.

"Trunks, what about you? From what I hear, you may be stronger than Gohan. What do you say?" Hercule asked looking a little frantic.

"No thanks Hercule. I have enough going on with Capsule Corp and the kids," Trunks smiled wrapping an arm around Pan.

"I guess Henry will just"

"No! Gramps, Henry is three he's too young to be doing this. I don't care if I was four when I first competed. I won't have him entering that young," Pan cut him off.

Hercule looked saddened at the news. "Would you at least let him run Satan Enterprises when he's older?" he asked with a sniffle.

Before anyone could answer, Henry did. "I wanna run Capsule Corp like Daddy and GramGram. Maybe Cora can run yours," suggested Henry.

Hercules eyes lit up at the proposal. "Of course, Cora will be perfect. But the problem is, I need to have a successor in the tournament. Someone that they'll think I taught everything I know to," he put his hand to his chin as he started thinking.

"Why don't you ask Goten? He's already the head instructor at your dojo," suggested Pan.

"That might work, he could win the tournament and take over the dojo," Hercule said more to himself than anyone else.

"Tournament, Dad what tournament are you talking about? The World Tournament was last year," Videl asked giving him a look.

"I'm holding a tournament special to crown my successor," explained Hercule everyone stared at him slightly confused.

"Why don't you wait and let Uub win the next World Tournament?" asked Gohan trying to come up with a more reasonable solution.

"I've beaten Uub twice in the tournament, so it might look suspicious if I was to lose to him. Plus, everyone knows I didn't train Uub. I need a successor that people will believe I trained, and that can take over all the World Champ stuff," rambled Hercule.

"Dad, ask Goten. I doubt he will want to do as much as you did, but I sure he'd be happy to keep you dojos running," assured Videl.

"Can I compete in Gramps' tournament?" asked Henry.

"I think you should wait till your older buddy, but I promise you can compete in the World Tournament one day, okay?" Trunks hoped Henry would accept that answer. He did happily going off to play.

"How's school going for Henry?" asked Gohan watching his grandson play.

Pan immediately made a face lowering her face to her hand. Trunks tucked his arm behind his head in a Goten like manner. "Uh, well," Trunks trailed off without explaining.

"What happened?" asked Videl staring at the two young parents.

"Henry might have to be moved up to the five year old class," sighed Pan.

"What, why?" asked Gohan looking at Henry as he tried to balance a book he had found on his head.

"He was finishing a week's worth of lessons in one morning. They wanted to move him up to the four year old class, but we got them to give him the year four work in the three old class, so he could stay with his friends. But he still was able to blow through it, so they moved him up to the advanced four year old class," elaborated Trunks.

"Let me guess, he's still flying through the work," commented Gohan. Pan and Trunks nodded. "I told you he was smart," Gohan said giving Videl a smirk.

"We are a little worried. We don't want Henry to go through school, so fast that no one is his age, but he loves school. We're worried if we tell him to slow down, he might not like it anymore," Pan said with a slight groan.

"If he stays that interested, once he gets to high school we could enroll him in concurrent classes," commented Gohan.

"I took a few of those when I was in school. It's basically doing a college class instead of a high school one," remember Trunks with a nod.

"Trunks you were one of those kids? Bra and I always found it strange they didn't just graduate early," shrugged Pan.

"Your mom and I did them too, and honestly Pan, I think you would have too if you had stayed in school," Gohan informed his daughter.

"The problem is how to keep Henry from going too fast before high school. He's already basically two years ahead, and he hasn't even started elementary school yet," Trunks reminded everyone of the current issue.

Gohan was about to answer when Henry scampered over to them. "Gramps says dinner's ready. Daddy can I sit with Gohan and Grammie Del?" Henry asked looking up at his father.

"If it's okay with them," Trunks answered. Henry immediately turned to his grandparents.

"Of course you can sit with us!" Videl exclaimed scooping him up as the headed for the dinning room. Pan and Trunks followed behind carrying Cora who was still asleep in her infant seat.

xxXXxx

"You wanted to see me?" Goten asked poking his head into Mr Satan's office.

"Yes! Yes, come in Goten," Hercule ushered him in quickly closing the door. "Goten, I'm planning on retiring, but I want to name a successor. My successor will be taking over all my dojos and would take my spot in the next upcoming world tournament," explained Hercule.

"You're retiring, why?"

"I am getting up there, and it's getting harder and harder to win the tournament even with help. I'm retiring from the tournament and hanging up my title as world champ. I'm going to still have Satan Enterprises that is more than enough to keep me busy. Plus, I want more time to play with the great grandbabies," answered Hercule.

"So who are you naming as your successor?" Goten asked obliviously.

"I offered it to Pan and Videl, but they weren't interested. I was hoping you would be interested," Hercule gave him a hopeful smile.

"I don't think so, I'm pretty happy with just being the head instructor," shrugged Goten.

"Well I was hoping it could be someone in the loop, so there wouldn't risk finding out about my secret or yours. And since you're the head instructor, it makes sense," Hercule went on to explain.

"So if someone else were to be successor, they would not only be my boss but a possible a threat to us as well," clarified Goten.

"Unfortunately yes"

"I guess I should do it then. Are you announcing your successor or planning an event?" asked Goten.

"I'm holding a tournament in March. The winner will receive my dojos and my title," explained Hercule.

"I'll have to win the tournament then"

"Yes, but you will be the competitor with my endorsement," assured Hercule. Goten nodded.

xxXXxx

"You're really doing this?" Rini asked waving her arms dramatically.

"Yes, it's what's best for us all. I can keep the saiyan secret. Mr Satan can retire. I get a promotion. It all works out," Goten reasoned with her.

"What if you don't win?"

"I have three months to train, and I doubt anyone that strong will pop out of the wood work," assured Goten.

"Okay, I'm okay with this but you have to promise not to be pompous if you get the title," growled Rini.

"Deal!" grinned Goten.

xxXXxx

Mr Satan had announced on several news networks that he was holding a tournament with his title and spot in the next world tournament as the prize. The World Tournament commission even agreed to the arrangement seeing as Mr Satan is one of their biggest contributors. He went on to mention that his protégé would be competing, but he felt it was better if the title was earned.

Pan and Bra watched the tv as Hercule posed for the cameras. "I'm surprised you aren't competing," commented Bra.

"I don't want Gramps' title. Besides Uncle Goten is stronger than me if he actual pays attention and tries," sighed Pan.

"But you love competing in tournaments. If I recall correctly, you were grumbling during the last two World Tournaments cause you were pregnant and couldn't participate," reminded Bra.

"True… Maybe I'll participate in the next World Tournament," shrugged Pan.

"Unless you end up pregnant again," snickered Bra.

"I doubt that"

"Why are you two quitting at two?" asked Bra.

"I think so. I just can't see our family being any more perfect than it is right now," admitted Pan looking at her daughter who was asleep in her swing.

"That's really sweet Pan," Bra smiled as the door was thrown open and Trunks walked in holding Henry's hand.

"What happened?" asked Pan eyeing her son who looked at the floor.

"I forgot how to jump," mumbled Henry.

Pan looked at Trunks for a better explanation. "He jumped six feet in the air at school today," explained Trunks looking exasperated.

"I forgot how to jump normal," said Henry still looking at the floor.

"How about you go show Aunt Bra the new kitty stand that we got Shadow while Daddy and I finish talking," suggested Pan leaning down to his level and giving him a tight hug. Henry nodded taking Bra's hand and walking her off to his playroom. "I'm guessing from your expression that someone is making a big deal out of this," Pan sighed pulling Trunks to sit with her at the table.

"His teacher. She talked to the administrator, so now Henry has to take a full round of tests to see what he can do physically and mentally"

"Because he's still blowing through the work in the advanced five year old class," Pan commented putting her head down on the table. "Does he have to take it?" grumbled Pan into the table.

"Yes, or he has to find a new school. According to his teacher, they are tired of all his surprises, so a full evaluation is now mandatory," answered Trunks.

"What's going to be on this test?" asked Pan propping her head up on one hand.

"No idea," now Trunks put his head down.

xxXXxx

Pan grinned as they arrived at Mount Paozu. Outside Gohan and Goten were training. Rini and Videl were watching. Pan held her four month old daughter in her arms as Trunks carried a half asleep Henry.

"Hey you guys," greeted Rini.

"So what brought you four out here?" asked Videl as Gohan threw Goten into a boulder causing it to shatter.

"Boys take a break, we have company!" yelled Chi-Chi as she exited the house. Henry was starting to wake up more. He wiggled in Trunks' grasp until he was released. He darted off flying full of excitement.

"We wanted to visit and get a little help on something," answered Pan. She felt bad needing something, but it was the truth.

"We're happy to help with anything, as long as I get to hold my beautiful great granddaughter!" exclaimed Chi-Chi reaching for Cora. Pan handed her over willingly.

"If she gets fussy, give her to Trunks. She's already a daddy's girl," laughed Pan.

"You were a daddy's girl and so was Bra. So I'm not surprised," commented Videl playing with her little granddaughter.

"I was a daddy's girl?" asked Pan a little surprised.

Gohan smiled landing next to everyone. "Until age three you were. Then you started wanting to spend all your time with dad," chuckled Gohan thinking back to his father and Pan.

"Then after Dad left you started sticking with Trunks," snickered Goten as Rini gave him a look.

"So what were you needing help with?" asked Videl after pulling herself away from Cora.

"Henry is being required to take a complete evaluation, and we were wondering if you knew anything about them," explained Trunks.

"Complete evaluation," repeated Videl making a face.

"It's to test his intelligence and physical ability," elaborated Pan.

"I took one of those when I was little," commented Rini as she moved to sit down.

"Why did you take one? Were you advanced?" asked Chi-Chi looking excited.

"Actually the opposite," Rini said shyly.

"You were slow!" Chi-Chi yelled. Pan immediately stole Cora back from her fuming grandmother.

"Yes, I was behind in reading. I was in special ed for four years" admitted Rini.

"Did you know about this?" demanded Chi-Chi staring angrily at Goten.

"Yes," he answered panicking.

"It's not a big deal Chi-Chi. I tested out due to high comprehension. My point was I took an intelligence evaluation in first grade. All they do is ask you questions in each subject until you can't answer anymore. If there is a large gap, especially if you are advanced in one subject and below in another, they stick you in special education classes. I could do algebra in first grade but could barely read my own name," explained Rini pulling Goten to sit with her.

"I'm guessing you were average in the rest of your subjects," commented Gohan. Rini nodded.

"That's not that bad then," murmured Chi-Chi.

"So it would be a test of how smart Henry is in each subject," clarified Pan.

"Yep," Rini smiled glad Chi-Chi had calmed down.

"That may be a good thing. You can get a true evaluation of Henry instead of him being forced up grade after grade," commented Gohan looking at his grandson as he darted quickly about.

"Our real concern is the physical evaluation. He forgot to tone down his jumping and jumped six feet during recess which is what caused his teacher to convince administration to make these tests mandatory for him to continue school there," explained Trunks taking Cora from Pan since she was getting fussy.

"They say they don't want anymore surprises," sighed Pan pulling a pacifier from the bag for Cora.

"So how are you going to get Henry to score normal on the physical exam?" asked Goten.

"I think that's why they're here. They don't know," replied Rini. Pan nodded making a slight face.

"How can we teach him to be normal when we don't know what normal kids do," grumbled Trunks.

Videl smiled. "I can work with him if you want. I was strong when I was little, but I was human," offered Videl.

"Henry come here please," called Pan. Henry zipped over at an amazingly high speed.

"Yes Mommy?" he asked happily.

"Grammie Del is going to teach you how you need to act at school, okay. We don't want you accidently showing your strength again," explained Pan.

The afternoon continued on with Pan training with Goten and her father while her mother and Rini worked with Henry. Trunks and Chi-Chi were busy taking care of Cora.

Dinnertime had rolled around. Henry was trying his best to only show human strength. "Mommy this is hard to remember," whined Henry looking up at his mother who had just finished her intense training with her father and uncle.

"How about we make a deal. If you pass the evaluation with human level strength, you can have a present. Anything you want," smiled Pan. Trunks stared at Pan wide eyed. Knowing Henry he would want a little brother or another kitten.

"Really, cause I know what I want!" exclaimed Henry jumping with excitement.

"What is it sweetie?" Pan asked ruffling his hair.

"I want a swing set for the back yard! My friend Gabe has one," Henry rambled on a huge grin on his face. Trunks breathed a sigh of relief.

"Lets go get washed up for dinner," said Pan as she scooped Henry up so they could get ready for dinner.

"You look relieved. What did you think he wanted?" asked Rini eyeing Trunks.

"A baby brother or another pet," chuckled Trunks.

Pan and Henry were back as Chi-Chi served dinner. Henry had been abnormally quiet since their return.

"Henry you okay?" asked Videl looking at the sad face of the little boy.

"If I mess up the test, do I never ever get a swing set?" he asked looking at his parents.

"If you mess up, you'll have to wait till your birthday for the swing set," Trunks told him with a smirk. Instantly, Henry was back to his happy self.

xxXXxx

Goten was walking around the stadium holding Rini's hand. They saw Marron and Uub. "Hey!" called Goten, as he and Rini ran to see them.

"Where's Maddox?" Rini asked surprised to not see him.

"My mom and dad have him," answered Marron.

"Did you change your mind about entering Uub?" asked Goten looking excited about the opportunity of a real fight.

"No I'm good, but I will enter the next World Tournament. So be ready for a real fight then," Uub told him with a smile.

"I look forward to it," said Goten giving Uub a Son grin.

Before long it was time for the first match, Goten entered the ring.

"First we have Duke the Deadly. Duke runs a circuit of gyms throughout Western Europe. He has come a long way to see if he can take the world champs title! Next we have Goten Son. Goten is the son of the 23rd World Tournament winner Goku Son. He was the runner-up in the Junior Division of the 25th World Tournament. In the 28th World Tournament Goten lost to Mr Satan's granddaughter Pan. After that he went on to learn all he could from Hercule and is now his protégé," the announcer yelled into the microphone. The crowd cheered with excitement. Goten blushed at all the attention.

"I have a feeling dad wrote that," sighed Videl shaking her head.

"I hope Goten doesn't still get shy," commented Trunks.

Pan came walking up with Cora in a stroller. "Where's Henry?" asked Pan looking around alarmed.

"Dad and your father took him," smiled Videl taking a peek in the stroller at her little granddaughter. Cora stared up at her with her large blue eyes.

"Kkkajabba," gurgled Cora at Videl.

"Hi sweetie girl," Videl talked back to the almost five month old. Videl looked back up only to see the fight was already over. "Well that was fast," she grumbled.

"One hit," grinned Pan as she leaned on the railing. Trunks was now rocking the stroller back and forth. "Is she okay?" Pan asked turning her attention back to Cora.

"Yeah, she's fine. A little fussy," smiled Trunks looking down at his little daughter.

"I found Henry," Videl said pointing to the arena.

"What!" Pan croaked whipping around.

"I hope everyone enjoyed the first match!" yelled Hercule into the mic. Henry was on his shoulder. "Goten is the man to beat here today, but in a few years he'll have to face my great grandson!"

Pan and Trunks both dropped their heads in defeat. "Did Papa really just let Gramps do that," groaned Pan.

"You did promise Henry he could fight in the world tournament one day," snickered Videl.

After the first round concluded, Gohan returned carrying a happy Henry on his shoulders.

"Did you two have fun down there?" asked Videl handing Henry a cookie.

"Yeah, Gohan and Gramps took me around everywhere!" exclaimed Henry

"Why don't you two let Videl and I take the kids for a while? We almost never get to show them off," asked Gohan with a grin.

"You two do deserve a little alone time," commented Videl as she walked the stroller over to Gohan.

"Okay, but if Cora gets hungry, come find me, so I can feed her," ordered Pan.

"Isn't there some milk in her bag?" asked Videl looking at the diaper bag.

"Yeah, there are a couple bottles," replied Pan.

"Then we'll be fine. You two have fun," assured Videl as she and Gohan left the couple.

"Did your parents just volunteer to take our children, so we can be alone?" asked Trunks looking a little bewildered.

"I think so," Pan sighed shaking her head.

Trunks smiled wrapping an arm around Pan. "Go find us a place to sit. I'll grab us some snacks and meet you," he said giving her cheek a kiss before disappearing. The second round was starting Goten was against huge bear man. It didn't take but a few seconds for Goten to flick him from the ring. Pan found a few empty seats for her and Trunks. She looked back down at the arena to seeing Hercule was showing off Henry again.

"It's so sweet Hercule treats Trunks' son as if he we're his real great grandson," a woman two rows in front of Pan commented.

"I know right! I bet Pan adopted him, so he's not even treated like a step kid," another woman replied.

"I just wonder what woman was stupid enough to not want Trunks Briefs. He is so handsome and wealthy," the first wondered.

"Who knows, it's her loss. I bet that's how he and Pan ended up an item. She helped him out when he was a single dad," said the second woman. "You heard they had a kid together right?"

"I heard she had it way early. No one knew the baby was born until Trunks went on paternity leave"

Trunks tapped her on the shoulder pulling her out of the women's gossip. "You okay Panny?" he asked giving her a kiss.

"Yeah, just listening to how we ended up together," laughed Pan. Trunks raised an eyebrow before handing her some snacks.

xxXXxx

"Krillin!" greeted Gohan. Henry was eating popcorn on his shoulders.

"Hey Gohan," Krillin waved. 18 was holding Maddox.

"He's getting so big," smiled Videl looking at Maddox.

"He'll be two in May," grinned Krillin.

Henry tapped Gohan's shoulder. "Yes Henry?"

"Can I get down?" Gohan sat the three year old down. "Thank you!" he chirped. Henry looked at Maddox giving him a big grin.

"Mimi down peez!" asked Maddox. 18 sat him down. The two boys instantly seemed to be friends.

"That's sweet," smiled Videl moving to hold Gohan's hand.

A cry was heard from the stroller. Before Videl could even move Henry was there. "Hi Cora!" Henry waved at his little sister. She gurgled at him.

Maddox peeked in the stroller as well. "Pretty blue," commented Maddox pointing at Cora. Videl made a face Cora wasn't wearing blue.

"She does have pretty eyes!" grinned Henry. Cora gurgled at Maddox reaching for his finger. "She likes you," observed Henry.

"Does Henry always do that?" asked Krillin watching the two boys talk to Cora.

"Pretty much, he thinks Cora is pretty cool," smiled Gohan.

"Goten is the winner! He will be proceeding to the finals!" yelled the announcer.

"The tournament is nearly over. Was this even worth coming out for," 18 off handedly commented. Krillin made a face at his wife's honesty.

"She's not wrong. No one's even been the slightest challenge for Goten," Videl agreed.

 **Author's Note-** _There is going to be larger time skips between chapters. If I skip something you would have liked to see, please PM me or mention it in a review, and I will do my best to add a chapter to include it._

 ** _Please Review, it means a lot to me._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 20

Bra is 23

Goten is 33

Trunks is 35

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Thirteen:** _Unexpected Guests_

"Where is he?" asked Goten as soon as Pan opened the door.

"Backyard," she said her voice full of laughter as they went outside.

"Pan told me you might need some help," said Goten approaching Trunks and his large pile of supplies.

"I have a masters degree in business. I can put together a swing set!" Trunks grumbled looking through the parts.

Goten watched Trunks struggled for a moment. "You want me to call Gohan. He has a PhD," snickered Goten.

"Fine World Champ, if you know so much, how would you put it together," Trunks countered giving his best friend a slight glare.

Goten lifted a few pieces setting them back down confused. "I'm not sure," Goten admitted laughing nervously.

Henry smiled watching as the two men struggled to build his new toy. They were about a quarter of the way done when Henry asked a question. "Daddy why didn't you use the directions?"

"Because it didn't come with directions," Trunks answered looking at the progress trying to see if they were on the right track.

"Then what's this?" Henry asked pulling a sheet of paper from the bag of nuts and bolts.

Trunks took the paper his son handed him. He read for a second before collapsing on the ground. "What is it Trunks?" asked Goten trying to get a look at the paper.

"It's the directions, and all we've done so far is wrong," moaned Trunks from his spot on the ground.

"Break time!" yelled Pan from the back door. Henry scampered inside as the two men slowly trudged after him. Rini was at the table drinking a cup of tea.

Henry went to check on Cora. She was in the living room playing on her play mat. Trunks and Goten sat at the table with Rini while Pan prepared a snack for everyone.

"Are you starting to wish he'd picked a baby brother?" asked Rini with a smirk.

"At least I know how to make one of those," mumbled Trunks earning a laugh from both Rini and Goten. Pan returned from the kitchen with more tea and some brownies. Trunks pulled her in for a kiss after she sat everything down. "Pan, you are the most amazing woman in the whole world," Trunks said in a seductive voice.

"Am I? I love you, but I'm not building the swing set," Pan told him with a giggle giving him another kiss.

"Trunks, I would have thought you had built things before?" questioned Rini.

Pan was still sitting on Trunks' lap as he answered, "I repair things, and only when I have to. The last thing I really built was Pan's and I's first house, but Gramps helped me build that."

"What do you repair?" asked Goten making a face.

"I do some of the repairs and testing at work on products, and I did all the repairs on the ship that was used for the Grand Tour," answered Trunks.

"Do you not repair stuff around the house?" asked Goten. Rini made a face at Goten.

"Nothing has really been broken," smiled Pan giving Trunks another kiss.

"You should watch what you say Goten since you're not the one that makes the repairs at our house," muttered Rini giving him a knowing look.

"Do you hire someone?" asked Trunks with a chuckle.

"No, my dad was a military mechanic, so I fix most stuff myself," she replied. Goten smiled awkwardly.

"Rini can you help build my swing set then?" asked Henry. Everyone but Pan jumped at his sudden appearance.

"He does that," snickered Pan.

"Let's let your dad and Uncle Goten give it another shot. If they can't figure it out, I promise I'll help," Rini assured the little three year old.

"I didn't know your dad was in the military," Pan commented as she went to pick up Cora.

"Yeah, he retired from it when he married my mom," explained Rini.

Pan smiled holding a giggling Cora. She reached for Trunks as soon as Pan got close to him. Trunks smirked taking his little girl from his wife.

"Her dad thinks I'm a pansy," muttered Goten.

"Yep, he's thought every guy I dated was. Don't take it personally," Rini comforted Goten giving his cheek a kiss. Henry made a face at his uncle.

"Once you two finish your snacks, you can get back out to finish assembling the swing set," ordered Pan handing Henry a brownie.

xxXXxx

"I thought you were a billionaire Trunks. Why didn't you hire someone to do this?" groaned Goten. The two had undone all their previous work and were now nearly two thirds of the way complete.

"Because I didn't think it would be this hard," Trunks admitted continuing to work on assembling the piece of playground equipment.

"Daddy what do you do at Capsule Corp if you don't build stuff like GramGram?" asked Henry watching his father struggle to build his new toy.

"I handle the business stuff. Pricing products, picking markets, and managing investments," explained Trunks.

Henry stuck out his tongue. "Yuck, that doesn't sound fun," observed Henry.

"It's not the most fun in the world, but I'm good at it. And sometimes I really enjoy it," smiled Trunks.

"What's the funnest job in the world?" asked Henry staring up at his father with his big cerulean eyes.

"I think… being a dad," smiled Trunks scooping Henry up into a tight hug. Henry giggled as his father hugged and tickled him. Trunks sat him back down and returned to the project at hand.

Henry scampered inside. Pan was cleaning while talking to Rini who was holding Cora.

"Mommy guess what!" exclaimed Henry bouncing with excitement as usual.

"What sweetie?" she asked watching him bounce five feet in the air.

"I am going to be a dad," he announced. Rini immediately burst into laughter.

Pan made a face. "What do you mean your going to be a dad?" Pan asked setting down the rag she was cleaning with.

"When I grow up. It's the job I want," explained Henry. Rini was still giggling on the couch.

"That makes more sense," sighed Pan.

Henry looked as though he was deep in thought for a moment when he asked, "Mommy, how do I become a daddy?" Rini was now gasping for air. Pan walked over and took Cora from Rini seeing that she could no longer hold her since she was laughing too hard.

"Well, once you're grown up, you'll fall in love with someone, and you two will decide to be together. Then you can have a baby. Once you have a baby, you'll be a daddy," explained Pan trying her best not to cause him to ask how babies are made.

"What if I don't meet someone? What if no one wants to have a baby with me?" asked Henry looking very upset all the sudden.

"Sweetie, everyone is different. I fell in love with your father when I was young while Uncle Goten and Rini didn't meet until they were in their late twenties," assured Pan.

"Can I do GramGram's job while I wait to become a daddy?" asked Henry.

Pan smiled softly pulling Henry into a hug with the arm that was not holding Cora. "I'm sure GramGram would love that," said Pan giving his cheek a kiss.

xxXXxx

Goten hung up their coats while Rini ordered them a pizza. "I can't believe it took you two so long to put a swing set together," laughed Rini once she was through ordering their late dinner.

"Whenever our kid wants a swing set, it's your and Pan's job to build it," groaned Goten.

Rini giggled, "the pizza will be here in thirty minutes. How about I rub your back since it was so rough?"

Goten grinning following her to their bedroom. She unbuttoned his shirt and started rubbing his shoulders and back. Soon she was planting kissing down his spine. He moaned. The doorbell rang. "I get that and be right back," grinned Goten giving her a quick kiss.

Naked from the waist up, Goten answered the front door his wallet pulled out to tip the delivery boy, but he dropped it upon seeing who was out the door. "Paris, what are you doing here?" he asked in a panic.

She smiled seductively. "I left Hojo. Goten, you're the total package now. Successful, smart, rich, and you even have a nice place now," she commented sliding her way into the entryway.

"How did you figure out where I live?" demanded Goten.

"I asked Minoru down at the dojo," she answered looking around.

"I'll be sure to talk to him about that," growled Goten putting his arm behind her and guiding her toward the door.

"No need to thank him. If he hadn't told me, I would have surprised you in your new office… Naked," she purred batting her eyelashes at him.

"Do not do that Paris. I do not want you in my office or in my home," said Goten as he pushed her toward the door more firmly.

"Goten what's taking so," Rini trailing off. She wore an oversized nightshirt as she stood staring at the scantily chad dress Paris, Goten was shoving out the door.

"Rini I can explain!" Goten panicked.

Paris grinned draping her self on Goten. "Honey pack your bags. Goten is getting back with me, and you'll be moving out," she spat.

A grin came to Rini's face. She approached the two former lovers. "Actually Honey! This place is in my name, so no I will not be moving out… Plus, the way Goten panicking tells me he doesn't want you here. So Honey, get out of my home before I throw you out," Rini said softly an evil smile growing on her face.

"Like you could make me do anything," scoffed Paris. Rini smiled grabbing Paris by the wrist and flipping her. The tall brunette now lay unconscious outside their door.

"I'll call the cops to pick her up," smiled Rini going to find her phone. The pizza guy arrived moments later stepping over the unconscious woman. Goten tipped him and took the pizzas locking Pairs out as well.

"Are you mad?" Goten asked setting the pizzas down.

"So so. I kinda wanted to punch her in the face, but I was worried that might of seemed excessive," Rini smiled.

"I meant at me," said Goten staring at her with sad eyes.

"Do you want to be with Paris?" she asked.

"No, I love you," Goten said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Then what's there to be mad about. I figured Paris or one of your other ex's would come around since you won the title of World Champion. If Paris shows up again though, we're getting a restraining order," announced Rini. Goten nodded kissing her deeply.

xxXXxx

"She showed up at your work too. Man that's crazy," Krillin commented shaking his head.

"Yeah, Rini filed a restraining order against her," sighed Goten.

Maddox and Henry were playing with a few of Maddox's new toys he had received as presents for his birthday. Trunks and 18 were watching the boys while Rini and Marron cleaned up the cake. Pan returned to the party once she finished feeding and burping Cora. She was giggling and squirming in Pan's arms.

"Mommy can I show Maddox what Cora can do?" asked Henry looking very excited.

"HeHe," giggled Cora reaching for her big brother.

"Okay, but be careful with her," warned Pan as she sat Cora down.

"Maddox stand with Cora and watch," ordered Henry putting his friend next to his little sister. "Cora come see me," he called.

She stared at her brother with her big cerulean blue eyes. She giggled and grabbed onto Maddox. Henry stared confused. Cora always came to see him.

"Why don't you switch spots with Maddox," suggested Bra with a smirk.

The boys switched spots. "HeHe," smiled Cora grabbing on to her brother.

"Maddox you have to call her," explained Henry.

"Cora," said Maddox. Her eyes locked on Maddox and she crawled over to see him smiling the whole time.

"See she knows her name! Isn't that cool!" exclaimed Henry.

"Does she really know her own name?" asked Marron looking at the little girl tugging on her son.

"Maybe, I think she just crawls toward what she wants," shrugged Pan.

"You better watch out Trunks. Cora already likes Maddox," teased Bra. Trunks gave her a glare.

"She's not dating until she's thirty," growled Trunks.

"Trunks that's not fair," Pan said with a giggle.

Now Maddox, Cora, and Henry were all playing together.

"You should bring Maddox over sometime. We now have a swing set," Pan said trying not to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny about a swing set?" asked Uub.

"Goten and I had to build it," explained Trunks covering his face.

"Trunks, do you need Uub to help? I know you've never been much of a builder," asked Marron looking concerned.

"No, Goten and I finished it, but it took all day. And we had to disassemble it once cause we built it wrong," groaned trunks.

"But it's up now, and it's perfect," Pan assured giving Trunks a kiss.

"Well then I will have to bring Maddox over sometime to play with Henry on it," smiled Marron.

xxXXxx

Rini and Goten were headed over to Capsule Corp to meet Trunks and Pan. Once they arrived, Bunny ushered them inside. "Rini someone's been waiting for you in the kitchen," she explained. Rini made a face. In the kitchen sat a skinny blonde girl dressed in a silk blouse and skinny jeans.

"Havana?" asked Rini.

"Yes, she stopped by looking for you," replied Bulma who was also sitting at the table.

"Mom were here!" called Trunks as he, Pan, and Henry walked in. Pan was holding Cora.

"Who are you?" asked Henry looking at the unknown woman at the table.

"This is my cousin Havana. What she's doing here. I have no idea," answered Rini.

"You said if I didn't contact you by today, I wouldn't get to be your maid of honor like you promised I could be back when we were kids," reminded Havana.

"I meant you had to call me," Rini slapped a hand to her head exasperated.

"Well, I had never been to Japan, so I thought what the hell. My name's Havana Keegan," she greeted everyone.

"You're Rini's cousin?" Henry asked Havana.

"Yes, I am," she said leaning down to see Henry.

"Keegan, that's Irish isn't it?" asked Trunks trying to make polite conversation.

"Yep, our grandfather was from Ireland," answered Havana leaning toward Trunks and batting her eyelashes.

"Rein it in, he's married," sneered Rini shaking her head.

"Damn," she swore coving her mouth immediately. "Sorry! Don't repeat that," she instructed Henry.

"Been out in the woods too long?" asked Rini giving her knowing look.

"The woods?" questioned Bulma looking at the small blonde dressed in designer clothes.

"Yes, I'm a park hopper. I have a certification in wildlife conservation, so I live in or on the outskirts of National and State Parks," clarified Havana.

"That sounds interesting," commented Pan sitting at the table still holding Cora.

"Oh it is! I just finished a study on sea otters up in Alaska," beamed Havana.

"You still dating Phil?" asked Rini still watching her cousin carefully.

"I never dated a Phil," Havan wrinkled her nose at the accusation.

"Phil the guy with the sweet cabin up by Acadia National Park," Rini reminded her cousin in a slightly mocking voice.

"Oh yeah, I thought his name was Paul… Maybe it was Phil. Any who I'm single and your engaged, so let's talk about that," remember Havana swiftly changing the subject.

"Yes, and we're having the wedding in Japan. I don't care if anyone comes," smiled Rini clasping on to Goten's arm.

"Oh the whole Keegan side is coming Raina told everyone about your man, and now they are all coming," grinned Havana.

"Who's Raina?" asked Bulma.

"Rini's older sister," answered Goten as the cousins continued their conversation.

"No, please tell me you're joking. Lanfen and Linqin can not be coming here," cried Rini looking extremely panicked.

"Oh they are, and they're bringing dates," giggled Havana.

"Linqin got a date," Rini made a disgusted face at the news.

"Yeah, they figure they'll shine since according to Raina, you're marrying a guy who teaches dodge ball at the Y," smirked the cousin. Rini was now doubled over with laughter.

"It wasn't that funny," growled Goten.

"Oh come on that's the best one yet," snickered Rini while she worked to catch her breath.

"Goten, actually just won the title of World Champion a few months back," Pan informed their guest.

"That's nice. Are any of the men in this place single?" asked Havana looking around.

"Nope," answered Rini curtly.

"Well then I'm out of here. I am going out to Mt. Fuji," laughed Havana grabbing her designer bag.

"See you later," waved Rini watching her cousin leave.

Once she was out, everyone turned to Rini. "You all just met my little cousin," sighed Rini slumping down into one of the kitchen chairs.

"She was definitely interesting to say the least," commented Bulma.

"Who are Lanfen and Linqin?" asked Pan.

"My other two little cousin on the Keegan side," answered Rini shaking her head remembering the news that the two would be attending her wedding.

"Lanfen and Linqin Keegan?" asked Trunks raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. My grandmother is from China. My grandfather was from Ireland. They raised their kids in the United States. My mom and one of her brothers married Americans while her youngest brother married a woman from China," explained Rini.

"That's odd," commented Bulma.

"That's my family's specialty. The Keegan side is small, crazy, and wealthy. My dad's side is huge, loud, and middle class. Goten's met my dad's side," she said gesturing to Goten who nodded.

"I thought you went to two Thanksgivings?" questioned Trunks looking confused.

"I did. Rini's dad's parents are divorced, so I meet both sides," explained Goten.

Trunks nodded things becoming clearer. "Divorced and married four times each," announced Rini setting her head down on the table.

"Do you not like her?" asked Henry looking a little confused by the conversation.

"She was my best friend when I was little, but we grew apart when we got older. That happens sometimes," Rini explained to Henry giving him a soft smile. "You two still want to go to lunch?" asked Rini looking at Pan and Trunks. They nodded. Pan handed Cora over to Bulma. Henry went off to find Vegeta after telling his parents good-bye.

 **Author's Note-** _If I skip something you would have liked to see, please PM or mention it in a review, and I will do my best to add a chapter to include it._

 ** _Please Review, it means a lot to me._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 20/21

Bra is 23

Goten is 33/34

Trunks is 35

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Fourteen:** _Wedding Bells and Reception Fires_

"Goten, where is Rini? She knows I want to start the wedding planning," reminded Chi-Chi looking around. Both her sons were there as well as Videl, but Rini was still missing.

"Mom, I actually wanted to talk to you about that," Goten started, but was quickly cut off.

"I know you already have the date, location, and invitations sent out, but there is still lots to plan"

"Mom I wanted to make sure you don't"

"There she is. I figured we would do some planning especially since your maid of honor is in town. Do you know how long she'll be here?" Chi-Chi asked pulling Rini to sit with her and Videl at the table.

"Not really, Havana isn't the most predictable person," Rini answered honestly.

"No worries. How long before the wedding will your parents be showing up? I know your mother must be excited!" Chi-Chi questioned going on a bit.

Rini happy demeanor vanished. Her eyes down cast. "My parents won't be attending," she said quietly. She slowly got up and went outside.

"What was that about?" demanded Chi-Chi now staring down her son.

"That's what I was trying to warn you about. Rini's mom died eight years ago of a massive stroke," Goten explained before heading off to find his future wife.

"Rini's always so happy. I would never have guess she lost a parent," commented Videl. She knew it was painful. She had lost her mother over thirty years ago, and it still was hard to think about.

Rini and Goten returned shortly. She still looked a little pale and out of it, but a smile had returned to her face at the very least.

"Rini, I don't mean to be pushy, but why is your father not coming?" asked Videl.

"You know how some parents divide the parenting, like if Trunks was in charge on Henry and Pan was in charge of Cora. My parents did that. My dad took care of all parenting for my sister, and my mom took care of me. So when my mom died, it was as though the only parent I had died. My dad also pushes me away because I look and act too much like my mother. He'll be working instead of attending the wedding," explained Rini.

"I have seen some parents to that. It never seems to work out that well," commented Gohan. Rini nodded her agreement.

"Okay, well is there any other family you want to include in the planning?" asked Chi-Chi trying to be more careful with her words now.

"No, but my sister may push her way in. She will either try to control everything or not care at all. It's hard to know which way she'll go," said Rini with a slight laugh.

"Who else are your bride's maids?" Chi-Chi asked as she started on the long list of questions she had prepared.

"Havana, Pan, and Bra. Marron is going to help with wedding planning. She's the one that helped us pick the venue," Rini answered Goten nodded about the statement about Marron.

"Marron is a great planner! I'll make sure to call her," commented Chi-Chi writing down notes.

"How many people?"

"We invited 425," answered Rini with a sheepish smile.

"425!" yelled the three people besides the couple.

"Rini has a large family," explained Goten.

"I doubt they will come, but in my family you have to invite. RSVPs are due next week, so we'll have a more solid number after that," assured Rini.

Chi-Chi took a deep breath before continuing. "Any thing else I should know?"

"Well the most of my dad's side only speaks English, so there may be some issues there. My little cousins who hate me and love to start drama are coming. Oh and Henry and Cora are going to be my ring barer and flower girl," Rini rambled out quickly hoping not to upset her soon to be mother in law.

"Most of us know English pretty well, and Trunks and I know multiple languages. So we can handle that," chimed in Gohan hoping to relieve any worries his mother or Rini had on that subject.

"If I handled Hercule at Videl and Gohan's wedding, I'm sure I can handle your cousins," said Chi-Chi brushing it off.

"Pres will also be here, so he can act as a buffer," informed Rini with a smile.

"Pres?" asked Videl raising an eyebrow at the odd name.

"Presgrove, he's Havana older brother, and the oldest of the Keegan cousins. He's actually who taught me how to fight and use weapons," she explained.

"You two sound close," commented Videl with a smile.

"We were or are. His wife isn't a fan of me. Allyson is a girlie girl who hates fighting, so she doesn't like that Pres and I spar"

"One last concern, what if Cora isn't walking by your wedding? It's a few weeks before she turns one, so it's possible she won't be walking quite yet," asked Chi-Chi.

"We put her in a wagon and have Henry pull it down the aisle," grinned Rini.

"That's adorable!" both Videl and Chi-Chi gushed at the idea.

xxXXxx

"It's the night before the rehearsal dinner, and no one has seen Havana!" exclaimed Bra looking extremely irritated.

"Bra, Rini isn't freaking out, so why are you?" asked Pan trying to get Bra to mellow.

"She missed the bridal shower, didn't help pick out Rini's dress or the bridesmaid dress, and now she doesn't show. I'm not freaked out. I'm mad. How could you do that to your cousin? She gave her a special job!" exclaimed Bra fuming with anger.

Marron shook her head and pushed Bra on to the couch. "Listen, we'll make sure Rini's taken care of, that's what matters," explained Marron as Rini came back into the living room.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Rini.

"Nothing," the three said at the same time.

"If you're worried that everything will be a wreck, don't worry about it. I'm already sure it will be," Rini told them before downing the rest of her glass of wine.

"Rini, it won't be a wreck!" assured Marron.

"All of my big moments are disastrous. No matter how hard I try, so this time, I'm not even going to try to head it off. Whatever happens happens," Rini explained refilling her glass.

There was a knock at the door. Rini went to answer it.

"That had better be Havana," growled Bra.

Rini screamed with delight as she was put into a headlock. All the girls jumped to their feet to see a man who look kind of like Rini. He was shortish 5'6" and had red hair like Rini. Finally he released her from the hold. "Everybody this is my cousin Presgrove," Rini introduced him.

"You're Havana's big brother?" demanded Bra. He nodded. "Well where the hell is she?"

Pres rolled his eyes. "Is she seriously not here?" he asked turning to Rini.

"No I haven't seen her since her surprise visit"

"She's been in Japan for about a month. She even got mom and dad to give her money for it since it was for your wedding… Don't worry I'll track her down," states Pres giving his little cousin a side hug.

"With our luck she won't have her dress. How are you even going to find her?" asked Bra.

"Same way I always do. I call her cell phone company and pretend to be my dad and demand her location… As far as the dress you don't have to worry about that one," he bragged with a big grin.

"Why don't I have to worry?" Rini asked looking up at the older man.

"Cause I brought it myself. It's back at the hotel with Ally, which reminds me I need to be getting back. See you all tomorrow!" announced Pres waving to everyone as he left.

"He's nice," commented Pan.

"He wasn't bothered by Bra's pushiness," observed Marron.

"He wouldn't be. Keegan women are very pushy, so to him it's normal," giggled Rini

xxXXxx

"Bra quit it you look crazy," her mother told her after she investigated every inch of the venue for Havana.

"If that bitch doesn't show up," growled Bra. "I'm going to go find Pan and Marron," Bra said as she darted through the room. They weren't hard to find since Pan and Marron were together. Uub was near by talking to Trunks who was holding a sleeping Cora. "Havana isn't here!" Bra announced interrupting the women's conversation.

"Bra just breath. Lets go ask Rini if she's seen her," Marron suggested. The three searched having trouble finding a certain red head. Finally they found a short red head. "Rini," greeted Marron tapping her on the shoulder.

The woman turned revealing she wasn't Rini, but a nearly identical woman. Her hair was cut shorter. She smiled, "Sorry, I'm Raina. My little sister should be around here somewhere though. Just look for the gym teacher with spikey hair," she giggled leaving the three.

"That was kind of creepy," commented Pan once she was gone.

Rini ran up to them making a face. "Why are you guys talking to Raina… She's not known for being the nicest," explained Rini looking panicked.

"Are you two twins?" asked Marron.

Rini sighed looking slightly annoyed. "She's four years older, taller, and has brown eyes," responded Rini.

"I guess we didn't get a good look," shrugged Bra. "Have you heard where Havana is? This is the rehearsal dinner, she's supposed to be here"

"No, but I haven't seen Pres either. According to Ally, he went out to find his sister and save my shambley wedding," groaned Rini.

"I'm sure he'll find her," assured Pan.

"Where are the cousins you don't like?" asked Marron looking around.

"Not here. The are getting here tomorrow morning, so expect them to be awful. They always are," sighed Rini.

The night was almost over when Presgrove wandered in. He had stiches in his eyebrow but acted as though he was fine.

"Pressy what happened?" yelled a chubby blonde woman who rushed to him.

"I'm fine Ally," he assured. He flashed Rini a smile.

Havana stumbled in moments later a metal knee brace on her leg. "Made it," she told Rini with a smile. Rini shook her head at her younger cousin.

xxXXxx

The girls were at Capsule Corp with Bulma and Bunny while the boys stayed with Chi-Chi for the night. "Why didn't Havana come over?" asked Videl watching the girls get ready for tomorrow.

"She's staying at the hotel with Pres, so he can make sure she doesn't disappear again," answered Rini.

"What happened to them? They looked a little banged up," asked Pan as she handed Cora to Bunny.

"Not sure on Pres's eye, but Havana's injury is old. She was in a car crash about six years ago, and it pinned her knee and broke her ankle. Now if she is too active or trips, she has to wear the brace she was wearing tonight," explained Rini.

"I hope her dress fits over it," muttered Bra. Rini snickered.

xxXXxx

Rini was pacing back in forth in her wedding dress. "I can't walk down the aisle by myself. What if my knees lock and I pass out!" Rini announced looking terrified.

"Maybe my dad can do it," suggested Havana who was chugging another glass of wine.

"No, I don't want him too. I should be able to do it by myself. I'm a big girl," she announced to her bridesmaids and Marron.

"Daddy could do it," offered Bra. Rini shook her head again. She appreciated the offers, but it just didn't seem right. Pan slipped from the room when no one was watching. She had an idea that just might work.

Gohan slipped in to check on the bride. Rini didn't look too good. "Rini you okay?" he asked.

"I am going to slip and fall or pass out when I walk down the aisle. My dad isn't here, so I'm walking alone. My family's right. Why would I ever think a guy like Goten wanted me," Rini started to cry.

Gohan pulled her to the side away from the rest of the girls. "Rini, I have never seen Goten as happy as I've seen him with you. He's dated lots of girls, Paris, Vanessa, Amber. One bimbo after another then he met you and he shoved his foot in his mouth and had to actually earn your attention… Rini, he worked harder to impress you than I've ever seen him work… Not marrying the first person you date is a good thing," he told her with a soft smile.

"Really because you and Videl were each others first relationship," commented Rini giving Gohan a questioning look.

"Yes we were, but since we were it can cause doubt because neither of us ever saw what else was out there… I've had mine, and I'm sure Videl's had hers, but when we're near each other there are absolutely no doubts. We love each. If that's how you and Goten feel when you're together, you know that the doubts don't mater," explained Gohan hoping he made sense.

"Thank you Gohan. That actually makes me feel a lot better… I never would have guessed you'd be the one to give me a pep talk," she said with a giggle.

"If you want, I can walk you down the aisle too," offered Gohan giving her a hug.

"No, you're the best man. You have to drag the metal menace down the aisle," answered Rini gesturing to her cousin who had cut her gray bridesmaid dress so her large metal brace could fit on top of it.

"I can handle that," chuckled Gohan.

Pres slipped in. "Whoa Rini you okay?" he asked.

"I am now," she answered giving Gohan a smile.

"Good, just make sure they fix your make up unless your going for streaks," smirked Pres. Pan returned as Rini bopped Pres on the head.

"Papa what are you going here?" Pan asked Gohan.

"So you're the man I looking for," Pres said cutting Gohan off before he could answer. "The groom is having a panic attack, and they need you," Pres continued.

"What happened?" asked Gohan hoping this news wouldn't upset Rini again.

"The guy with the purple hair sung that old nursery rhyme about sitting in a tree, and when he hit the line about babies Goten got all nervous talking about how Rini might want to start a family immediately. Then the purple haired guy and the Mohawk guy calmed him down, then an older woman, I'm guess you two's mother, told him he should have babies immediately. Now he's breathing into a bag," explained Pres.

"Mom," groaned Gohan as he hurried from the room followed by Pres.

"Remind me to get on to Trunks later," commented Pan shaking her head. Rini snickered and wiped off her face trying to remove the smeared makeup that Pres had mentioned. "Rini I found someone that you might let walk you down the aisle," Pan said a grin starting to spread on her face.

Rini smiled, "Pan I don't think there is anyone that." Rini stopped talking when Pan opened the door revealing the Ox King. Rini started to cry again and hugged the large man.

"I thought since he set you and Goten up, you might be okay with this," Pan explained.

"I'd be happy to walk you down the aisle Rini," the Ox King assured the young woman he was still holding in a tight hug.

"Thank you," Rini said through the tears.

xxXXxx

Gohan had managed to calm Goten down, and they were getting ready for the ceremony. "Do you think Dad will show up?" asked Goten already looking around for their deceased father.

"I'm not sure. He didn't have much time the last time he visited, but I'm sure he'll be there whenever you and Rini have kids," assured Goten. He knew his little brother wanted his father there, but there wasn't anything he could do to make it happen.

xxXXxx

Goten walked to the alter trying his best to not be nervous. He was followed by Bra and Uub then Pan and Trunks. Havana and Gohan were the last of the adults before the bride. Havana had over done the wine and gotten her dress tangled even more in her brace. Gohan didn't falter as he walked himself and the maid of honor down the aisle.

Henry carried his little pillow while pulling Cora in her pretty dress in a flower filled wagon. Cora giggled as she threw the petal into the air above her. The petals then would return to their place in the wagon. The aisle was not getting any flowers, so Henry decided to help. "Cora throw them like this," Henry stopped pulling to show her. The guest laughed. Pan and Trunks looked a mixture of horrified and amused by their children. Henry had moved the pillow to under his arm, luckily the rings were tied on, so he could help his sister with the petals as he pulled her down the aisle.

Rini and the Ox King were last. Once they were at the alter, Goten stepped down to meet them, but Rini had already dashed up to meet him. Goten awkwardly turned back around to step by up to be beside Rini. The guests were snickering again.

xxXXxx

The reception had started without any other trouble. Cora was playing with Maddox and Henry. Pan watched as they played.

"Are those two yours?" asked an older woman. Pan nodded smiling the whole time. "You must have had him pretty young," commented the woman. Pan awkwardly looked away. "I not judging sweetheart. I had my first child at sixteen," the woman assured patting Pan on the arm as she got up from her seat. Pan couldn't help but notice the large amount of diamonds that adorned her hand.

Goten came by a grin plastered on his face. "Goten, who is that?" Pan asked pointing to the older woman who had talked to her.

"That's Rini's Granny, Ri. Why?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"We were just talking. She seems really nice. So she's a Keegan," explained Pan watching as the woman joined a few other older woman who had been going around the party.

"No, that's Rini's dad's mom. I think her last name is Shotcove at the moment," commented Goten.

"Oh I just saw her hand full of diamond ring and assumed she was from the wealthy side of Rini's family," admitted Pan.

"Oh, I was confused by the rings the first time I saw them too. You see Ri's been married four times, and she still wears all the rings," chuckled Goten. Pan stared at him as though he had grown a second head.

Rini came running wrapping her arms around her new husband. "Rini why does Ri wear so many rings?" Pan asked sure Rini wouldn't give her the same ridiculous story.

"Oh she wears all the rings from her past marriages and I think a few from old engagements that fell through," answered Rini after giving Goten a kiss. Pan sighed, so Goten wasn't joking.

xxXXxx

Maddox was playing with Krillin as a ridiculously skinny blonde in a skintight cocktail dress came up to them. "What her name?" she asked pinching Maddox's cheek.

"His name is Maddox," snipped 18 from behind Krillin.

"It's a boy… He needs a haircut then," scoffed the woman. Maddox's fine black hair reached the tops his shoulders. He looked up at the woman confused.

"Our daughter likes her son's hair long," commented Krillin as he started to play with Maddox again. Marron and Uub came walking over at that moment.

"Well he looks like a girl," the woman retorted.

Marron was immediately bothered. She knew what conversation was about. A few people had already commented about Maddox's long hair. She couldn't help, but let a low growl escape her lips. Uub wrapped his arms around her to remind her to stay in control. Marron wasn't a fighter, but as a half android, she could easily kill the human woman.

The noise gained the couple the attention of the blonde. "Is he your son?" she asked making a face. Marron and Uub nodded. "Then I shouldn't be surprised. I mean look at how you let your husband wear his hair," the woman moved to get right in Marron's face.

Marron raised her hand to slap the woman but was too slow. The blonde had been tossed over Presgrove's shoulder. She squawked demanding to be put down. "Sorry about that. Lanfen has trouble with people, and children, and she's pretty much a bitch," he explained chuckling slightly as his little cousin yelled over his shoulder. "I'll put you down when you promise to be nice to people," he said shaking his head and walking off the blonde over his shoulder.

"That's one of Rini's drama starting cousins," sighed Marron. She felt a little calmer after realizing who the woman was.

xxXXxx

Goten and Rini were walking around greeting and thanking their guests. The two were talking to Gohan and Videl when three older women approached the couple. Rini smiled awkwardly as the women seemed to circle Goten. "Granny what are you three doing?" Rini asked as Ri pulled her granddaughter from Goten's side so the other two women could get a better look at him.

"Bonnie and Faye haven't gotten to meet your man yet," explained Ri as she joined the two women in poking and prodding at Goten.

Videl leaned closer to Rini and asked, "Who are they?"

"That's my granny and her two sisters"

"He's handsome isn't he!" boosted Ri proud of her granddaughter's choice in men.

"Definitely," agreed one of the women.

"Rini will have fun making babies with him," snickered the other. Rini's face was crimson as the three women moved on.

"For women in the seventies they sure weren't shy," commented Gohan.

"Actually their in their eighties. Everyone in my family looks young for their age," corrected Rini returning to Goten's side.

"That will come in handy since you married a saiyan," remarked Videl in a hushed voice. Rini nodded.

Goten and Rini continued their rounds coming across someone Rini had been hoping to avoid.

"Hi Linqin," Rini said with a soft smile. She gave Goten's arm a slight squeeze to make sure he knew she was anxious.

"Rini, long time no see. My date was just grabbing us some drinks you must meet him. He's one of the top jewelers in China," she smirked. A plain looking man returned handing Linqin a drink. "This is my date Shing. Shing this is my cousin Rini and her new PE coach husband Gotton," she introduced.

"His name is Goten Son," snapped Rini already becoming annoyed with her shallow little cousin.

The man nearly dropped his drink. "The Goten Son, the new World Champion?" he asked. Goten nodded with a sheepish smile. "My father and I watched the tournament. You're amazing!" Shing exclaimed.

Rini gave Linqin a smug smirk. "Your father? Are you two close?" Rini asked her voice drenching fake sweetness.

"Oh yeah, we are! My dad's the top jeweler in China. I work low level in the company. You know, it's a son job," he smiled.

"Oh I'm sure you're qualified," Rini said in the same tone as before.

"I barely finished high school," laughed Shing. Rini seemed to grow smugger as Linqin became uneasy since her lie had been uncovered so quickly.

"It was nice meeting you two," Goten said respectfully as he and Rini moved on. Rini was now in a great mood. Linqin wasn't though. She was mad. She pulled something out of her purse and walked over to another table where she wouldn't be seen.

xxXXxx

Rini and Goten were cutting the cake when someone screamed.

"Fire!"

One of the centerpieces had burst into flames. Goten and Rini rushed over to put out the fire. Right as Rini was about to use the fire extinguisher she had found, the centerpiece and Rini were doused in cold water from the opposite side. Her wedding dress was soaked and sticking to her body. Everyone looked to see who threw the water.

Presgrove sat down the ice bucket he had used. "Rini, I'm so sorry," he told her talking off his jacket to offer her.

"I'm fine," she refused his jack and took Goten's instead.

Everyone was gathering around. "How did the fire start?" asked Chi-Chi looking at the flowers.

"Oh I have an idea," Havana, Pres, and Raina said looking at Linqin.

"Why would I do it?" Linqin demanded.

"Oh I don't know, cause your our family's resident fire bug," snapped Raina as she went into protective big sister mode.

"You have no proof," she spat crossing her arms dramatically causing something to fall from her purse. It was a lighter. Ri picked it up and handed it to Chi-Chi.

"This looks like proof to me," growled Chi-Chi. Now Chi-Chi, Ri, Bonnie, and Faye were all handling Linqin while Rini got changed into some different clothes and the party resumed.

 **Author's Note-** _If I skip something you would have liked to see, please PM or mention it in a review, and I will do my best to add a chapter to include it._

 ** _Please Review, it means a lot to me._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 21

Bra is 23

Goten is 34

Trunks is 35

Henry is 4

Cora is 1

Maddox is 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Fifteen:** _New Opportunities_

Rini had been acting a little out of it throughout Cora's first birthday. The little girl was having a great time giggling and walking as fast as she could after her brother and Maddox. The boys were laughing and having a great time as well.

Pan smiled when she saw Yamcha over by her parents and Bulma. It would be nearly impossible for him to say no. "Hi Yamcha, could you do Trunks and I a favor?" she asked.

"Probably, what do you need?" he responded with a smile.

"We want to sign Henry up for a sport in the spring. His choices are soccer or tee-ball. He has friends in both, but he has no idea how to play either. Trunks did soccer, but we were hoping you could help him with tee-ball. We want him to try them both before he picks," explained Pan.

Bulma smiled wide. "Yamcha, you were amazing at baseball!" she exclaimed moving to hold his arm.

"I guess I was, wasn't I. Okay, I'll help him give it a try," Yamcha grinned.

"I can help too. Back before I started fighting crime with your father, I was a softball star," grinned Videl.

"You never told me that!" yelled Pan looking surprised.

"Between me and Videl, Henry will be a tee-ball star," smirked Yamcha.

xxXXxx

"You got him to agree so easily?" asked Trunks surprised.

"Yep, your mom was over there, so his ego got the best of him," smirked Pan giving her husband a kiss.

"When do we need to bring Henry and where?" asked Trunks trying get the image of Yamcha and his mother flirting out of his mind.

"Next Friday the park by capsule corp, your mom and my parents are coming to help slash watch," answered Pan helping Trunks to throw away the excessive amount of wrapping paper that littered their back porch.

xxXXxx

Videl and Gohan walked into the kitchen to see Goten and Rini having a fight.

"Rini talk to me. You've been upset since you got that call from the office. What happened?" demanded Goten holding onto Rini's arm so she would have to face him.

"I'm not upset," she muttered avoiding eye contact.

"Rini did you forget?" he pulled the collar of his shirt to reveal the bite mark. "I feel what you feel."

Rini started to cry. Goten pulled her a tight hug. "I got fired," she finally admitting as she continued to cry.

"What?" Goten had heard her but was shocked. Rini was a great lawyer. Gohan and Videl hadn't moved since they walked in. "Wait was it the government thing?" Goten asked rubbing her back. She nodded. "Baby it'll be okay," he assured kissing her forehead in a loving manner.

After a few more minutes of crying, the couple separated, Rini heading for the bathroom and Goten staying in the kitchen. Videl nudged Gohan toward his brother while she headed off after Rini.

"You two okay?" asked Gohan as he approached his younger brother.

"You saw that?" Goten didn't look extremely surprised. He had heard footsteps, so he knew someone had been watching even if he hadn't looked or identified their ki.

"Yeah, what's the government thing?" asked Gohan.

"When Rini filed our marriage license and to change her name, the government realize she had married the new world champ. They offered her a job," answered Goten.

"How did a job offer lead to her being fired?"

"The government job is more of a figure head job. She'd be a good face to have since they would get me as part of the deal. Rini didn't want the job, but they called her firm and informed them that they wanted her. So my guess is that instead of keeping Rini and angering any government officials, they fired her," shrugged Goten.

"I can see why she's upset," nodded Gohan.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Rini and Videl had just had a similar conversation. "Are you going to take the government job or look for a new one?" asked Videl.

"I made a few calls already, and it looks like I've been black listed. I either take the government job or I don't practice anymore," explained Rini.

"I'm so sorry Rini," Videl hugged her sister in law.

"I'll be okay. It's just the first time I've been fired… ever," sighed Rini.

xxXXxx

It was a beautiful fall day in the park. Henry was running around kicking a soccer ball. He wasn't great at it, but Trunks had gotten him to understand the basics. Videl, Gohan, and Bulma were there helping Pan to set out the equipment. "Well soccer takes less equipment," observed Pan with a sigh. She glanced over at her husband who was watching Cora try to take the ball from her big brother.

Yamcha and Puar arrived shortly. He grinned wearing a baseball cap. He seemed very in his element. "So did you ever play?" he asked Gohan.

"Yeah in PE at school. My strength gave me an advantage," smiled Gohan.

"How about you two?" Yamcha asked turning to the couple.

"I only ever played in PE when I was at Orange Star," answered Pan.

"Goten and I were pretty good at it, but we never paid very close attention to the rules," chuckled Trunks as he sat down his two children. Cora giggled toddling over to Bulma.

Henry was confused as he was handed a bat. Yamcha showed him how to swing at the ball that was sat on its post in front of him.

"I'm sure Henry will do great. The only way he could be bad at this is if," Yamacha stopped talking as the bat went flying with enough force to break the fence. "he takes after Bulma," Yamcha finished staring wide eyed at the little boy.

"What do you mean if he takes after me?" shouted Bulma glaring at her ex.

"Well he does! Do you not remember when I taught you how to play baseball back when we were dating? You would never hold on to the bat," he groaned covering his eyes. Bulma face went a little pink when she remembered he was right.

"Maybe we should let him try catching or throwing the ball," suggested Videl taking the ball Henry had missed off the post and tossing it to him. Henry grinned catching it. Yamcha showed him how to throw the ball and warned him not to put to much force behind it. Gohan held his catchers mitt ready to catch the ball. Henry smiled and threw the ball. Everyone could tell there was too much power behind the throw, but real issue was that the ball seemed to disappear out of nowhere.

"Gohan did you see the ball go past anyone?" called Yamcha from the opposite side of the field.

"No," he replied looking around for the ball.

"You boys think you're so smart. Look down," instructed Bulma rolling her eyes.

Sure enough there was a hole in the ground where the play had dug in. Yamcha stared wide eyed.

"I'm sorry," apologized Henry shuffling his feet.

"It's okay sweetie. We can grab another ball," Pan told him giving his hair a ruffle.

Videl brought the new ball out to Henry. "Try throwing it to Pawpa Gohan like this," Videl explained showing how to lop the ball. Henry nodded. Videl headed back over to Bulma and Cora.

"Is he calling Gohan Pawpa again?" Bulma asked a smile on her face. Videl shook her head. "What's Cora call him?" she asked looking curious.

"Ga Go," answered Videl giving Cora a tickle.

"I thought Goten was Go?" asked Bulma a little confused.

"Goten is Un Go and Gohan is Ga Go," elaborated Videl. Bulma nodded the little one year old didn't say a ton of real words yet, but she was good at gibberish.

Henry threw the ball as Videl had showed him. It didn't hit the ground, but Gohan had to jump to catch it. "No bad Henry," commented Yamcha. They worked on throwing and catching for a while, so Henry could get accustomed to it.

"Pan why didn't you just have Henry play soccer? It is what Trunks played," commented Bulma.

"Henry already looks just like Trunks. I don't want him to feel like he has to act just like him too," explained Pan. Bulma nodded seeing the young mother's point.

xxXXxx

"Mrs Son were so glad you accepted our offer," a tall man in a suit showed her around. "This will be your office. Do you have any questions?" he asked after showing the decent sized office.

"What types of cases will I be working on?" Rini asked.

The man chuckled, "Mrs Son you were brought in to help us get good press not win cases."

"I accepted this job so I could continue practicing… so what cases will I be working on?" Rini said in a stern voice.

The man looked a little baffled. "I suppose if practicing means that much to you. I could ask around to see. I know you'll be a good face on big publicity cases. You wouldn't be lead of course, but you would be included," he explain. Rini nodded.

xxXXxx

"So how was your first day?" Goten asked giving her a kiss.

"I am trophy. I may not even get to work any cases. They said they want me to bring out as a positive face during negative publicity," groaned Rini slouching onto the couch.

"Is any part of it good?" Goten asked hoping she had found some silver lining.

"Two things! One the benefits are great even if the pay is less, and two once I work there for a year, they will allow me to teach at the local universities," Rini answered a slight smile on her face.

"You did mention wanting to try being a professor one day," chuckled Goten giving his wife another kiss.

xxXXxx

Pan had finished preparing dinner and was giving Cora her dinner on her high chair. Henry and Trunks had just finished washing up from playing out side. Henry climbed into his seat at the table.

"Henry have you decided what sport you want us to sign you up for?" asked Pan as she filled his plate.

"I like soccer more than tee ball. It has too many rules… If I play soccer, will everyone still play with me like they did today, or is that only with tee ball?" asked Henry looking slightly torn.

"You liked playing at the park with Grandpa Gohan and Grammie Del?" asked Trunks with a large smile. Henry nodded.

"I'm not sure if they know how to play soccer, but I'm sure they'd be happy to learn how so they can play with you," assured Pan.

Henry was grinning a son grin. "Really? Would Yamcha play with me too?" he asked getting excited.

"Maybe, depends if Grammie is going to be there," snickered Pan. Trunks gave Pan a slight glare.

"So you want to play soccer?" asked Trunks moving the conversation back to its original subject.

"Yeah," Henry said they smile still wide on his face.

Chapter 15 Author's Note – This chapter is super short because there is going to be a time skip before the next part, so instead of making this chapter really wonky, I just decide to make it a short one. I was originally planning to combine this short chapter with the last one, but chapter 14 ran long. Hope you all are okay with one short and sweet chapter.

Oh and starting as of this chapter, I am including the kids' ages as well.

 **Author's Note-** _If I skip something you would have liked to see, please PM or mention it in a review, and I will do my best to add a chapter to include it._

 ** _Please Review, it means a lot to me._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 22

Bra is 24

Goten is 35

Trunks is 36

Henry is 5

Cora is 2

Maddox is 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Sixteen:** _Sparring and Sex_

"Go Daddy!" cheered Cora. Trunks and Pan were sparring in their gravity room while Cora and Henry watched.

"Mom take him down!" yelled Henry.

Trunks threw Pan across the room. She managed to stop herself before hitting the wall. She powered up to super saiyan and slammed Trunks down into the floor.

"Mommy no fair!" exclaimed Cora as she rushed towards her parents.

"Dad could go super saiyan too, so it's fair," Henry remarked with a smirk.

Pan was still sitting on top of Trunks. She dropped out of super to realize she was straddling Trunks. A light blush tinted the bridge of her nose as she tried to hop up, but she wasn't able to because Trunks was holding her in place. "Trunks," she hissed at him. He smirked up at her.

"Daddy why didn't you go supers?" asked Cora now leaning over his face.

"I don't want to get too into fighting when you two are in here. Someone might get hurt," explained Trunks.

"But we're strong Daddy," giggled Cora giving Trunks a kiss.

"You're not super saiyan strong Cora," warned Henry.

"Don't tease your sister. You only went super last month," Pan pointed out. Henry shrugged. "It's almost lunchtime. I'm going to fix lunch you two go play," directed Pan.

"Can we spar petty peez?" asked Cora.

"Nothing serious," sternly said Pan as the two ran out of the gravity room. "Are you going to let me up now?" she asked eyeing her husband.

"They shut the door. We could have a little fun," Trunks purred sitting up. He pulled Pan into a heated kiss slipping his hand up her shirt. A loud bang was heard outside causing the two to break apart.

"What was that!" yelled Trunks pulling Pan and himself to their feet.

"Nothing!" called Henry.

"Nothin!" repeated Cora.

"Our kids are horrible liars," chuckled Trunks

"I'm going to make lunch," she said with a giggle giving his cheek a quick kiss before darting out of the gravity room and into the main house.

Trunks headed outside to see what his children had managed. Once outside, he found a dent in the outside of the chamber. He sighed turning to see both Henry and Cora playing on the swings. "So how and who made this dent?" asked Trunks watching the two.

"We were playing soccer," Henry said softly not making eye contact with his father.

"So a runaway soccer ball?" asked Trunks still watching his son.

"I distractided him," admitted Cora who was on the swing next to Henry.

"It's okay you two. Just try to be more careful. Your mom and I don't want you getting hurt," explained Trunks ruffling Henry's hair and moving to push Cora on her swing.

"Yes sir," Henry said softly.

"Yes Daddy!" replied Cora.

xxXXxx

Pan was cooking on the stove when Trunks slipped in. He was hiding his ki as best he could. Pan smiled when she felt his strong arms wrap around her. "You're persistent today," giggled Pan.

"Sparring with you got me pretty excited," growled Trunks brushing her hair to the side, so he could kiss her neck. Pan moaned grinding back against her husband. "Do you remember that first time we made love in my office?" Trunks asked in a husky voice.

"mmmhn," Pan moaned softly.

"You asked me if there was anything I wanted to try," continued Trunks.

"You said you wanted to have a baby," Pan said quickly snapping out of her mesmerized state and turned to face him.

"Yes that's what I wanted then. Well today I thought up something I want, and it's even kinkier than office sex," smirked Trunks leaning down to kiss her on the lips. Once the kiss finished, Pan turned her attention back to what was on the stove. Her face was heating up from all the attention Trunks was giving her.

"What is it?" Pan asked still cooking.

Before Trunks could answer Cora and Henry came inside. They didn't seem to notice their parents in the kitchen as they headed to Cora's room.

xxXXxx

"Why did we have to come in if you wanted to spar?" asked Henry watching his little sister open a drawer.

"I can't," Cora said pointing to herself. Henry stared for a minute not understanding. It made more sense when she pulled a pair of pants from the drawer and pulled them on.

"You could have sparred in the skirt you know? You were wearing tights under it," commented Henry rolling his eyes.

"No. You can't," said Cora very matter of factly.

"Yes you can. Clothes don't make you unable to fight," responded Henry.

"Yeah huh," retorted Cora.

"I'll prove it!" he exclaimed digging through she dress up chest. He pulled out a skirt that was too big for Cora. Henry grabbed her hand pulling her outside.

xxXXxx

Once they heard the kids go back outside, they continued their earlier conversation.

"So what do you have in mind?" Pan asked in sensual tone that nearly turned Trunks to jello.

Trunks took a deep breath trying to regain the upper hand in their conversation. "I want to fight you then take you… like a true warrior," Trunks whispered into her ear in a husky tone.

A shiver ran down Pan spine. "I think that sounds, incredibly sexy," Pan said with a shy smile. She broke away from him to return her attention to the food.

"Lunch is ready," announced Pan after she sat the food she prepared on the table. She stared out the door into the back yard confused. "Trunks which one of our children was wearing a skirt when you left them in the back yard?" she asked turning to Trunks.

"What are you talking about, Cora of course," he said shaking his head and joining her at the door to the back yard where he saw Henry wearing a skirt over his pants while sparring with his sister.

"Is this some strange dress up sparring? Am I supposed to have a talk with him?" Trunks asked Pan confused.

Pan shrugged. "If he wants to wear a skirt, I say we let him."

"Okay then. We're just going with it then," chuckled Trunks.

"Lunch is ready!" called Pan. Henry and Cora came running inside.

"Henry is da best," announced Cora once they were at the table. Henry sat at his place at the table still wearing the fluffy pink skirt.

"Why's he the best princess?" asked Trunks looking at his sweet little girl. Cora was still small for her age. She would likely be short like her mother.

"He wores my dress," she giggled.

"Why did you decide Cora's dress sweetie?" asked Pan very nonchalantly. If this was some sort of new phase, she didn't want him to feel self conscious about it.

"Cora made a big deal about having to change out of her skirt before we sparred, so I was proving to her that you can spar in a dress," explained Henry who didn't seem bothered at all at the large amount pink he was wearing.

Pan smiled wide. "You really are the sweetest big brother," Pan told him kissing the top of his head.

"The only rule on sparring in skirts or dresses is that you have to wear something underneath," explained Trunks looking at his wife for support. Pan nodded. Cora smiled excited about her new discovery for the day.

xxXXxx

"Goten can we go," grumbled Rini nuzzling into her husband.

"You okay? How are you so tired? It's only 9:30," asked Goten. They were at a government sponsored charity ball. Ever since Rini started her new job they were dragged out to attend something along these lines every other month.

Rini shrugged snuggling closer. "We've been here long enough to make people happy," sighed Goten instant transmissioning them home. After slipping her out of her formal wear, he tucked her into their bed. Goten couldn't help but be a little worried. Rini had fallen asleep on him last week as well. At one time this was a frequent occurrence, but that's back when she worked long hours at firm. He sighed as he starting getting ready for bed himself.

xxXXxx

"So the idea I mentioned earlier?" Trunks asked holding Pan in his arms.

"Was what we did five minutes ago not good enough for you?" Pan asked with a giggle.

"Panny you know that was amazing. You always are," he purred giving her neck a nip. "I just want to try it," he gave her puppy dog eyes.

She giggled again. "Next weekend, if you can get someone to watch the kids for the whole day, I'll be yours for the whole day," she said giving him a deep heated kiss.

xxXXxx

"Hi Videl, I was wondering if you and Gohan would be up for watching the kids the kids this weekend?... I understand. I'll let you know if we go that route… Talk to you later," Trunks hung up the phone. He sighed he was running out of options.

"Mr Briefs your mother is here," his secretary informed him over the intercom.

"Send her in please," Trunks said holding down the button on his phone.

Bulma came in a smile on her face. "Hey sweetie, I was in checking on the lab, and I thought I would check in on you," she said walking over to give her son a kiss.

"Hi Mom, you wouldn't by any chance want to watch the kids this weekend would you?" he asked with a fake smile on his face.

"Trunks you know I have a speaking engagement on Sunday afternoon, but I could take them Saturday night," offered Bulma.

Trunks thought for a moment. A grin spread across his face. "That would be perfect, they'll be there," he said giving his mother a tight hug.

xxXXxx

Once Trunks got home, he searched for Pan. He found her putting laundry away. He pulled her into a mind-blowing kiss.

"What was that for?" asked Pan once she came out of the lovesick gaze the kiss had sent her into.

"We have from Friday night to Sunday at afternoon to enjoy each other this weekend," he purred into her ear before stealing another kiss from her lips. Trunks stopped ravaging Pan when he heard a giggle from the doorway. "Cora what have I told you about spying?" Trunks said turning to see his little girl.

She hung her head in a similar manner as Henry when he was in trouble. "Not to Daddy," she answered in a sad voice.

"That's right Princess. You need to respect people's privacy," he told her as he scooped her up into a tight hug. He gave her kisses and tickled her.

"Daddy!" she squeaked.

"This weekend you and Henry are going to be staying with family, so go tell your brother," Trunks said setting her down. Cora skipped from the room with a giggle.

"With family? That sounded vague," Pan raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Well everyone had something happening this weekend, so,"

"Who is watching my children Trunks?" demanded Pan cutting Trunks off.

"Hercule is watching them Friday night then dropping them off with Chi-Chi in the morning. Around noon your parents are picking them up and keeping them until the evening when they will drop them off at Capsule Corp. Rini and Goten are picking them up from there at ten and are keeping them till three in the afternoon," explained Trunks.

Pan started laughing. "You really want this alone time don't you," she observed giving him a kiss.

"I really do," he gave her a heated kiss. There was a knock on the door. The couple turned around to see Henry holding Shadow in his arms.

"Where are Cora and I going this weekend? She just said away," asked the five year old. He was unphased by his parents' affection, to him it was a regular occurrence.

xxXXxx

"Gramps are you sure you can handle them? They're energetic and powerful," Pan asked Hercule.

"Pan-chan, I can watch my great grand kids for one night," he assured his granddaughter.

"Okay we'll be at home if you need us, and don't let Cora sweet talk you," cautioned Pan giving Hercule a hug before going to give her babies each a hug and kiss.

xxXXxx

As soon as they entered their home Trunks started pulling at her clothes.

"Trunks," she giggled swatting at his pawing hands.

"What do you want to do tonight because tomorrow you're all mine?" asked Trunks with a chuckle.

"Let's watch a rated R movie and snuggle up on the couch," she suggested giving him a kiss.

As they settled in Trunks felt a little disappointed until Pan pulled him into a make out session that would have made any horny teenagers jealous. He smirked into the kiss as he slipped a hand up her shirt she moaned moving to wrap her legs around his waist. She broke the kiss leaving Trunks panting staring into her deep onyx eyes. She smirked as she pulled his shirt over his head and began an assault on his neck while running her fingers along his chiseled chest.

xxXXxx

"You two want to sleep in the guest room? I filled it with toys and…" Hercule stopped when he realize both Henry and Cora had fallen asleep in Videl's old room. He smiled Cora still resembled Videl as a child her eyes were a different shade of blue and her nose was different, but other wise it was like having his little girl back in the house. The room still smelled like Videl's perfume and pictures and awards covered the walls. Pan loved staying in this room when she was a little girl. He shouldn't have been surprised her children were the same.

xxXXxx

Trunks laid on the couch trying to catch his breath. Pan had given him quite a ride. The movie was over, but he couldn't even tell you what it was about. Pan was already fast asleep in his arms. She was as beautiful as always. Trunks carried her to their bedroom and tucked her in. He wanted to make sure she was well rested for all the fun he planned for them tomorrow.

xxXXxx

"Chi-Chi let me know if you need anything. I'm speaking at a convention and doing a talk show interview today, but if the kids need me I can cancel those," Hercule rambled on. Henry and Cora were stuffing their faces with the home cooked breakfast Chi-Chi had waiting for them when they arrived.

"Hercule, I raised two saiyan boys nearly on my own. I'm sure I can handle these two for one morning," she said rolling her eyes.

xxXXxx

Trunks woke up surprised to not find Pan in bed with him. He got up to look for her. She gave him a beaming smile as she sat the last bit of the large breakfast on the table.

"Panny, I was going to take you out to eat," chuckled Trunks giving her cheek a kiss.

"Breakfast is always better at home besides a big breakfast means we can have more fun before needing to eat again," teased Pan giving him a peck on the lips. She headed for her seat at the table only to be pulled into his lap.

"You're sitting here today," he ordered with a husky voice that made her wriggle feeling herself become wet with excitement.

xxXXxx

"How is school going Henry?" asked Chi-Chi watching him tinker with a broken clock.

"Good, some of the kids like to bother me cause I'm younger," shrugged Henry. Cora was sweeping the kitchen giggling the whole time.

"You should be proud you skipped two grades," Chi-Chi smiled helping Cora to hold the broom as she swept.

Henry shrugged. "I get bored sometimes," he admitted.

"You don't feel challenged?" asked Chi-Chi looking a little shocked.

"I don't tell anyone cause if I do they'll put me in an even higher grade," explained Henry.

Chi-Chi beamed with excitement. She ran and got some of Gohan old homeschooling stuff. "Try to do these for me," she asked setting the book down in front of him. Henry sat the clock down and smiled as he began working on what his grandma Chi-Chi had given him.

"Gamma Chi-Chi do you hass somethin for me?" asked Cora as she looked over the books Henry was working on.

"Would you like to help me make lemonade?" she asked the two year old who giggled and nodded.

xxXXxx

Trunks and Pan were intensely sparring. Pan was at her max a super saiyan while Trunks was as far as he could go without going super saiyan two. The gravity room could handle going super, but going level two could be more than it could handle.

They had been sparring for hours. Finally, Trunks decided to move to the next step in his plan. Their sparring continued, but now Trunks was aiming at her clothes. Trunks chuckled to himself at the fact her top was almost off and she had yet to notice.

The two broke apart. Pan gave him a smirk as she pulled her tattered top off leaving her upper body only cover by a work out bra.

Trunks let out a slight growl. She had noticed his efforts. This was supposed to be his game, but he felt oddly like Pan was in control. He would have to fix that. He pinned her against the wall of the gravity room and forced his lips on hers. She moaned as she felt him rip off her bra. She was now naked from the waist up while he was fully clothed. Pan wasn't a fan of this, so she attempted to rid him of his shirt.

Trunks chuckled letting her have her moment. Once his shirt was off, he resumed control pushing her against the walls of the gravity room his muscular chest grinding against her full breasts. Pan moaned and started to drop out of super saiyan. "Pan don't. I want to take you as a super saiyan," he groaned nipping at her mate mark. Pan raised her ki to stay in her super state as she felt him undo the button on her jeans. Her hands worked to do the same, pulling down the waistband on his pants. She could feel his massive erection begging to be freed. Trunks' power level was still on the edge of super saiyan two as he ripped Pan's panties from her body and began to relieve the need that was over coming him.

xxXXxx

"Hi you two!" Videl greeted as she and Gohan entered Chi-Chi's home.

"Hi Gammie Del! Gampa Gohan up peez!" squealed Cora looking up at the tall man with delight.

Gohan smiled he was still a little awkward with his grandkids, but Cora still seemed fond of him.

Videl walked over to look over Henry's shoulder. "Henry is this school work?" she asked making a face.

"No Grandma Chi-Chi gave it to me to try. I like it!" grinned Henry still writing.

"Mom what did you give him?" asked Gohan looking over Henry shoulder as Videl had done.

"Just a couple of your old books," Chi-Chi said very casually.

"These are my old trigonometry and physics books!" exclaimed Gohan looking down at all the work his grandson had done.

"Are his answers right?" asked Videl as she took Cora from Gohan to give him a better chance to review Henry's work.

After nearly five minutes, Gohan finally answered, "Yes all his answers look right."

"Henry where did you learn this?" asked Videl making a face.

"The book, I read it," he shrugged. Videl turned to look at Gohan and Chi-Chi for a better explanation.

"He wanted a challenge, so I gave him one," smiled Chi-Chi.

"He did test very high in math and science on the evaluation he took two years ago," shrugged Gohan.

"Gohan, you won't tell my school, will you?" asked the little five year old no longer working to complete any more problems.

"Why do you not want me to tell your school? You are doing math high schoolers are lucky to understand," asked Gohan looking a little surprised at his grandson.

"I'm already the youngest kid in my grade. I don't wanna move up anymore," admitted Henry looking down at all his work.

"Henry it's good you're smart. I bet you could be done with high school before your ten," announced Chi-Chi as she started to look for more of Gohan's old books. Henry's looked upset as he dashed out of the house and into the wilderness.

"Henry!" screamed Videl and Chi-Chi looking panicked.

"I'll find him and talk to him," assured Gohan as he flew from his childhood home.

After search for nearly half an hour, he found Henry on the edge of a meadow that Pan would train in with Goku. "You okay?"

"I'm a freak," muttered Henry a scowl similar to Vegeta's on his face.

"Why are you a freak?" Gohan asked sitting down beside Henry.

"I'm too smart, and too strong, and then kids treat me weird because of who mom and dad are. I am always being watched. I hate it," Henry looked near tears.

"I was smart and strong too, so I can understand the feeling. You are going to always get attention because of who your parents are. Since you look so much like your dad, it's pretty unavoidable. Do you like being strong?" Gohan asked hoping to bring Henry back to usual happy self. Henry nodded. "Do you like being smart?"

"Yeah, but I don't like people to know I'm smart," grumbled the five year old.

"Okay, but you always do your best in school right? You never play dumb?"

"No, that would be lying. I don't lie Gohan," Henry said proudly.

Gohan smiled at the sense of honor this little boy already had. "Good, I am proud of you. I don't want you to pretend to be something your not. One more question do you like your mom and dad?"

"Of course they're the best mom and dad in the whole universe," explained Henry looking confused by Gohan's question.

"Then it's worth the bad?" Gohan asked with a soft smile.

"Yeah I guess. I love them, and they love me. Gohan do you have to tell about me being smart?" Henry asked giving his grandfather a pitiful look.

"I don't have to tell the school, but I have to tell your parents," explained Gohan. Henry nodded his understanding. "Want to race back to Grandma Chi-Chi's?"

Henry grinned a Son grin and took off in the direction of Chi-Chi's house. Gohan hurried after him.

xxXXxx

"I love you," Pan said softly in Trunks' arms as he carried her back to the house. They had a privacy fence, so no one would see them in their state of undress.

"I love you too," he said giving her a kiss as he sat her on the couch so she could rest.

Trunks went to shower as Pan napped. She had more than earned some rest. Whenever she woke up, they could order in some dinner.

xxXXxx

"Bulma are you sure you don't want us to keep the kids. Gohan could skip his meeting tomorrow," offered Videl as she sat down one Cora's bag.

"Vegeta and I are happy to have them," assured Bulma giving Henry a smile. He hugged Bulma before running off to find Bunny and Vegeta.

Cora was in Gohan's arms while the two women talked. "Gampa Gohan down peez," the little girl in his arms requested. He sat her down. She smiled before darting off.

"Bulma can I have a word with you about Henry?" asked Gohan once both the kids were out of the room.

"Sure what's up?" She asked. Gohan went on to explain about Henry being much smarter than he let on. "I'm not surprised. If he doesn't want to move up anymore grades, what should we do?" asked Bulma. She assumed he had some sort of plan, hopefully.

"I was thinking maybe I could tutor him or you could have him help in your lab. As long as he still feels challenged it should be fine," suggested Gohan.

"That may be really good for him. He loves to help me build things. He could do a little tutoring with you and some lab work with me," she smiled at the possible solution. "I'll talk to Henry and pass it along to Rini to tell Trunks and Pan," assured Bulma.

"Trunks is having everyone watch them isn't he," chuckled Gohan.

"Well he and Pan haven't had much alone time since Cora was born, so can you really blame him," snickered Bulma as Vegeta walked in carrying Cora.

"Gammie I found Pawpa!" exclaimed Cora clinging to Vegeta.

"I see that," giggled Bulma.

"Cora, Pawpa and I want to train," announced Henry as he followed after them. Cora stuck her tongue out at her brother and gave Vegeta a tighter hug.

xxXXxx

Pan and Trunks were soaking in the tub together. "We should take baths together more often," Pan said moving to lie on top of Trunks. He let out a slight growl of approval.

xxXXxx

At around half past eight in the morning Rini woke. Goten sat up as she got out of bed to go to the restroom as her usual routine, but once she got out of bed she fell back on to it.

"Rini are you okay?" asked Goten moving to hold her.

"Yeah just a dizzy spell," she grumbled curling into a ball on the bed. He held her in his arms until she finally uncurled from her balled position.

"You don't usually get dizzy spell?" questioned Goten rubbing his wife's back.

"Only sometimes when I have bad allergies. Remember I had them back when Pan and Trunks were getting married," answered Rini.

"That was back when spring was starting. It's late fall. You sure you're okay?" he asked again trying to comfort her.

"I'm fine. We promised to watch Cora and Henry today, so I can't be sick," she said in more of an order to her self than to anyone else.

"Well get dressed, and I'll go find you some allergy medicine," Goten told her. Rini stood taking a moment to regain her balance and went to her closet. Goten went to the bathroom. "Second drawer right?" he called.

"Yeah. It should be in the one with the vitamins," Rini shouted back.

Goten dug through the drawer not seeing what he was looking for. He closed the drawer and went to the third drawer and stopped. His eyes went wide as he grabbed out the box and went to the closet. "Rini!" he yelled getting her attention.

"What?" she asked confused.

Goten held a box of tampons in his hand. "When was your last period? You haven't sent me to buy more of these in awhile," asked Goten his face growing pale.

Rini's face quickly matched his as she started thinking. "I can't remember. I don't think I've had one since September, maybe," she said making a face.

"You never miss and you're never late," commented Goten after he swallowed the lump in his throat. Rini nodded giving him a hug. "Should I go buy a test?" he asked looking confused.

"We need to get dressed and go pick up the kids. We can go get a test after Pan and Trunks pick up the kids," Rini reminded giving him a kiss.

"How did today suddenly get so stressful," grumbled Goten kissing her forehead.

xxXXxx

"Uncal Go chase me!" yelled Cora as she darted around the park. He gave a soft smile as he chased the little girl.

"Is Uncle Goten okay?" asked Henry while helping Rini to spread out the picnic blanket.

"He just nervous about something," Rini smiled. She sat all the food before standing to call Goten and Cora. When she stood the dizziness from this morning returned, and she collapsed. Henry floated in the air a little to keep her from hitting the ground. Goten stopped chasing Cora to run to Rini.

"Aunt RiRi are yous sick?" asked Cora once she joined everyone at the blanket.

"Not sure, but it's probably just allergies," Rini said leaning against Goten for support.

xxXXxx

Goten answered the door to see Trunks and Pan looking very happy. "Hey you two," Goten greeted.

"Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" screamed Cora as she leaped a good ten feet into Trunks' arms.

"Hi princess, were you and Henry good this weekend?" he asked giving her a tight hug.

Henry smiled at seeing his parents hugging them both. Goten passed along the information from Gohan and Bulma about Henry.

"Where's Rini?" asked Pan looking around.

"She's sick," answered Henry.

"Her allergies were making her light headed, so she took a nap," explained Goten.

"Alright well tell her thank you for watching the kids. We really appreciate it," Pan told Goten giving him a hug.

Once they were gone, Goten went to check on Rini. "Sweetie do you want me to go buy a test?" asked Goten wrapping his arms around Rini.

"No it's Sunday. Someone will see you," she said with a groan as she wiggled around to snuggle into his neck.

"Do you want me to wait till later tonight when the stores aren't busy?" asked Goten kissing the top of her head.

"No cause if some sees you then, they'll think you're buying it for your mistress," Rini answered not looking up.

"Then what is our plan?" he asked stroking her hair in a comforting manner.

"I'll call and make a doctor appointment when they're open tomorrow. Then we can know for sure. Those tests get less reliable when you get old," Rini said with a sign.

"Do you not think you're pregnant?" asked Goten looking a little disappointed.

"I don't know. I just want a confirmation from a doctor before we go telling anyone," answered Rini.

"You do want to have babies with me, right?"

"Of course I do, but it could be something else. I might just be sick. I just don't want to get my hopes up and have it all taken away," admitted Rini snuggling into Goten with tears in her eyes.

"If you're not pregnant, would you want to start trying?" he asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"I think that would be nice," Rini smiled giving Goten a kiss.

 **Author's Note-** _If I skip something you would have liked to see, please PM or mention it in a review, and I will do my best to add a chapter to include it._

 ** _Please Review, it means a lot to me._**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 22

Bra is 24

Goten is 35

Trunks is 36

Henry is 5

Cora is 2

Maddox is 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Seventeen:** _Christmas Wishes_

"So when's your appointment?" asked Goten.

"In two weeks," grumbled Rini.

"What! Why so late?" squawked Goten.

"They were all booked up. You really don't get how lady doctors work do you," snickered Rini giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Should we go buy a home test then?"

"Nope, I want to wait," Rini went back to her paperwork she was doing at the dining room table.

"So over the next two weeks are we acting like your pregnant or not?" he asked taking the seat next to her at the table.

"We are acting like I'm not, but I won't drink just to be safe," replied Rini not looking up.

"Why do you think you're not?"

"Because I'm over thirty," groaned Rini giving him a side glare.

"You keep saying that, but I don't get it. Lots of women get pregnant after they turn thirty. Bulma was thirty when she had Trunks and in her forties when she had Bra," commented Goten looking confused.

"Okay, let me explain it to you. In my family barely anyone gets pregnant without trying or just being stupid and not using birth control. Also my sister and her husband had to try for over a year to have their son, and she was twenty-two. Since I'm over thirty and we use birth control, I don't think I'm pregnant. Make sense?" Rini explained giving Goten a slightly dirty look.

"I guess that makes more sense, but you're not thinking about one thing," Goten said with a smirk leaning closer to Rini.

"And what's that?" she asked nearly closing the gap between them.

"I'm a saiyan," he said giving her a kiss.

Rini burst into laughter. "Is saiyan sperm extra powerful?" she asked with a giggle.

"Maybe," he blushed at her laughter.

"If I'm pregnant when we go to the doctor, you can pick the baby's name," she wagered with a giggle.

"You know what, you're on!" exclaimed Goten kissing her cheek.

xxXXxx

"Mommy when can we put up da tree?" asked Cora looking excited.

"Not till December. I don't want to be one of those household that puts up their tree in November," Pan explained shaking her head. The little girl looked disappointed. Pan smiled scooping her daughter into her arms. "How about you tell me what you want for Christmas, I'll write it down in your letter to Santa Claus," offered Pan.

Cora's eyes lit up. "Will Santas bring me whatevers I want?" she asked amazed at the idea.

"If you were a good girl all year," Pan said with a smile. Cora started crying. "Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"I spied and brokes Henry's ball. I was bad!" she sobbed.

"Honey, you told Henry you were sorry, and it was an accident. You are working on not spying. You are a good girl, I promise. Doing a couple bad things don't make you bad, sweetheart. It makes you human," Pan told her daughter wiping the tears from her face.

"But I'm ssayan," she said rubbing her face.

Pan smiled, "Yes you are, but you're human too." Pan gave her a tight hug as they started Cora's Christmas list.

A few hours later, Trunks and Henry arrived home. "How was the first day of tutoring with Grampa Gohan?" asked Pan with a smile.

"Gohan's really smart," commented Henry while Cora clung to him in a hug. Once she finished hugging Henry, she latched onto Trunks.

"Yes he is," Pan smirked giving Henry a kiss and waiting for Cora to finish greeting Trunks, so she could kiss him.

"Do you need to do any homework from school?" asked Trunks while the two year old kissed his cheek repeatedly.

"No, I finished it all at school. Want to check it?" offered Henry holding up his backpack.

Trunks nodded taking his bag to look over his work. "Henry why don't you go work on your letter to Santa. Cora and I wrote hers earlier," Pan suggested. Henry acted calm, but there was a sparkle in his eye as he rushed off to write his letter.

Pan went to the kitchen as Cora sat with Trunks to check Henry's work. She loved helping her daddy.

xxXXxx

"Goten quit touching things," Rini dropped her face to her hands. Goten kept touching things in the doctor's office. He was nervous. He had never been to an OB-GYN before or really any doctor. He sat awkwardly in a chair next to Rini.

The doctor walked in carrying a clipboard. "Mrs Son, we are running the blood we took from you this morning. We should have the results in the next few minutes, but while we wait let's talk about how you have been feeling. Have you had any pregnancy symptoms?" the doctor asked.

"No I don't really think so except not getting my period, and I can't remember if I missed or if it was just really light," answered Rini.

"Any tiredness?" the doctor asked looking at the clipboard.

"Yes," answered Goten. Rini shot him a look.

"Any dizziness?"

"Yes," answered Goten again unphased by his wife's glare.

"Any stomach trouble?"

"No," answered Rini quickly before Goten could.

"Any cravings?"

"Yes," answered Gotten for a third time.

"I have not," Rini corrected.

"So you always eating celery with frosting?" asked Goten with a raised eyebrow. Rini grumbled from her place on the exam table.

The doctor held back a snicker as the couple bickered. "I'll go check and see if the test has finished," the doctor announced leaving the room.

"The answer was yes to a lot of those questions," grumbled Rini.

"You think you might be?" he asked with a smirk.

"Just promise if I am, you let me approve whatever ridiculous name you pick," groaned Rini lying back on the table. Goten smiled getting up and giving her a kiss.

"Alright we have the results, and it looks like congratulations are in order," announced the doctor when she returned.

xxXXxx

"I can't believe it," sighed Rini stroking her flat stomach. "Do I look thirteen weeks pregnant?"

Goten grinned. "No, but you are," he said giving her cheek a sloppy kiss.

"When do you want to tell everyone?" Rini asked pulling Goten to sit beside her.

"Everyone will be at the Christmas Party in a couple weeks," shrugged Goten.

"So, you want to tell everyone at once?" she asked cuddling up to him.

"My mom will be easier to handle that way. I remember when Gohan and Videl told everyone about Pan," he shook his head at the memory.

xxXXxx

"Are you excited for Santa Claus to come tonight?" Trunks asked Cora as she colored at the dining room table.

"Uh huh," she nodded as she colored.

Henry darted in from the kitchen shoving something in his mouth.

"Henry!" called Pan walking into the dining room and putting her hands on her hips.

"What'd he do?" asked Trunks chuckling.

"Stole cookies," answered Pan. Henry swallowed without chewing choking a little. Trunks patted him on the back. Pan shook her head at her son. "What are you coloring sweetie?" Pan asked leaning over to look at the odd doodling her daughter was doing on a blank sheet of paper.

"Makin an emergenziee list for Santas!" answered Cora as she scribbled.

"Why?" asked Trunks making a face.

"Cora, I was going to write it!" exclaimed Henry grabbing the paper.

"Hey!" yelled Cora. Henry grabbed a crayon. Cora pounced on him trying to grab her paper back. The two were starting to wrestle for the sheet of paper.

"Hey you two, calm down!" yelled Trunks pulling Cora off of Henry.

"Cora you can't write yet anyway," Henry spat at Cora.

"Santas can reads it!" she yelled back sticking out her tongue.

"Stop it right now you two," ordered Pan. Both kids stopped their yelling immediately. Trunks made a face. They always listened to their mother better than him. "Now what toy is worth so much fuss?" asked Pan looking between her two children.

"A sissy," answered Cora sticking out her lip into a pout.

"What's a sissy?" asked Trunks making a face.

"She means a little sibling," Henry explained.

"You two want a little brother or sister?" Trunks questioned growing pale.

"No justa sissy," smiled Cora.

"Cora you don't get to pick," Henry said shaking his head.

"I'm tellin Santas I wants a sissy," said Cora very firmly.

"I'm sorry to rain on you two's parade, but Santa doesn't deliver babies. That's a Mommy and Daddy department," Trunks clarified.

"If Santas can't make sissies, how do mommies and daddies?" asked Cora looking up at her father for an explanation.

"Dad, how are babies made? I know Cora grew in Mom's tummy before coming out, but how did she get there?" asked Henry also looking to his father. Trunks was now white as the paper they had been fighting over. He looked up to see Pan snickering into her fist.

After waiting for help and receiving none, Trunks finally decided to answer. "When mommies and daddies love each, they make well. It's like. They can decide they want a baby, and then they… The mommy takes a… special pill, yeah and that grows into a baby in nine months," Trunks struggled to explain. Pan erupted into laughter.

"Oh ok," Cora said with a smile.

"Now go get a cookie from the kitchen," Trunks directed both of them to the kitchen.

Cora skipped away while Henry stayed in the dining room. "Since Mom's laughing, I'm guessing that's not really how babies are made," Henry asked raising an eyebrow at his father.

"It's not very far from the truth. We'll give you a better explanation when you're older," Pan assured him giving the top of his head a kiss.

"Cora and I would still like a little sibling please," Henry said with a Son grin as he darted into the kitchen to get cookies.

xxXXxx

Pan was sitting at the kitchen table. Henry and Cora were already asleep. Santa's cookie's were out by the tree.

"I don't know what's harder to believe the fact that our kids were fighting or the fact they want a little sibling," chuckled Trunks taking a seat next to Pan.

"I think your explanation about how babies are made took the cake," she giggled giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You could have helped me out more," Trunks said feeling slightly embarrassed.

Pan was silent than asked the question that had been on her mind all day. "Trunks do you want another baby?" she asked keeping her eyes on her cup of tea.

"I wouldn't mind one more, but I think our family is pretty perfect as is," he smiled moving his hand to hold hers.

"So that's three votes for a third baby," she said softly.

"Pan this isn't something that's a family vote. We are a team. If you don't want another baby, we won't have one. Don't let the kids getting excited push you toward something you don't want," Trunks squeezed her hand to show his support.

She looked up into his eyes. She felt tears starting to well up in hers. "Trunks, I'm pregnant," she said in barely a whisper. Trunks stared wide eyed. "My yearly check up was last week. They called me to a couple days ago and told me… I just didn't know what to do or how to tell you," Pan trailed off.

"Did you get our kids all riled up and sick them on me?" he asked making a face.

"No, they did that on their own," she gave him a soft smile.

"Panny, this doesn't change what I said earlier. If you don't want anymore children, I'll support you," Trunks gave her one of his charming smile.

Pan stood up and moved to sit on his lap. "I was leaning toward wanting to keep it then everything happened today," she giggled giving him a kiss.

"So you are happy everyone wants another baby or the kids were so crazy tonight you decided you don't want another?" he asked with a smirk.

"You know which," she gave him another kiss.

"So how far along are you?"

"Less than six weeks is my best guess because that's when I had my last period. I'll call and set up another appointment after the holidays… You'll come with me, right?" she asked snuggling close to his chest.

"Absolutely," he smirked holding her tight. "When do you want to tell our terrible twosome?" asked Trunks with a chuckle.

"Tomorrow when we get home from the party," Pan answered focusing on Trunks' heartbeat as she lay on his chest.

xxXXxx

"Is there anyway your mom won't freak out?" asked Rini working to do her hair.

"Not unless something else huge happens," shrugged Goten looking around their bathroom.

"You looking for something?" Rini raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Should we move?"

"Move to where?" Rini was now finished her hair and makeup.

"I don't know. Somewhere bigger. We fit fine here, but if we turn the guestroom into the baby's room, you won't have a place to keep your work stuff," Goten explained.

"I guess you have a point. You are surprisingly calm about all this," commented Rini as started putting on her shoes. "Oh don't mention that I didn't think I was pregnant to anyone, okay?"

"Why?" Goten asked while buttoning up his shirt.

"Cause I don't want Bulma getting mad at me since I thought I was too old to get pregnant on birth control. You know she's sensitive about her age. And I only thought that cause of my family history," Rini rambled on.

"Was Bulma on birth control when she got pregnant with Trunks?" Goten asked aloud thinking to himself.

"Goten, I don't know, and I don't think today would be the day to ask her okay," Rini headed off to get her coat.

"You forgot something," Goten held up her bracelet.

"Oh shit!" she squeaked grabbing the bracelet and putting back on her left wrist. "We really don't need to deal with that today," sighed Rini giving Goten a kiss for catching her mistake before they left the house. They each grabbed a bundt cake and loaded into the car.

xxXXxx

Pan smiled as Trunks drove them to Capsule Corp. They were holding hands. She glanced in the backseat and giggled. Henry had fallen asleep leaning awkwardly in the seat while Cora sat bright eyed in her booster seat proudly holding the present she had made for Vegeta. Vegeta was definitely Cora's favorite grandparent. Pan shook her head, not really seeing why. Bulma was Henry's favorite. Her mind wandered to the new baby and what he or she might look like. Trunks squeezed her hand. She came out of her thoughts to see him smiling at her.

"You're thinking about it aren't you?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I am kind of excited," she admitted.

"I am too," he said caress her hand in his.

xxXXxx

The party was in full swing everyone was running around. There was a mountain of presents for all three of the kids. Bra had even brought a boyfriend with her. Henry, Maddox, and Cora were decorating a gingerbread house with Bunny and Chi-Chi. Vegeta was wearing a paper crown that Cora had presented him with since he is the Prince of all Saiyans.

"Rini here have some hot chocolate," offered Bulma handing her one of the mugs from her hands. Rini took it taking a swig. "It's loaded with peppermint schnapps!" she giggled.

Rini spit it back in the cup. "Sorry it's hot," Rini mumbled. Bulma nodded her understanding and moved on to give out more hot cocoa. "Here," Rini handed Goten the mug. Goten smiled drinking the hot cocoa.

"Rini you okay?" asked Bra making a face. "You didn't even stick this close to Goten at the first family gathering you came to?"

"I'm fine," she assured moving away from Goten as much as she didn't want to. "So who is your guy?" asked Rini looking over at the blond man Bra had brought as her date.

"His name is John. He's a professional rugby player. Isn't he dreamy?" asked Bra with a huge smile on her face.

"It must be pretty serious if you brought him home," smiled Rini.

"So so. We are dating exclusively, but we're not super serious. He's from Europe, so he didn't have anyone to spend the holidays with," elaborated Bra.

Once Bulma had made her usual announcement, Goten grabbed Rini's hand. "We have a little announcement," Goten said gaining everyone's attention. "Rini and I are going to be parents!" he announced with a grin. Chi-Chi screamed and ran to hug them.

Rini cringed at all the attention they were getting. Goten was pulled away from her too. Finally she went to hide. "You okay Rini?" asked Pan as she slipped into the dark hallway.

"I wish something was going on, so they would all be distracted. I can handle attention in small doses, but this is ridiculous. Plus, I want Goten near me, and he keeps getting dragged away. Chi-Chi is mad at me cause she thinks I was hiding my pregnancy from her since I'm so far along," Rini sighed slouching against the wall.

"How many weeks are you at?" Pan asked slouching next to her.

"Fifteen," answered Rini.

"Looks like our kids will be about ten weeks apart," smirked Pan.

"What are you talking about Cora is two, wait you're," Rini nearly tackled Pan in a hug. "Why haven't you said anything?" Rini asked once she released Pan from the hug.

"Trunks and I were planning to tell the kids after the party then everyone else after that," explained Pan.

"Would you reconsider, please?" begged Rini.

"I'll go talk to Trunks," Pan conceded walking off to find Trunks.

She found him with Goten. She pulled both of them aside. "Goten do you like all the attention?" she asked. If he was enjoying his time in the spotlight, she didn't want to take it from him.

"Not really, and I know Rini doesn't like this. I was honestly hoping Henry or Cora could distract Mom, but it didn't work," groaned Goten.

"Trunks how would you feel about making our announcement a little earlier than planned?" asked Pan. Trunks seemed to understand.

"I'm fine with it, but I think maybe we should tell Goten and Rini first so they don't feel like we our trying to take their attention," agreed Trunks.

"What announcement? Please whatever it is go make it, and get Mom away from Rini," pleaded Goten.

"Uncle Goten, I'm pregnant," Pan whispered. Goten grinned pulling her into a tight hug.

"Our kids are going to be best friends, just like you and me!" grinned Goten giving Trunks' shoulder a punch.

"Are you okay with us announcing it today?" Pan clarified. Goten nodded darting off to find Rini.

The kids had just finished opening all the presents. Pan and Trunks wandered over to Henry and Cora. "Daddy and I have one more present for you two, but it won't be here for a little bit," Pan said with a smile.

"When do wes get it?" asked Cora bouncing with excitement. Everyone laughed watching how excited Henry and Cora were to get another present.

"Probably around late September," Pan answered. Bulma nearly dropped her mug.

"What is it?" asked Henry.

"What were you two fighting about yesterday?" asked Trunks with a large smirk on his face while he wrapped his arm around Pan.

"A little brother or sister!" yelled Henry now bouncing higher than Cora. Everyone that hadn't figured it out yet now knew exactly what was going on.

"Mommy I want a sissy," pouted Cora.

Trunks smiled moving to pick her up. "It might be a sister or it might be a brother, but either way you are going to big sister," Trunks tried to explain to the pouting girl.

Just as Rini had hoped, the attention was at least somewhat diverted to a new topic other than her.

xxXXxx

Trunks was loading the toys and sleeping kids into the car while Pan watched. She felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around surprised to find her dad.

"Hi Papa," she greeted. She was slightly fearful he would freak out like he did when they announced she was pregnant with Cora.

"Hey, I just wanted to say congratulations. I can't wait to see the little guy or girl," he smiled giving her a hug.

Pan was shocked. "You mean you're not mad?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Not really. I'm actually kind of excited. I think I'm starting to get better at this grandpa thing," he told her with a sincere smile.

Pan almost started crying as she grabbed her father into a tight hug.

 **Author's Note-** _If I skip something you would have liked to see, please PM or mention it in a review, and I will do my best to add a chapter to include it._

 ** _Please Review, it means a lot to me._**


	18. Chapter 18

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 22

Bra is 24/25

Goten is 35

Trunks is 36

Henry is 5

Cora is 2

Maddox is 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Eighteen:** _Genders, Names, and Flying lessons_

Two author's notes:

One: This chapter has lots of short parts to it, so it reads like a bunch of tiny chapters

Two: It is mentioned in this chapter that saiyan babies drain energy during pregnancy. This was a big thing in Coming of Age because Pan and Trunks were separated. In general as long as the father or a paternal relative of the child is around, the child will feed off their energy at a low nearly unnoticeable rate. That being said, that is why Pan had no issues during her pregnancy with Cora.

"I should have guessed you were pregnant," chuckled Trunks holding Pan close to his chest as they lay in bed.

"And why is that?" asked Pan leaving little kisses on his neck.

"I can feel my energy being drained by the baby," he said stealing her lips for a passionate kiss.

"I'm little worried about that. I've felt it try to feed off the kids too. I don't want them getting their energy drained. They're so young," sighed Pan snuggling closer.

"I'll make sure to be around more," he assured kissing the top of her head.

xxXXxx

"Why are you staring at me?" asked Rini giving Goten a slight glare.

"Nothing," he awkwardly looked away.

"Did I sit in something or get something on my shirt? All the guy at work were staring too," Rini asked looking herself over.

"No, it's nothing like that… You uh well," Goten's face was turning pink.

"Am I getting fat?"

"No no! Your uh… Your breast are getting larger," Goten smiled sheepishly.

"Not that much! They still fit in my bra," Rini said sticking out her tongue.

"Fine forget I mentioned it. You ready to head over to Gohan's?" Goten asked still acting a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, let's go"

xxXXxx

Rini smiled ringing the bell. Gohan opened the door. His eyes went wide then he proceeded to blush and awkwardly stare at the ceiling. "Oh god!" yelled Rini covering her face with her hands.

"What?" asked Goten confused.

"They must be huge, Gohan just checked me out," she whined. Gohan was still staring at the ceiling looking extremely embarrassed.

Goten started laughing.

Videl came into the living room to see what was going on. "Why is Goten laughing and what happened to Gohan?" asked Videl looking between the two brothers.

"Gohan was checking out Rini's chest," cackled Goten.

Videl raised an eyebrow looking at Rini and Gohan. They both looked embarrassed to say the least. "Rini you okay?" Videl asked not really knowing what else to say.

"I'm fine. I just know why all the guys in my office were staring at me now. I must look ridiculous if even Gohan is noticing," sighed Rini crossing her arms in hopes of covering her chest.

"Notice what?" asked Gohan still staring at the ceiling.

Videl giggled, "He would act like this back in high school." Videl pulled Rini's arm away so she could see what all the fuss was about. "You need a new bra for sure. You're bulging out the top. How about we go shopping tomorrow for a few things, like a maternity bra," offered Videl.

"I guess that's not a bad idea. At least my breast getting big is a good sign for breast feeding," shrugged Rini.

"You won't be able to breast feed. I'm surprised Bulma or Chi-Chi never told you," announced Videl looking surprised.

"Why won't I be able to?" asked Rini now confused.

"Saiyan's eat too much even as babies. I breast fed Pan a little, but I could never produce enough milk. Chi-Chi bottle-fed both Gohan and Goten. I think Bulma was like me and breast fed what she could, but had to bottle feed the rest," explained Videl.

Rini looked a little disappointed. "But Pan,"

"Pan's a saiyan, so her body is able to keep up. Human bodies can't," clarified Videl.

Goten had finished his laughing and was now rubbing Rini's shoulders. "Hey, just do what you can. Don't worry yet," he comforted kissing her cheek. Videl nodded her agreement. Gohan had finally stopped staring at the ceiling, but he was still avoiding eye contact with Rini.

"So you two get to find out the gender next week?" asked Gohan.

"Yep, I'm kind of hoping for a boy," grinned Goten.

"You said that about Pan and Bra too," chuckled Gohan.

"A little girl wouldn't be bad though," smiled Goten.

"How's the new job going Rini?" asked Videl leaving the boys to discuss babies.

"Well I still have my old job. I just get to also teach classes now. Maybe I'll see Gohan around," smirked Rini.

"On every other Wednesday, Gohan has Henry for tutoring, so you might get to see them both if you swing by his office," Videl informed with a smirk of her own.

xxXXxx

"I went up two cup sizes," groaned Rini as she sat down her shopping bags.

Goten all the sudden looked interested. "What size are you now?" he asked casually.

"A triple D or a F, and the lady at the store said they might get even bigger," answered Rini rolling her eyes. Goten failed at hiding his excitement. Rini shot him a glare before asking, "What have you been up to?"

"Just thinking about names. How does Goten Junior sound?" he asked with a smile going back to his note pad.

"What if it's a girl?" asked Rini shaking her head.

"That was for a girl," said Goten with a grin.

"No juniors. Girl or boy, I don't like that they loose their name to whoever they are named after and just become Junior," stated Rini firmly. Goten nodded marking something off his note pad.

xxXXxx

"Dad can you teach me ta fly like Henry can?" asked Maddox following after Uub.

"Sure, how does this weekend at Mimi and Pops' sound?" asked Uub giving Maddox a smile. The little boy beamed with excitement.

"Why are you wanting to fly all the sudden?" asked Marron eyeing her son curiously. Maddox was a pretty average kid. He had a high ki than a regular human but not high enough to be impressive.

"Just cause," smiled Maddox as he ran off to play. Marron shrugged, grabbed her bag, and gave Uub a kiss as she headed off to work.

xxXXxx

"Just relax. You're pushing yourself too hard," cautioned Uub trying to get Maddox to relax.

"Flying lessons not going to well?" Krillin asked his daughter as they continued to watch.

"No, he's having trouble. I hope he doesn't get discouraged. His interest in flying is so sudden. I'm worried he may get upset if he doesn't figure it out soon," sighed Marron.

"He'll be fine. He won't give up that easy," assured her father.

"How are you so sure?" asked Marron a little surprised by her father's confidence.

"You haven't figured out why he wants to learn to fly yet, have you?" grinned Krillin.

"He said it was just cause when I asked him," shrugged Marron.

"Bulma told me Cora is starting her flying lessons soon," he snickered.

"So he's worried everyone will take off and leave him," commented Marron still watching Uub trying to teach Maddox how to fly.

"Well maybe… but I think it is more about keeping up with Cora," explained her father with a suggestive smile.

"Wait are you saying Maddox has a crush on Cora?" she asked looking shocked.

"That's been obvious for awhile," 18 commented as she joined the two.

Marron made a face. "It's bad enough he's starting to look like a little person. Why does he have to have a crush," said Marron as she shook her head.

"He's looking more and more like my brother everyday," observed 18.

"I guess he does look like 17 doesn't he?" Krillin commented scratching his head.

xxXXxx

"Are you two excited to find out what you're having?" asked the doctor.

Rini smiled while Goten nodded vigorously.

"You're expecting a girl Mrs Son. Congratulations," she smiled at the couple.

xxXXxx

"Are you happy or disappointed?" asked Rini on their way home. Goten just shrugged as a response. "I'm a little of both personally. I wanted a little boy first, so he could be a protective older brother. But I do want a daughter, so I'm happy," Rini rambled on.

Goten seemed stunned by her honesty. "I feel kind of the same. I'm not sure why, but I really thought it was a boy. I'm happy though. Both my girls are healthy and that's what maters," Goten admitted giving her a soft smile.

xxXXxx

"Mommy when da we find out if it's a sissy or not?" asked Cora.

Pan smiled patting the spot beside her on the couch. "Cora, we won't find out for awhile, but you remember what Aunt Rini said? She's having a little girl," Pan told her daughter as she pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Will I get ta plays with her?" asked Cora now thinking about the other coming baby.

"I'm sure you will," Pan said giving Cora hugs and kisses.

xxXXxx

"What was your Mom's name?" asked Goten stroking Rini's hair while she was half asleep.

"Liffey, and we are not naming out daughter that," she grumbled snuggling in closer.

xxXXxx

"Trunks, I've been thinking," Pan announced sitting up slightly in their bed.

"About?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"The baby's gender. Do we really need to find out what were having? I mean we have all the boy stuff from when we had Henry and all the girl stuff from Cora. Do we really need to find out early?" Pan asked giving him a hopeful look.

"You want to wait till he or she's born?"

"Yes! We can have a name ready for each and paint the nursery a neutral color," Pan went on a smile spreading on her face.

"Even though I think it might kill the kids to wait that long, I am on board for waiting, but I do already have my suspicions about what were having," chuckled Trunks.

"Oh yeah, what are those?" asked Pan poking his chest emphasizing her question.

"The baby's been more needy when it comes to energy, and the doctor puts conception right around when we had… you know, super sex," Trunks gave her a smirk at the end of that statement. "I think it's a boy, plus you're actual gaining weight!" exclaimed Trunks thinking it was a positive.

Pan frowned. "So I'm fat?" she asked with a pout.

"No no no! I just meant you gained weight more easily when you were pregnant with Henry, and could barely gain any when you were pregnant with Cora," Trunks explained quickly trying to get out of the hole he had just dug for himself.

"Is that so," Pan was still pouting but moved closer to Trunks again.

"There is one more reason I think it's a boy," smiled Trunks.

"And what's the reason," she asked with a snicker moving back to her spot on his lap.

"You've been very frisky," smirked Trunks snaking his arm around her waist to make sure she stayed on his lap.

Pan blushed, "Have not."

"I'm not complaining. I like it," he smirked leaning down to place kisses down her neck to her mark.

"I think it's a boy too," smiled Pan while Trunks continued his assault on her neck.

"We'll find out if were right once he, or she, is born," he smirked before resuming his work on her neck.

xxXXxx

"If you don't want to name her directly after your mom, we could always give her a variation or nick name," suggested Goten looking at his notepad.

"Goten I would like that, but my mom never had any nick names to my knowledge. As far as variations, Liffey doesn't really have any besides Life or Fey, and I don't like those. I love that you thought about my mom, but I doubt we could find one that works," Rini sighed giving him a kiss before grabbing her purse to go on her errands.

Once Rini was gone, Goten continued to sit and think. One idea came to mind. He pulled out his phone and called Presgrove.

"Hey Goten!" answered Pres.

"Hi Presgrove. I was wondering if you could help me with something"

"I can try."

"Do you know if Rini's mom had any nick names?"

"Aunt Liffey? None of us ever called her anything different, but Pawpa had a nick name for everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah even Rini. Rini was Rini Beanie."

Goten laughed. "What was her mom's?"

"Little Litta Liffey, now that I think about it, I think all the nick names he gave out were longer than their plain names and had their names in them," laughed Pres.

"Little Litta Liffey, I think I can work with that," smiled Goten.

"You working on names?" asked Pres.

"Yeah, she didn't want to name her Liffey,"explained Goten.

"Liffey is not the most common name. I believe it's actually the name of a river in Ireland," informed Pres.

"I didn't know that. Well thanks Pres. I'll talk to you later," Goten finished his goodbyes and hung up the phone.

xxXXxx

"Our daughter's name is right here!" announced Goten waving his notepad proudly.

Rini smiled walking over and taking the notepad to read. "Litta Gine Son," she read aloud. "Litta? That sounds familiar," commented Rini.

"Maybe from Little Litta Liffey?" he gave her a smile.

"Yeah… wait that's what my Pawpa called my mother. How did you figure it out?" Rini asked.

"I just made a call Rini Beanie," he grinned.

"Remind me to kill Pres," Rini said rolling her eyes.

"You like the name?" Goten asked since he was now done with his teasing.

"I love it," she confirmed hugging Goten.

xxXXxx

"Cora you can do it," cheered Henry.

"Remember princess, push your energy out and underneath you," explained Trunks.

Cora smiled nodding her understanding. She tried but didn't move. "Daddy, it's not working," she mumbled starting to look upset.

"Princess give it a minute. You need to focus and relax all at the same time," Trunks told her giving her a reassuring smile. She tried again. This time she floated a few inches off the ground.

"Cora! You did it!" yelled Henry floating behind their father.

"I did?" Cora looked down surprised to see herself off the ground. "Daddy look!" she exclaimed excited.

"I see," Trunks smiled.

Pan walked out into the backyard. She was happy to see the flying lessons were going well. "Sweetie, you're flying," Pan observed in a cheerful tone. Cora grinned at her mother. Then she fell back to the ground.

"Cora once you get better at flying we can play air tag!" exclaimed Henry looking thrilled about the idea.

"It's hard," said Cora with a pout.

"It gets easier, I promise," Pan assured her leaning down to give her a hug and kiss.

"Uub should be dropping Maddox off soon," commented Trunks after looking at his watch.

Within ten minutes, Uub and Maddox arrived at their home.

"Thanks for watching him," Uub said as he handed Trunks his backpack.

"No big deal, we're happy to have him. Are you off to train for the World Championship?" Pan asked after greeting Maddox.

"Yes, Piccolo and I are going to train together. I'll be back this evening to pick him up," answered Uub before he flew off.

Meanwhile out in the back yard. "Why are you watchin Cora?" asked Maddox.

"She's trying to fly. She did a little earlier," explained Henry.

Cora serious face fell once she realized Maddox had arrived. She giggled and pounced on him giving him a hug. "I don't need to fly now. Maddox is here!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah you do," smirked Maddox as he floated into the air causing Cora to break her hug.

"That's no fair!" she yelled.

"This is awesome!" cheered Henry. The boys began darting all over the back yard while Cora watched pouting.

After a few minutes of being left out, Maddox darted over and picked up Cora. She squeaked as he flew her around a little. Cora being small for two, she was easy to carry.

"Maddox put her down she has to learn," Henry shook his head at the two.

For the rest of the afternoon, Cora did not attempt any flying. The boys were still out playing while Cora was inside.

"Sweetheart, why aren't you trying to fly?" asked Pan.

"Because Maddox won't flies mes around if I cans flies," explained Cora smiling widely.

"I see, you like Maddox huh?" asked Pan a smile growing on her face.

"A little," answered Cora as she skipped back outside to play with the boys.

"Did she say why she isn't trying to fly?" asked Trunks when he entered the room.

"She's having fun being carried by those two," Pan slightly lied.

"So she needs to practice when the boys aren't here," observed Trunks watching the three play on the swing set.

xxXXxx

Pan and her children were out at her parent's place. Videl was helping Cora with her flying lessons while Henry was chasing frogs.

"Have Goten and Papa been training? There's only a month until the tournament," asked Pan looking at some of the destroyed landscape.

"Yes they been training," smiled Videl as Cora floated a few feet seeming to have trouble with her control.

"I wish I could enter," grumbled Pan touching her small baby bump.

"You can enter the next one Pan," assured her mother.

"Mom can I enter the World Championship?" asked Henry running up to her the frog he was holding slipping from his hands.

"Sweetie you're too young," Pan said quickly not giving it any thought.

"But you promised I could, and I'm really strong," whined Henry.

"I said you could when you were older, I didn't say how old," Pan informed Henry.

"Pan, Henry is older and stronger than you were when you competed. I say let him," Videl told her daughter. Pan stared at her mother shocked she would say that in font of Henry then she winked.

Pan raised an eyebrow before finally saying, "Okay, I am trusting Grammie Del's opinion on this one."

Henry grinned as he darted around full of excitement.

 **Author's Note-** _If I skip something you would have liked to see, please PM or mention it in a review, and I will do my best to add a chapter to include it._

 ** _Please Review, it means a lot to me._**


	19. Chapter 19

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 22

Bra is 25

Goten is 35

Trunks is 36

Henry is 5

Cora is 2

Maddox is 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Nineteen:** _World Tournament_

"Sign in is this way," Videl led the way.

"Are you sure about this, real fighters like Uub and Goten are in this to win?" whispered Trunks.

"No, but I know my mom has something up her sleeve," answered Pan. Henry was holding Videl's hand while Gohan held Cora.

They reached the sign in area. Henry had a big Son grin as he rushed to the table. "I would like to sign up for the tournament please!"

"Sure, the junior division will be starting soon," the man behind the table said with a smile.

"Sir, I want to be in the adult division please," Henry announced still wearing a smile.

"Sorry kiddo, everyone fifteen and under have to be in the junior division"

Henry looked disappointed for a moment then a smirk came to his face. "Even if I'm Mr Satan's great grandson?" Henry asked the smirk on his face resembling Vegeta's.

The man looked panicked for a moment.

"Henry," Pan growled in disapproval.

"The junior division is fine sir," Henry sighed. Henry was led off to the locker room to get ready.

"Did he just try to scheme his way into the adult division?" Trunks snickered.

"Yes he did. I don't know where he would have learn to do that," Pan said rolling her eyes. "Mama, you knew they were having a junior division this year, didn't you?" Pan asked giving her mother a smile.

Videl smiled devilishly, "Of course not."

Cora yawned as she started to wake up in Gohan's arms. "Gampa Gohan?" asked Cora snuggling up.

"Yes Cora?" he asked hugging her close.

"When is Henry gonna fights?" she asked still not opening her eyes.

"Soon, I'll wake you up before his fight if you want to get some more sleep," Gohan told her kissing the top of her head.

"Okay," she said snuggling closer.

xxXXxx

"Everyone welcome to the World Championships! Our first event of the day is our junior division. There is no qualifying round, so all thirty-two of these youngsters will get a chance to be the junior division world champion!" shouted the announcer.

Henry was in line with all the other participants. He seemed to be the youngest and smallest of all the children.

"Go Henry! Grammie loves you!" yelled Bulma.

"You look great out there!" shouted Chi-Chi.

"Those two sure seem excited," giggled Pan.

"You should have seen them when Trunks and Goten were in the tournament as kids," laughed Yamcha.

"They were so embarrassing," Trunks smirked at the memory.

"Chi-Chi knocked out a mouthy mom. It was great," laughed Oolong.

"I hope Henry isn't still upset about having to be in the junior division," sighed Videl.

"He won't have much of a challenge, but at least he gets to practice a little," smiled Pan.

"This will be his first time fighting someone without powers. I hope he remembers what we told him about fighting normal people," said Trunks leaning against the railing.

"I'm sure he'll do fine," smiled Gohan still holding a sleeping Cora.

xxXXxx

"I can't believe they even let a shrimp like you enter this tournament," laughed a thirteen year old boy who was getting in Henry's face.

"I'm strong enough to win this competition," smirked Henry.

"Yeah right," laughed the boy leaving Henry alone.

xxXXxx

"The next match will be between twelve year old Jacob, and five year old Henry," announced the tournament announcer.

"That little guy doesn't stand a chance," laughed someone in the audience.

"I hope Henry doesn't hurt him too bad," smiled Gohan.

"Go Henry!" cheered Cora from Gohan's shoulders.

"Begin!" yelled the announcer.

Jacob dropped into a fighting stance. Henry didn't bother. The boy threw about a dozen punches which Henry stopped all of with a single finger.

"My turn," smiled Henry punching the boy in the jaw. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Wow that was fast," giggled Rini. Goten nodded his agreement.

"Henry is the winner and will be advancing to the next round"

xxXXxx

Henry was now entering the ring for the semi finals. "In our next match we have fourteen year old Adrien against five year old Henry!" shouted the announcer into his microphone. "I know many of you here today have been wondering how a five year old could have such power, and I just wanted to remind you all that Henry here is the great grandson of our hero Hercule."

The crowd cheered. "You know you didn't get your strength from Hercule right?" asked Adrien. Henry didn't respond. "Cause he's not your real great grandfather, he is just your step!" laughed the boy. Henry raised an eyebrow at the odd statement, but still didn't respond. "Yeah, so who is your real mom?" Adrien asked looking curious.

"My mom's name is Pan," replied Henry not seeing why that mattered.

"No she's not," laughed the boy.

"Yes she is," growled Henry. He was getting mad.

"Begin!"

Henry dropped to the arena floor kicked the boys leg out from under him and, in a move resembling a soccer kick, kicked the boy out of the ring and into the sadium wall.

Pan's eyes were huge, "What was he thinking? He shouldn't have hit the boy that hard." Pan was now rushing down to the back area. Trunks was right behind her.

"Adrien is out cold. Henry advances to the finals!"

"I need to talk with my son now," demanded Pan the tournament staff blocking her way.

"Ma'am, this area is closed to parents," explained the staff.

"Then can you ask him to step out here?" asked Trunks trying to keep Pan from just pushing past the man.

"Sure, which one is your son?" asked the man. Trunks chuckled as if it wasn't obvious.

Pan was less amused. "Henry, he's five. Looks like a miniature him," she snapped pointing to Trunks. The man nodded going to find Henry.

Henry walked out not super surprised to see his parents. "What were you doing in that last match? You could have really hurt that boy," demanded Pan.

Henry stared at the floor before answering, "He made me mad."

"How did he make you mad little man?" asked Trunks squatting down next to Henry.

"It doesn't matter what the boy did. Henry knows better than that," growled Pan.

"He said Mom wasn't my real mommy," answered Henry. His eyes were starting to tear up.

Pan's eyes went wide for a second time today. "Honey," Pan dropped to the ground and pulled him into a tight hug. "I am your real mommy, and I'm sorry that boy said that. You're my baby boy, and I love you so much. I'm sorry I got so upset at you," she told him holding in the tight hug.

"I'm sorry I hit that boy harder than I was supposed to," replied Henry.

Once Pan released Henry, Trunks ruffled his hair. "You better get back in there. You still have one more match if you want to be the junior division world Champion," smiled Trunks. Henry nodded giving them each another hug before heading back inside.

xxXXxx

"The final match of the junior division is about to begin. Both these boys have shown amazing strength here today. Lets hear it for Henry and Eli!" shouted the announcer as the two boys entered the ring. Eli was a fifteen year old. "Begin!"

Eli bowed which Henry smiled and returned. Eli quickly started a wave of punches. Henry smirked deciding to only dodge instead of block.

"Get him Henry!" screamed Bulma.

"You can do it!" yelled Chi-Chi.

"Go Henry Go!" cheered Cora still seated on Gohan's shoulders.

"Why is he only dodging?" asked Videl watching the match.

"He's trying to make the match more of a challenge," observed Master Roshi.

Henry hopped into the air and landed behind Eli. He swept his legs, but Eli quickly caught himself and launched another attack at Henry. Eli couldn't believe it. They had been fighting for ten minutes, and he had yet to lay a finger on Henry. Henry smirked before throwing the much larger boy across the arena, but not out of the ring. "You're really good kid," huffed Eli.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself," grinned Henry. The fight wasn't as good as the ones with the adults in his family, but it was better than the rest he had had today.

Eli and Henry continued the fight until eventually Henry knocked Eli from the ring.

"Eli is out of the ring, so that means our Junior Division World Champion is Henry Briefs!" yelled the announcer. The crowd cheered.

xxXXxx

"Mr Son, you'll need to sit here and answer some reporters questions," instructed one of the tournament workers. Goten made a face. He was expected to sit in Hercules' throne. A mob of reporters was already forming.

Meanwhile back with his family. "I am going to head to the ladies room since I have to pee every five seconds," growled Rini as she stated down the stairs. Once she rounded the corner the area seemed deserted. Rini tensed up, but then she relaxed again, she was sure she was just being paranoid. Then she heard a man's voice, "Is Mr Son a good husband?" A man stepped into view staring at her intently.

"Yes," Rini answered curtly before taking a step back. She heard a chuckle from behind whipping around to see another man. Rini grumbled this wasn't looking good.

Another man walked up, he looked the most demented of the three. "This her?"

"Yeah Boss, this is Mr Son's wife," explained the first man that had appeared.

"Good," he smirked taking another step toward Rini.

"What do you want?" demanded Rini holding her ground.

"We want Mr Son out of the tournament… We figure the easiest way to get him out is to have a little chat with you," he punched his palm.

"By chat you mean threaten," snapped Rini. These men were cowards.

"No, not threaten. We figure a good husband, like Mr Son, wouldn't leave his wife if she were to say have an accident and end up in the hospital," elaborated the creepy man.

"You'd put a pregnant woman in the hospital?" she asked. She was getting angry.

"Yeah we would. No man would leave his pregnant wife alone in the hospital," chuckled the second man.

They all slowly closed in. Rini knew she shouldn't be fighting, but there was no way she was going to let someone hurt her baby. Rini eyed them over. The man that appeared second seemed to be the largest and the slowest. If she could get by him, she could make it back into the crowded arena. The three men were on her. She grabbed the man's arm when he grabbed for her and pulled him forward. Rini was then able to dart behind him and knock him off his feet. Then she ran screaming for help.

Back at the interview, "Mr Son are there any special moves you plan to use today?"

Goten froze. He felt panic and fear then he heard a scream. He ran pushing through the crowd of reporters.

One man caught up to her pushing her back down the staircase she had just ran up. Rini managed to catch herself by throwing out her arm, but she hurt her arm pretty badly. The third man now approached holding a pipe in his hands. "You had to make this harder on yourself," the man announced shaking his head. He swung the pipe only to feel like he hit a brick wall.

Goten punched the man in the head then the gut causing the pipe to drop to the ground. The reporters had caught up to the world champion as he knocked out the man that had thrown Rini down the stairs. Gohan, Uub, and Yamcha all arrived at that point as well. Yamcha rushed down to Rini while Uub and Gohan went to calm down Goten before he ended up murdering the men.

xxXXxx

"Goten, it's just a sprain. I'm fine," Rini assured him as the doctor in the tournament infirmary looked her over.

"It may be broken, but we don't have a x-ray machine here to check. Other than the arm she seems fine," commented the doctor before leaving the two alone.

"This all happened because of some stupid title and prize money, well I don't want them," snapped Goten.

Rini smiled moving to be right in front of Goten. "If you do that, they win. None of the three guys who jumped me are entered in the tournament, so whoever they were trying to fix it for is still out there. If you pull out of the tournament, they get exactly what they wanted. Goten, I want you to fight in the tournament," Rini explained caressing his cheek.

Goten sighed. "If I figure out who the fourth man is, he'll wish he was dead," growled Goten. Rini smiled standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

xxXXxx

"Why would someone hurt Aunt Rini?" asked Henry sticking close to Gohan.

"They were trying to scare Goten out of participating in the tournament," explained Gohan while they waited to check on Rini.

Goten and Rini exited the infirmary. Rini was wearing a brace on her right arm. "Are you okay now?" asked Henry rushing to hug her.

"I'll be fine," Rini assured fine ruffling his hair.

"Her arm might be broken, she should be taken to the hospital," grumbled Goten.

"No way am I going till the tournament is over," declared Rini.

"Once the tournament is over, we can take her up to the lookout to see Dende," suggested Gohan.

"Where did you leave Cora?" asked Rini surprised Cora wasn't with the two.

"Hercule has her. He and Videl are talking to the press and the tournament committee about what happened," replied Gohan.

"I'm sure the press is loving this," sighed Rini wrapping her good arm around Goten's.

xxXXxx

"After the events of earlier today, our current World Champion has decided to remain in today's tournament," announced the tournament announcer.

The crowd cheered as the matches started. Goten was in the first match. He bowed to his opponent then got into a fighting stance. He wasn't in the mood to study his challenger.

"Mr Son, I'm sorry to hear about your wife. That was really low," proclaimed his opponent before all so getting into a fighting stance. Goten nodded and relaxed a little. This young man wasn't the one that had hurt Rini, so he won't take his anger out on him. The fight was still short though.

xxXXxx

"Hey Marron, hi Madddox," greeted Rini. Marron was holding Maddox's hand as they went around the arena.

"You okay? Uub told me about what happened"

"Yeah my arm is hurt, but other than that I'm fine," replied Rini.

"I'm surprised Goten let you out of his sight," Marron commented shaking her head.

"I'm being babysat," laughed Rini rolling her eyes.

"By who?" Marron asked. Rini smiled pointing to Henry and Gohan.

Henry noticed her pointing then got excited to see Maddox. "Maddox, you're dad is really strong! Is he teaching you how to fight yet?" asked Henry thinking of Uub's earlier match.

"No," answered Maddox looking a little disappointed.

"Uub is going to start training him after he turns four," explained Marron.

"Once he does, we can start sparring together!" exclaimed Henry bouncing with excitement.

xxXXxx

"And Goten will be advancing to the finals. Our last match before the finals is between Uub and Kane," yelled the announcer as the two fighters entered the ring.

"You might as well give up now kid that title is mine," sneered Kane.

"You think you can defeat me?" asked Uub smiling at the man's stupidity.

"I'm sure I can. The only difficulty here today is that Goten Son, and if my plans earlier hadn't gotten off track, there won't even be him," chuckled the man.

Uub was now longer smiling. He growled slightly. "I'm going to do you a favor," said Uub in a stern voice.

"And what favor is that?" asked the man in a mocking tone.

"I'm going to beat you, so you don't have to face Goten," announced Uub.

"You think I will lose to Goten?" the man asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh you might win, but only if Goten is disqualified for killing you," smirked Uub.

"Begin!"

Uub took his time inflicting more damage than was necessary on the man, before finally throwing the near unconscious man out of the ring. Uub then walked over to the announcer and informed him of what Kane had admitted to before the fight.

Uub walked back to the waiting area. "It was him wasn't it?" asked Goten. He's ki had risen to a point that sparks seemed to be coming from him.

"Yes, but I didn't want you to kill him. He's being arrested as we speak Goten," Uub tried to calm his friend.

"Thank you for that and for roughing him up a little, but if I run into him when he's alone, he'll regret ever hearing my name," growled Goten slowly lowering his ki.

xxXXxx

"Our final match is about to begin! Our current world champion Goten verses Uub. The fight can be won by knock out, ring out, or down for ten counts. If both fighters are still standing by the time limit, the judges will decide the winner," yelled the announcer as the two men entered the ring. They bowed to one another before dropping into a fighting stance.

"Go Uncal Gotens!" cheered Cora from Trunks arms.

Rini had returned to her place with the others. Marron and Maddox had gone to find Krillin and 18.

Goten and Uub were fighting hand to hand, but were slowly levitating into the air. After ten minutes, the two broke apart. Uub shot an energy beam at Goten. Goten used his own energy to force the beam back up and out of the arena. Goten lunged forcing Uub down with so much power that the arena floor cratered underneath them. Then the two jumped up into the air separating again. Goten formed a Kamehameha attack and launched it at Uub. Uub barely dodged the powerful blast.

The crowd was stunned by the sheer amount of power the two fighters were giving off.

Uub and Goten returned to what was left of the arena floor and continued with the fight hand to hand. Soon the two were rising into the air yet again. The crowd roared with excitement. It all seemed to be happening so fast. Everyone was shocked when the announcer yelled time. Uub and Goten both landed back down both seeming a little out of breath. They bowed to one another again as they waited for the results.

A judge handed the announcer a slip of paper. "Alright everyone, are you ready to find out who your World Champion is?" the announced yelled getting the crowd pumped for the results. "And the winner is… Goten Son!"

xxXXxx

"Mr Son please we'd like a word," yelled numerous reporters as Goten tried to slip away.

"Come by the dojo on Monday, I give a statement then," called Goten over his shoulder before rounding a corner and instant transmissioning to Rini. He scooped her up and instant transmissioned to the look out.

"Hi Goten," greeted Dende.

"Hi Dende, I was hoping you could heal Rini up," Goten asked setting Rini down.

"Sure thing, Rini let me see your arm," Rini handed Dende her arm cringing slightly. "It's broken but not too serious of one," commented Dende before he got to work.

xxXXxx

"Two World Champions in the family, not too bad for one day," smiled Chi-Chi giving Henry a kiss.

"Are you going to fight in the next tournament?" asked Gohan ruffling his grandson's hair.

"Not if I have to be in the junior division again," grumbled Henry.

 **Author's Note-** _If I skip something you would have liked to see, please PM or mention it in a review, and I will do my best to add a chapter to include it._

 ** _Please Review, it means a lot to me._**


	20. Chapter 20

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 22

Bra is 25

Goten is 35

Trunks is 36/37

Henry is 5

Cora is 2

Maddox is 3/4

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

Author's Note-This is a short chapter. Sorry it took so long to post. I was busy with final projects and exams.

 **Chapter Twenty:** _Names, Paint, and Hair_

"Trunks what do you think of Harrison or Harvey for a name if it's a boy?" asked Pan as she walked into the living room.

"They aren't bad names," shrugged Trunks.

"I was thinking we pick out a H name for a boy and a C name for a girl," explained Pan.

"You want them to match Henry and Cora," chuckled Trunks pulling Pan to sit on his lap.

"I thought it would be nice," smiled Pan cuddling to his chest.

"There is another way we could match Henry's name," smirked Trunks.

"How is that?"

"We could name him Goku after your grandfather since Henry's named after mine," grinned Trunks.

Pan looked shocked. "Really… You'd be okay with him being named Goku?"

"Absolutely"

"I love you so much," Pan gave Trunks a passionate kiss.

"I love you too," Trunks kissed her forehead. The kids ran into the house darting around the couch. Pan mumbled into Trunks neck. "You two know not to run in the house," sighed Trunks.

"What are you and Mommy doin?" asked Cora climbing on to the couch.

"We are talking about what to name the baby," Trunks told her with a soft smile.

"What have you guys picked out?" asked Henry climbing into one of the living room chairs.

"We picked out Goku for if it's a boy, but that's all we've picked out so far," smiled Pan still sitting on Trunks' lap.

"Can I pick out the name for if it's a sissy?" asked Cora bouncing with excitement.

"I think your daddy should choose it since Mommy picked out the boy name," Pan said kissing his cheek.

Trunks grinned, "I have a list of names in my office. Cora, why don't you come with me and pick out what name you like," offered Trunks as he slipped Pan off his lap and got up from the couch. Cora giggled running after Trunks.

Once they were out of the room, Pan turned to Henry. "So are you hoping for a little brother or a little sister?"

Henry looked around to make sure Cora was out of the room, "I want a brother, but don't tell Cora." Pan smiled and nodded her understanding.

Meanwhile in Trunks' home office, Trunks sat Cora on his desk. "Okay, my list is Camille, Chanelle, Tinley, Zaylee, or my favorite is Camisole," Trunks read off his list.

"Camesoul is petty, but long," commented Cora taking the list to look at even though she couldn't read yet.

"We could always give her a nickname," offered Trunks.

"Like what?" asked Cora looking up at her father.

"Cam?" shrugged Trunks.

"Cami?" Cora repeated.

"Cami?" Trunks repeated with a chuckle. "I really like that."

"Then I picks Cami!" exclaimed Cora.

Once Trunks and Cora returned to the living room, Cora bounced onto the couch to hug Pan. "Cora and I picked a name," announced Trunks with a soft smile.

"You did!" Pan grinned giving Cora a tickle.

"We picked Camisole," smirked Trunks watching his girls.

"Camisole?" Pan repeated raising an eyebrow.

"We can calls her Cami!" grinned Cora.

"Cami… Cora and Cami, I like it," Pan said giving Cora another hug.

"Can I pick the baby's middle name?" asked Henry.

"I don't see why not," shrugged Trunks. Pan gave Trunks a look.

"We should give the baby Mom's middle name, like I have dad's," grinned Henry seeming very proud of his suggestion.

Pan looked a little surprised. "Satan, well if it's a boy, he would be named after two of his great grandfather."

"If it's a girl, she would be named after her mommy," Trunks commented leaning down to give Pan's forehead another kiss.

"I like it," Pan told Henry with a smile.

xxXXxx

"You like it?" Goten asked as they walked through the house.

"I love it!" squealed Rini hugging Goten.

"Good, cause I already made an offer on it," Goten said with a sheepish smile hoping she wouldn't be mad.

Rini shook her head before starting to giggle. "We're you scared I would be mad?"

"Maybe… I didn't ask first," admitted Goten.

xxXXxx

Bra and Pan were playing with Cora while Trunks and Goten were painting Cora's new bedroom.

"You boys doing okay?" asked Bra poking her head in.

"Yeah, once we finish in here we have to paint Cora's old room," grumbled Trunks.

"What color are we painting it?" asked Goten.

"Green," answered Trunks.

Goten, where's your new house at?" asked Bra sitting down on one of the tarps.

"About five or six blocks from here," smiled Goten as he painted the room the light yellow Cora had picked.

"Cool, you and Rini can come over here more often," grinned Bra.

"It's a good house in a nice neighborhood. It just needed new paint and flooring, and it will be perfect," explained Goten.

"It is a nice house," agreed Trunks.

"What have you done so far on it?" asked Bra.

"We got new floors installed, and I've started painting," answered Goten.

"Have you painted Litta's room? What color did you pick for it?" Bra asked looking excited to hear about the nursery.

"Like a light reddish pink, uh it's name is that makeup you put on your cheeks," Goten struggled to remember the name.

"You mean blush?" asked Bra giving him a look.

"Yeah that one," Bra and Trunks laughed at their goofy friend.

"Aunt Bra do you likes my yellows room?" asked Cora as came in to sit on Bra's lap.

"I love it. Once these two get done painting it, we can decorate it," Bra told Cora giving her a tight hug.

xxXXxx

"Goten are you okay?" asked Trunks watching his friend look a little out of it.

"Rini is three days late," answered Goten with a groan.

"She can't be that bad?" chuckled Trunks.

"She's not. Raina is. Raina got here on Rini's due date, the 16th and has stayed waiting for her to have the baby. She is driving both Rini and I crazy," whined Goten while he collapsed on to the couch in Trunks' office.

"I'm sure Rini will give birth soon," smiled Trunks as the door opened and Bra and Cora entered his office.

"Daddy!"

"Princess!" Trunks caught Cora as she jumped to hug him.

A phone started ringing. Bra checked her phone and realized it was Goten's. He was still out of it, so he didn't notice. "Goten your phone!" yelled Bra.

"Huh? Oh… hello… Rini. Wait now? I'll be right there!" he hung up the phone. "Rini's in labor. I gotta go!" exclaimed Goten as he instant transmissioned away.

"I guess we should all start heading to the hospital," chuckled Trunks.

xxXXxx

"When will Litty gets here?" asked Cora who was sitting in Trunks lap.

"Soon sweetie," Pan told her leaning against Trunks shoulder while her hand caressed her growing baby bump. She was due in just under ten weeks.

Henry sitting with Chi-Chi while Gohan and Videl sat next to the far wall. Bra, Bulma, and Vegeta were there as well.

Gohan jumped to his feet as his brother was led out of the delivery area with blood gushing from his hand. "What happened?" asked Gohan rushing to his brother.

"He just needs a few stiches. His wife has some strong nails and a hell of a grip," chuckled the doctor.

"Is dad here yet?" asked Goten. The doctor led him and Gohan away to get him sewn up.

"No, I haven't seen him… Goten, he might not be coming. He said during his last visit that he didn't have much time left," explained Gohan feeling a little sad.

"Dad wouldn't miss this. We'll just wait and he'll show I'm sure!"

"Goten, did Rini finish giving birth?" asked Gohan wondering why Goten had yet to mention Rini or his new daughter.

"Yeah," Goten shrugged.

"Goten did you even thank Rini for giving birth to your daughter or even hold your daughter?" asked Gohan.

"Well I was bleeding and I was hoping Dad was here," muttered Goten starting to realize the point his brother was getting at.

"Goten you're a dad now. You need to take care of Litta. Dad might not show today. He's not a perfect dad. He'd face any enemy just to keep us safe, but attendance has never been his strong suit"

"So I should try to be a better dad than Dad?" asked Goten raising an eyebrow.

"No, just try to be the dad Litta needs. I tried to be a normal dad for Pan, and sometimes I wasn't what she needed. I should have trained with her and been more supportive of her, but I can't change the past," sighed Gohan hoping Goten understood what he meant.

"I need to go see Rini," smiled Goten as he rushed off.

xxXXxx

Goten entered the room to see Rini holding a little pink bundle with a little pink hat.

"Hey," Goten waved coming over to the bed.

"Hey, so is your dad here?" asked Rini.

"No, I don't know if he'll show… I'm sorry I was so worried about my dad," apologized Goten moving to sit on the side of the bed.

"It's okay. I understand wanting a parent here"

"Can I hold her?" Goten asked reaching for the pink bundle.

"Sure," grinned Rini handing the little girl over to her daddy.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother," Goten commented. Rini immediately burst into laughter. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you left before she was cleaned up, so you didn't get to see this," giggled Rini pulling off the little pink hat to reveal a head full of dark gravity defying hair.

"Her hair it," Goten tailed off awkwardly. "It'll set down more when it grows out, or at least mine did when I grew it out in high school," chuckled Goten.

"That's comforting to hear," snickered Rini.

xxXXxx

"You know what I'm done! Someone else can do this job!" growled Raina hitting a button on her phone and shoving it into the nearest person's hands. Gohan stared confused at the phone.

"Hello?" asked a familiar voice on the other end of the phone. Raina had apparently turned on speaker phone before handing off the phone and storming off.

"Hello?" answered Gohan.

"Where did Raina go?" asked the voice.

"Did Rini have the baby yet?" called another voice in the background.

"Shut up Havana!" yelled the first.

"Pres, I came here to hear about the new baby, and I'm not leaving till I do," answered Havana.

"I don't know why. It's not like Rini's having the baby at my house!" shouted Presgrove.

"She just had the baby. Other than that we haven't heard much. I'll make sure you get details later," answered Videl taking the phone from the still confused Gohan and hanging it up.

xxXXxx

Everyone was now looking over the new addition. Bra had given Rini a headband in an effort to calm her spikey hair.

"I would have thought her hair would have been silky like Mom or Pan's," commented Gohan.

"The spike hair is a little silly on a girl," chuckled Trunks.

"She has saiyan hair," growled Vegeta in what almost sounded like approval.

"Saiyan?" asked Raina confused.

"That's the type of Japanese Goten is," quickly answered Rini.

"That's why his hair is like that?" asked Raina. Rini nodded.

"Can I hold her?" asked Henry watching Chi-Chi hold Litta.

"Sure but someone has to help you," said Rini.

Trunks helped Henry cradle Litta.

"She has pretty eyes," commented Henry.

"Yeah I hope they stay blue," smiled Goten.

Cora stared at the little bundle. "I likes her!" announced Cora before heading back over to Vegeta.

xxXXxx

Once everyone was back home, Trunks was carrying an asleep Cora to her room. Henry was with Pan in the living room.

"Mom, I changed my mind," Henry said as he moved to hug her.

"About what?" asked Pan hugging him back.

"I want a sister instead of a brother," answered Henry.

"Did you like Litta that much?" asked Pan with a slight giggle.

Henry shrugged, "I just want Litta to have a best friend."

Pan hugged him tighter. "You really are the sweetest little boy."

"I'm going to go find Shadow," grinned Henry as he ran off.

"Not too fast little man," chuckled Trunks as he avoided the running little boy.

"Why is Henry so sweet?" Pan asked her husband.

Trunks shrugged and pulled Pan to sit on his lap. "What'd he do that was so sweet?"

"He decided he wants a sister now instead of a brother so Litta can have a best friend," Pan explained.

"He is too sweet… I wonder where he gets it," snickered Trunks.

"Are you implying that I wasn't sweet at his age?" Pan pouted.

"I love you Panny," Trunks told her before distracting her with a deep kiss.

xxXXxx

"Well I'm off you two. I hope you enjoy middle of the night feedings and all the stress that comes with having a kid," laughed Raina after hugging her sister goodbye. She headed out to her cab to head to the airport.

"No offense Rini, but I'm so happy your sister is gone," grinned Goten giving Rini a hug.

"None taken. I lived with her for fifteen years. I know she's a lot to handle. So you happy Litta's home?" asked Rini as the headed for the nursery.

"Yes, I'm happy. She perfect," grinned Goten.

"Even with the hair?" asked Rini with a giggle.

"Yes even with the hair," laughed Goten.

 **Author's Note-** _If I skip something you would have liked to see, please PM or mention it in a review, and I will do my best to add a chapter to include it._

 ** _Please Review, it means a lot to me._**


	21. Chapter 21

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 22/23

Bra is 25

Goten is 35/36

Trunks is 37

Henry is 5/6

Cora is 2/3

Maddox is 4

Litta is 1 month/6monthish

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Twenty-One:** _New babies_

"She's is such a sweet quiet baby," commented Gohan as he rocked Litta in his arms.

"She is a good baby. Minimal crying. Large appetite. Wide eyed. All the books say she can't see much yet, but she sure acts like she can," smiled Rini. Henry was finishing his lesson at Gohan's desk while Rini and Gohan played with Litta.

"Pan was like that. I think maybe saiyans' sight develops earlier," suggested Gohan.

"Done!" announced Henry before floating up to get a better look at Litta. She stared at him with wide blue eyes. He grinned and touched her tiny fingers.

"I need to finish a few thing then I can take you home," smiled Gohan.

"I could take him. I do only live five blocks away," suggested Rini taking Litta back from Gohan to put her in her infant carrier seat.

"I suppose that works. Are you okay with that Henry?" asked Gohan. Henry was busy staring at Litta as she stared back.

"Henry?" asked Rini.

"Huh?" he asked snapping out of his daze.

"Would you be okay with Rini taking you home today?" Gohan asked again.

"Sure," Henry grinned gathering up his stuff.

xxXXxx

"So are you excited about getting a new little brother or sister?" asked Rini as she drove.

"Yeah, I want another sister," answered Henry.

"I though you wanted a little brother?"

"I want Litta to have a best friend," answered Henry with a soft smile. He was watching Litta again.

"Litta could have a boy best friend," Rini told him glancing back at him since they were at a red light.

"I don't think so," replied Henry calmly. Rini could have sworn she saw his eyes flicker teal, but that didn't make any sense. Rini shook her head.

xxXXxx

"Hi Pan," greeted Rini as she dropped off Henry.

"Hi Rini thanks for bringing him home," Pan hugged Henry. "Litta with you?" she asked getting excited.

"Yeah, I take her to the university with me. She isn't really a crier, so no one minds," answered Rini rolling down the back window so Pan could see Litta.

"Cora will be sad she missed her," cooed Pan while she touched Litta little fingers.

"Did she go to work with Trunks again?" asked Rini. Pan nodded. "Well I'll see you two later," smiled Rini as she pulled back out of their driveway.

xxXXxx

"Hi sweetie!" greeted Pan as Trunks and Cora got home.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!" she held up a navy top in one hand and a red pants in the other.

"What are those sweetheart?" asked Pan patting her little girl on the head.

"Aunt Bra mades me a sparring outfit!" squealed Cora.

"She did," smiled Pan watching her daughter pounce up and down with excitement.

"Princess, why don't you go try it on and show Mommy," Trunks told her. Cora darted off to her room to try on her new clothes.

"Bra makes sparring clothes now?" Pan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll see," chuckled Trunks.

Cora came back wearing the outfit. It was similar to a gi, but the top was a peplum top in navy while the pants were a deep red. "Do you likes it Mommy?" asked Cora doing a twirl.

"You look adorable. Bra actually did a good job. It's girlie without being over top," commented Pan.

"I was impressed too… Bra said she would have trained more if she had had cute clothes to train in," explained Trunks.

xxXXxx

"Trunks my side hurts," grumbled Pan squeezing Trunks hand tight.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital," suggested Trunks while gritting his teeth. Pan was squeezing his hand tight.

"I'm not due for four more weeks," she told him with a glare.

"Cora was three weeks early," commented Trunks leading Pan toward the car.

"But I was sick then," growled Pan.

"Better safe than sorry," Trunks told her opening the car door.

"Call my dad and ask him to pick up Cora from Gramps'" sighed Pan giving up and getting into the car.

xxXXxx

"Gampa!" Cora yelled in excitement as she jumped into Gohan's arms.

"Hi Cora," Gohan chuckled giving his granddaughter a hug.

"Can we go to the hospital to check on Mom?" asked Henry.

"Pan's in the hospital?" Hercule asked concerned.

"Trunks took her this afternoon. She might be in labor," explained Gohan.

"Mommy's having my sissy?" Cora asked still in Gohan's arms.

"Maybe," answered Gohan.

"Let's get to the hospital then!" exclaimed Hercule heading toward the car.

xxXXxx

"Any word on Pan?" asked Rini once she arrived at the hospital.

"None yet, where's my little granddaughter?" asked Chi-Chi looking around for Litta.

"She's right here," grinned Goten carrying Litta in her infant seat.

"I wanna sees her!" yelled Cora running to see Litta.

Henry followed his little sister. "Is Litta our cousin or Mom's?" asked Henry thinking it through.

"Litta is your mom's cousin. Litta is your first cousin once removed," explained Gohan. Henry nodded his understanding. Cora didn't seem to understand or really care. She just kept playing with Litta's tiny feet.

"I wonder why Pan went into labor early this time," wondered Rini.

"Saiyan pregnancies can be shorter," grunted Vegeta. Rini nodded her understanding.

"Rini remind me later and I'll bring you over some more headbands for Litta. Her hair is getting wilder everyday," giggled Bra running her fingers through Litta's dark hair.

"That'd be awesome. Her hair snapped a few I bought. I have to use the really strong ones," thanked Rini readjusting the blue headband on Litta.

"She's pretty cute," chuckled Goku.

"Dad!" yelled both Goten and Gohan.

"Hey, can I hold her?" Goku asked Rini looking at his new granddaughter. Rini looked to Goten before answering. He nodded his approval. Rini unbuckled Litta and handed her to Goku. "She's got big eyes. What's her name?" asked Goku.

"Litta. She's six weeks old," answered Goten.

"Sorry I wasn't there when she was born. I figured I could see them both at once if I came to the younger one's," apologized Goku.

"It's okay," Goten accepted his apology. Chi-Chi was cooing over Litta while her husband held her.

xxXXxx

"Pan one more big push," Trunks coached holding her hand.

Pan pushed squeezing his hand tight.

"We can see the head," encourage the doctor. Trunks went to look before returning to her side. He was grinning.

"Why are you grinning?" asked Pan in an almost growl before giving another push.

"Lavender hair," Trunks answered kissing her cheek.

"It's a boy then," Pan smiled tears running down her face.

"One more push," the doctor instructed Pan. She pushed hard. "It's a girl," announced the doctor. Both Trunks and Pan looked at each other surprised.

xxXXxx

"Are you mys great gampa Goku?" asked Cora looking at Goku holding Litta. Goku handed Litta back to Rini.

"If you're Cora, then yes I am your great grandpa," grinned Goku crouching down to the Cora's level. Cora giggled and gave Goku a tight hug. "You're getting so big," commented Goku before noticing Henry. "Is that Henry?"

"Yep that's him," smiled Goten ruffling Henry's hair.

"He looks even more like Trunks than last time," laughed Goku.

xxXXxx

"She's got lavender hair," commented Pan holding her little newborn daughter.

"First Briefs woman ever to have it," chuckled Trunks kissing Pan's cheek.

"Camisole Satan Briefs," grinned Pan.

"She's perfect. She looks like a little angel," Trunks told Pan touching his daughters tiny little nose.

xxXXxx

Trunks walked into the waiting room to find Goku holding Litta. "Hey," greeted Trunks.

"Is my sissy here?" asked Cora bouncing down from Vegeta's arms.

"Yes, she is," Trunks told her leaning down and scooping her up into a hug.

"It's a girl?" asked Bulma hopping to her feet.

"Yes, and she's beautiful," grinned Trunks still holding Cora.

"When can we see her?" asked Henry grinning a Son grin.

"Now, she has already been moved to a room. I'll lead the way," answered Trunks carrying Cora and holding Henry's hand.

xxXXxx

"Her eyes are such a dark blue," observed Bra.

"That's how Pan's were when she was born," chuckled Gohan.

"I hope she has your eye color," smiled Trunks kissing her cheek.

"She's bigger than Cora was," laughed Goku looking at his new great granddaughter.

"She's six pounds thirteen ounces. Henry was seven pounds even, and Cora wasn't even six pounds," Pan explained watching everyone pass Cami around.

Gohan held her last. He was nervous. Cora had cried the first time he held her. Cami was already getting a little fussy, but Videl still handed her to him. To his surprise, Cami seemed to calm in his arms. "She likes you," grinned Goku patting his son on the back.

"Mommy why can'ts I holds Cami by myselfs?" asked Cora still pouting that she hadn't been allowed to hold Cami without the help of her father.

"You're both too young. Even Henry isn't old enough to hold her without supervision," Pan answered.

xxXXxx

"Mom, I'm home!" called Henry as he and Gohan walked in.

"Hey sweetie," greeted Pan giving her son a hug. Rini waved from her spot on the couch.

"Is Litta here?" asked Henry with a grin.

"Yep," smiled Rini pointing to the living room floor where both the girls were laying on a large activity mat.

"Where's Cora at?" asked Gohan surprised to not see his oldest granddaughter running around. Henry was now busy playing with Cami and Litta.

Pan giggled, "Did I forget to tell you? She started gymnastics class after preschool on Wednesdays."

"No you hadn't told me. Why are you laughing is she bad at it?" asked Gohan confused.

"No, well maybe. I was laughing cause Vegeta is who takes her," shrugged Pan with a slight giggle.

"Vegeta?"

"Yep, sometimes Bunny or Bulma go with, but Vegeta is the only one that consistently takes her," grinned Pan.

"Why? Why don't you take her?" asked Gohan still not understanding why Vegeta was taking Cora to gymnastics.

"Well Henry swaps between you and Bulma every Wednesday, so Cora wanted an activity and some grandparent time," explained Pan.

"I guess that makes sense," smiled Gohan now starting to understand. He then moved to sit next to Henry, so he could play with his niece and granddaughter.

xxXXxx

"Pawpa Vegetas look look!" called Cora as she bounced on a mat. He grunted and nodded his head.

"Cora try walking on the beam again," the teacher instructed. She giggled and went to try the beam.

Cora tumbled and jumped seeming to have more fun than actual focus. Soon class was over and the children and parents for the next class were entering the gym.

"Is that your little girl? " asked one of the moms. Vegeta glared before giving a slight nod.

"Well she's a cutie. My daughter is that one," she pointed to an older girl. "You're a handsome guy… I'm guessing since you're the one bring her in, you are a single dad," she smiled moving closer to him. "I'm divorced too."

"Pawpa Vegetas!" Cora giggled latching onto his legs.

"Pawpa? Sweetheart this man can't be your grandpa, he's far too young," scoffed the woman.

"Yes he's my Pawpas!" grinned Cora.

"Are you at least single?" grumbled the woman.

"No," smirked Vegeta carrying Cora off to collect her things.

xxXXxx

"Hey Bulma, I'm dropping off the research Gohan finished up for you. You okay? You look angry?" asked Videl setting a folder on the table.

"Vegeta got hit on again," growled Bulma.

"Again?" asked Videl raising an eyebrow.

"Yes again. Women have always flirted with Vegeta, but since he started taking Cora to gymnastics, it has gotten worse. Women hit on him at the preschool and at the gymnastic gym and everywhere in between. They all think he is a older single father," ranted Bulma.

"They think he's Cora's father?"

"Yes… And I know I shouldn't be mad at Vegeta because it isn't him his fault he's getting all the attention. Heck I should be happy he's even spending time with Cora that isn't training," sighed Bulma.

"Yeah, it is sweet he's spending time with her. Gohan starting to spend a little more time with Cami. As far as the extra attention, I'm not surprised. Cora loves attention, and she's too cute not to give it to her," laughed Videl.

"I know, and I could never be mad at one of my little grand babies. I guess I just feel old. I take Cora and Henry out all the time, and I never am mistaken for their mother"

"I understand the old thing. Gohan doesn't even look thirty without his glasses, and I look my age," grumbled Videl.

"Saiyan men," huffed Bulma crossing her arms.

"I wish we aged the same way they did," sighed Videl.

Bulma's eyes went wide. "Wish," she repeated.

"Bulma?"

"We could make a wish on the dragon balls to age the same way our husbands do!" exclaimed Bulma.

"Bulma the dragon balls went away years ago," Videl gave her a comforting smile.

"Here they did, but they still exist on Namek," grinned Bulma.

xxXXxx

"Vegeta what would you think about me living as long as you?" she asked draping herself upon him. He grunted ignoring her. "Videl and I were talking, and I got to thinking about how we could make a wish on the Namek dragon balls to make it happen," Bulma went on. Vegeta still seemed unphased. Bulma sighed removing herself from her husband and started down to her lab.

xxXXxx

Bulma was tightening bolts on a control panel when a voice caused her to jump.

"We should bring Kakarot's brat," commented Vegeta.

"Uh… Gohan or Goten?" she asked confused.

"The older brat," huffed Vegeta.

"And where would we be bringing Gohan?" she asked still confused.

"On the trip to Namek," he said rolling his eyes before heading back up the stairs.

Bulma stared after him confused. Then a smile slowly spread over her face. He wanted her to live as long as he did.

xxXXxx

"You want me to go to Namek?" asked Gohan raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. It was Vegeta's idea actually," admitted Bulma. Gohan looked even more stunned. "I could have a ship ready in less than two months," Bulma continued.

"Would the wish just be to lengthen you and Videl's lives or what exactly did you have in mind?"

"We would want it to be broader so we'd only need to make one wish and to make sure to include Rini or any other women who marry a saiyan… I was thinking something like 'We wish for all saiyan life partners to live as long as saiyans do,'" explained Bulma.

"You may want to wish you aged the same that way you wouldn't keep aging at your current pace," suggested Gohan.

"Good point. So are you in?" asked Bulma looking hopeful.

Gohan sighed, "Maybe, I will need to talk to Videl first."

xxXXxx

"If you're going, I'm going with you," proclaimed Videl looking annoyed.

"I think someone should stay behind in case something happens," explained Gohan.

"Why?"

"Well, I think Pan and the kids might all be completely traumatized if they were to lose all four of us," Gohan reasoned.

"Then shouldn't Bulma stay too?" asked Videl. She wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Bulma and Vegeta can't be apart for more then ten days since they are mates. Plus, she is the best at piloting and trouble shooting if anything were to go wrong."

Videl huffed for a moment. "Do you promise to be careful?" she asked.

"I managed to survive when Namek was under attack when I was only a child. I'm sure I can survive it now," smiled Gohan.

xxXXxx

"Grammie, what are you working on?" asked Henry spooking Bulma.

"Henry when did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. Grandma Bunny wanted to play with Cami," answered Henry as if that should answer all her questions. "So what is it?" he asked again now looking more closely at the panel she was working on.

"It's a control panel for a ship I'm working on," Bulma smiled watching him trace wires and look at certain parts.

"What's the ship for?"

"Just a new project," Bulma smiled hoping he wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Mom, is Henry down there with you?" called Trunks as he walked down to the lab.

"Yes, he's right here," she pointed to the six year old.

Trunks shook his head, "As soon as we walked in Henry shot one direction and Cora shot off in another."

"Feeling a little out numbered now?" laughed Bulma. Trunks gave a sheepish smile before scooping up Henry. The three of them joined the rest of the family up stairs.

 **Author's Note-** _If I skip something you would have liked to see, please PM or mention it in a review, and I will do my best to add a chapter to include it._

 ** _Please Review, it means a lot to me._**


	22. Chapter 22

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 23

Bra is 25/26

Goten is 36

Trunks is 37

Henry is 6

Cora is 3

Maddox is 4

Litta 8 months – 10 months ish

Cami is 7 months- 9 months ish

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Twenty-Two:** _Namek_

"Can you believe what our parents are doing?" scoffed Pan shaking her head.

"Actually yeah. If you were human, I would do it for you," Trunks told her wrapping his arm around her.

Cami sat up after trying to crawl and started making pouting faces. She looked up at her parents with her big dark eyes.

"Angel, you want up?" offered Trunks.

"Aaaapppppaaaa!" she giggled holding up her little chubby arms. Trunks leaned downed and scooped her up.

"You are too perfect," sighed Pan snuggling his shoulder.

xxXXxx

The door slammed loudly. Cora ran into the living room giggling Vegeta was behind her.

"Vegeta you better not have broken my front door," growled Pan from her spot on the couch with Trunks and Cami.

"Your door is fine," sneered Vegeta. He then looked to Trunks, "Your mate is as loud as the woman."

"I'm fine with that," chuckled Trunks pulling Pan tight to his side. Vegeta shook his head as he left.

In less than ten minutes, Gohan dropped off Henry.

"Hi Mom!" yelled Henry darting in. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Trunks. "Dad, you're home early," grinned Henry giving both his parents a quick hug.

"Yeah, I took the afternoon off, so I could spend a little time with my girls," explained Trunks kissing the top of Cami's head.

"But I wasn'ts here!" exclaimed Cora looking upset.

"True but you are now," Trunks handed Cami to Pan and scooped up Cora. "How was your day Princess?"

"Good, I colored and played withs my friends," smiled Cora hugging her daddy.

"That sounds fun," Trunks gave her another tight squeeze.

"Henry come back in here, we need to tell you both something," Pan called while she held a squirming Cami.

Henry entered the room with Shadow in his arms. Cami's eyes lit up seeing the kitty. "MeMe!" she shouted pointing at the kitty.

"Her name is Shadow Cami," explained Henry grinning and holding the cat where his baby sister could pet her. Cami giggled petting the black cat.

"How comes Henry has a pet and I don'ts?" suddenly demanded Cora. Pan immediately gave Trunks a stern look.

"Because Princess, we only need one pet. Shadow is a sweet kitty. You can play with her too," answered Trunks.

"And there are lots of animals at Grammie's house," reminded Pan. Cora seemed to settle.

"MeMo," giggled Cami.

"I think she is trying to say meow?" chuckled Trunks.

"Probably, Mom what did you want to tell us?" asked Henry setting Shadow down.

"In a few weeks, Grammie, Pawpa, and Grampa Gohan are going to take a little trip," answered Pan.

"Are we goings too?" asked Cora bouncing with excitement.

"No way Princess," grinned Trunks.

"Where are they going?" asked Henry.

"They are going to Namek to make a wish on the dragon balls," explained Pan.

"Dragon balls?" repeated Cora.

"Princess, you remember Mommy and I have told you lots of stories about them"

Cora nodded.

"The Namek ones are the ones Gohan, Krillin, and Grammie went to find a long time ago, right?" clarified Henry.

"Yep those are the ones," Pan was pleased he remembered the stories.

"What one dids you and Daddy go finds?" asked Cora.

"Those were the black star dragon balls," replied Trunks.

"Tells the story pretty pleese!" begged Cora.

"Okay," chuckled Trunks.

xxXXxx

"Mom why can't I go with Grammie? She could need my protection," asked Henry following after Pan.

"Henry, as I said before you are too young, have school, and I would die worrying about you," Pan told him leaning down to his level.

xxXXxx

"Everything is ready for launch," announced Bulma moving away from the panel she just checked.

"Sounds good," said Gohan as the three entered the ship. The door was closing and everyone was preparing for take off.

Everyone had gathered outside to see them off.

"Trunks have you seen Henry?" demanded Pan looking panicked.

"No, I thought he was with you," answered Trunks his eyes going wide.

"Maybe he's with Rini," suggested Pan.

"Maybe or maybe our son is like you," commented Trunks his eyes locked on the ship.

"I'll kill him," Pan jumped onto the loading area and nearly ripped the door off. Trunks rushed after his angry wife. The couple along with the three passengers found Henry hiding on board. "What do you have to say for yourself young man?" scolded Pan.

"I just wanted to help and prove I could do it. Like you and Gohan did," he answered staring at the floor.

Pan sighed. "Henry, I know you want to prove yourself, but this isn't the trip to do. Can you please be my little boy a little longer?" Pan asked forcing him to make eye contact.

He hugged her tight. "I still wanna go," firmly stated Henry.

Before anyone else could respond, Vegeta spoke, "Boy come with me." Henry followed after him. Once away from the others, Vegeta spoke again, "You will stay on Earth to protect your family."

"Mom and Dad are strong," retorted Henry.

"Hn, yes they are. The girls though."

"So I need to stay to protect Cora and Cami…and Litta?" Henry questioningly looked at Vegeta. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the last name added to the list, but nodded all the same. The two returned back to the others. "I've decided I should stay on Earth," announced Henry.

His parents both let out a sigh of relief. They were never going to let him go, but the fact that he wasn't going to fight them was a huge relief. "That's very grown up of you," commented Bulma pulling him into a tight hug. "How about we go get some snacks? When we get back I can repair the door," She shot Pan a smirk. Pan fidgeted a little embarrassed. She had been so worried about Henry, she nearly torn the door off the ship.

"I'll repair the door," offered Trunks moving to assess the damage.

"I can get it," assured Bulma.

"Fine, but I'll help," sighed Trunks.

"Can I help too?" asked Henry a smile growing on his face.

"Sure sweetie," Bulma ruffled his hair.

xxXXxx

"When wills Grammie and Pawpa and Gampa Gohan be back?" asked Cora watching the ship take off.

"According to Grammie they should be back in ten to fourteen days," answered Trunks.

"Ships are a lot faster than they were when Gohan and I went to Namek," commented Krillin.

"Yeah, I'm relieved they won't be gone too long," admitted Trunks. Cora started to tear up. "Princess, what's wrong?"

"Whose goings to take me to Gymnastisics?" sobbed Cora.

"Grandma Bunny is going to take you. If your daddy is free, he might go too," assured Pan.

"What about my Wednesdays?" asked Henry since they were discussing plans.

"I was thinking we could spend a little time together," offered Videl. Henry grinned and hugged her.

xxXXxx

"We're less than twenty hours from Namek," announced Bulma.

"Good," snapped Vegeta before heading off to train.

"I'm glad there hasn't been any trouble," sighed Gohan relaxing slightly in his seat.

"Yeah the Kais even helped Dende get in contact with the Namek. They have all the balls ready and waiting!" exclaimed Bulma.

"This may have been the easiest trip ever," laughed Gohan. Suddenly the ship jerked. "What happened?" yelled Gohan trying to stay in his seat.

"You spoke too soon," growled Bulma grabbing the controls. "We're getting pulled in by a tractor beam, but I don't see any ship or planet it could be coming from," called Bulma.

"Woman what's going on?" snarled Vegeta.

"Not now Vegeta," she snapped back.

xxXXxx

"Grammie Del come on!" laughed Henry dashing through the dojo.

"Uncle Goten should be in his office," smiled Videl. Henry barged in to find the office empty.

"He's not here," observed Henry disappointment clear in his voice.

"Let's go look around some more," Videl led Henry through the rest of the dojo.

"Goten," Videl waved to her brother in law. She was surprised to see a certain nine month old in his arms.

"Litta!" yelled Henry getting even more excited.

"You brought her down here?" asked Videl confused.

"He brings her down at least once a week," laughed one of the dojo instructors.

"Yeah, I enjoy showing off my itty bitty Litty," Goten explain while snuggling Litta in his arms.

Litta giggled, but stopped when she noticed Henry. "Hen!" she squealed in excitement. Goten sat her on the floor where she immediately started crawling after Henry.

"Well she's closer than Cami. She's been trying to say brother and it hasn't been going to well," snickered Videl.

"Trunks and Pan told me. They said she called him butter a few times and it was hilarious," grinned Goten.

xxXXxx

"Daddy cans I do soccer and gymnastisics in the summer?" asked Cora as they drove home.

"Probably, I'll talk to Mommy and see if we can make it work," assured Trunks. Gymnastics practice had gone well, but she was definitely using too much of her power. Trunks had wondered at first why his father hadn't mentioned it, but then he remembered it's Vegeta. He more than likely thought her power was good instead of dangerous.

xxXXxx

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" demanded Bulma. Their ship had been captured, but they were still safe on board. Bulma was currently trying to make radio contact with their captors.

The was a long pause then a male voice answered, "You are in a restricted area."

"We are just trying to go to Namek!" shouted Bulma her anger rising.

"Namek is a protected planet," responded the voice.

"Protected planet?" repeated Gohan confused.

"Namekians are a protected group," explained the voice.

"Since when? No one tried to stop Frieza," scoffed Vegeta.

"The Conservation and Protection Confederation was not formed at the time," replied the voice.

"I don't care what group your with. No one gives the Prince of Saiyans orders," snapped Vegeta.

Murmuring could be heard on the other end on the radio. "Permission to come aboard?" requested the voice.

"Okay," hesitantly answered Bulma opening the door for their guest to enter.

A man roughly six foot five with long black hair that was slicked back entered the ship. He wore armor similar to what the saiyans had worn when they had first arrived on Earth. His dark eyes widen when he saw Vegeta. "It really is you," the man gaped.

"Do I know you?" spat Vegeta. Bulma gave Vegeta a dirty look for being rude to the man.

"We've never met in person. I once served King Cold," explained the man.

"I thought you said you protected people, didn't King Cold destroy and sell planets?" asked Gohan. The man eyed Gohan quizzically.

"Yes we did, but upon his death we changed the purpose of the facility," replied their guest.

"If you protect people, why haven't you ever protected Earth? We've been attacked numerous times," huffed Bulma.

The man opened the cuff on his wrist and started typing. "The dominant species on Earth are humans as they call themselves. This species exist on at a minimum of twelve other planets making them none of our concern," the man answered looking up from his wrist. "Is Earth the new home of the Saiyans?" asked the man looking as though he was preparing to type something else in.

"Yes, we all live there," answered Gohan.

"So you are a saiyan. The appearance seemed correct, but your demeanor seemed off," commented the man.

"He's a half saiyan. I am the only full blooded saiyan left," remarked Vegeta arrogance and pride filling his voice.

"So the man that killed Frieza and King Cold has died?"

"Well, Frieza was first nearly killed by Goku, but our son is who technically killed them," Bulma chimed in.

The man approached Bulma then circled her. "She is not a bad sight for a human," he commented his approval to Vegeta, who only glared back.

"Uh thanks, I'm Bulma, Vegeta's wife and mate. This is Goku's son, Gohan," Bulma introduced them.

"I am Ivar. I lead my men in protecting this quadrant, and I will now add Earth to the list to be protected," announced the man as he typed away on his computer cuff.

"Why will Earth be protected?" asked Gohan feeling he already knew the answer.

"The saiyans are a nearly extinct race, this makes them of the highest importance. We were tracking some nearly ten years back, but we lost sight of them," elaborated Ivar. Gohan and Bulma stared at one another. "Did you know those saiyans?"

"Maybe, do you have a description?" Bulma asked Ivar.

Ivar nodded, "A purple haired male with a female companion and their child embodied elder."

"She was not his companion!" Gohan half shouted.

"So you do know them?" Ivar raised an eyebrow.

"The man with the purple hair is our son. The female was Gohan's daughter," explained Bulma.

"My apologies the descriptions given stated the two were very close and the male was protective of the female."

"Trunks was always protective of Pan," assured Bulma.

"From what we knew about saiyans, we assumed they were mates or at the very least bonded," countered Ivar.

"They were," chuckled Vegeta. Their guest looked even more confused.

"Trunks and Pan got married about seven years ago," explained Bulma.

"Then why were you upset?" he asked Gohan. Gohan growled slightly getting up and storming off.

"Pan was young back then and Trunks is a lot older," explained Bulma.

He nodded his understanding, "your culture frowns upon deciding matches so young."

"You could say that."

"Did you also know the child embodied elder?" asked Ivar.

"That was Kakarot," sneered Vegeta.

"Kakarot?" repeated Ivar.

"He technically went by his Earth name Goku. He was Gohan's dad. He passed away about nine years ago. He was who defeated Freiza on planet Namek," explained Bulma.

Gohan returned to the room. "Your father was the child embodied elder?" confirmed Ivar. Gohan nodded. "What is your business on Namek? I assume it is nothing threatening since the saiyans are who saved the Namekians," inquired Ivar.

"We are coming to make a wish on the dragon balls. Bulma and my wife are both humans, so they have shorter lifespans," answered Gohan.

"We were warned that Namek had powers like the dragon balls, but as long as the Namekians approve of you using them, I see no issue," announced Ivar heading toward the door. He stopped short and turned to Vegeta. "It was an honor to meet the Prince of all Saiyans," he commented heading out the doorway.

"You should stop by Earth sometime!" Bulma called after him.

Once he was out of sight, Gohan turned to Bulma. "Why do you want him to come to Earth?" he asked.

"Well, he's not bad looking. I was thinking Bra might want to meet him," she smirked. Vegeta shook his head in disapproval.

xxXXxx

"Hi Mommy!" greeted Cora as she skipped into the house.

"Hi sweetie," Pan hugged her older daughter then her husband.

"I'm going to play with Cami!" giggled Cora dashing off to the living room to see her sister.

"How was gymnastics?" asked Pan looking her husband over.

"Apparently there have been several strange occurrences involving Cora, but they assured me there was no way Cora could be responsible," replied Trunks shaking his head.

"What kind of strange occurrences?" questioned Pan.

"Oh Panny you know, the kind that come from a high energy saiyan child… Broken equipment, children falling without being pushed, floating," elaborated Trunks.

"But they don't think she's the cause?" Pan raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently… The only reason they even told me about them was because they were worried what my dad might have told us," sighed Trunks.

"Vegeta, he doesn't tell us anything," Pan said with a slight laugh. "I say we make a donation to the facility and not even worry about," Pan said with a grin. Trunks chuckled and nodded at his wife's suggestion.

xxXXxx

"Mom, Grammie Del and I are here!" announced Henry rushing inside.

"What did you two end up doing?" Pan asked her mother after hugging her little boy.

"We went by the dojo and saw Goten," Videl answered as she looked for her two granddaughters.

"Litta was there too!" exclaimed Henry while he hugged his baby sister.

"Rini told me he likes to show her off," laughed Pan.

"That's what the men at the dojo said too. Apparently he takes her down there at least once a week," smiled Videl picking Cami up to snuggle her.

"She's going to end up being a daddy's girl at this rate," snickered Pan.

"Speaking of daddy's girls, where's my other granddaughter?" asked Videl.

"She and Trunks are out back training a little," Pan replied leading them to the back yard.

xxXXxx

"Well how do I look?" asked Bulma doing a twirl. Vegeta gave a grunt and headed back toward the ship.

"Bulma you look twenty years younger!" exclaimed a shocked Gohan.

"I feel twenty years younger that's for sure. Just wait till you see Videl. I bet she looks great!" Bulma did another spin.

xxXXxx

"I wonder if they've made their wish yet," mused Goten.

"I think they just made it," grumbled Rini from their bathroom.

"Why is that?" asked Goten confused. Rini walked out with a slightly grumpy expression. "Wow, Rini you look…"

"Like a college undergrad?" growled Rini.

"I guess you always looking young for your age didn't help this did it," commented Goten holding back a laugh.

"Yeah. I look like I did at twenty-three," sighed Rini joining Goten in Bed.

"It could've been worse… I could've had to live without you," observed Goten pulling her close to his chest.

 **Author's Note-** _If I skip something you would have liked to see, please PM or mention it in a review, and I will do my best to add a chapter to include it._

 ** _Please Review, it means a lot to me._**


	23. Chapter 23

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 24

Bra is 26/27

Goten is 37/38

Trunks is 38/39

Henry is 7/8

Cora is 3/4

Maddox is 5/6

Litta 14 months – 26 months

Cami is 13 months- 25 months

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Twenty-Three:** _Family Time_

"Videl, you look great," complimented Bra as she walked through Capsule Corp.

"Thanks, I sure feel younger. It's a ton easier to keep up with Henry and Cora.

"Speaking of Cora doesn't she have a soccer game today?" asked Bra checking the date on her phone.

"Actually no, Cora was kicked off the team after sending a little boy to the hospital," Videl explained shaking her head.

Bulma walked in at that point. "Mom how could you not tell me Cora got kicked out of soccer!" yelled Bra.

"Oh I thought I told you," shrugged Bulma while her daughter continued to overreact. "Videl you ready to go?"

"Sure, Bra don't worry. Cora didn't get into any extra trouble. She was just deemed to rough for soccer," Videl assured her before leaving with Bulma.

xxXXxx

Goten smiled and hummed as he entered Trunks' office. "Hey Goten, how's it going?" asked Trunks.

"Pretty good. My home is becoming over run by Disney characters. I never realized that Rini owned so many Disney movies," grinned Goten.

"I'm surprised you never noticed. She would watch them with Henry and Cora," chuckled Trunks.

"Well Litta loves them," shrugged Goten.

"Is it Frozen because that's what my girls are stuck on?"

"She likes Frozen, but Tangled and the Great Mouse Detective are her favorites," laughed Goten.

"Henry likes the Great Mouse Detective, but my girls are Disney princess fans" nodded Trunks.

Goten laughed. "Oh Gohan said to remind you that they are taking all the kids to the zoo this Saturday," reminded Goten.

"All of them?" Trunks clarified raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently they want all four," replied Goten.

"Okay, I hope they can handle them all. Cami is a little escape artist and a fast little girl," commented Trunks.

"They'll do fine. Videl is quick on her feet, and Cami loves her Gampa Gohan," Goten assured him.

xxXXxx

"And here is Litta's leash," Rini explained pulling what looked like a dog leash attached to a harness from her purse.

"Leash?" Videl gave her a questioning look.

"Yeah, she demands to get to walk by herself, so the leash makes it a little safer," explained Rini.

"I'm surprised she hasn't snapped it already. Henry did when we put one on him years ago," laughed Trunks.

"Actually I got your mom to make this one. It's made of material similar to saiyan armor, so it would be difficult for an adult saiyan to break," elaborated Rini. Trunks looked surprised at the invention.

"I'm surprised Bulma didn't offer us one for Cami since she tries to explore so much," snickered Pan.

"Are you trying to warn us to put Litta's leash on Cami?" chuckled Gohan.

"It might not be the worst idea," shrugged Trunks.

"We are planning to rent one of those double stroller at the park. We should be fine," Videl assured them before taking a sleeping Cami from her daughter.

xxXXxx

"Grampa Gohan come on!" exclaimed Cora pulling Gohan's fingers as she rushed to see the animals.

Henry stayed by Videl and the girls. "You can go with Gohan Henry. I can handle the girls," Videl told him with a soft smile.

"I want to stay with Cami and Litta. Cora goes through everything too fast," replied Henry walking beside the double stroller.

"According to my dad, I was like that until about age seven or eight," commented Videl.

"Do you mean she'll grow out of it?" Henry asked making a face.

Videl giggled, "Yes I mean she will probably grow out of it."

xxXXxx

"Grammie Del," Henry pulled on his grandmother's shirt to better get her attention.

"Yes sweetie?" she asked looking down. Before Henry could say anything Videl realized the stroller empty. "Gohan!" she nearly screamed.

Gohan saw the empty stroller and gave Videl Cora's hand. Then rushed off in search of the two girls. Henry strolled behind him not seeming to be panicked at all. Gohan looked frantically for the two little girls.

"Gohan," said Henry tapping his grandfather's side. Gohan was so panicked he didn't even notice. "Gohan!" he called again. Still the adult didn't look down. "Grandpa Gohan!" he shouted.

Gohan stopped looking down. "What is it Henry? I'm trying to find the girls."

"I know that. They are over there playing on the big turtle statue," replied Henry crossing his arms behind his head.

"Huh?" Gohan darted over to the statue to find both the toddlers climbing all over it. "Henry did you know where they were this whole time?" asked Gohan scooping the two girls into his arms.

"Most of the time… You wouldn't slow down for me to tell you," Henry explained rolling his eyes.

xxXXxx

"Hi Princess, did you enjoy the zoo?" asked Trunks after being tackled by Cora.

"I saw otters and penguins," she told him with a big smile.

"Cami didn't give you any trouble did she?" asked Pan taking her youngest daughter from her father.

"Only once, she and Litta escaped the stroller," admitted Gohan.

"Rini offered you the leash," snickered Goten holding his giggling little girl.

"Henry had his eye on them," assured Videl ruffling Henry's hair.

"Thank you for watching out for Litta," Rini thanked him kissing the top of his head. Henry gave her a big smile.

xxXXxx

"Rini focus on bringing the energy out of your body, but try to remain in control this time," Goten coached. They were practicing out in the mountains by Chi-Chi's home.

"I'll try Goten, but I'm really bad at this," Rini muttered.

Rini focused bring a small ball of energy out. She held the ball for a minute when it turned into a flash of energy blasting anything in its path. Goten managed to pull Rini to his chest protecting her from the blast.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay, I'm fine I promise," grinned Goten releasing her to prove he was fine. "See barely even a scratch," told her doing a turn.

"Goten, why does that keep happening?" she asked with a sigh.

"You panic once you bring out your energy. Your emotion can effect your control and the power level of your blasts, which I have to admit aren't have bad for someone who never done much with her energy," Goten commented.

"Thanks," she rolled her eyes. "Let's go pick up Litta before your mother gets too attached," suggested Rini pulling her husband toward Chi-Chi's.

xxXXxx

"Cami say Shadow," Henry instructed his little sister. They were petting Shadow while she purred.

"Shady," she giggled petting the kitty. Henry smiled and shook his head.

"Close Angel," praised Trunks patting Cami on the head as he carried Cora to the kitchen.

"Mommy can I cook withs you?" asked Cora as Trunks sat her on the countertop.

Trunks kissed Pan while she cooked. "Sure sweetheart," she giggled.

"Panny why are you so perfect?" Trunks asked giving her another kiss.

"Cause she's mommy," giggled Cora stirring the pot.

"Very true," chuckled Trunks.

xxXXxx

"She's been getting fussier," commented Goten bouncing Litta in his arms.

"Terrible twos are coming fast," sighed Rini.

"But she was such a happy baby," grumbled Goten trying to snuggle his fussing little girl.

"Put her in her booster seat, and I'll grab her dinner," sighed Rini grabbing a plastic plate from the cabinet.

"She's good, need any help?" asked Goten joining his wife in the kitchen.

"Sure, could you grab some juice to refill her sippy cup," replied Rini.

Once Goten was grabbing the juice a crash was heard from the table. They both turned panicked. "What was that!" exclaimed Goten looking worried.

Rini walked over to the pile of broken glass. "It's my glass of water from earlier. I guess I left it too close to the edge of the table," shrugged Rini as she started picking up glass.

"I didn't think it was that close to the edge," commented Goten as he brought a broom over to sweep up the broken glass.

"I didn't either, but it fell. I'm just glad Litta was in her seat and not on the ground running around," sighed Rini kissing the top of Litta's head.

"True," nodded Goten.

xxXXxx

"Pawpa, I want to plays a sport," grumbled Cora.

"Isn't that what this thing is," hissed Vegeta carrying Cora to the car from gymnastics.

"Yeah, but it's not a team sport," countered Cora.

"Teams only slow you down," responded Vegeta buckling her in.

"They forces you to thinks more," grinned Cora.

Vegeta was silent for a moment before finally giving in. "Fine, what sport do you wish to play?" demanded Vegeta.

"I don't know, but I bet you can finds me one," she told him with the sweetest smile.

Vegeta gave a growl but did not say anything else.

Once Cora was dropped off at her home, Vegeta returned to Capsule Corp to find the woman having a drink with the weakling. He growled ready to escort the annoyance out of his home when he got an idea. "You weakling," he snapped at Yamcha.

"Vegeta be nice," reminded Bulma.

"You will teach Cora that ridiculous sport you play," ordered Vegeta.

"You mean baseball?" asked Yamcha a little surprised by the order.

"The girl wants to play a team sport… If you wish to be allow in my house, you will complete this task," sneered Vegeta leaving the room.

"Your house!" yelled Bulma stomping after him. Vegeta didn't acknowledge her fit, so she returned to Yamcha.

"He wants me to teach Cora baseball?" repeated Yamcha.

"I guess she told Vegeta she wants to play a team sport," sighed Bulma.

"Okay I can teach her then. I bet Videl will be up for it too," grinned Yamcha.

"I'll call her later," she told him taking another swig of her drink.

"I'm surprised she doesn't want to play soccer like Henry," he laughed.

"Well she did for a few months, but then she got kicked off the team," Bulma admitted.

"Wait why was she kicked off the team?" asked Yamcha starting to feel a little nervous.

"She injured a couple kids and one was taken to the hospital," Bulma answered honestly.

"Oh," Yamcha was now very nervous. "I'm sure it was an accident," he nervously laughed.

"Oh she meant to hit them. She just didn't mean to hurt them"

"Why did she want to hit them?" asked Yamcha swallowing hard.

"To win, she's competitive, and soccer was her first contact sport," Bulma explained.

"Oh… well I'm sure baseball will go better," Yamcha said seeming to be trying to assure himself more than Bulma.

xxXXxx

Pan hung up the phone looking a little confused. "Who was that?" asked Trunks.

"It was my mom. Apparently, Vegeta ordered Yamcha to teach Cora baseball."

"You said that was your mom, not mine?" asked Trunks looking confused now.

"Yeah, Bulma called her earlier. They want to make a day of it. Picnic at park and teach her," elaborated Pan.

"Okay, new question. Does Cora even want to learn baseball? And are they going to teach her really baseball or teeball?" asked Trunks getting up from the couch.

"I'm not sure. We can go ask her," shrugged Pan. The two headed to the playroom.

Once there, they found Cora was having a tea party with her two siblings and three stuffed animals.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wanna join my tea party?" she asked bouncing with excitement.

"Maybe in a few sweetheart. We wanted to talk to you for a minute," answered Pan.

"Momma!" grinned Cami moving from her seat to grab Pan.

"Cami weres not done yet," whined Cora.

"It's okay Cora. Cami is too young to understand," explained Trunks moving to comfort his older daughter.

"Cora, Pawpa Vegeta said that you want to learn baseball. Is that true?" asked Pan now holding her two year old.

"What's baseball?" asked Cora.

"It's a sport," answered Trunks trying not to laugh.

"Is it a team sport likes soccer?" she asked looking between her parents.

"Yes, it is," nodded Pan.

"Then yeah. I told Pawpa I wanted to be on a team again," answered Cora very mater of factly.

"Alright then," chuckled Trunks. Pan sat Cami back down to return playing, and the two moved to leave.

"Wait! I don't knows what baseball is!" exclaimed Cora looking panicked.

"Yes you do," Henry rolled his eyes.

"Nuh-uh," she countered.

Henry smirked adjusting the large pink sun hat she had dressed him in. "Yes you do. It's what Maddox plays," he told her smirk still present on his face.

"Oh," she giggled at the mention of Maddox.

Pan snickered pulling Trunks out of the playroom. "I'll have to make sure Marron and Uub can bring Maddox whenever we have our park day," Pan told him going to grab her phone.

"That's a good idea. Maddox plays, so they should be helpful," commented Trunks missing the obvious reason to invite Maddox.

xxXXxx

"Time to play ball," announced Yamcha with a big smile leading the way to the baseball field.

"Come on Cora!" Maddox yelled grabbing her hand. Henry followed after them holding both Cami's and Litta's hands.

Everyone else followed after them.

"Cora, watch for a few minutes. Maddox, you and Videl come out here," called Yamcha. Videl and Maddox came onto the field. "Alright Maddox I'm going to pitch. You are going to hit, and Videl will catch," he explained.

Maddox ran to grab his bat. "Is he a good hitter?" asked Videl.

"Yeah, Krillin and I go to all his games. He's one of the best kids on his team," assured Yamcha as they all got into position.

While Cora watched, Cami slipped her hand away from Henry and scampered off.

"You think Cora will be good at baseball?" asked Gohan sitting with his Bulma and his mother.

"Maybe," both women shrugged.

"Gampa!" giggled a certain lavender haired two year old.

"Cami, I thought you were with Henry," smiled Gohan picking up his youngest granddaughter.

"I wov you," she said hugging his neck.

"She's so precious," cooed Bulma.

"Is Litta still with Henry?" asked Chi-Chi standing to get a better look. Henry still had Litta's hand. They were standing with Cora watching.

"Trunks and Pan say Cami is the sneakiest little thing," snickered Bulma.

"I took her to the zoo, I know," chuckled Gohan. Cami giggled snuggling him.

"I bet they were double trouble that day. Litta and Cami are going to be as bad as Trunks and Goten," Chi-Chi commented looking between the two grls.

"I don't think they're going to be that bad," laughed Bulma.

"I think Henry won't let them get to that level," chuckled Trunks. The two women nodded. Henry was very protective of Litta and his sisters.

"Good hit Maddox!" cheered Marron. She wore a shirt that read Baseball Mom.

"I can't believe you ended up being a baseball mom," giggled Bra as she and Pan joined Marron.

"I always thought I would have a little girl who did dance, but instead, I have my little league star," she admitted.

"Are you disappointed or happy?" asked Pan having trouble reading her friend.

"Happy, baseball is a ton more fun. You get to be loud and both parents can be involved without anyone thinking it's weird. Also, I get to wear cute baseball mom stuff," explained Marron.

"Your shirt is really cute," observed Bra.

"Technically, isn't baseball a boys only sport?" asked Pan starting to feel a little concerned. What if Cora wanted to play and they couldn't find her a team.

"Only in high school, little league is coed but mostly boys play," replied Marron before cheering for Maddox again.

Yamcha called Cora to join them on the field. Maddox handed her the bat.

"Cora do you want me to throw the ball or grab the tee?" asked Yamcha once she was on the field.

"I wanna do it like Maddox," she answered with a smile.

"Cora try to hit the ball with the bat," instructed Videl showing her how to swing.

"And remember to hold on to the bat," snickered Yamcha thinking of how Henry took after Bulma.

Yamcha threw her an easy ball. She missed, but she didn't throw the bat. He threw her another. This one she hit but no with enough force, so the ball bounced away.

"You have to hit it harder like this," Maddox took the bat and swung at the air to show her how much force he used.

Cora nodded her understanding. Yamcha threw her a third pitch. She made good contact on this one. It went a decent distance.

"Nice hit," commented Yamcha watching the ball.

"Can I do the throwy part now?" asked Cora looking excited.

"You want to pitch?" asked Yamcha surprised. She nodded vigorously bouncing slightly with excitement. "Sure, I can show you proper form"

"I already saws. I watched you throws to Maddox," Cora cut him off grabbing the ball and running to the pitcher's mound.

"Okay then, I guess I'll be the catcher," chuckled Yamcha. Pitching wasn't as easy as it looked. He figured she'd have a little trouble then would let him help.

Cora threw it right down the middle hard and fast right into the glove. Yamcha yelped pulling the glove off of his now throbbing hand.

"Cora that was a great throw!" complimented Videl.

"Cans I throw another?" asked Cora looking pleased with herself.

"Sure sweetie," Videl grabbed her another ball.

"Wait!" yelled Yamcha in a panic. "Can someone else catch? Maybe a saiyan," he gave a whimper pulling the mitt off his already swollen hand.

Gohan stood handing Cami to Chi-Chi, but before he could head out to the field Vegeta had already taken Yamcha's place.

"Never mind then," commented Gohan returning to his seat.

"Gampa," squeaked Cami trying to return to his arms.

"I'll take her," offered Gohan. Chi-Chi looked a little disappointed her great granddaughter didn't want her but still handed her back.

Cora threw the ball again and again right in the glove. Vegeta didn't even flinch.

"She's a good pitcher," observed Uub from where he sat with Trunks and Goten.

"She needs to tone her throw down a little to make sure she doesn't hurt anyone," sighed Trunks.

"Maybe baseball will be a better sport for her since there's less direct contact and less contact with the ball," noted Goten.

"True, but I think she'll mostly want to pitch. Will teams let her pitch?" Trunks asked turning to Uub since he was the only with a child actualy on a team.

"They might resist a little because she's so small, but after they see her arm they'll let her pitch… If she wants to do little league, she'd be in the eight and under group with Maddox. They pitch closer and use a smaller field," explained Uub.

"She hasn't even tried catching the ball or throwing it in a non pitcher way, so don't get too ahead of yourself," laughed Goten.

"I know, but it's fun to think about what kids like and if they'll do good at thinks. Try and tell me you don't think about what Litta will want to do when she's older," smirked Trunks giving Goten a look.

"I think she'll do martial arts," shrugged Goten.

"What if she's like Bra," snickered Uub. Goten shot him a glare.

 **Author's Note-** _If I skip something you would have liked to see, please PM or mention it in a review, and I will do my best to add a chapter to include it._

 ** _Please Review, it means a lot to me._**


	24. Chapter 24

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 25/26

Bra is 28

Goten is 38/39

Trunks is 39/40

Henry is 8/9

Cora is 4/5

Maddox is 6/7

Litta is 2/3

Cami is 2/3

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Twenty-Four:** Litta's Little Problem

"Rini what's with the mess?" asked Goten confused.

"Litta and I were playing and had a little accident," Rini gave a nervous laugh. Goten nodded. "If you'll watch Litta, I'll clean it up," she offered.

"Sure," he took the half asleep two year old from his wife and headed to the living room.

Rini winced slightly hiding the fresh bruise under her shirtsleeve.

xxXXxx

"Ducky," giggled Litta playing with a rubber ducky in the bathtub.

"She loves bathes," laughed Goten heading back to the living room.

Rini smiled before starting to rinse Litta off. Litta started to fuss. She knew getting rinsed meant bath time was almost over. "Sweetie please calm down," hushed Rini.

Litta's tantrum only got worse when she saw her mother reach for the fluffy towel. The water in the tub started to splash higher and higher. There wasn't much water in the tub to begin with. The Litta's energy began to push everything to the wall including Rini. The water followed the energy in a circular flow around the room. The water was hitting Rini in the face at a constant rate, so she was unable to try calm Litta or call out to Goten.

Goten heard Litta crying then a crash. He rushed from the living room to some odd energy water mess in the bathroom. He couldn't even clearly see what was going on. He instant transmissioned into the bathroom grabbed Litta and Rini and transmissioned back out. Rini coughed up water. Litta seemed fine, sleepy even. Once Rini could speak the first thing she asked was if Litta was okay.

"Momma," the little girl snuggled her now soaking wet mother. Goten grabbed a couple towels from the linen closet for them.

Rini rocked Litta back and forth until she was asleep. "What happened?" asked Goten finally hoping to get some answers.

"Nothing," she answered softly carrying Litta to her room to dress her bed.

"That wasn't nothing… It felt like it was from Litta," responded Goten following after Rini.

Rini took a deep breath before answering. "It was," she admitted very meekly.

"How?"

"I don't know… Sometimes when she throws a tantrum stuff like that happens" Rini pulled her wet sleeves down further almost out of reflex.

Goten stepped closer grabbing her wrist and pushing up her sleeve. Her arm was covered in yellow and purple bruises. "Rini… Why didn't you tell me?"

Tears fell from her eyes as she pulled away. She finished tucking Litta in then headed out to the hall. Goten followed. "I feel like a horrible mother," she sobbed clutching to his chest.

"You are a great mom," assured Goten holding her tight.

"No, I'm great with kids. I worked in daycares and watched my nephew all the time. I've always been able to handle any thing a kid could throw at me, but I can't"

"Litta's a saiyan. She's powerful. She loves you, and you are a great mom," he kissed her forehead.

"If Chi-Chi and Bulma can raise saiyans, I should be able to too, but I just feel like such a weakling"

"I don't think Bulma or my mom had to deal with anything like this," comforted Goten wrapping the towel around his wife.

xxXXxx

"I haven't seen Goten or Rini in a while," Pan said disappointment clear in her voice.

"I bet they've just been busy," assured Trunks pulling Pan to sit on his lap.

"Well the kids miss them," sighed Pan snuggling into his chest.

xxXXxx

"Mrs Son if you're being abused you need to report it," grumbled a concerned nurse.

"I'm not. I'm just extra clumsy and trying to do martial arts. You've met Goten. You know he's not that kind of guy," Rini told her with a smile.

"True Goten is a sweet guy, but if you end up in my ER again, I'll report it myself," the nurse walked off.

Rini scooped up Litta who had fallen asleep.

xxXXxx

"Rini, I know I've said it before, but I think we need to talk to someone about Litta. She isn't getting much better, and she needs to be able to interact with people. Preschool is getting closer and closer," Goten hugged his wife. Rini started to cry turning to burry her face in Goten's shirt. "Before you even thing about saying it. You are not a bad mother. Litta loves us. She just is unable to control herself"

"Who do you want to talk to?" asked Rini still in his arms.

"Maybe my mom or Bulma," shrugged Goten.

"Not your mom. She'll just think I'm a horrible mom who can't handle her kid," grumbled Rini. "Bulma might not be so bad though. She did raise a daughter," she shrugged back.

"How about Videl too then? She and Gohan raised Pan. She was always a handful," suggested Goten hoping she would go for it.

"I'll think about it," conceded Rini.

xxXXxx

"Daddy," squeaked Cami darting around Trunk's legs.

"Angel come here," he scooped up his youngest daughter. She giggled trying to wiggle away.

"Do you think Cora's team will win?" asked Henry following his parents.

"I hope so. She's a sore loser," muttered Pan holding Trunks' free hand.

"I have no idea where she would've gotten that," snickered Trunks.

"Really the king of sore losers is calling me a sore loser?" she raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"I'm not a sore loser," grinned Trunks. Pan gave him a disbelieving look. "I would have to lose to be a sore loser," smirked Trunks.

xxXXxx

"Rini, you okay? You've seemed a little out of it lately," questioned a worried Goten watching his wife.

"I'm fine just tired," she slumped down on the couch.

"I think you should go to the doctor," commented Goten. Rini gave him a glare. "Hey what if you got a head injury, and we didn't notice," grumbled Goten.

"I go in this week for a check up and to get these stiches out, remember," reminded Rini pulling her husband to sit beside her.

"Sorry, I forgot. That's from the garden incident isn't?" asked Goten making a slight face.

"Goten this isn't good," she sighed putting her face in her hands.

"What is something wrong with your stiches or something?" Goten grabbed her face to check them.

"No. I meant this whole thing with Litta. She has so many outbursts you couldn't even remember what my stiches were from. We need to get help," she explained. Goten nodded wrapping his arms around his wife.

xxXXxx

Gohan, Videl, Bulma, Vegeta, and Goten all sat around Capsule Corp.

"Goten what is it? You said it was important," asked Gohan.

Goten sighed deciding to start without Rini, "Rini and I need help… Litta's out of control."

Videl stared at her brother-in-law. "Goten, she's two! How can she be out of control?"

"When she gets upset, her powers go all crazy and can hurt people," he answered looking at the asleep two year dressed in her blue princess dress. Everyone stared at the girl.

"That's preposterous, she's only a quarter saiyan. She shouldn't be able to do anything that powerful until she's four," growled Vegeta shaking his head.

Cami now wandered into the room carrying a dinosaur stuffed animal in her little toddler arms. Litta started to stir from her sleep. Goten's face showed visible worry. Litta rubbed her eyes then seemed to panic being disoriented from waking up. "Sweetie we're," Goten was cut off as she started crying and a burst of energy threw Goten back into the wall with enough force to leave a small crater. Gohan jumped to his feet to grab Cami out of harms way, but she was already gone. He looked around franticly for his precious little granddaughter. Then Henry floated back down and sat Cami back on the ground. Cami was giggling her dark coal colored eyes full of delight. She didn't seem to realize that Litta almost blasted her.

"Again Henry again!" she squeaked.

"Cami why don't we ask Litta to play with us?" commented the eight year old.

"Okay! Litta wanna play?" she asked running up to Litta. She nodded climbing down from her napping spot and following Henry and Cami to the yard. Videl and Bulma were helping Goten up. The hit did a lot of damage. Even Vegeta was wide eyed.

"How can we help?" asked Bulma helping Goten into a chair.

"How did you guys raise saiyan daughters? Her emotions make her dangerous, so Rini and I want advice on what to do. We are running out of ideas," replied Goten.

"Pan was strong, but besides flying as a baby she didn't show anywhere near that kind of power till age four," Gohan told his little brother.

"Bra never really bothered to tap into her powers, so we never had any issues like this. Have you asked Pan and Trunks? They do have two little girls," Bulma asked Goten.

"No, it took a lot to get Rini to agree to even ask you all for help. She feels like a horrible mom," Goten told them looking at his hands.

"Rini's only human. How can she even be alive after a few blasts like that?" asked Videl her eyes full of concern.

"Rini didn't even tell me this was happening at first. Then one night she was giving Litta a bath, and Litta got upset because it was time to get out. Her power forced the water all around the bathroom to the point she nearly drowned Rini, and all Rini cared about was making sure Litty was okay. After that, I found bruises all over her body. She had been hiding them from me. Litta doesn't even know or understand she's doing anything. We are managing at home, but she's supposed to start pre school in a few months. We don't know what to do," explained Goten. At that moment, Rini walked in. She had a deep cut on her cheek with a small butterfly stich bandage holding it closed.

Videl's eyes went wide. "Rini how did you get that cut?" she asked.

Rini stammered, "I uh fell."

"I already told them," announced Goten.

Rini sighed, "Litta fell in the back yard. She got upset and ki blasted the garden."

Vegeta looked shocked. "I've never heard of a child that young producing ki blasts," croaked Vegeta.

"She can produce them no problem, she just can't control them," explained Goten. "The only thing I can think to do is put a ki suppressor on her," sighed Goten.

"And I don't want to do that since it might mess with her growth, but I'm getting desperate…" Rini trailed off.

"Did they make another threat to arrest me for domestic violence?" asked Goten pulling Rini close to his chest.

"Vaguely, but that's not the problem… I can't take another hit," she wouldn't look up to meet his gaze.

"What are you talking about? You're so strong," Goten told her hugging her tight.

"No I can't cause the doctor said I'm pregnant," Rini told him still not looking up.

Goten's face dropped, but a grin soon spread across it. "Sweetheart that's great!" he exclaimed spinning her around.

"No it's not. We have to do something about Litta," Rini said as she started to cry.

"Unless you want to risk losing the second child, I suggest training for the girl immediately," growled Vegeta.

"But she's only two," said Videl.

"Videl, Vegeta's right she has to start training and learning to control her power as soon as possible," agreed Gohan.

"Let's go get her then," announced Vegeta as he went to the door to the backyard and froze.

"Vegeta what is it?" asked Bulma as she walked over to him.

"Another solution may have presented itself," quietly answered Vegeta. Everyone rushed to the backdoor to see two year old Litta sitting in eight year old Henry's lap. She was forming ki balls and controlling them with a little assistance from Henry.

"Oh how cute, Henry's helping her," smiled Bulma.

"The boy is doing more than that. He's establishing a bond, so he can claim her as his mate," chuckled Vegeta.

"No they're family. They're just playing," announced Goten.

"Watch for yourself," Vegeta told them as he loudly threw the door open. The loud noise caused Litta to scream. Henry immediately turned super pulled her close, shielding her from the possible attacker, and emitted a low growl like noise. Everyone saw his reaction. Bulma quickly pulled the door back closed.

"What should we do?" asked Rini.

"Nothing," answered Vegeta.

"We can't do nothing!" yelped Goten.

"If you value your wife and unborn child, nothing is exactly what you'll do… Saiyans won't risk their mates by letting them have unstable powers. Henry started training Litta immediately after realizing she didn't have control. I suggest she start training with adults as well, but as long as Henry is around, he will keep her powers in check," explained Vegeta.

"We need to tell Pan and Trunks," said Rini.

"I wouldn't. They might try to keep Litta and Henry apart which could put Rini and the baby at risk," commented Gohan.

"So we just ignore it until they announce they're mates in sixteen years?" asked Rini.

"I think Gohan and Vegeta are right," sighed Goten.

Gohan smiled, "Besides those two can give them a little pay back for what they put us through." Videl slapped him on the back of the head.

xxXXxx

Pan and Trunks arrived to pick up their three kids at Capsule Corp, but something seemed odd.

"What's going on guys why are you so quiet?" asked Pan.

Everyone awkwardly glanced between each other. Rini smiled, "It's okay. I'll tell them… I'm pregnant." Everyone seemed relieved by Rini's words.

"That's great Rini!" squealed Pan excitedly hugging her aunt.

"We're you guys not going to tell us?" asked Trunks looking around the room.

"Well she just told me a few hours ago, and I kinda let it slip. So I think we weren't sure who Rini actually wanted to tell yet," Goten babbled out a pretty believable excuse.

"What's with the bandage?" asked Pan still smiling wide at the news of another baby.

"Weapons practice with Goten," laughed Rini.

"Well be more careful," Pan hugged her again. "If you need me to watch Litta any, don't be afraid to ask," offered Pan.

"We were actually thinking of starting Litta's training soon," commented Goten hoping the others would help him out.

"She isn't even three yet," Pan shook her head.

"Henry's been working with her and Cami, so we were thinking Henry and Vegeta could start teaching them a few things," Bulma steered the conversation.

"Henry," Pan said his name shaking her head. "He's always trying to teach someone something"

"I was thinking I could give both the girls flying lessons next weekend actually," mentioned Gohan.

"We could take all the kids on Saturday," offered Videl.

"Cora has baseball practice, but I'm sure Cami would be up for it," answered Trunks.

"Henry could go with us if you want just the girls," Pan suggested trying to lighten the burden on her parents.

"Henry's welcome to come with," assured Videl right before all four kids came flooding into Capsule Corp.

"Hi Mommy!" greeted Cora. Pan smiled giving her daughter a hug and kiss.

Henry was carrying Cami piggy back while caring Litta in his arms. "Mommy and Daddy is here!" yipped Cami in delight releasing her brother to dash to her parents.

"Yes we are. Aunt Rini just told us the big news," laughed Trunks picking up Cami.

"What big news?" asked Henry turning toward Goten and Rini. He sat Litta down, but kept a hold of her hand.

Trunks looked panicked at the realization that Rini and Goten hadn't told the kids yet. "Sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay," assured Rini. She and Goten crouched down to their little girl's eyelevel.

"Litty, you are going to be a big sister in about seven months," Goten explained.

Litta looked ready to have a tantrum when Henry intervened. "Litty, it's fun to be a big sibling. You will be the oldest like me," smiled Henry giving her hand a tight squeeze.

"Yeah, you aren't being replaced evens if it's a girl!" exclaimed Cora with a big smile.

Litta looked at her parents for reassurance. "She's right. Boy or girl, there is no way we could ever or, would ever, even think of replacing our little girl," confirmed Rini.

Goten smiled ruffling her thick dark hair, "You'll always be our itty bitty Litty."

xxXXxx

Rini sighed looking at her growing stomach. She was seven months pregnant and having to go out trick or treating in a costume.

"Momma look!" giggled Litta doing a twirl. She was in her Rapunzel outfit complete with blonde wig and chameleon stuffed animal.

"You look so pretty sweetheart," Rini gave her daughter a kiss. Litta ran off, most likely to find her father, the wig falling off as she ran. Rini laughed while having trouble leaning down to pick it up.

"Hey be careful," warned Goten steading her to keep her from falling.

"I'm fine," assured Rini giving him a look.

"I just want you and our little guy to be safe," grumbled Goten. He knew she didn't like to be treated different just because she was pregnant.

"Is bubba safe?" asked Litta who had now attached herself to Goten's leg.

"He's fine sweetie. Daddy's just being over protective," Rini smiled handing her daughter back her wig she had lost. She looked surprised and patted her head to make sure her wig was gone. Then she dashed off to place it back on her head.

"She's doing so good," commented Goten giving Rini a kiss on the cheek.

"I know only one super tantrum every few weeks, and she keeps getting better and better about it," Rini agreed.

xxXXxx

"Daddy!" giggled Cami running to hug her father.

"Hi there angel, don't you look pretty in your costume," Trunks scooped her up. "How was pre school?" he asked the now captive little girl. She wrinkled her nose and slipped from his grip to avoid answering. "What was that about?" asked Trunks.

Pan sighed. "Apparently everyone at school thought she was Elsa instead of Anna," explained Pan.

"Let me guess it's the hair," grumbled Trunks.

"That's my guess. Hopefully it will go better when she's with Cora since Cora will dressed as Elsa," shrugged Pan.

"Goten and Rini should be here with Litta soon. Where are Cora and Henry?" Trunks asked checking his watch.

At that moment, Henry and Cora ran into the living room. "Mom make her leave me alone," growled Henry trying to avoid his sister.

"You two stop whatever it is you're doing," ordered Trunks. Pan pinched the bridge of her nose. He couldn't really think it was that easy. Cora tackled Henry. Trunks grabbed Cora up giving her a disapproving look. "Princess what are you doing?" he asked the little girl in his arms.

"Henry doesn't match!" she whined.

"I don't want to match. I want to be Han Solo," grumbled Henry.

"Han Solo isn't in Fozen!" Cora shouted.

"That's why I chose him!" Henry yelled back.

"I thought you chose Han Solo cause you thought he was cool?" asked Trunks confused. Pan snickered under her breath as she watched her husband attempt to sort out there argument.

The doorbell rang putting the fight on hold for a few minutes. Pan answered the door, welcoming Goten and his family inside.

"Hey how's it going over here?" asked Rini looking at Trunks holding his daughter in a restraining manner.

"Trunks is handling a costume dispute," snickered Pan.

"Cora, your brother can wear whatever costume he wants," Trunks told her sternly.

"But Cami and I match," she said with a whimper.

"You and Cami chose to match. You didn't have to," chimed in Pan.

Goten sat Litta down and she ran off to find Cami losing her wig again on the way.

"But he doesn't match anyone," she whined.

"That's just fine," Trunks told her giving her a tight hug. "Now go put on your costume Princess."

Both Henry and Cora left to get dressed. "Cora is really a my way or the highway kind of girl isn't she," giggled Rini.

"Yeah, but her and Henry don't usually fight outside of sparring. Maybe ten times ever," shrugged Trunks.

"Just wait till she's a teenager," teased Goten. Trunks shot him a glare.

Meanwhile Litta was staring in Cami's mirror tears almost ready to fall from her eyes.

Cami hugged her friend not really knowing what else to do.

Henry walked in dressed in his Han Solo costume. He was immediately confused why she was so upset. "Litty what's wrong?" he asked moving close to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"I can't be Rapunzel," she said in nearly a sob.

"Why not? You are in the dress," Henry asked slightly relieved she wasn't hurt.

"The hair won't stay," she gestured to the long blonde wig with a crown attached.

"So," he shrugged. He picked up the wig and removed the crown before dropping it back to the floor. "She has dark spikey hair at the end of the movie," he told her as he put the crown in her dark hair.

"Is it pretty?" she asked looking between Cami and Henry.

Cami nodded vigorously wearing a big Son grin. "Yes, very," Henry answered simply.

The girls ran out to their parents. Henry followed lagging behind slightly. Cora was already in the living room with everyone.

"Decide against the wig?" asked Rini giving her daughter a smile.

"It wouldn't stay," she said with a pout.

"Henry fixed it!" exclaimed Cami with a grin. Goten and Rini exchanged looks.

Cora's eyes lit up. "You match!" she shouted.

"Who matches Princess?" asked Trunks confused.

"Henry matches Litta! He looks like Eugene," grinned Cora.

Henry rolled his eyes.

 **Author's Note-** _If I skip something you would have liked to see, please PM or mention it in a review, and I will do my best to add a chapter to include it._

 ** _Please Review, it means a lot to me._**


	25. Chapter 25

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 26

Bra is 28/29

Goten is 39

Trunks is 40

Henry is 9

Cora is 5

Maddox is 7

Litta is 3

Cami is 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Twenty-Five:** To Be a Grown Up

"Rini, he's beautiful!" cooed Pan looking at the little boy in Rini's arms.

"He looks like Dad and Goten," chuckled Gohan. Chi-Chi was crying looking at the little boy.

"Can I hold him?" asked Goku surprising everyone with his arrival. Rini gave him a tired smile before handing the little boy over to Goten who brought him over to Goku. "What's his name?" asked Goku cradling his little mini me.

"Bardock Ox Son," answered Goten moving back to Rini's side.

"So he's named after the Ox King and my father, huh?" he grinned at the snoozing baby.

"You think you're ready for me to get the mess of kids from the waiting room?" asked Pan edging toward the door.

Rini nodded nearly half asleep. "Just warn them to be quiet. He's asleep right now," commented Goten from his spot next to Rini.

Vegeta walked in carrying an asleep Cora while a drowsy Cami was carried by Videl. Litta walked in holding Henry's hand. Pan went to update everyone else.

"Litty want to meet your new little brother?" asked Chi-Chi leaning down to talk to her granddaughter. She let go of Henry and walked over to the bed. Goten scooped her up to let her see the little bundle that was back in her mother's arms.

"He's small," observed Litta.

"Babies tend to be," smiled Rini.

"He looks like Daddy," she told them as if they wouldn't have noticed.

"Yes, I think you're right on that one," Rini had to hold back a laugh.

"Wow, I have three grandkids now," grinned Goku.

"You finally caught up," smirked Vegeta holding one of his own grandchildren proudly.

xxXXxx

"He's just so precious," Videl stroked his dark hair.

"You wanted a boy, didn't you?" asked Rini. Videl had started visiting her sister-in-law much more frequently since Bardock's arrival.

Videl sighed before admitting, "Yes, Gohan and I wanted a little boy. Honestly, I think that's why Pan was such a little tomboy."

"Why didn't you have anymore kids?" asked Rini while she finished her task.

"The pregnancy was really hard on me. The doctor advised against a second pregnancy, which I was pretty bummed about. I always wished I had siblings growing up," explained Videl rocking the little boy in her arms.

"Pan always had Bra and the boys, so it wasn't as though she was ever alone," smiled Rini watching her sister-in-law snuggle her little boy.

"True, but I glad Pan was able to have a large family," Rini nodded her agreement to Videl's statement. Pan seemed built for motherhood. Three children barely even fazed her.

xxXXxx

"Trunks, I need a day off," grumbled Pan.

"Day off from what?" asked Trunks innocently.

Henry, Cora, and Cami ran through the living room yelling about defeating the wicked witch of the west, Frieza, or some combination of the two. Cami climbed into Pan's lap and hugged her.

"Hi Mommy!"

"Hi sweetie," Pan tried to hid the fact that she was tired.

"Mommy you need a nap," Cami told her pointing to her chest accusingly. Pan sighed. She apparently didn't hide her exhaustion as well as she hoped.

"I think she's right… I think having five kids most of the weekend was a little much," chuckled Trunks.

"But it was fun having Maddox and Litta over!" exclaimed Cora looking a little worried that her friends might not be allowed over again.

"It was, but Mommy needs a little break now. Do you just want me to watch the kids here or do you want a little kid free time?" asked Trunks moving to rub her shoulders.

"I think I want a nap. Then maybe grab dinner with Bra while you watch our wild crew," she smiled at the little girl on her lap tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. Cami's hair was getting long. Pan always had to put it up into a bun or put it into a long braid. Cora's hair didn't seem to grow as fast. She always wore pigtails unless it was baseball time then she wore it in a ponytail strung through the back of her cap. Then Henry still looked just like Trunks including a matching hair cut. Even exhausted she loved her babies.

xxXXxx

"Mom, drop it. I don't want to date any of your friends' loser sons," groaned Bra stomping away from her mother.

Bra sat in the living room playing with her phone when her mother caught up to her.

"Alright, give me one good reason a handsome rich guy can't buy you dinner tonight," demanded Bulma getting very frustrated with her daughter.

Bra smirked. "Because Pan and I are grabbing dinner and drinks tonight!" she told her hopping up signaling the conversation was over.

xxXXxx

"Bra I'm so happy we could go out," laughed Pan as they drank their beverages.

"No problem, in all honesty you saved me tonight. If you hadn't called I would have had to go out with some random guy my mom wanted to set me up with," admitted Bra.

"I thought Bulma was fine with you dating whoever?" asked Pan giving her friend a confused look.

"Well in her opinion, I need to start at least looking for a man. If I didn't know better, I would think she wants more grandkids," shrugged Bra.

"Well if she does they're coming from you. Three is one more than I was planning on."

"What three kids too much for you?" snickered Bra.

"No, but five is… and soon I bet I'll have six," grumbled Pan downing the rest of her drink.

"I'm confused. Why do you have five and why will you have six?" asked Bra raising an eyebrow.

"I have my three. Then Cami wants to have Litta over, and Cora and Henry want Maddox over. Soon I'll probably have Bradock too," sighed Pan.

"I thought Cami, Litta, and Henry liked to play at the dojo and Capsule Corp. Plus, you know Rini will take them more once Bar is a little older. You just needed a little break," Bra assured ordering them another round of drinks.

"I guess your right," Pan grinned.

"I bet the kids would loved to be dropped off at Kame House sometime," laughed Bra.

"Maybe," she laughed.

xxXXxx

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" asked Cami tugging on her father's pant leg.

"Mommy went out with aunt Bra to take a little break," explained Trunks pulling the casserole from the oven.

"Break from what?" asked Cami confused.

"From us," answered Cora curtly.

"Why would she need a break from us?" asked Cami still confused and now a little upset.

"Parents like to take breaks, so they can remember how to be people again," explained Henry with a big smile scooping up his baby sister.

Trunks just shook his head at his children. Cami was oblivious, Cora was too much like Vegeta and Videl, and Henry was too much like Gohan with a little Vegeta mixed in.

"Mommy was just a little tired," Trunks told Cami with a fatherly smile.

"Daddy why isn't you tired of us?" asked Cami still not completely understanding.

"I go to work, so I get a balance of adult time and kid time," he explained taking her from Henry to hold.

"Oh okay," she giggled hugging her daddy.

xxXXxx

"She has a whole freaking file you should see it," squawked Bra nearly spilling her drink.

"It sounds like she's trying to run a dating service," snickered Pan.

"She is, but it's just for me. And Daddy isn't stopping her any more. He says if I reach thirty without having kids or marking someone, I'll either stop aging or try to fuck anything that moves or some nonsense like that," growled Bra.

"Wow, so saiyan woman don't go through the same heat as males?" Pan tried to clarify from her drunken friend. It made sense though Pan had never truly thought it all through.

"Yeah, so now it's set up central," Bra rolled her eyes.

"Maybe Marron, Rini and I should come over we could make a night of looking through your mom's file," offered Pan now a little concerned about her sister in law.

"That might actually be fun," she conceded coming down a little from her drunken haze.

xxXXxx

"Momma why does bubba sleep so much?" asked Litta watching her brother asleep in the baby swing.

"Babies sleep most of the time. It's one of the three things he can really do," explained Rini watching her daughter with a smile.

"When can he start walking and playing and talking?" asked Litta still watching the little boy in the swing.

"He'll start being more active in a few months. He'll start walking somewhere between seven months and a year. He should start baby talking in a few months, but he won't say real words till maybe nine months old or so," answered Rini watching as her daughter now swayed with the swing in order to stare more intently at Bardock.

"When can he play?" she asked still not looking away.

"He'll be able to play a little more every day. He just has to get strong enough to grab and bat at things," replied Rini.

"Did I bat at things?" asked Litta finally turning from her brother to now stare at her mother.

"Yes… It's a baby thing," snickered Rini. Litta climbed quickly onto the couch and into Rini's lap.

"Tell me about it?" she demanded.

xxXXxx

"Mommy's home!" yelled Cami tackling her mother's legs.

"I am, and you're still up," she observed giving Trunks a knowing look.

"Hey, we made a deal. As soon as you go home, everyone goes to bed," grinned Trunks.

Cora and Cami were both already in their pajamas. Henry looked less thrilled about going to bed.

"I should get to stay up later," muttered Henry in a fashion similar to Vegeta.

"I heard that, it's your bed time too little man. The girls got to stay up later but now it's time for all three of you to head to bed," ordered Trunks. Henry made a slight face when the phrase little man was used. Trunks didn't seem to notice.

Once all three children were to bed, Trunks sat half sprawled out on the couch with Pan pulled close to his chest. She smelled of alcohol. "So do I get to hear why you're being so quiet?" asked Trunks rubbing his wife's back.

"Well two things…" she admitted. Trunks raised an eyebrow waiting to hear her explanation. "I think you shouldn't call Henry little man as much," she began.

"Why? I've called him that since before he was born," Trunks was confused.

"I know, but he's almost ten. I think he is starting to want to be his own person," Pan elaborated giving his cheek a kiss.

"Fine, I'll call him Henry," he rolled his eyes.

"Thank you," she gave him a deep kiss on the lips. "Now the second thing, you wouldn't happen to have any hot single guys at your office would you?" she asked giving him a smile.

"Are you looking?" he asked with a smirk.

"Bra is, well she should be. Apparently, she's almost thirty and saiyan women don't have as simple of heats as males do," Pan sighed.

"That would explain why Mom asked for that list of all my single friends," Trunks chuckled.

"Hey don't laugh. I don't want Bra to get sick or have trouble just because she's single," she scolded him.

"Fine, I'll talk to my parents and see what's going on," Trunks kissed her forehead lovingly.

xxXXxx

"So you want to have a man picking night?" clarified Rini looking like she was ready to burst out laughing.

"Yeah, Bulma has compiled a whole list of suitors. Pictures, info, and background checks, she's got it all," Pan couldn't help but laugh as she explained.

"How Princess Diaries 2 of her," snickered Rini with an eye roll.

"We are making a girls night of it. Marron is coming, and we were hoping you'd be up for it too," she hopefully awaited an answer.

"It would be my first night away from Bar, but I think Goten could handle it," Rini told her with a grin.

xxXXxx

"Where are all the kids today?" asked Marron getting settled on the couch.

"Goten took my two over to see Chi-Chi for the day," answered Rini looking relaxed to have a break from her children.

"Trunks has Cora at baseball practice. My dad took Henry and Cami over to Chi-Chi's," grinned Pan pulling out a bottle of wine as Marron and Rini started grabbing the stack of files to look through.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Bra confused. Her friends stared back just as confused at what she could be referring to. "Mom put all the files on the computer so we can laugh it up at the big screen," smirked Bra grabbing her tablet to pull up the files.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Rini dropping the stack of files.

xxXXxx

"Lunch is ready," called Chi-Chi setting out food for her family.

Litta kept getting her hair in her mouth and food. She would merely push it back and continue eating.

Everyone had finished eating except Litta and Bardock, who Chi-Chi was feeding.

"I think someone needs a haircut," chuckled Gohan.

Litta's eyes went wide and she stared to cry. She jumped up and hid behind Henry.

"What's wrong sweetie?" asked Goten checking on his little girl who was getting very close to having a powerful tantrum.

"I like my hair. He'll cut it like Aunt Cousin Pan's short icky hair," she pointed at Gohan accusingly. Litta must have been referring to Pan's hair back when she was a little because Pan's hair was now very long reach to the top of her lower back.

"Sweetie, it's okay. I'm sure that's not what Gohan meant," he shot Gohan a look, but his brother seemed to miss it.

"Short hair like Pan had might not be a bad idea," commented Gohan.

Litta's crying got louder. Henry glared at his grandfather for his stupidity.

"Litta, I won't let them cut your hair if you don't want it cut," comforted Henry.

"Gampa Gohan! You talk about lady's hair. It's rude," Cami informed Gohan in a knowing fashion.

"I have a feeling I messed up, and didn't even realize it," observed Gohan now slightly confused.

"Litty, how about we talk to you're momma about getting your bangs cut," suggested Goten stroking Litta face.

"What are bangs?" she asked with a sniffle.

"Bangs are the hair right above your face," explained Goten.

"So Uncle Gohan won't try to cut my hair?" she asked still seeming a little nervous.

"If he even thinks about it, I'll make him regret it," Chi-Chi chimed in from across the table.

xxXXxx

"That one couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag," laughed Bra.

"Do you want a fighter?" asked Marron surprised. The rest of the women looked curious of her answer.

Bra frozen momentarily before answering, "No, but I don't want some weak guy."

"Hey there's nothing wrong with fighters. We all married fighters," commented Rini with a soft smile.

"Yeah, but your guys aren't human. I have only human options," grumbled Bra.

"There's an alien in that stack," assured Bulma as she walked through the room, not even trying to pretend she wasn't eavesdropping.

"I'm sure he's a probably a looker," Bra rolled her eyes at her mother. Bulma smiled and left the room.

The rest of the girls went back to going through the profiles. So far only three guys were in the maybe column.

xxXXxx

Trunks had finished unloading the all three of his children at home.

"Cora go wash up. You're covered in dirt," ordered Trunks.

Henry headed to his room paying little mind to his little sisters at the moment.

"Daddy?" Cami pulled on his pant leg with wide eyes.

Trunks smiled he loved that Cami got Pan's eyes. They suited the little girl so well. "Yes Angel?" he asked picking her up.

"Is you and mommy going to have a baby like Uncle Goten and Aunt Rini?" she asked.

"We aren't planning on it. Why do you ask Angel do you want a little sibling?" he asked with a chuckle.

Cami shook her head quickly. "I like being the baby," she said in a hushed voice.

"You do huh?" he snuggled her tight. "Good, because the plan is for you to be the baby for a long time to come," he kissed the top of her head. He sat her down and she happily scampered away to play a little before bed.

Trunks headed to check in on his other two children. Cora was scrubbing her face in the bathroom and Henry was in his room messing with his hair.

"Hey buddy what are you up to?" asked Trunks slipping into his son's room.

Henry fidgeted for a moment before asking, "Dad would you be upset is I got a different haircut?"

Trunks felt a slight pang in his heart. He and Henry had always matched. He wondered if Goku felt this way when Goten decided to grow his hair out instead of wearing it like his father. Even with the pang, Trunks knew how to answer, "Of course not, Henry you can get whatever kind of haircut you want."

Henry smiled nervously. "Thanks Dad. I like looking like you, but I don't want to look just like you, you know?" Henry looked at his father hoping he understood.

"I know. You are your own person. Your mom warned me this kind of thing was coming," sighed Trunks.

"How'd Mom know? I just decided I wanted a different haircut today?" asked Henry.

"She didn't know about the haircut, but she knew you were going to start wanting to be different then me. She noticed that you didn't seem to like being called little man anymore and told me to stop calling you that," explained Trunks.

"How about once I get the haircut you can call me little man again," suggested Henry with a small son smile.

Trunks pulled his son into a tight hug. "I'd like that," Trunks said with a soft smile.

xxXXxx

"He's not bad," giggled Bra. All four of them were now drunk laughing on the floor.

"He's some political something or another," Rini read the job description.

"Meh, then put him in the maybe bin. I prefer athletes to diplomats," Bra declared with a drunken wave of her hand. All four women laughed like a pack of hyenas.

Soon they all were asleep sprawled out in the living room of Capsule Corp. The end count included fifteen maybe's, four yes's, and more no's than anyone wanted to count.

In the morning, the four managed to wake up to Bunny serving a very late breakfast. Marron headed home while the other three cleaned up and waited for their rides.

"Did you girls have a fun night?" asked Bulma a knowing grin on her face.

"Yeah, Bra didn't say no to nineteen guys," grinned Pan handing Bulma the list of names.

"Not bad taste. You must get it from me," Bulma complimented herself.

"Your taste isn't the best, being that you chose that weakling before eventually finding your way to me," smirked Vegeta leaving the kitchen to head to the gravity room to train. Bra and Rini looked like they were holding back laughter at Vegeta's quick back to his wife's self praise.

"Grammie!" called Henry rushing in to see her. This distracted her from her anger at Vegeta's dig at her dating record.

"Hi Henry, how are you today?" she asked after getting a hug from her grandson.

"Will you cut my hair?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

"Sure sweetheart. Just let me go find my scissors," she left to go get her tools.

"Hi Mommy!" called Cami who was currently clutching Trunks leg riding on him into the room.

"Hi Cami, where's Cora?" asked Pan looking around.

"One clue," answered Trunks.

"Vegeta," she sighed heading down the hall to look for her daughter.

"Momma! Daddy managed to take care of bubba all night!" exclaimed Litta running into the house straight to her mother.

"He did," she grinned pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

"Did you tell her to report in on me?" asked Goten making a dramatic appalled face at his wife while carrying their son.

"Of course, smart women stick together," snickered Rini before kissing Litta and switching children with Goten. Litta giggled too kissing her daddy's cheek.

Pan returned with Cora at the same moment Bulma returned with her tools.

"Same haircut as usual," mused Bulma moving to fluff Henry's hair.

"No, I want it different this time," answered Henry. Pan looked shocked.

"Henry what kind of haircut are you wanting? I thought you liked matching your dad?" asked a concerned Pan.

"Henry and I already talked about it. He wants to get his own haircut, but he says I can still call him little man," he gave his wife a smirk.

Henry was busy showing Bulma how he wanted his haircut in less of a bowl cut.

"Momma, should I get a haircut?" asked Litta looking a little panicked.

"Do you want one?" asked Rini raising an eyebrow.

"Not really, but Daddy said I should get bangers," she made a face.

"Bangs?" she asked trying not to laugh at her daughter.

"Yeah those," she grinned.

"I thought they might help her not get her hair caught in her mouth," Goten chimed in with a sheepish smile.

"It's not a bad idea… Sweetie would you want bangs like momma or Aunt Pan?" asked Rini pointing to how her bangs were in a rough cut and Pan's were cut straight across.

Litta looked between the two women. "I like yours momma," she answered with a grin.

"Good, I think your hair would fight against a straight cut," observed Bulma from her place cutting Henry's hair. "I can cut Litta's bangs next if she's okay with that," offered Bulma giving the little girl in Goten's arms a smile. Litta nodded her approval.

"Aunt Bra will you do my hair since Grammie's busy?" asked Cami bouncing up to her aunt full of excitements.

"Want me to curl it?" Bra grinned both her nieces loved to dress up and play with her.

"Yeah!" yelled Cami running off with Bra to get the curling iron.

Cora seemed to be pouting. Trunks and Pan exchanged a look before deciding to ask. "What's with the face Princess?"

"Henry gets to get a grown up haircut. I want to do something grown up," she announced firmly.

"What do you want a tattoo," snickered Trunks. Pan rolled her eyes at her husband.

"I want my ears pierced," she declared with a devilish smirk. Rini and Goten were now laughing hard at Cora's comeback.

"Oh no way. You are not getting anything pierced!" yelped Trunks in a panic.

"But Mommy has her's, and Aunt Bra, and Grammie, and Grammie Del, and Grandma Chi-Chi, and Maddox's Mom, and all the girls at school!" she countered with a huff.

"She's got you there," snickered Bulma.

"It'll hurt Princess," he tried going a different route.

"Beauty is Pain," Cora told him with a smirk. Rini and Pan both lost it. Rini laughed so hard that Bardock started crying in her arms.

"I lost didn't I?" grumbled Trunks looking at his laughing wife.

"Yeah, but it was a good try," Pan wiped the tears from her eyes giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Does that mean I can get them?" asked Cora her smirk now switched to a grin.

"Do you get what?" asked Bra returning to the room with Cami and a curling iron. She plugged it in before turning back to the conversation.

"Earrings, Cora wants to get her ears pierced," explained Pan.

"Aw man, did I miss Trunks having a conniption?" Bra glanced at her brother who still looked a little frazzled.

"Oh yeah, and you miss Cora being extra sassy," laughed Bulma finishing up the last of Henry's haircut.

"Mommy! Daddy! Do can I get them or not?" asked Cora growing slightly impatient with the grown ups in the room.

"Yes, we can go next weekend," replied Pan leaning down to hug her little girl.

"I'll come with," offered Bra who was starting to work on Cami's hair.

"Can I get them too Daddy?" asked Cami.

"No, maybe when you're a bit older," groaned Trunks wishing to avoid another losing conversation.

 **Author's Note-** _If I skip something you would have liked to see, please PM or mention it in a review, and I will do my best to add a chapter to include it._

 ** _Please Review, it means a lot to me._**


	26. Chapter 26

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 27/28

Bra is 29/30

Goten is 40/41

Trunks is 41/42

Henry is 10/11

Cora is 6/7

Maddox is 8/9

Litta is 4/5

Cami is 4/5

Bardock is 9 monthish-20monthish

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

Author's Note: _Sorry for the delay in updates. I got sick/hurt my hands. I'm almost all better, so updates should pick back up._

 **Chapter Twenty-Six:** _Bra's Dating Disaster_

"So you do design work, what kind exactly?" he leaned in closer. Bra wanted to gag. He was wearing way too much cologne or at least to her saiyan nose.

"I design cloths," she answered leaning back in her seat to try to avoid the smell.

"Do you do Capsule Corp's?" he asked scooting his chair closer. She cringed.

"Some," she answered curtly. She covered her nose and mouth in a coy fashion. This has to be the worst date ever she thought.

xxXXxx

"My mother tells me you are the heiress to the Capsule Corp fortune, is that true?" the man smiled broadly.

He was better looking than the last but was proving to be way more of a low life. "Technically, I am one of heirs, but I don't focus on Capsule Corp," she didn't like his interest in Capsule Corp.

"My mother mentioned you have a career. How endearing," he chuckled suddenly the over cologned guy was starting to look like marriage material compared to this jerk.

"Yes, I'm a clothing designer," she answered glaring at him.

"I'm sure you would be great at telling me what to wear. I bet you could even design my office," he snickered.

"I'm not a interior designer," she growled glaring even harder. This idiot seemed to think he was in charge of her, and they hadn't even made it through one date.

"Oh I'm sure you would do great… Have you ever thought of dying your hair? The blue looks so unnatural," he continued to babble on.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to head to the powder room," she slipped away quickly.

Once in the bathroom, she called her mother. "Mom you need to call the restaurant and get me out of this date," she growled into the phone. After listening to her mother ramble out about how she should stick it out. Bra made it clear how done she was with her date. "If you don't call and get me out of here, I'll call Daddy and ask him to blow up this whole restaurant!" she snapped. Bulma conceded to her daughters demand and called in an excuse to the restaurant.

xxXXxx

"Happy thirtyirtyif," cheered Cami hugging her aunt.

"Thanks Cami," she giggled. They were having a party at Capsule Corp with family and close friends like they had had back when Trunks had turned thirty.

"How have all the dates been going?" asked Pan after her three children rushed off to play and hug family.

"I've gone out with at least twenty guys, and they were all terrible. Why is finding a guy worth something so hard," grumbled Bra.

"Well you have six more months," comforted Pan.

"Yeah, then I become a mess. Daddy says there's always the chance I could not be affected at all. You know if I took after my human genes," sighed Bra.

"Maybe you do, since you take after your mom in the looks category," shrugged Pan.

Pan went to find her parents as Bra wandered about her party.

"Oh Bra there you are. I just wanted to let you I invited a man for you to meet," Bulma grinned at her daughter.

"Mom why would you do that. He'll think our family is a bunch of freaks and call the government," snapped Bra. She wanted to run into the house to hide.

"I don't see that happening. At least go introduce yourself," Bulma tried to direct her daughter toward a certain direction.

"Mom, I'm not interested in, he's tall and tone," Bra immediately left her mother to meet the new suitor.

The tall man had long hair that was slicked back black and was holding a conversation with Vegeta oddly enough.

"Hi I'm Bra," she batted her eyelashes. Vegeta scowled already knowing what his wife was up to.

"It is a pleasure to meet the princess of the saiyans. My name is Ivar," he told her with a polite nod.

"Wait you know about the saiyans?" she raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Yes. I'm here to do an evaluation of the last of the saiyans," he replied.

"Is that the only reason you are here?" she asked her earlier smile turning to a scowl similar to Vegeta.

"Yes, but I do wish you a happy anniversary of your birth," he added turning back to Vegeta, but he kept his eye on her as she stormed off. "She inherited her mother's looks and her father's mannerisms," he observed aloud. Vegeta smirked at his words.

Meanwhile Bra found Bulma to give her a piece of her mind. "Mom he's not a suitor. Did you just want me to make a fool of myself," she growled at her mother.

"Ivar is here on business, but he's single," she answered paying no mind to daughters anger.

xxXXxx

"My mom said you tried to track Pan and I down back when we were on the Grand Tour," Trunks attempted to start up a conversation with Ivar. He was very quiet. He had been observing the children for the last ten minutes or so.

"Yes, Pan is your mate. The mother to the two purple haired children?" Ivar turned to Trunks for confirmation.

"Yes, but the girl with the pigtails is also ours," clarified Trunks pointing to Cora. Ivar nodded.

"Your mate, Pan. I would like to meet her. She is only twenty-five percent saiyan. I would like to see how she fights as well if you would be willing to spar with her, so I may observe," Ivar turned his attention away from the children.

"I'll go find her then, but Litta and Bardock are both only twenty-five percent saiyan as well," Trunks pointed them out before leaving to find Pan. Vegeta approached him with Gohan at his side.

"His son is bonded to the quarter saiyan," observed Ivar watching all three of the girls dog pile on Henry.

"We think they might be, but don't tell anyone. We don't want them to be separated," Gohan quickly explained hushing Ivar.

"Is he violent when separated from her. I've heard of such responses," he looked between the men with a sudden new interest in the children.

"No, the girl is the issue. Her powers are immense for her age, but her control is minimal at best," Vegeta muttered.

"Interesting. And your daughter, Bra, isn't she coming of age soon?" asked Ivar hoping to get more information on the dying species.

"Yes, but since she is only half saiyan, she may not be effected," sighed Vegeta.

"I know that the age is thirty and half earth years, but how is the process different for male and female saiyans?" asked Ivar hoping the saiyan prince would continue to be cooperative.

"Males senses increase and so does their power. When Trunks went into heat, he busted out of a saiyan proof room fought all the z fighter and avoided getting caught," Gohan explained thinking back.

"That's when he marked your daughter?" Ivar raised an eyebrow. It would make sense why Gohan had issues with his son in law if that was the case. Gohan nodded.

"He went after the most suitable mate. Pan is a spirited fighter… Females go through a different process. Their bodies shut down forcing them to find a mate or have a child," Vegeta replied looking as though he found the conversation dull.

"What do you mean their body shuts down?" asked Ivar his eyes sparking with curiosity.

"They slowly grow weaker. They stop aging. Within ten years, even the strongest females would die," elaborated Vegeta.

"So females have to find a mate or die?" asked Gohan looking shocked by this information.

"Most would merely birth a child and continue on with their lives," Vegeta rolled his eyes at Gohan sudden panic.

"Females are effected in this way so they will be more docile about breeding since females are the more dominate gender for saiyans. Which also explain why saiyan men seek out such dominant human females for their companions," observed Ivar. Vegeta nearly looked impressed by the man's knowledge from observation.

"I suppose that is an easy way to keep the species alive," mumbled Gohan.

xxXXxx

Ivar entered the house finding Bra. He nodded awkwardly.

"Are you enjoying the party?" she asked wishing that he had actual come to Earth to meet her.

"It's been enjoyable. I've learned quite a bit just observing a few fights and the children," smiled Ivar.

"My nieces and nephew are pretty cute," smirked Bra scooting a little closer.

"While they are cute, the quarter saiyans surprisingly look more saiyan than your nieces and nephew," he commented.

"Yeah, I can see that," she shrugged.

"I've also thoroughly enjoyed the conversations with your father, Prince Vegeta. He is truly a powerful warrior," he praised the older saiyan.

"Most people can barely stand my dad," she gave him a genuine smile.

"That truly is a shame. He is the only saiyan left to ever have lived on their home planet," Ivar shook his head with slight disappointment before heading back outside.

Bunny seemed to appear out of nowhere. "That Ivar seems to be quite the guy. Too bad he's leaving town tomorrow," she commented before taking a tray of drinks out to the yard. Bra sighed at the very least she was going to get drunks and enjoy her birthday.

xxXXxx

Bra woke up surprised to find she wasn't in her own bed. She glanced around she was in one of the Capsule Corp guest rooms. Then she realized she wasn't alone in the bed. She nudged the other person hoping they would roll over. Instead they sat up.

"Ivar," she gaped at the man in bed with her. "What did we do last night?" she asked fidgeting awkwardly.

"Honestly, I don't recall… but I would prefer if you did not mention this to your parents. I respect your father and don't wish to disrespect your mother who was kind enough to welcome me into her home," Ivar implored as he got dressed.

"I'm not planning on telling them. But my mom would probably be pleased, she's been trying to set me up with you," admitted Bra pulling the sheet to cover herself while she looked for her own clothes.

"I'm sure she is only trying to be helpful," he chuckled.

"She's terrible about minding her own business," she rolled her eyes thinking of all the things her mother had managed. "I'll leave first then you can head out in a few," instructed Bra pulling her dress on over her head. He nodded.

She slipped into the hallway. "Bra what are you doing up here?" asked Grandma Bunny.

"Oh nothing," stuttered Bra.

"Are you up here to get a look at that Ivar. He's quite the looker," teased Bunny.

"Grandma Bunny!" she yelped before rushing off.

xxXXxx

"Momma are you going to stay?" asked Litta shuffling her feet nervously.

"I have to run an errand, plus you know the teacher doesn't like parents sticking around," explained Rini hugging her daughter.

Videl and Cami walked in at that moment. "Litta!" called Cami running to hug her best friend.

"Hi Videl, I thought Gohan usual brought Cami?" Rini asked a little surprised to see her sister in law instead of her brother in law.

"He is doing a project with Henry today," answered Videl giving her niece a wave. Litta waved back happily before both girls rushed off to join the rest of the class. "Who's idea was it for them to start ballet classes?" asked Videl as she and Rini headed toward the door.

"I think Cami's and Bra's," shrugged Rini.

"I forgot. Vegeta always took Bra to ballet when she was little," remembered Videl with a laugh.

xxXXxx

"How are all the dates going?" Pan asked her best friend as they sat down to enjoy their coffee.

"Terrible," groaned Bra laying her head down on the table.

"Okay, well you basic have two more months. Has anyone even been half decent?" inquired Pan taking a sip of her beverage.

"None of the dates have been worth a thing," sighed Bra.

Pan raised an eyebrow. Bra was definitely leaving something out. "But what's bothering you then?"

"Remember that guy Mom was trying to set me up with at my birthday party?" Bra fidgeted with her cup.

"Yeah, the guy who was studying saiyans," answered Pan waiting for Bra to continue.

"Yep, his name was Ivar. Well we kind of slept together," Bra admitted blushing.

"Are you pregnant?" yelped Pan too loudly for Bra's liking.

"No! Do I look four months pregnant," Bra rolled her eyes. "I just can't stop thinking about him okay," mumbled Bra seeming a little embarrassed.

"Oh so you have a crush. You haven't had one of those since high school," giggled Pan.

"I know… I just want to see him again, but it's not like I can just swing by his work and say hi," she explained slouching down in her chair.

Pan thought for a moment. "Why don't you invite him back to study your heat, if you go into heat that is," suggested Pan.

"I'll be a mess and weak. I wouldn't want him to see me like that," whined Bra.

"Well that's the only real suggestion I have. You could always ask your mom for help," offered Pan. Bra dropped her head to the table for the second time.

xxXXxx

"So am I in heat or not?" asked Bra confused consulting her parents.

Bulma had been giving her weekly exams for about the last two months. "I would say yes," answered Bulma making a slight face.

"Are you sure? I don't feel any different," Bra asked looking herself over.

"Your hair and nails have stopped growing which I believe are signs that you have stopped aging. Your strength though doesn't seem to be taking much of a hit," explained Bulma double checking her results.

"That could be because you're only half saiyan," commented Vegeta.

"Great," Bra mumbled under her breath.

xxXXxx

"Ready for pick up," laughed Goten heading into the dance studio with Gohan.

"Yeah, is Litta excited about the recital next week?" asked Gohan.

"She's nervous, but I'm sure she do fine," replied Goten. Once inside, the two men were told to talk to the teacher. "Not the best sigh," muttered Goten under his breath.

"Did something happen?" asked Gohan nervously. Cami didn't seemed to be phased by whatever happened, but Litta looked pretty upset.

"Miss Briefs got in a fight with another student," explained the teacher with a glare.

"Was it Litta?" asked Goten making a face. The girls often sparred, so it could have just been a misunderstanding.

"No, but Miss Son has a different issue," sighed the teacher.

"Why did you get in a fight Cami?" asked Gohan leaning down to her eye level.

"She said fight me, so I did," shrugged Cami still not understanding what the big deal was. Gohan wanted to bust up laughing but knew it would be inappropriate in front of the instructor.

"The other girl did say that, but it is merely a saying. Ladies should not fight. This is Cami's second incident with rough housing. I afraid I don't wish to have her as a student any longer. Please inform her parents, that the can receive a refund for the rest of the classes they have prepaid for," she explained to Gohan. Now he was mad, but the teacher just moved on to Goten.

"Litta's problem is confidence. Without Cami, I don't think your daughter with be able to handle my class. I'm not saying she cannot continue classes if she would like, but if she chooses to continue on, there are two things you should be aware of. One she already has one strike of rough housing on her record, and two she will not be allowed to preform at the recital since she has not managed to get on stage without having a panic attack as of yet," she said giving Litta a stern look. She ducked behind her daddy's legs.

The men both wore frowns as they left the studio with the girls.

xxXXxx

The girls were playing in the back yard at Pan's house while Gohan and Goten explained what happened to Pan and Trunks.

"At least, we know it's not just Cora who's too rough for some activities," sighed Pan looking out back to watch the girls.

"I almost feel like I should go down there and talk to the instructor. Cami wouldn't have fought that girl if she hadn't asked her to fight her," Trunks commented.

"I doubt it would do you any good. The instructor seemed very firm in her decision," observed Gohan.

"She seemed to almost have it out for the girls. Most programs have a three strike system. I haven't talked to Litta yet, but I doubt she will want to keep doing classes without Cami. She is so shy," Goten tucked an arm behind his head in his usual fashion.

Henry entered the room confused by what all the adults were up to. "What's going on?" he asked peaking out the back door to see what everyone was looking at.

Trunks sighed before just deciding to tell him, "Cami got kicked out of ballet class for fighting."

"Class today or forever?" he clarified.

"Forever," groaned Pan.

"Is Litta out too?" he asked turning to his uncle.

"No, but she is basically on probation. And, I honestly can't see her wanting to keep taking classes without Cami. She won't even join the group until Cami gets there," answered Goten.

"Does Cami understand she is out of ballet?" asked Henry now turning to his grandfather. Everyone froze. Cami wasn't the best at understanding. She was smart and strong, but she was also oblivious.

Pan opened the door and called the girls inside. They ran inside laughing.

"Angel, are you okay with the fact you will no longer be going to ballet classes?" asked Trunks leaning down to his daughter level.

"Sure Daddy, but will Gampa Gohan still spend time with me?" she asked puffing out her bottom lip in a pout.

"Of course I will. You pick the activity, and I'll be there," Gohan assured her with a soft smile.

"Training, I wanna do more training," she responded rather quickly.

"Uh, sure, I don't see why not," he replied glancing at Pan and Trunks to make sure they didn't have a problem with her idea. Neither seemed to.

"Litty, do you want to keep doing classes without Cami? The teacher said you are welcome to, but you won't be allowed in the upcoming recital," Goten now took his turn to check on his daughter.

"No, I wanna do training with Cami," she answered quietly.

"Looks like I've got to make a plan for training these two," chuckled Gohan.

"Do I still get to be in the recital?" asked Cami suddenly seeming a little upset.

"No Angel, you would have to still be in the class to be allowed in the recital," explained Trunks.

"But I learned the dance and everything," she started to cry.

"Angel," Trunks scooped her up to comfort her.

"I wanted to wear my tutu," she sobbed.

"You can wear it at home and Capsule Corp," suggested Pan rubbing her daughters back.

"Really?" she asked with a sniffle.

"Of course Angel," Trunks kissed the top of her head.

"Can I do the dance too?" she asked looking between her parents.

"If you want to," Trunks squeezed her tight.

xxXXxx

"I'm worried about Litta," mumbled Rini as she chased a giggling Bardock around.

"Bar come here!" exclaimed Goten grabbing his son.

"Dada," Bardock laughed hugging his father.

"Why are you worried?" asked Goten trying to get Bardock to calm down for bed.

"What you told me the teacher said, Litta lacking confidence and depending on Cami," shrugged Rini handing Bardock his sippy cup.

"Litty has plenty of confidence," commented Goten with a slight frown.

"She does at home and at the dojo. Then there is almost a little pack mentality when she's with all of three of Pan's kids. In general, she sticks to Cami and Henry. Even at school, I don't think she has any friends that aren't also friends with Cami," Rini went on with her concerns.

"So I was basically the same. I stuck to Trunks and Gohan when I was young then Trunks and I had the same group of friends in high school," Goten shrugged.

"But you were home schooled, Trunks and Gohan were basically the only people you ever saw besides your mom," groaned Rini seeing that her husband was missing the point. "I think we should find her a new activity. One she can do without Cami. Maybe a class or something," explained Rini.

"I suppose that doesn't sound like a bad idea. She could make a few new friends. I personally would like it if she wasn't so dependent on Henry," admitted Goten.

xxXXxx

"Strength test proves you are definitely getting weaker," observed Bulma looking over the results.

"I don't feel any weaker… So far this heat thing hasn't been too bad. I don't have to worry about needing a haircut or repainting my nails," smirked Bra looking at her perfectly polished fingernails.

"Bra this is serious. Are you even trying to find a man?" Bulma gave her daughter a disapproving look.

"I am, but the heat thing makes it weird. Even if I don't like them, I still want to have sex with them. So I'm taking the dating thing a little slow," Bra explained hoping to avoid any further lecture from her mother. Bulma just sighed.

xxXXxx

"Gramps what should I do while were here?" asked Henry shuffling his feet as he followed Hercule into the dojo.

"I just want check in with Goten. Why don't you go wander around for a few," instructed Hercule.

Henry rolled his eyes before wandering off. Eventually he stumbled upon Litta who was playing with some sheets of paper. "Hey Litty, whatcha doing?" he asked taking a seat beside the five year old.

"My mom and dad want me to pick a new thing," she answered showing him the papers.

"I thought training with Gohan was the new thing?" he asked as he began looking at the pictures and descriptions of classes and activities.

"That's the new thing with Cami. Momma and Daddy want me to also pick an activity to do without Cami," she frowned at that.

"That could be really good. You could make new friends," he told her with a smile.

"But I already have friends, and Cami, and you," she blushed at the last bit.

Henry smiled softly. "Cami and I are not going anywhere," he assured her giving her a hug.

xxXXxx

"How are the swim classes going?" asked Pan as the girls ran around the backyard full of excitement.

"Good, she's having fun making more friends. Cami's still her best friend though," Rini told her niece with a smile.

"I'm glad she's having fun. My dad says they are having fun training with him too. He said Piccolo even came out to train with them the other day," the two women laughed at the thought of the namek trying to handle the two girls.

"Has Cora gone super yet?" Rini suddenly asked after seeing Cora and Henry leave the gravity room.

"Not yet, but she's close. I think it may just be easier for boys," she sighed thinking of how long it took for her to ascend to super saiyan.

"I'm sure that'll be fun with Bar," Rini groaned slightly.

"Did Goten take Bar to work today?" she asked realizing she hadn't asked where her cousin was.

"Yes, and he took him out to see Chi-Chi before work," smiled Rini a little happy to avoid Chi-Chi.

"Chi-Chi and my mom can't seem to get enough of him," laughed Pan.

"Yeah, but it was the same way with Bulma and Bunny with Henry," reminded Rini with a smirk.

"They wanted him all the time. I remember being nervous I won't get him back," She shook her head at the memory.

"Chi-Chi clings a little, but I think it's a little easy for me not to worry since Bar's my second kid," shrugged Rini.

"The second is easier then the third is nothing," laughed Pan.

"Well I'm not planning on a third," quickly commented Rini.

"Hey neither was I" grinned Pan.

xxXXxx

"Bra are you excited?" asked Bunny as shuffled around cleaning Capsule Corp.

"What's there not to be excited about? I still live at home, and my body is slowly dying," retorted Bra going back to her fashion magazine.

"No honey, I meant because that nice handsome fellow Ivar is coming back to town," Bunny told her granddaughter with a smile.

"What? Why?" she tried not to sound too interested. If her mother found out she liked Ivar she'd be doomed.

"To see you," she said before heading out of the room. Bra was on cloud nine. He was coming all the way back to Earth just to see her. He must feel the same way she did. Her mind drifted to the future they could have together.

Not more than five minutes later, Bulma came into the living room to find Bra completely zoned out.

"Bra, snap out of it," she shook her daughter's shoulder.

"Huh, oh, hi mom," Bra greeted her mother once she realized she was there.

"I meant to tell you yesterday but time got away from me. Ivar is coming back to Earth for a few days next week," Bulma informed.

"Oh he is," Bra tried not to let it show that Grandma Bunny had already told her.

"Yeah, he wants to study how your heat is affecting you and document it for the confederation," explained Bulma.

"Okay then," grumbled Bra. Her dream dashed nearly as fast as it started.

 **Author's Note-** _If I skip something you would have liked to see, please PM or mention it in a review, and I will do my best to add a chapter to include it._

 ** _Please Review, it means a lot to me._**


	27. Chapter 27

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 28

Bra is 31

Goten is 41

Trunks is 42

Henry is 11

Cora is 8

Maddox is 9

Litta is 5

Cami is 5

Bardock is 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven:** Tournament Research

"Are you still fine with our arrangement?" asked Ivar pulling his shirt back on.

"Yeah, I'm still good with it," answered Bra with a slight smirk. As she headed for the door of his ship, she said, "I have a date tonight with a politician."

xxXXxx

"You've been in heat for nearly a year. Are you sure you're okay?" asked Pan looking over her best friend and sister in law.

"Hey I've been dating," shrugged Bra looking extremely happy today.

"You seem really happy. I thought you were hating dating," Pan raised an eyebrow at Bra.

"Oh I hate dating," she frowned slightly before her wide smiled returned.

"Then what's with the smile? Wait it's because you saw Ivar the other day isn't it?" snickered Pan.

"Maybe," Bra giggled like a teenager.

"Have you told him you like him, or are you just crushing that hard?" asked Pan.

"We have an arrangement," answered Bra.

"What sort of arrangement?"

"He and I have sex every time he's in town, but that's it. Casual sex," Bra smacked her lips on the word sex.

"Did you tell him you liked him?" Pan asked again.

"I told him I thought he was hot"

"Bra that's not the same thing… How long have you two had this arrangement?" Pan asked shaking her head.

"Ever since he came to study my heat so, six months or so," she admitted shyly.

"Six months, Bra you have to talk to him," groaned Pan.

"We talked when we made the arrangement. I told him I was having trouble dating because I was to sex crazed then I mentioned he was hot, and it all fell into place from there," Bra once again wore a broad smile.

"Fine, but I still think you should tell him you like him," Pan concluded with a sigh.

xxXXxx

"Henry you should enter," Maddox grinned chasing after his friend.

"No way, there's going to be a junior division again," snorted Henry.

"Yeah, but I'm entering this year," Maddox boosted with a wide smile.

"No offense Maddox, but I could beat you easily. Don't get me wrong you would be way more a challenge then any of the kids I fought last time, but still," Henry smiled at his friend.

"But you promise to compete next time if the tournament doesn't have a junior division?" he asked as he and Henry got into sparring stances.

"I promise," grinned Henry.

xxXXxx

"Daddy are you going to win the World Tournament again?" she asked with a giggle.

"I'm going to try," Goten told her scooping his daughter up.

"Bar stop flying in the house!" ordered a very angry looking Rini.

"Bar, listen to your mother," Goten commented upon seeing his son dart through the air.

"Why?" the two year old asked landing at his father's feet.

"Because you're supposed to respect your parents, and that means listening to their orders," explained Goten setting Litta down.

"Did you always listen Daddy?" Litta asked holding onto her father's leg tightly.

"No, and I ended up in a lot of trouble for it. If you think your mom is scary you should see Grandma Chi-Chi mad," Goten made a face.

"Mommy not scary, she silly," laughed Bar running to hug Rini's leg

xxXXxx

"Maddox is going to be in the tournament this year," Henry told his family.

"When did you hear that?" asked Cora demanded glaring at her brother.

"When Grammie took me out to Kame House, he was out there," explained Henry. "He wanted me to compete too, but I told him I wasn't going to fight in another junior division," he went on.

"What about me? Did he ask if I was gonna enter?" Cora asked almost standing in her chair.

"No he didn't mention it," Henry rolled his eyes. Cora gave a hmp at hearing that.

"Princess do you want to compete?" asked Trunks as he gestured for her to sit down in her seat properly.

"Yeah, I wanna beat Maddox… I'll show him for not inviting me," she muttered the last part more to herself, but both her parents still heard her. Pan and Trunks exchanged looks.

xxXXxx

"Ivar, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe do something during your visit?" asked Bra gathering up her clothes.

"Was there something you had in mind?" he asked already fully dressed and returning to some of his work.

"Well tomorrow is the World Tournament. My niece is going to be in it as well as Goten, so you could observe how they compare to normal humans," she hoped her phrasing helped her case.

"Interesting, any other none human's in the tournament?" he looked up from his work.

"Uub and his son Maddox, but I think that's all," she crossed her fingers it would be enough.

"Interesting, I will attend," he nodded.

"Great, it's a date then," Bra smiled awkwardly heading for the door of his ship.

xxXXxx

"Princess, you ready to sign in?" asked Trunks walking into the stadium with his family.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Cora rushing in to find the check in the table.

"Where's Bra at? I could have sworn she said she was going to be here," Pan asked her in laws while looking around to be sure she didn't miss her somewhere.

"She said she was coming in on her own later," answered Bulma with a snicker watching Trunks try to catch up with Cora.

"Cami, you sure you don't want to enter?" asked Gohan who was attempting to contain Cami.

"Nope, I wanta eat ice cream," she announced with a big Son grin.

"Okay then lets go get some ice cream. Henry you want to come with?" Gohan turned to his grandson.

"Sure," he smiled following after them.

xxXXxx

"The children will battle first then the adults, do I have that correct?" Ivar asked as Bra handed him a container of popcorn. She had helped him dress as a human today. He wore jeans and a long sleeve shirt to hid his muscular arms.

"Yep, it's called the junior division. All the fighters are under the age of sixteen… I'll bet you anything Cora wins it," she told him with a giggle.

"Anything?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" she asked suddenly curious.

Before Ivar could answer, a certain lavender haired five year old pushed between them.

"Hi!" squeaked Cami.

"Hey Cami," greeted Bra looking around for who she must of slipped away from. She spotted Gohan and Henry and waved to them. "Did you lose something?" she yelled to Gohan.

He smiled with an embarrassed nodded. Henry handed Cami her ice cream. "Yeah, she pulled her little escape artist trick… Hey Ivar, what are you doing here?" asked Gohan looking surprised to see the alien researcher.

"This event seemed to be relevant to my research," explained Ivar.

"You can watch Cora win," grinned Cami eating her ice cream.

xxXXxx

"Gohan where have you been?" asked Videl from her seat beside Bulma.

"Oh we ran into Bra and Ivar when we were getting ice cream," answered Gohan while making sure Cami and Henry were staying put.

Bulma immediately shot up from her seat looking around. "Where did you see them? Did they look like they were on a date?" demanded the older woman looking frantically to find the couple.

"He said that this was research," answered Gohan with a slight gulp.

Bulma sat back in her seat with a huff. "They would be a perfect couple if either of them would make a move, but they're both so focused on their work," she sighed.

"Grammie Del can we go find Litta?" asked Cami now that she had finished her treat.

"Sure, Henry you want to come with?" offered Videl moving to hold Cami's hand.

Henry gave an uninterested nod and followed.

xxXXxx

"Remember Princess, you can't be rough on these kids okay," reminded Trunks while Pan fixed their daughter's hair.

"Yes Daddy, I know they are weaklings and I have to be nice," replied Cora. Trunks made a face.

"You know she got that from your dad, so don't look so surprised," commented Pan shaking her head.

"Princess, they're humans not weaklings… I don't know whether I should be mad that dad taught her that or happy he is trying to teach restraint now a days," grumbled Trunks.

"Meh, I'd call it a wash," smiled Pan.

xxXXxx

"Lots are drawn. It looks like Maddox and Cora will be facing down in the finals," grinned Goten looking over the board.

"Daddy can I go in the stands?" asked Litta already eyeing her escape route.

"Not without someone… I don't even let your mom go out there alone," Goten answered ruffling her hair.

"Why?" she asked.

"Someone tried to hurt Momma at the tournament right before you were born," he explained.

"And you think someone might try ta hurt me and Momma again?" she looked a little confused.

"Yep, you, Momma, and Bar are really important to me, so I try extra hard to keep you safe," Goten elaborated picking Litta up into a hug.

"Litta!" yelled Cami running to the back area of the tournament.

"Daddy look Cami and Henry!" she pointed to her friends. Videl followed quickly trying to catch up to her grandchildren.

"Cami you can't run off like that," she weased.

"Don't worry I didn't lose her," commented Henry coolly. Videl gave him a thankful yet disapproving nod.

"Cami wanted to see if Litta could come sit with us," explained Videl once she caught her breath.

"I guess, but don't lose her. I don't want her getting hurt," Goten sat Litta down to join her friend. Cami grabbed her into a tight hug.

"I won't let anything happen to them," assured Henry. Goten couldn't help but give the preteen a look.

"I'll keep an eye on them… Where are Rini and Bardock?" Videl asked looking around.

"She's with Krillin, Marron, and 18. Is Mom looking for them?" he raised an eyebrow. He knew his mother came with Videl and Gohan.

"Not yet, but I'll let her know where to look," laughed Videl as she worked to get the kids back to their seats.

xxXXxx

"Human children are quite weak," observed Ivar watching as Cora knocked out yet another child in a single hit.

"Actually most humans are," commented Bra.

"Interesting, then why do saiyans choose them for breeding purposes?" he asked writing down another note in small notepad Bra had given him.

"Well, saiyans pick strong humans. Dende knows that has been one of my biggest issues since I started looking for a mate," sighed Bra.

"If you wish for a strong human mate, would a tournament such as this be fitting to find such a specimen?" Ivar was know giving Bra a much more serious look.

"Well, I want the total package. Smart, strong, good looking, and not a jerk. I can handle rough personalities, but not total jerks," she huffed.

"So would having this package be more important than heritage?" he again was taking down a note.

"Uh, yes," she stared at him. It almost seemed as if he were trying to figure out if he had a chance with her. Though it wasn't showing on the outside, she was beaming on the inside.

"Then you may wish to expand your search to other planets. Other species could meet your criteria," he explained still not looking up from his notepad. Or maybe he was just stating an observation like usual. Bra frowned.

xxXXxx

"Maddox is doing great," observed Rini. Bar was alert and watching the fights with intense interest.

"Mommy can I fight?" asked Bar not taking his eyes off the ring.

"Maybe at the next tournament" she answered simply. "So who do you think will win Cora or Maddox?" Rini asked turning toward Krillin and 18. Marron was off getting a snack.

"I think Cora is possibly a little stronger, but I taught him a little trick," smirked 18.

"What kind of trick?" Rini wondered what type of trick the android could have come up with.

"You might see in the finals," 18 looked smug.

xxXXxx

Henry carried both Cami and Litta. Cami rode piggyback while Litta hung in front around his neck like a dangling monkey stuffed animal.

"You girls are lucky someone is willing to carry you. Most people have to walk," commented Chi-Chi in a near scolding fashion.

"Henry likes to take care of us," piped Cami from her position on his back.

"Do you want me to let go?" asked Litta looking up at Henry with her big grey blue eyes.

"No, I'm fine. I have to focus to carry you both. It's like training," he assured her with a smile.

"Cora made it to the finals," announced Pan walking back to the group hand and hand with Trunks.

"Are you really surprised?" scoffed Vegeta.

"Maddox and Cora will be facing each other next," commented Gohan. Everyone was ignoring Vegeta's snide comment.

"Cora's gonna win!" proclaimed Cami from Henry's back.

"She might, but you shouldn't say that. You don't want to jinx it," explained Trunks pulling her from Henry's back.

"What's jinx mean?" she looked up at her father confused.

"Jinx means something doesn't or does happen because you said something out loud," explained Pan.

"It's like a luck thing," Henry told her. Litta still hanging from around his neck.

xxXXxx

"Finals are starting, a bet was mentioned earlier. So what are you wanting if Maddox wins?" Bra asked Ivar.

He shrugged, "You said anything."

"Fine, one item, favor, or task," smiled Bra getting shoved closer to Ivar as the stands fill to watch the junior division final match.

xxXXxx

Maddox and Cora were both in sparring position when the match began. Cora attacked first causing Maddox to have to block while trying to get an opportunity to strike. After taking numerous hits he managed to land a few. After nearly ten minutes of fighting, Cora had Maddox pinned close to the edge of the ring.

"You've lost," she smirked. Suddenly Maddox leaned in and kissed her cheek. Shocked by his actions Cora released her hold on him. Maddox then pushed her out of the ring quickly.

xxXXxx

"Did Maddox just?" Rini stared at the match confused.

"I would use that on Krillin to make him freeze," smirked 18.

"It looks like we have a winner! Maddox is our Junior Division Champion!" shouted the announcer.

xxXXxx

"Is kissing even allowed!" grumbled Trunks watching as Cora sat outside the ring her face red with embarrassment. Finally, she stood and walked back into the ring where the announcer was congratulating Maddox. Once there, she slapped him hard and proceeded to stomp away. The crowd erupted into laughter.

"I have a feeling Cora is not going to happy," sighed Pan moving to head back down to the stadium floor.

"Maddox should be glad she only slapped him," commented Henry.

"Wait up Panny," Trunks chuckled hopping up and taking her hand as they headed down to find Cora.

xxXXxx

"I guess I lost the bet," mumbled Bra watch as Maddox was named the winner.

"So it seems," Ivar commented with what seemed little concern on the matter.

xxXXxx

Once everyone settled down, Maddox was free to run around again. He headed straight for Cora who was sitting in the warm up area. "Hey," he waved shyly.

"What do you want? You won the fight," snapped Cora she looked like she wanted to cry. The guy she liked had used her crush against her in a fight. She hated him.

"I wanted to tell you… I'm happy it worked," he shuffled his feet.

"I don't get it," she glared at him.

"Mimi said kissing you would cause you to freeze up, but only if you liked me," he explained. Cora stared at him. "You do like me… I mean like like," he felt terrified she might say no.

"That was a dirty trick and practically cheating!" she stood glaring at him intensely. "And why would you care if I like liked you?" she demanded moving to intimidate him. Cora was small for her age still, but could still hold her own.

Maddox face turned red as he answered, "Because I like like you."

Cora punched him in the gut. He gasped doubling over. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad," she whispered before skipping away.

xxXXxx

"Our main event will be starting soon!" yelled the announcer.

"Tells Daddy lucks?" asked Bar from his spot on his mother's hip.

"Sure," Rini nodded giving him a hug before starting to head down to the stadium floor.

"I'll come with. I need to grab Maddox and wish Uub luck," Marron followed after them.

xxXXxx

"Can I go back to tell Daddy good lucks and love yous?" Litta asked her aunt Videl.

"I'll take her," offered Gohan taking her hand. Henry immediately started following after them. "Henry you can stay up here with everyone else," Gohan instructed.

Henry rolled his eyes. "I told Goten I'd watch her," he explained continuing to follow.

"If Henry's going, I'm going!" exclaimed Cami latching onto Henry's back. Gohan groaned slightly under his breath.

xxXXxx

Goten had drawn his number and waited patiently for his fight to begin. Then he heard yelling from some of the tournament staff. Then something nearly took his legs out from under him.

"Daddy!" squealed the little boy.

"Bar? Where's Mommy?" he asked scooping him up and heading out to the hall that lead to the warm up area. See the staff that had been yelling he decided to apologize, "Sorry about that. He gets excited."

"Bardock don't scare Mommy like that!" yelled Rini running down the last hallway.

"I Founded Daddy!" he pointed to Goten very pleased.

"Yes, you did," sighed Rini ruffling Bar's hair.

"Daddy!" waved Litta holding Gohan's hand in her other. Henry followed with Cami on his back.

"Hi Litty," Goten scooped her up into his arms still holding Bar in his arms.

"Good luck Daddy! I love you," she hugged his neck.

"Me toos!" Bar hugged onto his sister and Goten.

"I love you both so much," he grinned hugging them tight. Then he sat them both down and moved toward Rini. She blushed awkwardly as he moved closer.

"Good luck," she said softly before Goten pulled her in for a deep kiss.

Litta and Bar both giggled watching their parents.

Once they broke apart, they looked down at their audience. "How about we go see Grandma Chi-Chi?" suggested Rini.

"Yeaah!" yelled Bar bouncing with excitement. Litta shrugged. She had been sitting with Chi-Chi since she left Goten earlier.

"Good luck Uncle Goten!" called Cami as they all started to head back to Chi-Chi and the others.

Litta grinned running to stand in front of Henry.

He smirked leaning down. "Grab on," he told her already knowing what she wanted.

"I want holded?" demanded Bar with a stomp.

Gohan chuckled picking up his nephew and placing him on his shoulder. "That better little buddy?" he asked.

"Yeah let's go!" he pointed ahead.

xxXXxx

"There's my grandbaby!" exclaimed Chi-Chi running up to Gohan to take Bardock.

"Litta's here too," Rini muttered under her breath.

"He wins because he looks just like Grandpa Goku," sighed Pan. Chi-Chi definitely played favorites.

Cora looked disappointed between her parents "Mom… are you disappointed I lost?" asked Cora in a quiet voice.

"Sweetie, you did great. I'm very proud of you. Maddox is older and you still nearly beat him," Pan pulled her daughter into a hug.

"And Maddox didn't exactly play fair," commented Trunks giving Cora a kiss on the top of the head.

Cora approached Vegeta next not saying a word. Both were silent for a few moments before Vegeta chose to speak. "You fought well… Would you like to get an ice cream," he offered softly. He knew she was more than likely worried she had disappointed him. She nodded taking his hand.

After Vegeta and Cora left, Pan smiled hugging Trunks arm. "What?" he asked confused.

"Your dad was just so sweet to Cora," she stated giving him a big smile.

"She is his favorite. Honestly, I think she might be higher on the list then Bra," chuckled Trunks.

"That's because Cora's a little princess that loves fighting," giggled Pan.

Trunks chuckled again. "I hope she gets over her loss soon. I don't like seeing my little girl upset," he sighed glancing after Cora and Vegeta.

"You should do something fun to take her mind off it. Maybe a vacation or a day out," suggested Bulma.

xxXXxx

"The adult tournament is not much more exciting. The only real fighters are the saiyan and the reincarnation," observed Ivar writing something in his notepad. Bra wondered how there was any paper left in that thing.

"Yeah, Uub and Goten will be in the finals yet again," she had to agree it was pretty dull.

"Bra, may I ask a possibly personal question?" he stared at Goten as he took down another fight with practically no effort.

"Sure, I don't see why not," she shrugged.

"Why did you not marry the saiyan male, Goten?" he asked.

She laughed. "Goten is like a big brother. Plus we're not each other's types. He likes women with a personality more like my mom's. Plushy yet kind hearted kind of thing. I'm more plain stubborn like my dad. While I like my guys more serious. Goten is like a walking clown," she explained.

"I see…" he continued to watch Goten.

xxXXxx

"Go Daddy!" yelled Litta from her place between Henry and her mother.

"Daddy why don't you fight like Uncle Goten?" asked Cami turning her attention from Goten's match to Trunks.

"I fight. Your mommy and I spar all the time," he reminded her.

"No at the tournament," Cami made a face as though Trunks had completely missed her point.

"I'm too busy to fight in tournaments Angel. But I used to. I fought in one when I was eight and one when I was eighteen," he explained. Cami nodded.

"Mommy why don't you fight in the tournament?" she asked turning to Pan.

"Yeah Panny," Trunks echoed his youngest in hopes to get a rise out of his wife.

"Because I don't want to embarrass your Uncle by beating him," she smirked.

"Could you beat Daddy?" asked Bar looking very serious in Chi-Chi's arms.

"I have a few times, but he's beaten me a few too," Pan told her cousin not wanting to upset the little boy who everyone knew thought Goten was the strongest man in the whole world.

Bar nodded understanding.

"When your cousin Pan was four years old she beat Goten at the world tournament… Your dad wasn't taking his training very seriously at all back then," laughed Chi-Chi. Bar made a face.

"Daddy trains lots," he mutters looking upset.

"Yeah, he does now Bar, but he slacked off back when he was in high school," explained Gohan giving his nephew a smile.

"Honey you're daddy is super strong now, but it took a while to get that strong. You know you have to practice," Rini took her son from Chi-Chi. He snuggled close to her chest. "See Daddy's going to the finals," Rini comforted him.

xxXXxx

"Neither is using their true power, why?" questioned Ivar looking to Bra for an explanation.

"Well a stadium full of people isn't exactly the safest environment to go all out. Plus, going super freaks people out," shrugged Bra.

"They are intimidated by the power," he commented.

Bra laughed, "No they are way more freaked out by the color changing hair," she giggled.

"Humans are bothered by the strangest things," sighed Ivar continuing to watch the final match.

xxXXxx

"Our World Champion is Goten Son!" yelled the announcer.

"See Daddy is the World Champ again!" grinned Litta.

"They both fought hard… I wonder who would win in an all out fight," commented Bulma.

"Goten would, I think. He could ascend to super saiyan two and have the immediate advantage. Though Uub's special attacks he received when he absorbed Buu would make him a very dangerous opponent," Gohan went over the possible fight in his mind.

"True, but it isn't likely they would ever fight for real," shrugged Videl.

"Mommy, we go ta Daddy?" asked Bar from his place in Rini's arms.

"Yeah Momma, can we?" she asked with a broad smile.

"Sure," she grabbed Litta's hand while holder Bar on her hip with her other arm. Henry tapped Cami's shoulder and pointed to her leaving friend. She immediately jumped up grabbing Trunks' arm. "Daddy can we go too?" she demanded as she pulled him after them.

He chuckled knowing if he said no she would just move on to someone else. "Sure Angel. Henry, Cora, want to come with?" he asked slightly delaying them. Henry and Cora both hopped up to follow. Pan smiled getting up to assist her husband with their children.

xxXXxx

"Have you decided what'd you like since you won?" asked Bra wondering if Ivar even wanted anything.

He looked a little nervous, but quickly regained his passive expression. "I would like to be considered," he stated simply.

"Considered for what?" she asked not understanding.

"As a possible mate… a date as you call them," he expression remained passive.

"You want to date me," she wore a Vegeta level smirk.

"I suppose," he closed the notepad slipping it into his pocket.

xxXXxx

Henry hovered slightly next to Litta and Rini. He let up once they were to Goten. Goten grinned running to greet his family. The media loved the chance to get a picture of the world champ and his family. A few pictures were also snapped of the Briefs family. Henry and Cora were unphased by the attention, but Cami giggled waving at the reporters not truly understanding what was so special about her family.

 **Author's Note-** _If I skip something you would have liked to see, please PM or mention it in a review, and I will do my best to add a chapter to include it._

 ** _Please Review, it means a lot to me._**


	28. Chapter 28

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 28

Bra is 31

Goten is 41/42

Trunks is 43

Henry is 11/12

Cora is 8

Maddox is 10

Litta is 6

Cami is 6

Bardock is 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs. I also don't own disney which is mentioned in this chapter.

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight:** Family Vacation

Author's Note: This chapter is long, but it is broke into lots of small pieces.

Pan entered into Trunks' office to see if he'd finished everything or if he was avoiding work.

"Panny you didn't have to come all the way down here to check on me," Trunks smiled eyeing his wife as she entered into the room. She wore jeans and a mildly flowy top. She looked amazing. He loved watching everyone drool over his wife.

"I just wanted to make sure you had all your work finished. I don't want anything messing up our trip," she was now beside his desk.

He pulled her into his lap. A smirk pulling at his lips. "Panny, I promise everything is already taken care of. In fact, I have a little free time if you want to have some fun," he kissed her deeply. Pan moaned into the kiss. Trunks started inching his hand up her shirt when the door to his office flew open. Both broke apart. Trunks was so startled he almost dropped Pan to the floor.

"Mom!" groaned Trunks standing Pan back to her feet.

"Trunks, if you don't want me walking in, warn your secretary," she rolled her eyes.

"Hi Bulma," Pan greeted her mother in law, a large blush still present on her face.

"Hi Pan, are you here checking on Trunks?" she asked. Pan nodded. "Great minds think a like. If you are taking time off you better have everything prepared so this place doesn't fall apart while you're out," she stated sternly.

"I've taken time off before and nothings fallen apart. Don't be so worried," he assured his mother.

"That's because I always am here to cover. I'm not covering this time," she reminded.

"I've got it all handled but feel free to double check it all," sighed Trunks motioning to a large stack of paperwork.

xxXXxx

"Is everything set up at the dojo and is your mom packed?" asked Rini seeming a bit anxious over the whole ordeal.

"Yes, Hercule is even filling in. He's very excited," laughed Goten.

"And your mom?" Rini reminded him of her other question.

"Packed and super excited to get to come along," assured Goten moving to hug his wife. "I promise this is going to be the best family vacation ever," he kissed her to stop her from voicing any other concerns.

xxXXxx

Henry watched Cora smirked broadly as she packed. "I'm impressed you pulled this off," he grinned.

"You're jealous. Maybe they'll let you pick the next trip," she grinned at her brother.

"I don't mind where you picked. I'm just surprised you got them to agree to go to the U.S. when there's one in Tokyo," he shrugged.

"I want to go to the real one," she now wore her smirk again.

Henry sighed heading to check on Cami. She was playing dress up not really doing much packing. He went over to her suitcase. "Cami there's only three shoes and dress in here," he started laughing.

"I was looking for the other shoe and I gots distracted," she admitted with a son grin.

"Are you excited?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, we get to meet the princesses!" she bounced happily.

"There will be other characters too," laughed Henry watching her bounce.

xxXXxx

"Have you told Litta yet?" Pan asked her aunt.

"No, Goten and I are surprising them tomorrow. I'm super excited. I made little mouse ears for all the kids," laughed Rini.

"All the kids?" Pan asked looking surprised.

"Yep," grinned Rini pulling her phone out to show her pictures. "You think Henry will wear his? Preteens are so hard to predict," Rini asked.

"I'm sure he will. He still acts like a kid," assured Pan.

Rini made a face. "He's starting high school this year right?" asked Rini.

Pan suddenly looked ready to cry. "Yep," she said softly.

"Pan it's okay. He's not really that grown up yet. He's just a little genius," Rini hugged her niece.

xxXXxx

"So this is a real vacation, no work?" Pan eyed Trunks.

"No work…there is one capsule corp meeting, but it's not even mine," he admitted knowing she'd be mad.

"Then who's meeting is it?" she demanded moving to get in his face.

"Technically it's my mom's, but she probably take Henry along," replied Trunks wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Why would she take Henry?" Pan leaned away when he tried to kiss her.

"Because it's a meeting with the animatronics department at the park," he smirked trying for another kiss. Pan allowed this one.

xxXXxx

"Bra are sure you don't want to come with?" Bulma asked watching her daughter sketch away on her tablet.

"Yes, I have a big pitch meeting. Then I have to get stuff ready for that show next month. Plus you said it yourself, it would be better if someone was here in case someone is needed at capsule corp," Bra went through her list of tasks not looking up from her design.

"Fine, but Mom is staying behind too. So don't go thinking you can destroy the place," grumbled Bulma.

"Yeah, cause thirty-one is the age when you throw raging house parties," mumbled Bra shooting her mother a look.

Bunny came in as Bulma left the room. "You know I'm completely fine with you throwing a party," she assured her granddaughter with a wide smile.

xxXXxx

"Litty what would you think if we went on vacation?" asked Goten doing his best to hide his grin.

"I wish we could go with Cami and Aunt Cousin Pan," muttered Litta. Rini smiled. She was going to let Goten tell her. Trunks and Goten had planned the majority of the trip.

"So you wish we were going to Disney world huh?" he asked the smile now widening on his face. She nodded her head choosing not to verbally answer. "That's good because we leave on Friday," he grinned.

Litta stared at him as though she expected him to yell just kidding, but he never did.

"Are you excited sweetie?" asked Rini running her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Are we going with Cami, Henry, and Cora?" she asked looking between her parents.

"Yep, it's a family vacation. Grandma Chi-Chi is coming, and Ox King, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Trunks, Henry, Cora, and Cami," Goten answered scooping her up.

Litta let out an excited scream and hugged her daddy.

"Bubba are you happy too?" Rini asked the little boy on her hip.

"Yeah!" he yelled raising both his arms in excitement.

xxXXxx

"Daddy why can't we just fly?" asked Cami pouting.

"Because we are taking a week long trip, so we have luggage," Trunks tried to explain. She still made a face.

"We're taking one of Grammie's planes right?" asked Henry.

"Yep," smiled Trunks. The kids were about to get their surprise when they arrived at Capsule Corp.

Pan was helping Cora pack their last her bag. "Anything else?" Pan looked around.

"Nope," smiled Cora looking a little sad.

"What's a matter Cora?" she leaned down giving to her daughter's level.

"If I had picked Disney World in Tokyo, everyone could come," she admitted quietly.

"Sweetie, I promise this trip will be great. Your daddy planned everything to be really special, so could you put on a big smile for him?" explained Pan giving her daughter a hug. Cora nodded putting on a smile.

Once they arrived at Capsule Corp. Trunks told Henry, Cora and Cami to go put their bags on the plane. Henry smirked lagging back as his sisters ran to the plane. "Is everyone already on the plane?" he asked eyeing his parents. They both gave him a smile. Apparently, he had seen through their ruse but had chosen not to inform his sisters.

"Guess you'll have to go see," instructed Pan pointing to the plane.

He smiled hearing his sisters shout excitedly. Once on board, as expected he saw both sets of his grandparents. Then he saw Uncle Goten and Aunt Rini. That meant he quickly looked around seeing his sister hugging Litta and Grandma Chi-Chi holding Bar. His eyes were large with surprise.

"I think we still surprised him," Pan whispered to Trunks. He smiled happy to see he could still surprise his little man.

xxXXxx

Bra giggled as she got ready for her date with Ivar. Her family was officially off to the U.S., and she could get a little time with her boyfriend.

Ivar arrived on Earth shortly after. The two went out to dinner and had a quiet evening. They were kissing as they stumbled into the Capsule Corp living room. She couldn't help but feel like she forgot something.

"Sorry Honey didn't know you had a date," called Bunny turning to leave the living room with a giggle.

Bra eyes were huge. Ivar dropped her startled by the elderly woman.

xxXXxx

All the kids were asleep, so some of the adults took a moment to discuss.

"What's the plan?" asked Gohan.

"Well, Rini's family is going to be at the park all day Sunday, and I have to do an event as world champion on Wednesday. But those are the only things we have set in stone," Goten replied his arm around an asleep Rini.

"I have an appointment with some of the engineers on Tuesday. I'm planning to take Henry with me. I think he'll get a kick out of it," Bulma informed them all.

"We were hoping maybe we could get a little alone time, but other than that we have no big plans," Pan added to the group.

"That and making sure the kids have an amazing time," grinned Trunks.

"That's the whole point of the trip Trunks. I didn't think I had to say it," Pan smiled snuggling closer to her husband.

"Dad is meeting us on Monday and staying for the rest of the time," Chi-Chi reminded everyone.

xxXXxx

"Grandma Bunny, please promise you won't tell about Ivar," pleaded Bra. Ivar had gone back to his ship, so Bra could attempt to figure out the situation.

"Don't worry I won't tell. It's your business… Now sit and tell me all about it," Bunny smiled sliding a piece of cake in front of her granddaughter.

"I thought it was my business," mumbled Bra.

"Yeah, but I already know so what's the harm," Bunny waved off the statement.

"You really want to know?" Bra eyed her grandmother curiously. "Alright then," Bra shrugged taking a bite of cake before diving into the full story.

xxXXxx

 _Author's Note: I've never been to Disney World, but I have numerous friends who work there. So please don't hate me if I get anything wrong. I'm basing this all on second hand information._

Everyone had entered the park. All the children except Bardock had stayed in one group. Chi-Chi was entertaining Bar since he was still too young for some of the activities.

Cora wore mouse ears and a crown as did both Cami and Litta. Henry watched as Cami gushed at seeing Cinderella. Cora seemed unimpressed.

"Are you also a princess?" asked Cinderella.

"Yes," Cora answered simply.

Henry couldn't help but snicker.

"Is your sister being a princess funny young man?" Cinderella gave him a look. This actor definitely had dealt with some snarky little boys.

"Not really seeing as she's a real one and you're not," he smirked.

The actor's smile nearly faltered. She smiled staying in character. "What do you mean by that?" she asked in a voice sweeter than honey.

"Technically my grandfather is a Prince, so both my sisters are real princesses. You are only an actor, a pretty decent one though," Henry's smirk got large.

"Sweet boy, I'm sure you're mistaken. I'm no actor," she smiled back.

"Even if you're not an actor, you're not a princess. Since you're in the dress from the ball, you haven't married the prince yet, so you're not a princess yet," Henry went on proving his point. Suddenly Cinderella looked ready to snap at him.

"Are you guys being nice to Cinderella?" Trunks asked with a slight chuckle joining their group.

"You're the president of Capsule Corp," she stared at him. That meant the kids were some strange type of royalty. She had read that Bulma Briefs the past president had married a prince.

"Yes I am. My name's Trunks. My youngest is a big fan. Angel, did you like meeting Cinderella?" Trunks asked picking up Cami. She nodded vigorously.

"Daddy let's go," grinned Cora starting to pull on his arm. Trunks followed carrying Cami. Henry followed closely behind holding Litta's hand to ensure she wouldn't get lost.

"Bye!" both Litta and Cami waved and yelled bye to the poor princess Henry had harassed.

xxXXxx

"Is that a scouter?" Bra asked looking at some of the equipment on Ivar's ship.

"Yes, it's a device used to find and evaluate energy levels," he explained.

Bra snickered. "I know what it does. I just didn't think anyone used them anymore," Bra laughed.

"How else would you locate threats and allies?" asked Ivar raising an eyebrow.

"Well most or the warriors on Earth can sense power levels. Well at least the Z Warriors can… I'm not the best at it. For me to locate someone they need to be in the same country and of a high power level," Bra explained.

"What extent could someone like your father be able to do?" he asked moving to his computer.

"My dad can find anyone on the planet easily as long as he's met them before. It's like you can place a person's energy," she shrugged. Ivar stopped typing and was silent. "You okay?" she asked moving to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"He knows," he sighed heavily.

"Who knows what?" asked Bra now confused.

"Your father. He's met me, so he knows my energy. I'm sure he keeps track of his children," Ivar seemed very nervous.

Bra started slightly panicking. "I, maybe. No. We don't know for sure that he knows," she stammered.

"Upon his return, I will request his permission to court you… I should have done so in the beginning," Ivar stated taking a deep breath.

This did not calm Bra down. "That's sweet and all, but what if he says no?"

"Then we will stop seeing each other," he replied softly.

"No, I, that's not fair. I'm an adult I don't need my father's permission," she snapped.

"I am aware. But the longer I don't seek his permission, the less likely he will be to give it," sighed Ivar.

xxXXxx

"Uncal Press!" grinned Bar. Pres smiled taking the little boy from Rini.

An uninterested college student grumbled as Rini hugged and kissed him. "Aunt Rini stop," he groaned.

"I can't believe you have a nephew in college," Chi-Chi commented to Rini after she stopped fussing over him.

"My sister had Parker at twenty-two, and she's older than me to begin with," shrugged Rini. Raina was grinning talking to Havana.

"Momma can we go on some rides please?" asked Litta watching as her mother's family chatted and fussed over each other.

"Sure honey," Rini leaned down to hold her daughter's hand.

Goten smiled awkwardly at everyone. They usually visited the U.S. two to three times a year to visit Rini's family. Her father still almost never traveled.

xxXXxx

"Why can't we see Litta today?" asked Cami frowning at her parents.

"Litta is spending today with her mom's family. They live in the U.S., so she doesn't get to see them very often," explained Pan as the family of five prepared to have some family fun.

"But I miss her," Cami gave a slight pout.

Trunks chuckled scooping Cami up into a tight hug. "Angel, she'll be back before you know it," assured Trunks giving Cami kisses.

Cora and Henry were busy arguing over where to go first.

xxXXxx

"Why did we have to come to this blasted place?" demanded Vegeta looking aggravated at the happiness that seemed to flow from all the people and employees.

"Because Cora picked this place. Plus, you are her favorite grandparent. Would you have wanted to tell her you weren't coming?" Bulma gave him a knowing look. He grunted turning away from her.

xxXXxx

"They went to the castle of a mouse?" asked Ivar looking completely baffled.

"No that's Cinderella's castle," snickered Bra. She had pulled up pictures of Disney World to show Ivar.

"Who is Cinderella? Then why is the mouse so prominent? And all the human wear mouse ears, is the mouse a god to be worshipped?" Ivar continued his questioning looking through the pictures.

"Cinderella is a princess from a Disney movie. The mouse is the park mascot. And no he's not a god, but honestly some people do worship him," she shrugged. He wasn't terribly far off from some crazy Disney fans.

"I don't understand why this is fun," he looked at Bra for some sort of explanation.

Bra thought for a moment before dragging him to the living room where she started one of the many Disney movies that her mother had gotten for Cora and Cami.

xxXXxx

"Have you noticed the characters seem a little stressed?" asked Pan holding Trunks hand as they followed after their three children.

"No they just are having trouble with Henry," snickered Trunks.

"What's your son doing?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"My son, I think you mean our son," he chuckled stopping to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "He's been trying to get them to break character," he explained with a slight smirk.

"None have yet," laughed Pan. Henry's goal sounded like something Trunks would have done at a younger age.

"No, but he's flustered a few, and impressed them with his Disney knowledge," he watched as Henry held on to Cami and Cora's hands not wanting to lose either of his sisters.

"The girls have made him watch enough," Pan giggled.

xxXXxx

The night was coming to a close. Bulma moved to go check on the kids since she promised they would watch them this evening so both couples could have a little alone time. She smiled broadly upon seeing the dog pile of asleep children. She moved closer to find that Henry was awake toward the bottom of the pile.

"You want me to help you out of there?" asked Bulma with a slight snicker.

"No, I don't want to wake them," whispered Henry. Cami and Litta were snuggled up on his back while Cora had curled up to one of his legs.

"Well make sure you get some sleep. You are coming with me tomorrow to talk to the park engineers," reminded Bulma.

"What's Pawpa doing while we are with the engineers?" he asked still keeping his voice at a low volume.

"He's spending the whole day with the girls," grinned Bulma. The happiest place on Earth was proving to be a bit difficult for her husband to handle, but he would manage. He loved Cora and this was her trip.

"That'll be interesting," commented Henry with a smirk.

xxXXxx

"I've heard a few of these tales before," observed Ivar after being force to watch nonstop Disney movies for the past day and half.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised. They are based on old fairly tales," explained Bra.

"So the location your family is visiting is based on all off these tales we've been watching?" Ivar attempted to get clarification.

"Pretty much," she smiled. The second part of her plan was going to start tomorrow.

xxXXxx

"As you can see Mrs Briefs our technology is extremely advanced, but we are wishing to make this new facility as efficient as possible," one of the men went on.

Henry followed after his grandmother. One of the assistants eyed Henry for a moment before offering, "Would you like one of us to go with you back out to the park? These meeting can be boring"

Henry made a slight face. Bulma had to hold back a laugh. "I chose to come here," he answered simply.

"Henry helps me in the lab all the time. Mechanics and engineering are big interests of his," affirmed Bulma giving the men a smirk.

xxXXxx

"Pawpa come on!" yelled Cami pulling Vegeta after Gohan, Videl, Cora, and Litta.

"Where are we even going?" he grumbled.

"The mermaid," Cami said simply moving behind Vegeta hoping pushing him would be faster.

"Cami there's going to be a line, so you don't have to be there that fast," chuckled Gohan watching his youngest granddaughter.

"Where is Bardock?" asked Litta. She was holding Videl's hand.

"Chi-Chi and the Ox king our taking to meet some characters," Videl smiled down at her niece.

"What about Henry?" Litta asked making sure Henry was indeed also missing.

"Henry went with Grammie to a Capsule Corp meeting," answered Cora seeming pleased she knew where her brother was.

"Oh okay," Litta smiled happily.

xxXXxx

Ivar sat in the car dressed in jeans and a thin long sleeve shirt. Bra wouldn't tell him where they were going. She was dressed in shorts, a simple top, and wore large sunglasses.

"We're here!" she announced hopping out of the car. He got out of the car, and she recapsuled it.

"Where is here?" he raised an eyebrow. She smirked pointing to the entrance behind him. It read Tokyo Disneyland.

"I figured seeing what humans do for vacations could be fun for you. Maybe even helpful for your research," she shrugged latching on to his arm as they headed for the entrance.

xxXXxx

Rini grinned watching them show Goten around the set up for tomorrow. He was to sign autographs with Mickey Mouse. It seemed pretty cheesy, but the park had proposed the idea when they started planning the trip. Rini waved to Trunks and Pan once they were within sight.

"Hey!" greeted Pan. She held Trunks hand tight in her own.

"Hey you two. Goten's almost done, or at least I think he is," laughed Rini.

"Mrs Son, we are hoping to take you and your husband to lunch," announced one of the men that had been showing them around.

"Well we were planning on getting lunch with our friends," she motioned to Pan and Trunks.

A smile spread across the man's face. "You're Mr and Mrs Briefs?" he asked but by the look on his face he already knew.

"Yes we are," Trunks chuckled slightly. Since Capsule Corp was a world wide corporation, it wasn't surprising. Hell back before he married Pan he was voted most eligible bachelor in the world on four separate occasions. He knew people still knew who he was.

"We would love to take all four of you out!" exclaimed the man still wearing the wide smile.

"I suppose that would be okay," Pan answered after looking around for any discomfort with the idea.

The man along with a woman who was also some high up at the park took the two couples to lunch.

"You both have children don't you?" asked the woman giving them a sweet smile.

"Yep, we have a six year old daughter and a two year old son," answered Goten.

"We have two daughters and a son. Henry is twelve, Cora is eight, and Cami is six," smiled Trunks knowing the staff likely already knew that about them.

"I hope they are all enjoying the park. Are they all as fluent in English as you two," she gave Goten and Trunks a charming smile.

"Yes, all three of ours are," Trunks nodded simply paying no mind to woman's mild flirting.

"My wife is actually from America, so her first langue was English. Our son is still learning full sentences in either language, but our daughter goes back and fourth between the two and it's pretty adorable," Goten bragged slightly.

"Mrs Son, I hadn't realized you were American," the man looked surprised for the first time since their meeting.

"Yeah, I moved to Japan nearly fourteen years ago," she explained.

"That's exciting! Did you just run into Mr Son or how did you two meet?" the woman asked suddenly interested.

"We were set up on a blind date by his grandfather," explained Rini.

"Aw, what was your first date?" she gushed diving deeper into girl talk. Pan was happy it wasn't her.

"We were supposed to go out to lunch, but I managed to insult her. So we ended up having a fight in a dojo down the street," Goten grinned at the memory.

"Wow. I've definitely never done that on a first date," she gawked.

"Did you go easy on her? I mean a lawyer verses a master martial artist doesn't sound very fair," chuckled the man. Rini snickered under her breath.

"Rini actually is quite skilled at martial arts. She does more weapon based stuff than I do, but she can more than stand her own," Goten explained.

"Now that makes a little more sense," giggled the woman. She turned to Pan.

"What about you Mrs Briefs?"

"I'm trained in martial arts if that's what you're asking," Pan replied not exactly sure what the question was.

"No, but good to know. I was wondering how you and Mr Briefs got together," she laughed waiting for her answer.

Pan made a slight face. She and Trunks had always tried to avoid that question.

"We have known each since Pan was born. Pan and I got closer when she was older," Trunks vaguely explained wrapping an arm around Pan.

"Aww, what was your first date?" she continued to question. Rini made a face. This woman was unnecessarily nosy.

Trunks and Pan also made faces turning to stare at each other. "Uhh, I think you took me out to dinner right?" Pan hoped he knew what she was referring to. Pan and Trunks had dated publicly after she turned eighteen. Of course they were already married at the time.

"I believe you're right. Our second date was a gallery opening," Trunks smiled.

"You two are so sweet. You adopted his son right?" the woman smiled.

Though Pan didn't show it now she was bothered. "Henry's one of mine," she said holding back a growl.

"Mr Briefs your son is impressive. He made a few of my engineers look like fools this morning," chuckled the man.

"Our son loves mechanic work. He works with my mother often," Trunks made sure to say our.

"Well that is amazing to hear for a boy starting middle school," the man smirked.

"Henry is starting high school in a few weeks," corrected Pan a sweet smile playing on her lips.

xxXXxx

"Did you all have fun?" asked Bulma after hugging both her granddaughters.

"Yeah!" yelled Cami spinning in a circle.

"Pawpa did great," Cora informed Bulma hugging Vegeta's waist.

"Wow nothing's been destroyed?" she asked looking to Videl and Gohan. They just smiled nodding. Bulma kissed his cheek with a big smile.

xxXXxx

"Why do these pirates Carry Beans?" asked Ivar seeming beyond confused. Bra started giggling. "What am I missing something?" he asked.

"They are pirates of the Caribbean. It's a place," she put emphasis on the word Caribbean. "You do know what pirates are, right?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, they exist in space," he smiled slightly. She giggled again. "What?" he asked again.

"I just wonder if my dad was like this when he first came to Earth… I mean after he tried to kill everyone," Bra smiled

xxXXxx

"I didn't like them," mumbled Rini.

"They were just nosy executives trying to make connections," chuckled Trunks as the four headed off.

"I'm with Rini. They kept calling Henry your son," spat Pan tightening her grip on Trunks' arm.

"Some people still want to know where he came from. They'll get over it," Trunks kissed the top of her head.

"We can get lunch just the four of us later this week," suggested Goten starting to pull Rini off.

"We need to go check on Bar. See you guys later!" called Rini.

xxXXxx

Ivar walked in carrying Bra in his arms. Bunny gave him a large smile.

"Did she wear her self out at the amusement park?" Bunny asked looking at her asleep granddaughter.

"I believe so. I dove the vehicle home, so she could rest," replied Ivar.

"That's so sweet of you. You can just take her up to her room," Bunny pointed up stairs.

xxXXxx

"Daddy's almost done," Rini was having trouble keeping Litta and Bar from running up to Goten.

"I want Daddy," fussed Bar in her arms.

"You both have to wait. Daddy's working," Rini attempted to calm them.

The event was officially over. Goten was starting to try to leave the crowd. Rini was now being pulled by her two children into the crowd. They made it to Goten when a little boy pushed Litta out of the way. "Move!" he yelled.

Litta started to cry. She hated when people yelled.

"Stop crying. You're a girl why would you care about seeing a fighter," the boy spat. Abruptly the boy was pulled away from Litta.

"There you are. What's the matter? Did something happen to my itty bitty Litty?" Goten held his crying little girl.

The boy was now looking up into the angry eyes of Henry. "She wanted to see him because he's her dad. I suggest you get out of here now," Henry advised in a stern voice. The boy ran off immediately.

"Hey you guys!" yelled Pan. She had both her daughters' hands. Henry moved to be closer to his mother.

"Hey Pan," Rini waved while stroking Litta's back.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Pan asked once she saw Litta was crying.

"He yelled at me," she sobbed into her daddy's shoulder.

"Who?" demanded Cora glancing around angrily.

"A boy," whimpered Litta.

"He ran off," stated Henry as if he knew something but was admitting to nothing.

"The pack protects it's young," Rini whispered to Goten. He rolled his eyes at his wife while hugging Litta tighter. Bar started trying to move to Goten's arms. "Fine ditch me then," grumbled Rini letting go. Bar hugged his sister.

"Litty what do want ride now that Daddy's free?" Goten asked snuggling her while Bar was still hugging her.

"Teacups," she said softly.

"Let's go then," Pan gave her little cousin a smile.

xxXXxx

Bra was grabbing her tablet and sketchbooks moving to get all of her things prepared for her pitch meeting. "What are you doing?" Ivar watched her look slightly panicked.

"I have a really big meeting today. I'm just a little nervous. Now where are my keys she started looking through her bag franticly.

"The capsule for the vehicle is on the table," he pointed to the numbered capsule on the table. She sighed moving to pick it up. Only to be stopped by Ivar. "I think it would be best if I drove you. You seem out of sorts," he observed picking up the capsule himself.

"Fine," she gave in pretty easily. She could calm herself on the ride there.

Once they arrived, Ivar carried her stuff in for her, and then headed back out to the waiting room. "Ivar you could sit in here you know!" called Bra. It made her a little excited to have Ivar watch her during her pitch.

xxXXxx

"Last day Princess, what do you want to do?" Trunks asked.

"Today we're going to see Elsa!" she grinned.

"Festival of Fantasy Parade it is!" he chuckled.

Cami was dressed in blue dress that looked similar to her old Anna costume. Henry was trying his best to make sure she did not run into anything as she twirled.

"I'll go make sure Rini's got her crew ready to go," announced Pan leaving the room.

Pan returned with Bardock in her arms. "They're almost ready," she smiled ruffling Bar's hair.

"Whatcha got there?" asked Trunks watching the way she was fusing over Bar.

"Just snuggling my little cousin. Is there something wrong with that?" she walked away still holding the little boy. Trunks rolled his eyes.

xxXXxx

"What did you think?" Bra asked once the room had cleared out.

"They all seemed very interested in your presentation," he observed.

"Thanks, but I meant what did you think. This is the first time you've really seen what I do," she smiled shyly.

"I've seen your designs before, but I was interesting to see how these humans reacted to them. I don't know much of the industry, but I know you seem to be well liked," he smiled sweetly.

"Thank you," she gave him a quick kiss before gathering her things.

"After I speak with your father, perhaps you could accompany me on a research mission. To see what I do," he started taking the bags and books from Bra to carry.

"I would like that," she replied softly following him out the door.

xxXXxx

Cami smiled wide. She and Litta were getting to meet Anna. They both loved her most out of Frozen.

"You two are such cute little girls," she greeted them.

Trunks smiled staying a few paces back to let the girls have their fun. Pan had taken Cora and Bar to see Elsa since she was their favorite.

"Can you guess who my favorite princess is?" Cami asked doing a twirl in her dress.

"Hmm, it must be Elsa. Your hair is like her's," the actor observed.

Cami clutched her long braid in her hands looking a little upset. Trunks started to say something but was not fast enough.

"No, Cami's favorite is you," Litta told her with a slight glare. Trunks was a little caught off guard, usually it was his kids that were blunt.

"Really, I'm your favorite," the actor recovered quickly giving Cami a hug. Cami seemed back to her happy self almost immediately.

"How's it going?" asked Goten. He and Henry had just returned from riding a near by ride.

"Cami almost had a hair melt down, and Litta might have told off a Disney princess," sighed Trunks.

"I'm going to need a little more," Goten was watching his daughter hug Anna.

Trunks went on to explain it all in detail. Goten gave a nervous laugh. "I think she's starting to turn out more like Rini. Sweet and shy at first, but blunt and sarcastic at times… I was hoping she'd take after me, but I think she'll be a little Rini," Goten admitted with a mild groan. Trunks started laughing at hearing that. "Why are you laughing? If Rini's personality reminds me of anyone, it's your mom," Goten retorted at his laughing friend.

Trunks made a face. "Well I think Cami has a Son attitude, so maybe Bardock will have the Son attitude too," Trunks shrugged.

"Or he could get Aunt Rini's personality too," Henry said with a smirk.

Trunks again erupted into laughter. "What's so funny about that?" demanded Goten.

"I'm not sure the world could handle a sassy sarcastic mini Goku," Trunks explained between laughs. Goten rolled his eyes at his friend.

xxXXxx

"Ivar, sweetie, you look nervous," Bunny stated while she cleaned the living room around him.

"They return tomorrow," Ivar hunched over head in his hands.

"Oh Bra told me. You're planning to tell Vegeta tomorrow… I think it will be fine. I mean you're both aliens," she told as she sat next to him and rubbed his back.

xxXXxx

"They're all asleep already. We just took off," laughed Rini snuggling into Goten's arm.

Chi-Chi was stroking Bar's hair as he slept in her arms. "They all had a busy week," she commented.

"I wonder how Bra did on her own for a week," Bulma mused while piloting the plane. Vegeta huffed slightly but said no actual words.

xxXXxx

Once everyone had headed to their own homes from Capsule Corp. Ivar approached Vegeta in the gravity room.

"Prince Vegeta, may I have a word with you?" he asked.

Vegeta stopped his training. He had yet to close the door or activate the gravity. He cast a glace toward Ivar. "I assume this concerns my daughter since you spent the week with her."

Ivar showed no reaction. He had figured Vegeta would know that he'd been with Bra all week. "Yes. It does," answered Ivar simply. Vegeta nodded for him to continue. "I enjoy her company, and… I wish to court her," Ivar went on in the same calm manner.

Vegeta glared at him hard. Then moved so quickly that he could not be seen. Ivar felt a hard punch that sent him flying across the room. He looked up to see the Saiyan Prince standing over him. "On two conditions," Vegeta held up two fingers as he glared down at him. "One you will not hurt her emotional or physically," Vegeta kicked Ivar lightly for emphasis before moving to the second condition. "Two, you will not take her away," Vegeta turned to leave the room.

Ivar stood as Vegeta reached the door. "Thank you," Ivar replied softly.

 **Author's Note-** _If I skip something you would have liked to see, please PM or mention it in a review, and I will do my best to add a chapter to include it._

 ** _Please Review, it means a lot to me._**


	29. Chapter 29

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 31

Bra is 34

Goten is 44

Trunks is 45

Henry is 14

Cora is 11

Maddox is 12

Litta is 8

Cami is 8

Bardock is 5

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine:** Cora and Maddox's first date

"You should just ask her?" Henry commented watching Maddox stare at Cora.

"Huh?" Maddox realized Henry was speaking to him.

"I said you should ask Cora to the dance," Henry repeated himself shaking his head slightly.

"I don't know… I wish she would ask me," muttered Maddox.

"Well since you can only go if you're invited by a seventh or eighth grader, she kind of can't… You just have to man up and ask," Henry told him with a smirk.

"Hey! Don't give me a hard time. You've never asked a girl out or even to a dance!" Maddox reminded him.

"That's different. I'm a fourteen year old high school junior taking mostly college credit classes," he reasoned.

"So the school still has dances," Maddox now wore a smug grin.

"You know what. Let's make a deal. I'll find a date to the next high school dance if you manage to ask my sister to the middle school valentine's dance," Henry offered his hand to seal the deal.

"Deal!" Maddox shook his hand with a smile.

xxXXxx

"Here he comes," squealed one of the girls in the hall.

"He's so handsome," another complimented.

"I love his long hair," a third contributed.

"I don't see it, he's short," shrugged the fourth girl in the group.

Cora smiled not taking her eyes off her locker. She knew who they were talking about. She felt him approach. "Hi Maddox," she still didn't turn to face him.

"Hey Cora. I was hoping… well more wondering. I mean. I don't know if you're free, but there's this dance. On Valentine's day, and I would like you to go with me," he rambled through hoping she would say yes.

"As a friend or as a date?" Cora asked closing her locker.

"As a date, but if you would prefer we could just go as friends. I mean cause you're my friend, but I like you and stuff, and I'm going to shut up now," his face was heating up with a blush.

"It's a date then because I like you too," she gave him a smirk before leaving to head to class.

xxXXxx

When Cora got home Bra and Pan were hanging out in the living room. "What's that smile about spill?" Bra nearly yelled as her niece tried to walk by.

"It's no big deal," Cora assured them the smile still wide on her face.

"Then why can't you stop smiling?" asked Pan giving her daughter a knowing look.

"Maddox asked me to the Valentine's dance, as his date," Cora's smile widened as she spoke the last part. Pan jumped up hugging her. "Mom!" groaned Cora.

"It's your first dance. Moms get to act like this. But I call dibs on helping pick out the dress," announced Bra moving to give her niece a hug.

"So it's okay for me to go?" asked Cora. She had been a little worried her mom would say she was too young to go on a date.

"Of course it's okay," Pan assured her giving her a smile.

xxXXxx

Bra had brought over a pile of dresses. Cora was slowly trying them on. Cora was short for her age, skinny, and no curves had developed yet. Her hair cut just above the shoulder. Before long they had it lowered down to two short dresses, a navy one with a slight poof to the skirt and a dark red one with short lace sleeves.

Trunks arrived home to find what seemed to be a fashion show in his living room.

"Daddy do you like this dress or the blue one?" asked Cora. She was currently wearing the red one. Bra held up the blue one when she mentioned it.

"I think you look good in this one, but you always look great in blue. Blue matches your eyes," Trunks smiled. Cora hugged him tight. "So what is the dress for?" Trunks asked smile still present on his face.

"For the Valentine's dance this weekend," Cora answered fidgeting a little. She had thought her mother would have told him.

"Are you going with some friends?" Trunks asked. He still had not pieced it together.

"Well kind of. Maddox asked me to go as his date," she smiled hoping he would not freak out.

"What?" he immediately started to freak out. "You are not old enough to date."

"I asked Mom and she said it was fine," countered Cora. Trunks turned toward his wife.

"Trunks it's a school dance," Pan moved to wrap her arms around her husband.

"Panny," he grumbled.

"Please Daddy I really want to go… I really like Maddox," she gave her father a hopeful smile.

"Fine, but I get to have a word with him before the dance," Trunks growled.

"Thank you!" Cora hugged his waist.

"Let's go play with your hair and make up," Bra suggested pulling Cora off to her room.

"Panny she's too young to date," grumbled Trunks taking a seat on the couch.

Pan moved to sit on his lap. "She's in middle school Trunks. She's liked Maddox for a while now," Pan tried to comfort him giving him a soft kiss.

"What if he makes a move on her?" Trunks asked now even more upset.

"At most he might try to kiss her, but Maddox is pretty shy so I doubt he'll even do that," Pan kiss him again.

"True," Trunks sighed he knew Maddox was a good kid.

"And I'll even let you scare him a little when you talk to him, but only a little," Pan smiled a Son grin. Trunks smirked pulling her into a deep kiss.

xxXXxx

"Mommm! Bar is being mean!" yelled Litta.

Rini was cooking in the kitchen. "Goten, I'm cooking could you please go check on them?" Rini called to Goten.

"Got it he called back," walking toward the yard.

Goten returned with a giggling little boy on his shoulders.

"Hey sweetie," Rini greeted her little boy.

"Mommy," he floated off Goten's shoulders to grab on to Rini.

"He's such a momma's boy," snickered Goten watching his son snuggle his mommy.

"Shut it, I like him being my sweet little boy," Rini gave him a stern look.

xxXXxx

The doorbell rang. Trunks open the door to find a nervous twelve year old fidgeting in a button up shirt and slacks. Krillin was behind him.

"Hello sir, is Cora ready to go?" he asked Trunks.

"She almost ready," he motioned for them both to come in. Pan smiled taking pictures with her camera. Maddox blushed staring at his feet.

"Mom," groaned Cora once she entered the room with Bra.

"I promised Marron I would take lots of picture of you both," Pan told them as she continued to take pictures.

"You ready?" asked Maddox now smiling at Cora.

"Yeah," she was smiling just as much.

"Before you two leave, I would like to have a word with Maddox, alone," announced Trunks.

"Daddy!" yelped Cora.

Maddox didn't protest. He followed after Trunks to the dining room. "You will treat my daughter with respect, and if I hear that you hurt her in anyway," growled Trunks his eyes flickering teal.

"I would never hurt Cora sir. I really like her, and I want her to like me," he hoped that was enough to assure the saiyan.

His glare slightly lessened. "If you so much as try to kiss my little girl," cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"I won't!" he yelped.

"Good," a smirk came to Trunks' face as he walked them back to the entryway where Krillin and the girls were waiting.

xxXXxx

"How come Cora got to go to a dance?" asked Cami rolling cookie dough into balls to be placed on the cookie sheet.

"Because she's in middle school, and they have dances," explained Rini. Cami had come over for a slumber party with Litta.

"When we are in middle school can we go to dances?" asked Litta dropping one of the balls on to the sheet.

"Sure, you can, but why don't we talk about next week," suggested Rini taking one of the sheets to put in the oven.

"Next week is dress up day at school!" yelled Cami bouncing with excitement.

"That's right, I got a list in the weekly folder," laughed Rini. Litta was smiling too but she wasn't yelling and brimming with excitement like Cami. "Once I put this sheet in the oven, I'll grab the list."

Once she had the list, she read it aloud. "Monday is hat day, Tuesday is hero and villain day, Wednesday is wacky sock day, Thursday is twin day, and Friday is pajama day."

"Mom can I wear your floppy sun hat?" Litta asked with a wide grin.

"Sure sweetie," Rini ruffled Litta's hair.

"I'm going to wear my capsule corp hat!" announced Cami.

The timer dinged sending Rini off to remove the cookies from the oven.

xxXXxx

Cora and Maddox awkwardly swayed at an arm's length apart during the last song of the night. After the song finished they headed outside where Krillin was waiting to pick them up.

"Did you two have fun?" asked Krillin with a large goofy grin.

"Pops, you're embarrassing me," groaned Maddox.

The three rode in silence for the rest of the car ride. Once they arrived at Cora's house, Maddox walked her to the door. "I had a really fun time tonight," he told her. He couldn't be sure, but he thought she wanted him to kiss her. He started to lean in when the porch light flickered. Maddox pulled away remembering her father's threat. "Bye," he said awkwardly starting to turn to leave.

"Maddox," she said softly. He turned to look at her. She grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him into a kiss.

xxXXxx

"There walking up now," whispered Bra. Pan and Bra were now peaking out the window to watch.

"He's walking her to the door, that's so sweet," cooed Pan.

"I bet his going to kiss her goodnight," whispered Bra.

"He better not," growled Trunks getting up from the couch to joint the two women at the windows. When Maddox looked like he might kiss Cora, Trunks flickered the light switch.

"Trunks, you ruined their moment," grumbled Bra,

"She's eleven. She didn't need a moment," Trunks shot back. Pan giggled as the two sibling argued. "What's so funny?" demanded Trunks.

"Well, Maddox didn't kiss Cora. But Cora did kiss him," she giggled again.

"What!" both the siblings yelped shooting to the windows.

"Watching this mess makes me happy I never went to dances," Henry yelled from the living room.

xxXXxx

"Good job champ," snickered Krillin while Maddox got into the car.

"Pops," groaned Maddox stretching the word out. Once they were on the road, Maddox asked the question that had been on his mind since the kiss. "Since Cora kissed me, will Mr Briefs still want to kill me?" he asked.

Krillin laughed again. "Not if Cora or her mom have anything to say about it," Krillin gave the boy a smile.

xxXXxx

"Young lady what were you thinking?" demanded Trunks attempting to scold the preteen as soon as she walked in.

"I like Maddox, and he was going to kiss me till you scared him. So I just kissed him," she shrugged still too happy to care if her father was mad.

"Trunks stop it," Pan got on to her husband.

"But Panny she's not old enough for this kind of stuff," whined Trunks feelings of upset clear on his face.

"I'm old enough to kiss someone! I know you kissed someone at age ten," Cora nearly shouted before rushing off to her room.

Trunks stared after her feeling hurt. "Should I go talk to her?" asked Trunks feeling like the worst father in the world.

"Only if you are sure you won't make things worse," Pan moved to give him a tight hug.

"I think it would be pretty hard for me to make it worse," Trunks admitted moving down the hallway to find Cora.

"Cora?" he knocked on the door, opening it slightly.

"Go away!" she yelled.

"Princess, please talk to me," Trunks softly begged seating himself down beside her on the bed.

"Why do you treat me like a baby?" she asked anger still visible in her voice.

"Because you'll always be my baby… You know how your mom is still Grandpa Gohan's baby and Aunt Bra is still Pawpa Vegeta's baby. It's not something you grow out of," Trunks tried to explain.

"But Grandpa and Pawpa let Mom and Aunt Bra date," she glared at him.

"Yes, but they were and still are very protective of them because they are their baby girls, just like you're my baby girl," Trunks pushed a few strands of her hair out of her face.

"Did they ever threaten a boy they really liked?" Cora demanded still glaring him down intensely.

"Well, Gohan threaten to kill me, and I've seen my father blow up the car of someone hitting on Bra," Trunks grinned when a smile crept onto her face.

"You know Maddox is nice though," grumbled Cora now allowing her father to hug her.

"Yes, I know that, but he could still hurt you Princess. He's a boy, and boys hurt girls all the time, even if they don't mean to," Trunks hugged her close.

"So you were upset that I kissed him because he could have hurt me?" Cora asked still cuddled up to her father.

"Partially. It also scarred me that you are acting so grown up," sighed Trunks.

"But you had your first kiss at ten," she stated for the second time that night.

Trunks chuckled, "Yes, and your mom didn't have hers till she was fourteen."

"So you thought I' be more like mom," Cora stared at him with a slight smirk.

"I was hoping," he told her kissing the top of her head.

xxXXxx

"Mud monster!" yelled Bar running into the kitchen to bother his sister.

"Bar's all muddy!" screamed Litta floating into the air to get away from him.

"Goten, I've got a hot pan in my hand," called Rini trying her best not to drop the hot cookie sheet.

"Buddy you need a bath," laughed Goten scooping up his muddy son.

"But I wanted to get Litty," he pouted in his father's arms.

"Litty's having a slumber party bud," Goten headed off to give the little boy a bath.

Cami laughed watching them leave. "You're lucky you don't have a little brother," huffed Litta.

"I have Henry," she stated feeling like it was the same.

"Henry's older and helpful. Bar messes with all my stuff and is always gross," grumbled Litta crossing her arms..

"Bar is still young. You two will get along better when you're older… hopefully," Rini muttered the last word under her breath.

xxXXxx

"You two all better?" asked Pan giving her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, she understands why I was upset and forgives me," Trunks pulled her onto his lap to kiss her deeply.

"Could you two at least wait for me to leave the room," Henry rolled his eyes before getting up to leave.

xxXXxx

"Did you have fun with Aunt Rini and Uncle Goten?" asked Pan hugging her youngest daughter close.

"Yeah!" she yelled a big smile on her face.

"We planned out the dress up days for next week at school. You won't believe who she wants to be for superhero day," Rini handed her the paper while holding in her laughter.

Pan read through the paper. "The Great Saiyaman," she read aloud trying her hardest not to make a face. "Really sweetie, you want to go to school dressed as the Great Saiyaman?" she asked slightly hoping it was a joke.

"Uh huh, I wanna go as Gampa Gohan. He was a real superhero," Cami was now wearing a full blown Son grin.

"Alright then," sighed Pan. She would have to see if Bulma still had the stuff to make that ridiculous outfit none the less in a kids size.

xxXXxx

"Angel please stop spinning," Trunks was trying to wrangle his eight year old into the school. She was dressed as the Great Saiyaman. Gohan might have looked stupid in the outfit, but Cami looked completely adorable.

"Hey!" Goten waved carrying Bar in his arms. Litta was dressed in saiyan armor at his side.

"Litta!" Cami ran to hug her best friend as usual.

"Is Litta dressed as my dad?" asked Trunks holding in a snicker.

"She's dressed as one of Frieza's warriors. She wanted to be a villain," shrugged Goten.

"My dad was one of them, so she kind of is," chuckled Trunks.

xxXXxx

"Hey Rini," Pan greeted letting her aunt and cousins in.

"Hey," grumbled Rini.

"What's with the face?" asked Pan. Litta and Bar had already rushed off to find everyone to play with. Gohan was in the backyard playing with Cami.

"One of the moms yelled at me today," Rini replied taking a seat at the table with Pan.

"Why?" asked Pan looking confused.

"Because I sent my child to school dressed as an alien that demolished an entire city," explained Rini looking annoyed.

"Someone remembered the saiyan attack?" Pan was a little shocked. Most people didn't recall the saiyans since there had been so many other threats since then.

"Yep, and I am a horrible person apparently," growled Rini.

Meanwhile outside, Gohan was narrating Cami as she dashed around the backyard. Henry and Cora were both watching in a mixture of amusement and annoyance. Litta and Bar ran out and each grabbed on of Gohan's legs. "Now I'm being attacked," laughed Gohan leaning down to hug them both.

"Gampa," laughed Cami.

"Yes Cami?" he turned his attention back to his youngest granddaughter.

"Didn't you enter the big tournament as Saiyaman?" she asked a big smile still present on her face.

"Yes I did, but I didn't get to compete because Buu was realeased," he explained.

"The tournament is next month!" yelled Litta.

"Yes, it is," Gohan gave a slight laugh.

"Can I enter?" asked Cami taking off her helmet.

"I don't know sweetheart. They aren't planning to have a junior division this time," Gohan hoped she wouldn't be discouraged.

"Then I'm entering this year," announced Henry with a smirk.

"What's it matter you're almost too old to count for the junior division anyway," scoffed Cora.

"Maddox and I made a deal," shrugged Henry. He would be competing for the first time since he was five.

"If you compete, you could have to fight your Uncle Goten or Uub," Gohan reminded though he doubted it would change Henry's mind.

"Exactly," Henry now wore a wide smirk.

xxXXxx

"Papa said you are going to enter the world tournament," Pan made the statement loud enough to catch Trunks' attention.

Henry was sprawled out on the couch with Shadow curled up on his chest purring. "Yeah, there's not going to be a junior division this year, so I figure I could get a real challenge," smirked the teenager.

"You want to fight Goten and Uub?" Trunks raised an eyebrow at his son.

Henry rolled his eyes at the repeated statement from earlier. "Yes, I want to fight adults. Maddox is going to enter too. We agreed to both enter," he sighed hoping they wouldn't push it.

"Goten can nearly go super saiyan three little man. Are you sure you're up to facing that?" Trunks asked ruffling his son's hair.

"I've been able to go super saiyan two since I was nine. I am strong enough to face Goten and Uub, especially at a tournament where we hold back on our powers," Henry reminded his parents of his ability and their unwritten tournament rules.

"True," Trunks nodded.

"I am fine with you entering, but I want to make sure you understand something," Pan said as she moved to sit on the coffee table in front of her son. "If you win, you will be forced into the spotlight. People may question how you got so strong. They won't leave you alone just because you're not adult yet," she continued.

"I get it. I shouldn't win… I'll fight for real till the finals then make sure I lose," groaned Henry. As much as he would love to prove how strong he is and win the tournament, he knew his mother was right.

xxXXxx

Goten laughed pulling Bar out of his booster seat. It was the day of the world tournament, and Bar had been teasing Litta the whole ride to the stadium.

Pan and Trunks were already there with their three.

"Daddy stop laughing," Litta was nearly crying. Henry moved to help her out of the car while Rini grabbed their bags.

"Litty it was funny," Goten told her not thinking anything of it. Rini rolled her eyes.

"Was not!" she shouted. "I'm going to cheer for Henry instead of you!" she stamped away upset. Cami and Rini went after her.

"Goten you can't take sides like that," Pan groaned. Her uncle wasn't the best at not upsetting his daughter. Not that Trunks had done much better with Cora last month.

xxXXxx

Lots were drawn. Uub would have to face Henry before the finals, and Maddox would have to face Goten. There was a good chance it could still end up being Uub and Goten in the finals.

The tournament was going pretty fast all four made it past the first round easy. Litta still refused to cheer for Goten. During the second round, Maddox faced Goten.

Goten could tell he was nervous. "Hey don't worry. Just give it your best," Goten told him before bowing. Maddox nodded and returned the bow.

The two had a pretty decent fight. Three near ring outs. Maddox was far more capable then during the last tournament. After a hard drop kick, Maddox fell out of the ring.

xxXXxx

"Pops, how did I do?" asked Maddox after he was bandaged up.

Krillin chuckled ruffling his grandson's hair. "You did great kiddo," he laughed. Marron was looking over him like a worrying mother hen.

"Mom! I'm fine," groaned Maddox.

"I have every right to be worried!" she gave him a glare.

"Mom, I promise I'm fine. Can I go fine Cora now?" Maddox asked already moving toward the stands.

Marron sighed and nodded. He darted off. "Him and Cora are pretty cute together," snickered Krillin.

"I wouldn't know. He wanted you to drive him to the dance," she grumbled at her father before heading back to the stands to watch her husband fight.

xxXXxx

Maddox rushed up to Cora slipping his hand into hers. Trunks growled slightly at their affection.

"Trunks," Pan warned him. He went back to watching the match. Henry made quick work of a large overly muscled man.

"Who wants ice cream?" asked Hercule seeming to come out of nowhere.

"Gramps!" yelled Cami rushing to hug her great grandfather. Videl smiled moving to help him with the kids. He had Cami and Litta while Videl was carrying Bardock. Cora and Maddox strolled behind still holding hands.

"Hurry back you guys the semifinals will be starting soon!" called Yamcha from his spot next to Bulma. Once they were out of earshot, he mentioned the couple. "So Cora and Maddox are they dating?" he asked to no one particular.

"No they are not," growled Trunks.

"They went to a dance together last month, and no they are nearly inseparable," giggled Pan keeping a hold of Trunks hand.

"Oh I could separate them," he snarled earning a look from his wife.

"I think it's sweet. Maddox is strong, sweet, and close in age," Gohan smile making a slight jab at his son in law. Trunks could feel his face twitch but he said nothing.

xxXXxx

The semifinals were starting. Goten was facing down a skilled martial artist that he fought in the last tournament. Goten held back his power, but the man did have some skill. The fight lasted almost ten minutes, but Goten was honestly trying to make it take a little time to be more believable. Goten won by a knock out.

The second and last fight of the semifinals would be between Uub and Henry. Henry had never fought Uub before, but he knew his style was likely similar to Maddox's and possibly Gohan's since he was trained by Goku. Both bowed, Henry wasn't a huge fan of bowing, but he would respect it from another fighter.

The two dropped into fighting stance. First it was a stare down waiting for someone to make the first move. Then Uub lunged nearly clipping Henry in the abdomen. He was much faster than Henry had originally thought. Henry attacked next aiming low hoping to throw off his balance. Uub faulted but regained his balance quickly.

xxXXxx

"Go Henry!" both Cami and Litta yelled from the stands.

"Henry's more skilled than he let's on," commented Yamcha. He hadn't seen Henry fight in public in years.

"Henry's the best!" cheered the girls.

"I honestly don't know if my dad will win or not. I tend to lose to both of them, but they have different styles," shrugged Maddox. Both he and Cora weren't cheering.

"Get him Henry!" screamed Bulma now getting into the spirit. Trunks groaned ducking his head slightly in embarrassment.

xxXXxx

Uub grabbed Henry by the shirt tossing him into the air. He stopped himself nearly thirty feet above the area floor. Uub appeared above him slamming back down to the area floor. The impact left a large crater. Uub moved back expecting the teenager to stay down. Henry shot up quickly landing a hard punch to the older man's jaw. Uub staggered. Henry returned to a fighting stance instead of taking the opportunity to knock him from the ring. He was enjoying himself.

xxXXxx

"Neither of them is trying to end the fight. At this rate, the announcer is going to call time," observed Pan.

"They have five minutes until time is called," Trunks commented glancing down at his watch.

"Henry finish him sweetie! You're running out of time!" yelled Bulma.

xxXXxx

"Sounds like we need to finish this," smirked Henry. Uub smiled back. Both lunged at each other landing multiple hits. Time was ticking down. Henry grabbing Uub by the vest and threw him at the wall of the stadium. He had expected Uub to catch himself, but he must have been too focused on time. Uub hit the wall falling down to touch the stadium floor.

"And Uub is out of the ring!" yelled the announcer.

xxXXxx

"Henry's going up against Goten in the finals," muttered Pan. She didn't sound very happy.

"Remember he promised not to win," Trunks whisper under his breath to his wife.

"Yeah, but Goten isn't always the best at this kind of thing," she reminded him giving him a stern look.

"I know, I know, but Henry will be tired from facing Uub. And Goten hasn't lost to any four year olds lately," he told her with a smirk.

"There will be a short break then the world tournament finals will begin," shouted the announcer.

"Maybe we should run down and remind him," Trunks mumbled grabbing Pan's hand.

"Yep let's go," she replied hopping up after him.

xxXXxx

"Good luck Henry!" Uub smiled sincerely leaving the teenager to rest before his last fight.

"Mr Briefs, your parents are here," called one of the tournament staff. Henry groaned slightly. They were probably mad he didn't throw the fight with Uub. He headed out to the hallway to find his parents.

"Hey," Henry awkwardly greeted his parents waiting for the lecture to start.

"Hey little man," smiled Trunks. Pan smiled at him softly. "You did really well in that last fight," Trunks commented not wanting to sound harsh.

"Really?" Henry raised an eyebrow his parents. "I thought you'd be mad I didn't lose," he stated in a low voice.

"No, really you did great. We just wanted to tell you we are proud of you. We only said not to win the whole tournament. Beating Uub is great," assured Pan moving to hug her son.

"Thanks, and don't worry I remember," he gave them a weak half smile. He wanted to beat Goten, but he knew that his parents were right and this wasn't the place to do it.

xxXXxx

"Are you going to cheer for Daddy or Henry?" asked Rini. She had return from checking on Goten.

"Henry, Daddy was mean to me," Litta pouted crossing her arms.

"I'm cheering for Daddy!" yelled Bardock from his spot on Videl's lap.

"Of course you are. Daddy like you better," Litta counter before rushing toward the top area of the stadium. Rini started to go after her.

"We'll go get her. Come on Cami," Cora pulled Maddox after her. Cami followed behind.

"Do you think I should go too?" Rini asked to the group in general.

"The only one who could really solve this is Goten, and he's already in the ring preparing to fight," sighed Gohan. Rini nodded sitting back down.

xxXXxx

"Litta are you okay?" asked Cora when she found the eight year old leaning against the railing watching the fight.

"No, why does daddy always side with Bar," she grumbled.

"Because men side with men. Some times they don't even notice they do it. But Uncle Goten loves you just as much as Bardock," explained Cora giving her a hug. Cami grabbed on to her sister and best friend joining in the hug.

"Wow," Maddox mumbled. The girls turned to see he was watching the fight. The two fighters were nearly fifty feet above the ring punching and kicking in a rapid fashion. Henry took a hard hit to the face. Litta and Cami both cringed. Henry recovered and struck back with a hard hit to Goten's gut. Litta looked upset by this.

The two continued to land blow after blow.

"I don't want them to fight anymore," she whimpered.

"Litta, Henry and Goten are two of the strongest fighters on the planet. They aren't really hurting each other," assured Maddox even though he knew they were doing some damage to one another.

"But I don't want either of them to lose," Litta stated watching the two continue to brawl. Goten took a hard blow to the jaw flying toward the floor of the arena. "Daddy!" Litta shouted nearly crying. Cora frowned moving to hug Litta. Henry was fighting with more intensity than usual. She had heard her parents tell him not to win, so she wondered what he was doing.

Goten got back to his feet. Henry landed a few meters in front of him. "Henry, you're a lot stronger than you let on huh?" laughed Goten rubbing his face.

"Maybe," smirked Henry getting into a fighting stance.

"Let's go then," Goten's hand a small smile on his face. He couldn't help but enjoy the challenge of his new opponent.

After nearly twenty minutes of intense fighting, Henry was thrown from the ring. Instead of saving himself like both he and Goten had done several times he let himself hit the ground.

"Henry is out of the ring! That mean Goten Son remains our World Champion!"

xxXXxx

"Henry you did amazing!" yelled Cami as she rushed to hug her big brother.

"Thanks," he replied simply giving her a hug. Litta was behind her looking a little bothered. "Hi Litty, you okay?" he asked giving her a smile.

"You let my dad win didn't you?" she asked in an almost whisper.

"I chose to end the fight. That doesn't mean he couldn't have won on his own," Henry tried to hug Litta.

"If you were just going to let him win, why did you have to hurt him so bad?" she demanded pulling away before he could hug her.

"Litty, your dad and I don't get to fight a ton of real fighters, so when we do face someone strong, we try not to hold back," Henry attempted to explain. He could tell Litta was still upset with him.

"I thought you were upset with me?" asked Goten joining the girls and Henry after overhearing them.

"That doesn't mean I want you to get hurt," she looked up her father before trying to rub the tears from her eyes.

"Litty, I promise Henry and I are both perfectly fine," assured Goten scooping up his daughter.

"Are you mad at me Litty?" Henry asked moving in front of Goten to be facing her.

Litta made a face as though she was thinking before jumping into his arms. "No, I love you Henry," grinned Litta hugging the teenager.

"Good, I wouldn't be able to stand it if you were mad at me," he chuckled spinning her around in his arms.

"Me next!" shouted Cami bouncing around his feet.

 **Author's Note-** _If I skip something you would have liked to see, please PM or mention it in a review, and I will do my best to add a chapter to include it._

 ** _Please Review, it means a lot to me._**


	30. Chapter 30

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 31

Bra is 34

Goten is 44

Trunks is 45/46

Henry is 14

Cora is 11

Maddox is 12/13

Litta is 8

Cami is 8

Bardock is 5

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

A/N: This is a short chapter

 **Chapter Thirty:** Prom and Problem Pregnancies

"Have you asked anyone yet?" snickered Maddox.

Henry glared at him. "Why would any seventeen year old want to date a fourteen year old?" grumbled Henry lying back on the sand. They were at Kame House for the day.

"Age is just a number. Your parents are proof of that," shrugged Maddox.

"Yeah, but my dad is older. Women like older men. I'm some young kid they all will probably laugh at," mumbled Henry. According to their deal, Henry had to find a date to the end of year formal.

"Doesn't everyone know you're the heir to the Capsule Corp fortune?" Maddox asked. He knew Henry didn't like to mention being rich, but if the girls at his school knew it would make it far more likely they would go out with him.

"Meh, I think the ones that pay attention do. It's not exactly something I tell people about," sighed Henry.

"Okay is there anyone you like that you think knows?" suggested Maddox.

"There's this girl Mina. She's pretty and in a few of my classes," Henry smiled remembering the blonde.

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Not that I know of, but I don't exactly pay close attention," admitted Henry.

"Oh well I say go for it," laugheded Maddox.

xxXXxx

"Bra why did I need to rush over?" asked Pan as Bra pulled her inside and slammed the door.

"I took a pregnancy test this morning, and it was positive," Bra growled in a hushed voice.

Pan's eyes went wide. She hugged Bra tight. "Are you happy?" asked Pan unsure of how exact to proceed.

"Well yes, but I am also very panicked. My child is going to be a quarter saiyan a quarter human and half alien! And how am I not dead! Ivar has been away for almost a month," Bra continued looking upset.

"We can ask your dad on the dead thing later… Why are you freaked out about the alien thing? What type of alien even is Ivar?" Pan asked trying to remember if he mentioned it back when they first met.

Bra had a guilt-ridden look on her face. "I have no idea. I've never bothered to ask him, and it's a little late now," Bra admitted letting out a slight groan as she sat down.

"Well that makes this more interesting," Pan was now trying not to laugh.

"Yeah laugh it up!" snapped Bra.

xxXXxx

"Hi Mina," Henry waved to the blonde. She smiled awkwardly. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the end of year formal with me?" Henry asked quickly fearing he would lose his nerve.

"I actually already have a date, sorry," she seemed sincere, but that didn't help the tightness in Henry's chest. Henry turned to leave. "But my friend Haruhi doesn't have a date yet," she blurted out. Henry stopped. He turned to see Mina shoving forward a tall skinny girl with black hair and large brown eyes.

"You wouldn't by any chance want to go with me, would you?" Henry asked half-heartedly.

She nodded quickly ripping a piece of paper out of her notebook to write her phone number on.

xxXXxx

Bulma and Vegeta both stared at their daughter. She had just announced that she was pregnant. Pan was still over at Capsule Corp watching things unfold.

"I'm getting another grandbaby!" Bulma yelled grabbing Bra into a hug. "Are you feeling alright with Ivar away?" she was now holding her daughter at arm's length to get a better look at her.

"She doesn't need him," scoffed Vegeta looking mildly annoyed.

"Why? I thought saiyan pregnancies needed more energy?" asked Pan from her spot on the wall.

"Only if the child's sire is a saiyan," Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"So if I had had children with someone besides Trunks, I would have been fine?" she asked giving him a hard glare. No one had ever mentioned this before.

"Daddy, do you know what type of alien Ivar is?" asked Bra relieved to hear she wouldn't have any saiyan problems.

"No I don't," he gave his daughter a knowing look.

"Well he's a humanoid kind," commented Bulma realizing what was going on.

"I guess I'll just have to ask after I tell him," grumbled Bra.

xxXXxx

"You got rejected," Maddox laughed.

"I got a date, so who cares," shrugged Henry. "Now I have to get a suit," he groaned.

"I thought you had one?" asked Maddox hoping off Henry's bed to look in his closet.

"No, I grew out of it," explained Henry.

"That stinks. So what's the girl you did get a date with look like?" Maddox plopped back down on the bad to talk with his friend.

"She's got black hair, brown eyes, skinny, and she's tall," explained Henry spinning slightly in his desk chair.

"How tall is she? Taller than you?" Maddox was now sitting up curious.

"Yeah, she tall for a girl. Maybe five ten," guessed Henry. Maddox started laughing. "It's not a big deal she's four years older than me, of course she's taller!" Henry rolled his eyes at his friend.

xxXXxx

"I've missed you," Ivar pulled Bra in for a kiss.

Once she pulled away, she made a face. "Ivar… I'm kind of pregnant," she whisper almost hoping he wouldn't hear it.

Ivar smile didn't falter. "That's good," he touched her shoulder softly.

"You wanted us to have a baby together!" Bra nearly yelled.

"If you did not reproduce by your fortieth year, you could have died," he shrugged. Bra stared at him wide eyed thinking over what he said.

"Okay… Next thing, Ivar what are you?" she asked trying not to look embarrassed or guilty.

"I'm a man?" he looked at her questioningly.

"No like what kind of alien are you… I want to know what my child is going to be half of," grumbled Bra not liking how direct she had to be.

"Oh, Vedriangeants," he answered. Bra stared wide-eyed. Like she knew what the hell a Vedraing whatever was!

"And what the hell is that!" she snapped.

"Well we look smiliar to humans, but we tend to be much larger and stronger with longer lifespans," elaborated Ivar looking confused why Bra was upset.

"You're actually not that much bigger than a human," Bra smiled feeling relieved.

"Yes, but I'm very small for my race," he commented.

The relief was instantly gone. "How big are most Vedraingerrs?" she demanded.

"It's Vedraingeants. The average male stands seven feet nine inches tall," he corrected.

"Oh god! In less than eight months, I'm going to give birth to a giant," she groaned. Ivar chuckled. "You think this is funny!" she growled at him.

"No. Just it won't be eight months. My kind carry their young four about the equivalent of twenty of your Earth months," he explained.

"I'm going to be pregnant forever!" she groaned snuggling his chest with a pout.

xxXXxx

"Dad, couldn't Aunt Bra just get me a suit," groaned Henry following after Trunks into the store.

"Aunt Bra is busy," Trunks replied.

"Oh yeah, she's confronting her baby daddy," snickered Henry. Trunks tried not to laugh.

"Just come on," Trunks led him through to the store to the suits. Thankfully, Bra had already called and had a few suits pulled.

xxXXxx

Cami and Litta were running through the living room playing together. Pan smiled pretending to read her book.

Trunks and Henry walked in. Henry was carrying a hanging bag with his new suit in it. The girls nearly knocked him over.

"Girls be careful," warned Pan getting up to greet her husband.

"Henry what's that?" asked Cami poking the bag.

"It's his new suit," Trunks answered scooping Cami into a hug.

"Why did you need a suit?" asked Litta.

"Because I need one to wear to the formal dance my school is having," Henry replied wishing everyone wasn't so interested.

"Maddox said you got a date with some girl who's taller than you," snickered Cora.

"Tell Maddox I'm not telling anything private again," growled Henry.

"Do you love her? Cause if you love her it doesn't matter what she looks like," chimed in Litta with a soft smile.

"No I don't love her, but she's nice," smiled Henry.

"Then why are you going to the dance? You don't seem very happy about it," Litta gave him a wondering look.

"Maddox and I made a deal, so I have to go to the dance," sighed Henry. Litta was right. He wasn't very excited about going to this dance.

"You always do stuff cause of deals!" exclaimed Cami rolling her eyes.

xxXXxx

"So how long are you going to be pregnant for?" asked Rini trying not to act freaked out by Bra's news.

"Ivar says most hybrids take about sixteen months, but it could be more or less. I am personally freaking out. Ivar thinks we are right on track like he was expecting this or something. Guess how big these babys are!" she rambled on in a panick.

"Uh, twelve pounds," guessed Rini.

"If I'm lucky, it will be that small. Ivar was fourteen pounds when he was born, and he was a runt apparently," Bra groaned.

"Bra breath, you will be fine. You can always have a c section," suggested Rini hoping it would help.

"True they can just cut the baby out. What if I'm a terrible mom?" Bra had now moved on to panic over a new issue.

"Honey, don't worry. We all will be here to help you. Think positive, won't it be fun to have a baby of your own?" Rini tried to bring back the positive.

"I always wanted a little girl, but Henry and Bar were both the cutest baby boys," she smiled thinking back to when each of the boys were born.

"I'm sure you could handle a boy or a girl," assured Rini.

xxXXxx

"Mom how do I look?" asked Henry standing in the kitchen for his mother to check him over before he went to the dance.

"So handsome!" Pan dropped what she was cooking to fawn over her little boy.

"Mommm," he groaned.

"You're meeting her at the school?" Pan asked watching her son fidget nervously.

"Yeah," he messed with his hair wishing he could get out of this. He never went to dances or parties.

"Hey little man!" called Trunks coming into the kitchen to check on him.

"Hey dad," he half smiled.

"Cami and Cora got you something for your date," grinned Trunks pulling a corsage from the fridge.

"Thanks," mumbled Henry looking at the pink and blue flowers.

xxXXxx

His date was waiting for him when he was dropped off by his father. She was wearing a fitted light blue dress and heels that seemed to make her tower over him. She smiled taking the corsage then clinging to his arm. Henry blushed at her closeness.

The two danced to a few songs, but mostly sat off to the side.

"Haruhi. Sorry, I'm no fun," sighed Henry.

She smiled at him. "Of course, I'm having fun," she leaned against his arm snuggling.

"Oh okay then," he was blushing again. Toward the end of the night, she started snuggling closer. It almost seemed like she was trying to snuggle onto his lap. "Haruhi, what are you," he was cut off. She planted a hard kiss on his lips. Henry had never kissed anyone before. She was a bit pushy, but it still felt nice. They ended up making out for the rest of the night.

 **Author's Note-** _If I skip something you would have liked to see, please PM or mention it in a review, and I will do my best to add a chapter to include it._

 ** _Please Review, it means a lot to me._**


	31. Chapter 31

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 33

Bra is 35/36

Goten is 46

Trunks is 47

Henry is 16

Cora is 12/13

Maddox is 14

Litta is 10

Cami is 10

Bardock is 6/7

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

Author's Note: Warning lots of puberty in this chapter

 **Chapter Thirty-One:** Teenagers

Bra was now seventeen months pregnant, and not very happy. Ivar had chosen to stay on Earth once she reached fifteen and half months.

"I'm fat, and I hate this," growled Bra glaring at Ivar.

"He should be here any day now," he assured her, but he had been saying that for the last month.

"He better be," she snapped.

xxXXxx

Goten was relaxing on the couch when he saw Bar messing with something.

"Bar what are you doing?" asked Goten not bothering to get up.

"I'm making a sling shot," Bar called back balling up some socks. Goten didn't think much of it.

Then he heard a yelp. Litta had Bar pinned to the floor.

"What's going on?" yelled Goten jumping up to check on his kids.

"Bar took my underwear," she growled pushing down more into the floor.

"No I took whatever that thing is," yelped Bar pointing toward a small bra. Goten froze. He didn't even know Litta had gotten a bra yet. Rini walked in at that moment.

"Get off your brother. Bar what did you do to your sister?" Rini asked already knowing Litta didn't attack unless provoked.

"I took this," he handed his mother the bra.

"Sweetheart, you can't take these. They are girls stuff," explained Rini not wanting to really explain what a bra was to her six year old.

"Litta said they were underwear," Bar looked at his mother for clarification.

Rini sighed, "Yes they are. Girls wear them once they get older."

"Oh… Sorry Litta," he now seemed embarrassed.

"It's okay, just don't do it again," Litta gave her brother a half hug and took her bra back from her mother.

Goten still hadn't spoken.

xxXXxx

"Dad where's mom?" asked Cora looking very uncomfortable.

Trunks looked up raising an eyebrow. Cora still usually called him Daddy. "She's over at Capsule Corp checking on Bra. Are you okay Princess?" he sat down what he was reading to give her his full attention.

"Will mom be back soon?" she seemed to be getting upset.

"I'm not sure. If something's wrong, you know you can tell me," Trunks stared at his oldest daughter.

"I can't tell you," she ran down the hall locking herself in the bathroom nearly knocking down Henry in the process.

"Do you know what she's so upset about?" Trunks asked hoping his son had some insight.

"By all the blood on her clothes in the bathroom, she either killed someone or she started getting her monthly friend," snickered Henry moving to grab his coat before heading off to his date.

Trunks groaned walking toward the bathroom door. "Cora, are you okay? Do you need something…like tampons or pads?" Trunks offered unsure exactly what to say.

"Who told you?" she sobbed.

"I figured it out. Your mom has some stuff in our bathroom. I'll grab it for you," Trunks hoped that would help.

"Would you call mom too?" she whimpered.

"Of course," Trunks headed off to grab the pads and call Pan.

xxXXxx

"When did she get a bra?" Goten finally asked once they were alone.

"About two months ago, it's not a big deal. I promise," Rini gave her husband a smile.

"Yeah, sure… I mean it's just a training bra," Goten laughed neverously.

Rini made a face. "Actually it's not," she told him.

"It's a real bra?" Goten was now starting to panic. "She's ten! She can't need a real bra," he had to sit down. He dropped his head to hands.

"Goten, she's only an A cup. It's not a big deal. I know it seems early, but I got boobs at ten. It happened really suddenly, and I hated them. So please don't say anything. I'm pretty sure she already feels like a freak," Rini explained rubbing his back.

xxXXxx

"I'm proud of you," Pan told Trunks with a soft smile.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because our daughter got her first period and you handled it," she kissed his cheek.

"Not very well. And I didn't even know that it was her period. Henry had to tell me," Trunks admitted.

"I'm still proud of you," she snickered.

xxXXxx

Bra ended up having to have a c-section, but she was finally allowed visitors.

"Bra you okay?" asked Pan giving her best friend a smile.

Bra nodded holding her son. He had dark gravity defying hair and dark eyes.

"He looks like Dad," observed Trunks giving his sister a half hug.

"I think he looks perfect," grinned Bulma. Bra nodded again. She seemed too aw struck by the little boy to be worried about speaking.

"What's his name?" asked Marron giving her friend a smile.

"Vegeta Junior Briefs," Ivar answered. "We thought it was appropriate based on the hair," chuckled the man.

"So the hair is a saiyan trait?" asked Pan.

Ivar nodded. "Dark eyes are a trait that is held in common between my species and saiyans," Ivar explained.

"Is that why they are already dark? Most human babies are born with blue eyes," Gohan asked looking at the nearly black colored eyes of the new born.

"Yes, our eyes do not change," Ivar smiled.

xxXXxx

"Mom nothing looks right," Cora had been trying to find an outfit to wear to the upcoming dance, and it wasn't going well. Usually Bra helped out with these types of things, but she was getting settled with the baby. Rini was filling in to help out.

"You look great in everything," Pan assured her daughter.

"No I don't… I'm a flat chested freak," she spat back at her mother.

"You're thirteen, you are not a freak for being flat chested. I was practically flat till I was fourteen," Pan tried to comfort her. Litta and Cami ran by at that moment.

Cora glared at Litta. "Litta already has breasts, it's not fair!" Cora yelled running off to her room. Litta started crying rushing off to the bathroom. Pan and Rini groaned.

"I guess we each have to go talk to our daughters," sighed Pan getting up.

Rini suddenly got a smile. "Let's switch. You can talk to Litta, and I'll talk to Cora," suggested Rini.

Pan made a face. "Why should we do that?" asked Pan.

"Because Litta won't listen to me why her getting boobs young isn't bad, and obviously Cora isn't listening to you," Rini pointed out.

'True, I suppose it's worth a try," each headed off to talk to each other's daughter.

Rini knocked on Cora's bedroom door. "Mom go away!" yelled Cora.

Rini opened the door and poked her head in. "If I'm not your mom, can I come in?" she asked.

"I guess," Cora was sitting on her bed her legs pulled up to her chest

"You okay?" asked Rini coming in to sit on the edge of her bed.

"No, I'm a flat loser," Cora grumbled hiding her face in her knees.

"I know being different sucks," Rini gave her a weak smile.

"We're you a late bloomer too?" she asked peaking her head up.

"No, I was an early one. But it still sucked. I got boobs in grade school before anyone else. And that wasn't fun or cool," Rini blushed a little at the memory.

"Is that why Litta already has them?" Cora asked now looking up fully.

"I think so. Genetics stink like that. You'll get yours soon, but you shouldn't worry so much. You are all teenagers. You all think you look terrible, so just don't worry about it… You even have a boyfriend. I might have had boobs at thirteen, but I didn't have a boyfriend," Rini rambled on hoping it would cheer up Cora. Cora gave a slight laugh and a half smile at hearing that.

xxXXxx

"Hey," Pan gave a little wave as she entered the bathroom. Litta had been so upset she had forgotten to lock the door. She was currently sitting on the floor between the tub and the toilet crying.

"Everyone is looking at them," whimpered Litta.

"Cora was just upset and a little jealous," Pan moved to sit on the edge of the bathtub.

"Why would she be jealous?" Litta asked looking confused.

"Because she's thirteen and hers haven't come in yet," explained Pan.

"They aren't fun," Litta told her with a pout.

Pan smiled trying not to laugh at her little cousin. "They are a sign of maturity. I wanted mine when I was younger. I acted mature, but I looked like a little kid when I was about you twos' age," Pan tried to make it sound like a good thing.

"Everyone thinks I'm older because of them," Litta admitted.

"See, you look more mature," Pan smiled pulling her into a hug hoping that was enough of an explanation for the ten year old.

xxXXxx

"How did picking out a dress go?" asked Trunks once he got home from working late.

"Cora had a few melt downs, but were okay," Pan explained giving him a kiss on the cheek. Cami was in the kitchen working on her homework.

"She isn't taking this whole thing very well is she," sighed Trunks.

"Growing up is hard for girls," Pan reminded her husband.

"She's going to end up looking like a mixture of you and your mother, how could she ever think she looked bad," Trunks commented ruffling Cami's hair as he sat down in the kitchen.

Cami closed her book with a grin. "I'm going to look like Mommy too," Cami went off to her room to play.

"Should we tell her?" Trunks asked looking at Pan.

"I don't know," she sighed not wanted to upset her.

"She's already so leggy. She's going to look like Grandma Bunny and Mom, but with your beautiful eyes of course," Trunks smiled pulling Pan to sit on his lap.

"She's definitely going to be taller than me and Cora," Pan agreed.

xxXXxx

Vegeta Jr or Veggie, as they had taken to calling him, would not stop crying.

"Mom what do I do?" Bra was sleep deprived. She bounced the baby in her arms.

"Try putting him in his swing, it might help calm him down," Bulma told her loudly over the screaming baby.

Bra buckled him into the swing and started it. The wailing died down after about five minutes.

"Mom, he hates me," grumbled Bra putting her head down on the kitchen table.

"He doesn't hate you. He's just a fussy baby. Trunks was the same way. He'll get past it," assured Bulma rubbing her daughter's back.

xxXXxx

Maddox and Henry broke apart from an intense spar.

"Are you still dating that Raelynn girl?" Maddox asked drinking some water.

"Nah, I'm dating Quinn Minndez now," answered Henry taking a swig of his own water.

"How long have you been with Quinn?" Maddox asked a smirk coming to his lips.

"About a week," he shrugged.

"Are you taking a page out of your dad's book and becoming a playboy?" snickered Maddox.

"It's not like I'm sleeping with them all," grumbled Henry wiping the sweat from his face.

"How many have you slept with?" Maddox had a wolfish grin on his face.

"Technically none," Henry blushed.

"You're in college," laughed Maddox. Henry raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm just saying I will have slept with someone once I'm in college," Maddox chuckled.

"Being that you're dating my sister, you may want to watch what you say," growled Henry. "Because if I find out you are having sex with Cora," Henry blew up a near by boulder.

"No, no, of course we haven't. We've barely gone to second base," Maddox quickly explained hoping to calm his friend.

Henry snickered, "Cora doesn't even have a second base yet."

"Hey you're the college virgin," spat Maddox.

"I just don't want to have a track record like my dad okay," he mumbled.

"What do you even know about your dad's track record?" Maddox wondered aloud.

"My dad told me all about it when he gave me the talk," Henry groaned at the memory.

xxXXxx

Veggie was crying again. Bra was basically a walking zombie at this point.

Vegeta walked into the room taking the upset child from his daughter. The little boy settled in his arms and quickly fell asleep.

"Daddy I love you so much," Bra hugged Vegeta before collapsing on the couch.

Vegeta wandered into the kitchen to get something to eat. Veggie was still asleep leaning against his shoulder.

"When I thought you couldn't get any sexier," snickered Bulma kissing his cheek.

xxXXxx

"Mom, I'm out of shampoo," Henry informed his mom as he started out the door.

"We're heading to the store now if you want to come with," she called after him.

He stopped closing the door. "Who's we?" he asked looking a little nervous.

"Us!" exclaimed Cami bouncing with Litta close behind her.

Henry laughed, "How could I miss a trip with you two."

xxXXxx

Pan didn't have much to get at the store, so they went through it quickly ending in the beauty and hygiene section. Henry grabbed his shampoo off the shelf and put it in the cart.

Litta picked it up and opened it. She made a face and handed it to Cami. She made a similar face.

Pan started laughing. "What are you two doing?" she asked the girls.

"Mom, it smells gross. Smell it," Cami handed her the bottle of shampoo.

Pan smelled the shampoo and cringed. "It's not that bad," groaned Henry when he saw his mother's face.

"It's musky," muttered Pan.

"Why do you want to smell so bad?" asked Cami.

"The girls likes it," he shrugged.

"What girls?" asked Litta.

"Well Quinn likes it," he mumbled.

"You shouldn't date her anymore, her nose must be broken," announced Cami.

Litta was now looking through the shampoos.

"Fine you two find something better then," sighed Henry putting the bottle back on the shelf.

The girls were going through numerous bottles trying to find one they liked.

Pan ginned giving Henry a half hug. "They seem to be having fun," she said giving him a squeeze.

"This one," Litta handed Henry a bottle.

He smelled it. "It kind of smells like mint," he commented.

Pan took it and smelled. "I like this one. It is still manly, but not whatever that other one was," she put it in the cart.

"What if Quinn doesn't like it?" muttered Henry.

"Who's more important her or us?" asked Litta with almost a challenging tone to her voice.

"Well that's easy you guys," he answered scooping up both Litta and Cami.

"I still say ditch her," remarked Cami. Pan snickered again. Cami could be so brash without even noticing. It reminder her of Goku.

xxXXxx

"Are you sure you want to watch him?" Bra asked looking between the fussy four month old and Trunks and Pan.

"Of course, he's technically our only nephew," Pan grinned taking Veggie from Bra.

"Thank you guys so much," Bra looked as though she might cry.

"So what are you going to do this afternoon while your baby free?" asked Trunks giving his baby sister a hug.

"I'm getting my hair done, then I'm taking a nap," announced Bra giving Veggie one more kiss before heading out the door.

He fussed for a minute before settling in Pan's arms.

"You've still got the magic touch," Trunks ginned leaning down to kiss her.

"He's a sweetheart," she snuggled the little boy.

"Do you ever wish we'd had a fourth?" asked Trunks stroking Veggie's spiky black hair.

"Sometimes, but I love having three kids," Pan smiled rocking the little boy softly in our arms.

"True, plus I don't think our house could handle many more teenagers," chuckled Trunks.

 **Author's Note-** _If I skip something you would have liked to see, please PM or mention it in a review, and I will do my best to add a chapter to include it._

 ** _Please Review, it means a lot to me._**


	32. Chapter 32

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 35

Bra is 37

Goten is 48

Trunks is 49

Henry is 18

Cora is 14/15

Maddox is 16

Litta is 12

Cami is 12

Bardock is 8

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Thirty-Two:** Extracurriculars

Cora straightened her black skirt and white blouse. Her hair dark wavy hair was pinned into a tight bun.

"You look perfect," Chi-Chi fussed over her great granddaughter. Cora was preparing for her orchestra concert. She played the violin beautifully.

A horn beeped outside. "Maddox is driving me," she hugged Chi-Chi before rushing out to his car.

Cami and Litta wandered in slightly nice clothes. "You two ready?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah, I wish I could play an instrument," mumbled Cami her excitement deflating at the thought.

"Like you wanted to play soccer, dance, and gymnastics?" asked Trunks with a chuckle.

"Daddy, dance wasn't my fault," whined Cami.

"I know, but you and Litta have trouble sticking to anything," he gave his daughter a side hug. The two girls grumbled.

xxXXxx

After the concert, Pan hugged her older daughter. Trunks handed her a bouquet of roses.

"Thank you Daddy," Cora hugged his neck. Maddox was with her friends.

"Cora is so talented," gushed Chi-Chi.

Cami pouted ever so slightly. Cora excelled at everything she took part in softball, orchstra, and sparring were just a few examples.

"We should do something," suggested Cami.

"Like what?" Litta asked not following her friend's train of thought.

"Like an extracurricular," Cami elaborated.

"Sure," shrugged Litta. The two did everything together.

xxXXxx

Litta grinned pulling down a flyer. She rushed off to find Cami. On the way she ran into someone. "Sorry," she apologized trying to slip around them.

"It's okay, you're Litta, right?" the teenager asked.

"Yeah, and you are?" she smiled awkwardly at the guy.

"Kaleb with a K," he smiled back pulling the flyer from her hand.

"Hey," she yelped.

"Cheerleader tryouts. Nice, you're trying out?" he dangled the flyer above her head.

"Maybe," she replied hopping up to steal the flyer. She started back off on her way to find Cami.

"You should, you'd be a hot cheerleader," he called after her.

xxXXxx

Cami and Litta had moved the furniture in the living room so they had more room to practice.

Goten came in to find Rini and Bar watching the girls. "What's going on?" he asked confused.

"Litta thinks she's a cheerleader," snickered Bar.

"Be nice they aren't that bad," Rini swatted her son's arm.

"Girls are you sure you should be trying out," called Goten.

"Dad, it's an extra curricular," smiled Litta still working on the routine.

"Then I'm sure you two shouldn't try out," laughed Goten.

"Oh come on," whined Litta.

"If you two try out, you have to promise no quitting and no getting kicked off the team if you make it," ordered Goten face going a little stern.

"Promise!" both Litta and Cami yelled.

"Dad, there's no way they'll make the team, so don't worry," snickered Bar. Rini gave her son a disapproving look.

xxXXxx

"Gampa Gohan why can't I do this," whined Cami getting frustrated. Cami and Litta were over at Gohan and Videl's house.

"Are you having trouble with remembering the routine or what's giving you trouble?" asked Gohan trying to help out his granddaughter. Videl smiled taking a seat to watch her husband help with cheer tryouts.

"We know the routine. We just trip a lot," grumbled Litta lying out on the ground.

"Yeah, all the other girls look so graceful," Cami continued to whine.

"You two are such graceful fliers and fighters. Why don't you try treating it like when you fight?" suggested Videl. Cami's eyes lit up at the suggestion.

xxXXxx

"Wow you two are getting good," Bra complimented watching Litta and Cami practice. Veggie was on her hip grinning and pointing at his cousin.

Henry rushed by stopping for a moment to snicker. "You two need to touch the ground more. I can tell you're flying," chuckled Henry.

Litta stuck her tongue out at him. He grinned back before heading out.

Veggie clapped excitedly as the practice their cheers. Bulma smiled coming outside to watch ruffling Veggie's hair.

"You think they'll make the team?" Bra asked her mother.

"Of course they will… whether or not they make it though the season is a totally different question," grinned Bulma.

xxXXxx

"Tryout results are posted," Cami wore a big smile as she pulled Litta to check the bulletin board.

"So are you a cheerleader?" Kaleb asked Litta. Cami was busy reading the results.

"Maybe," Litta shrugged feeling a little shy.

"We made the team!" yelled Cami tackling Litta. Kaleb laughed at the girls.

xxXXxx

"Come on you two!" called Rini. Goten and Bar followed her to the car.

"Mom why do we have to go watch Litta watch a sport… It seems kind of lame," grumbled Bardock from his spot in the back seat.

"Because we're being supportive, you'll want Litta to be supportive of you when you do things," Rini scolded as she drove them to the middle school.

Once at the game, they met up with Trunks and Pan. "Just the two of you?" asked Goten a little surprised to not see Cora.

"Cora had orchestra and softball practice today," explained Pan while they all found seats.

All in all it was pretty boring even the cheerleaders weren't really paying attention. Rini and Pan started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Trunks curiously.

"Just Litta's way of holding her pompoms," laughed Rini.

"Her hands are empty?" Goten stated confused until he realized she had them stuffed in the small amount of cleavage the uniform showed. "Nope," groaned Goten hopping up.

"Goten," Rini called after her husband, but there was no getting him to turn back. Goten was quickly down from the bleachers and yanking the pompoms from his daughters shirt. "And now their arguing," laughed Rini watching Goten and Litta argue. Goten still had the pompoms in his hands as he made his hand gestures.

"Uncle Goten might be a better cheerleader than the girls," snickered Pan happy Trunks wasn't the one causing a scene for once.

xxXXxx

"After Dad's little stunt, I'll be lucky if they don't kick me off the team!" cried Litta throwing her pompoms to the side as she did a face plant into the couch.

"Well you're the one who put your pompom in your shirt," Rini giggled while Goten rolled his eyes.

"It got boring and I didn't want to hold them anymore," grumbled Litta.

"If it was boring why do you care if they kick you off the team?" asked Bar poking his sister's hair that was still in a high ponytail.

"Cause I can't quit or get kicked off Dad said I couldn't do any more activities if I did," she cried into couch cushion.

"If you get kicked off because of me, it won't count," Goten told her leaning on the back of the couch.

"Really?" she sat up.

"Yeah," he gave her a sheepish smile. Litta hopped up and hugged him tight.

xxXXxx

"Anything new with you two?" Henry asked in passing not paying much attention to Cami or Litta.

"Litta got a boyfriend," teased Cami giving Litta a friendly push.

Henry froze before turning back to hear this new topic through. "A boyfriend?" he gave her a goofy grin, waiting to hear an explanation.

"He's not my boyfriend," grumbled Litta her face going red.

"His name is Kaleb, and he really likes Litta," giggled Cami.

"Shut up," whined Litta putting her head on the table. Henry ruffled Litta hair before leaving the kitchen. On the way out her heard her mutter, "He probably doesn't even like me."

Henry shook his head with a chuckle.

xxXXxx

Litta and Cami were packing up after cheer practice. One of the girls pushed past them shoulder checking Litta.

"You have a problem?" Litta growled at one of her teammates.

"The only reason you both are on this team is because of your fathers" the girl got in Litta's face. Cami was slightly confused.

"We practice and earned our spots," Cami stated not seeing what either Goten or her father had to do with anything.

"Sure you did," laughed the girls leaving.

"What is she talking about?" Cami asked Litta. She shrugged pulling her best friend along.

xxXXxx

Trunks and Pan were snuggled up on the couch watching a movie. Cami was sitting on the living room floor being oddly quiet.

"Angel you okay?" Trunks asked feeling a little worried.

"I'm fine," she answered softly.

Pan paused the movie. "Cami, you don't sound fine. What's wrong?" she asked sitting up out of Trunks' arms.

Cami sighed and explained, "a girl on the cheer team said Litta and I only made the team because of our fathers, and I don't see what Daddy and Uncle Goten have to do with cheerleading."

"Well you saw your Uncle Goten. He's a natural with pompoms," snickered Trunks. Pan laughed lightly, but Cami still seemed bothered.

"Angel, Uncle Goten and I are important and respected men in the community, so they think people will give you things you didn't earn just because your our daughters," Trunks tried to clarify what the girls had meant.

"But Litta and I did earn our spots… didn't we?" Cami looked to her mother.

"Of course you did. Some people are mean and like to assume others take the easy way out," Pan assured her moving to stoke her daughter's hair.

"Did anyone ever say that about you?" Cami asked leaning toward Pan's hand.

"Yeah, I always was treated different because of Gramps," Pan replied still stroking her hair.

"Kind of like how they are always extra nice to us at the tournaments," Cami recalled thinking back to how people act around Hercule.

"Yes, but people were also mean to me like they were to you today. Most of the time people didn't even want to get to know me. That's part of the reason I married your Dad," Pan gave Trunks a smile.

"Really?" she smiled at her parents.

"He treated me like a real person," Pan stared at Trunks her eyes going slightly dreamy.

"That's what you should always look for in friends and in a significant other. I fell in love with your mom because she is an amazing person," Trunks slipped his hand into the hand Pan wasn't using to stroke her daughter's hair.

xxXXxx

"Cora is the worst," whined a girl walking down the hall.

"She has to be the best at everything," the other spat.

Maddox wrapped an arm around Cora. "You okay?" he asked just above a whisper.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be," she answered quietly.

"If I can hear them, I know you can," he replied.

"It's no big deal. Why should I be insulted that I'm the best," she gave him a smirk similar to Vegeta's.

"Whatever you say, but I agree you are the best," he said with a sigh.

xxXXxx

"Bye Kaleb, thanks for walking us," Litta lingered at the door of Capsule Corp saying goodbye.

Cami was inside waiting for Litta. Henry walked by giving the couple a glare.

"That Caleb?" he asked.

"Yep, Caleb with a K," she laughed a little at her own statement. Litta strolled in looking slightly dreamy eyed.

"That guy spells his name with a K?" Henry asked.

"Yeah why?" Litta snapped back to reality.

"Just it a weird way to spell it," he huffed before leaving the girls to whatever they were up to. Henry wasn't really bothered by how Kaleb spelled his name. He was more bothered by Kaleb's existence entirely, but he wasn't sure why.

xxXXxx

"Today in class we will be practicing fencing," explained the gym teacher. "You will each get a turn to try your hand at it. Who knows if enough of you are good, we could have a team this year," the teacher continued showing how the positions and techniques worked.

"Maybe Cora won't be good at this," sneered one of the girls in the class.

xxXXxx

Gym was Cora's last class of the day. Maddox went to find her when she didn't meet him in the hall like usual.

"The only reason you are the best is because you don't go up against men," an older boy laughed pushing Cora back towards the wall of the gym.

Maddox held back a growl as he headed for Cora and the boy's group of friends. He knew Cora could stand up for herself, but she still looked over powered since she only stood about five feet three inches.

"I am better than you. Name the sport, and I'll prove it," Cora stated firmly.

"Fencing challenge," the boy smirked. "That won't be a problem, will it? I know you only got your first lesson today," he laughed.

"Friday, after school," she replied coolly.

"You don't know who you're dealing with. Giles is the best at fencing in the whole school," scoffed one of the others in the group.

"And you must have forgotten who you're talking to, because I'm pretty sure Cora's beat you all back in middle school at baseball," Maddox reminded them wrapping an arm around Cora.

"Well she's in softball now where she belongs," spat a different boy.

"Yes or no on Friday?" Cora asked her voice holding an edge to it warning the boys that they were getting close to a line.

"Friday, I'll show you who's the best," Giles laughed leaving with his group of friends.

"You okay?" Maddox asked already knowing Cora wasn't likely to admit if she wasn't.

"Fine, I have four days to become the best at fencing. I will be so good that Giles will have to eat his words," she growled fiercely.

"Cora, come on," Maddox kissed her forehead before leading her out to his car.

xxXXxx

Cora was practicing in the gravity room. She had made Trunks get her a sabre. She repeated moves for hours. Vegeta was tired of watching. "How do you plan to win?" he asked watching her focus falter.

"It's like softball. Strategy is important," she replied going through the motions again.

"Yes, but this is not a power sport," Vegeta reminded her.

"I can win," she snapped at her grandfather.

"I never said you couldn't," Vegeta walked over to the controls in the gravity and turned them on a low setting. He picked up sabre from the pile of gear Trunks had purchased. "An opponent would be better practice," he pointed out coming to face her.

"Hope you're prepared to lose," she smirked before launching her first strike.

xxXXxx

"Did you know Dad knows how to use a sword?" Bra asked walking into the kitchen holding a tablet.

"What are you talking about?" asked Bulma looking up from her own tablet. Bra showed the feed from the gravity room. He wasn't quite fencing, but he seemed to be decent with the sabre. "Vegeta is a man of many talents," Bulma smiled handing Bra back the tablet. "Now where is my grandson?"

"Right here," announced Henry grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Yes you are, but I was talking about Veggie," Bulma ruffled Henry's hair he was still in a suit from work.

"He's playing in the back yard with Ivar," answered Bra. Veggie always stuck close to Ivar whenever he was on Earth.

xxXXxx

"Why is Cora learning to fence?" asked Cami. She was having dinner with her parents. Cora had chosen to stay at Capsule Corp to practice.

"I'm not sure, but knowing your sister, she won't stop till she's the best," Pan replied giving Trunks a smile. Cora was a mixture of stubborn from both sides of the family.

"How is cheerleading going?" asked Trunks.

"It's boring, but we're seeing it through," Cami told them with a smile.

"I'm proud of you," he ruffled her hair.

xxXXxx

"On Saturday, can I go to the movies?" Litta asked eating her dinner.

"Sure, are you going with Cami?" Goten asked not thinking anything of it.

"I bet she's going with Kaleb," teased Bar.

Rini was serving out more food when she raised an eyebrow.

"Who is Kaleb?" Goten asked looking bothered.

"A friend," Litta answered quickly.

"Yeah her boyfriend," laughed Bar. Rini bopped him on the head.

"No, no, no. No boyfriends!" groaned Goten.

"Does Cami also have a friend?" asked Rini giving her daughter a side smile.

"Cami has lots of friends. She's friends with Kaleb too," she answered to turning to Goten for the second statement.

"Is Saturday a date, or who are you going to the movies with?" Goten eyed his daughter knowing she could be sneaky at times.

"Cami and Kaleb are both going," huffed Litta.

"Fine, I have no problem with it as long as it's not a date. How about you Rini?" Goten gave his approval. Rini nodded her agreement.

xxXXxx

"You ready?" asked Maddox. Cora had been a little absent over the week.

"Of course," she smirked getting ready to face Giles. The day was over, and the coach had agreed to let them use the gym as long as they promised to pack up when they were done. Giles and Cora approached one another dropping into en garde position. Giles advanced first attempting to gain the opportunity to strike. He lunged missing due to her retreat. Upon his retreat he regained a proper en garde position. Cora lunges gaining a point.

Maddox watched hearing the clashing of sabres throughout the room. Giles group of friends mouths dropping as the watched Cora defeat Giles. Giles growled throwing his sabre. He pulled off his mask throwing it to the side. Then he lunged at Cora pinning her to the ground.

"Shouldn't you help her?" asked one of Giles friends. Maddox laughed under his breath, like Cora needed help defending herself. Giles was tossed off of Cora. She bounced up with little trouble. Giles tried to tackle her again, but she easily dodged causing him to run into the wall. Cora smiled putting away the last of the equipment before grabbing Maddox to the leave the gymnasium.

xxXXxx

"Pawpa, I won today," Cora told Vegeta grabbing his waist in a hug.

"I expected as much," Vegeta returned the hug.

"AAAAA!" a scream came from the kitchen. They ran in to find Henry with his head down on the table. "Why?" he mumbled face down in the table.

"What is he being so dramatic about?" asked Cora. Bra handed her a magazine. Henry's picture was on the cover with the title, _World's Most Eligible Bachelor_.

"It's not that big of a deal," Bulma assured him. Henry shot his Grammie a glare.

"I'm kind of with Henry on this… They might as well of put a trophy wife bimbo apply within sign on the front of Capsule Corp," Cora snickered.

"Your father was number one on the list for years," Bulma comforted, but it only seemed to make things worse.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Cami entering the kitchen.

"He's the most eligible bachelor in the world," laughed Bra. Veggie came darting into the kitchen climbing quickly into his mother's arms. He tended to be a little monkey like in his actions, something not uncommon of saiyan children.

"Henry wanna go to the movies with me on Saturday?" Cami asked not seeing the big deal in her aunt's statement.

"Sure, better to make plans with you before the vultures start circling," whined Henry.

"You are being over dramatic," Bulma scolded.

xxXXxx

Henry met Cami and Litta at the movie theater. "Hey Litta, I didn't know you were coming," Henry greeted them. He was wearing a hat and sunglasses in an attempted to hide his identity. As predicted, women and some men had been flocking to him since the release of the article.

"I am and I'm not," Litta smiled before heading over to meet a boy he recognized as Kaleb.

"Is Kaleb seeing the movie with us?" Henry asked his little sister.

"No, but if Uncle Goten asks Litta and Kaleb sat with us. What movie do you want to see?" Cami asked looking over the display of movie titles.

Henry watched as the couple got their tickets and headed into the theater. He held back a growl. "Let's see the same movie as them in case Uncle Goten asks us about it," Henry suggested pulling his little sister after them.

xxXXxx

During the movie, Henry fiddled with his bag of jelly beans glaring at Kaleb. He was seated with Litta about five rows in front of them. Cami was busy watching the movie. Kaleb moved to wrap an arm around Litta. Henry flicked a jelly bean hitting Kaleb in the head causing him to twitch and nearly hit Litta. She glared at Kaleb. Henry held back a snicker.

xxXXxx

After the movie, Kaleb tried to kiss Litta only to be hit with another jelly bean. He twitched again swinging around trying to figure out who was doing it. Litta back away looking annoyed.

"Did you have a fun time with Kaleb?" Henry asked putting extra emphasis on Kaleb's name.

"How is that any of your business?" she spat back.

"Whatever, come on. I'm driving you both home," he announced rolling his eyes. Cami was yawning as the climbed into his car. By the time they made it to Litta's house Cami was fast asleep in the passenger seat. "See ya," he called as Litta climbed out of the back seat. "Hope you had fun with Kaleb," he again put extra emphasis on his name.

Litta stopped on her way into the house stomping back to Henry's car. "You don't like him," she snapped.

"I didn't say that," he countered quickly a little surprised by her anger.

"I have every right to date whoever I want," she growled at him.

"True, but I have every right to think they're not good enough for you," Henry hissed trying to keep his cool. He didn't want Goten or Rini coming outside to see their fight or to wake up his baby sister.

"You should let me figure that out," she turned back towards the house. "I'm not going out with him again by the way… He was too twitchy," she called over her shoulder. Henry smirked at hearing that.

 ** _Please Review, it means a lot to me._**


	33. Chapter 33

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 37

Bra is 39

Goten is 50

Trunks is 51

Henry is 20

Cora is 16/17

Maddox is 18

Litta is 14

Cami is 14

Bardock is 10

Vegeta Jr is 4

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Thirty-Three:** Dating, College, & Kittens

"Woman, are you sure about this?" growled Vegeta watching Bulma work on her computer.

"Why wouldn't I be," she replied simply.

"They're bonded already," scoffed Vegeta knowing his point wouldn't change her mind.

"Yes, but they haven't figured it out yet. So Henry still a chance to find love like a normal human," Bulma typed away.

"I don't believe normal humans do this," he commented as he left the room.

xxXXxx

"Hey you got some fancy looking mail," Bra handed Henry an envelope when he came through the door.

"Huh, it does look fancy," he observed before opening it. He took a seat. "What the hell?" he exclaimed as he read the invitation.

"What is it?" Bra came to read over his shoulder. "Thank you for joining the society," she read aloud.

"I didn't join this. It sounds like a cult!" Henry yelled. Bulma grinned hearing her daughter and grandson.

"It's not a cult. It's a match making service, and I signed you up," Bulma informed him.

"Why?" he groaned slouching down in his seat.

"Because the society is a very elite match making service, and I thought it would be good for you since you haven't been dating lately," she explained.

"I've been working and doing school. Or is having two masters degrees in engineering a bad thing," he pointed out.

"If the society is so good, why didn't you sign me up when I was young, or Trunks?" Bra asked taking the piece of mail to read over more closely.

"Neither of you qualified," Bulma stated simply.

"But Henry does?" Bra stared at her mother confused.

"Yes he does," she answered running a hand through his hair.

"Are you going to explain how?" demanded Bra a little peeved she wasn't deemed good enough for something.

"To be a member of The Society, you have to have wealth on both sides of your family," explained Bulma.

"And Dad is a prince but not rich," Bra commented. Bulma nodded.

"Henry has Satan money on one side, Capsule Corp money on the other. They've been after me to convince him to join since he turned eighteen," Bulma went on.

"But you didn't convince me, you just signed me up without asking!" Henry proclaimed making a pouting face at his Grammie.

"You only have to go to a certain number of events a year. Your information will be added to their book, and they will work on finding the right girl for you," Bulma grinned at him.

xxXXxx

"I need a babysitter tomorrow afternoon. Cora could you?" Bra asked her niece.

"I've got practice tomorrow," Cora answered flipping the page in the book she was reading.

"Great, I'll have to leave Veggie with Daddy again," groaned Bra.

"What's wrong with Vegeta watching him?" asked Pan handing Bra a cup of tea.

"He looks up to him to much. It's like he wants to be just like him," sighed Bra.

"Well he does look just like him," laughed Pan.

Cami and Litta rushed through the house laughing and singing. "Could you two be quiet," Cora gave the two girls a stern look.

Litta rolled her eyes not thinking much of Cora. "What's up?" Cami asked bouncing excitedly to hug her aunt, paying her sister no mind at all.

Pan smiled wide. "Bra is needing a babysitter tomorrow afternoon," she informed her.

"Oh I can do it!" Cami gave her aunt a Son grin.

"Are you sure?" Bra asked looking a bit nervous.

"Yeah it'll be fun!" Cami answered happily.

xxXXxx

Vegeta Junior watched his cousin closely. She was putting out coloring books and starting a movie.

"Here you go Veggie," she offered him a seat.

"Cora watches me," he informed her unwilling to take the seat.

"Yeah, but she had practice today. So you're with me," her smile never wavered.

"Okay… buts I'm watching you," he told her climbing up into the seat he was offered.

xxXXxx

Henry knocked on his father's office door. He heard giggling inside. He cringed knocking harder.

"Come in," called Trunks. Henry walked in to find his mother looking flushed. He gave her an awkward wave.

"Hey sweetheart, what are you up to?" Pan rushed over to hug him.

"I wanted to see if Dad could help me get out of this thing Grammie signed me up for," he handed Trunks the letter from the Society. Pan headed around the desk to read over his shoulder.

"She signed you up for a country club kind of dating service," laughed Trunks.

"Yeah, she says I haven't been dating enough over the past couple years," grumbled Henry. It was a little worse having this conversation with both his parents instead of just his father.

"Bra told me about this. It's a way to keep gold diggers out of the field," Pan announced taking the letter from Trunks.

"My love life is going fine. Could you please tell Grammie that I don't need to join this?" Henry nearly begged.

"You're already signed up, and you are only required to go to a mixer every few months," Pan countered. Henry groaned. His mother would think it was a good idea.

"Your mother's right. Grammie already got you are year long membership, so tough it out. Maybe you'll meet someone special," Trunks gave his son a smirk and a wink.

xxXXxx

Veggie was asleep on Cami when Pan and Bra got home.

"He's so cute when he's sleeping," commented Pan.

"Unlike when he's wake and looks like a tiny grumpy middle aged man," laughed Bra.

"Cami," she nudged her half asleep daughter's shoulder. "Bra's here to pick up Veggie," Pan explained. Cami sat up more her hair a mess. Veggie had drooled all over her.

"We had a great time," she mumbled out allowing Bra to scoop him into her arms.

"Glad to hear," she laughed. Veggie snuggled closer into his mother's grip.

xxXXxx

"Cami, I really like you," a boy studdered.

Cami smiled broadly, "I like you too."

"Really?" the boy looked so hopeful.

"Yeah, you're a really nice guy," she replied touching his arm lightly before wandering off.

"Does she even realize she is leading them on?" asked Cora with a sigh.

"Nope," answered Litta rolling her eyes.

xxXXxx

Cora was coming off the field after softball practice.

"Miss Briefs can we have a word with you," a man in a suit asked. He was with her coach.

"Sure," she gave a soft smile.

"I'm with Orange Star University. Have you ever considered playing softball in college?" the man asked.

"They're offering a large scholarship Cora. It's an amazing opportunity," her coach chimed in.

"There's no way I qualify for any type of scholarship," Cora held back the urge to roll her eyes. Her parents had way too much money for her to get scholarships, no matter how smart she was.

"Technically it's not a scholarship. Since your grandfather is a professor at Orange Star, you instantly get reduced tuition. If you were to agree to play softball, we would wave your tuition entirely," the man explained.

"You don't need to answer now. Talk it over with your parents," her coach patted her shoulder.

xxXXxx

The lounge was full well dress men and women. Henry stayed on the edge of the room. Most were mingling. He sighed wishing the event was over already.

"Boring huh?" a woman in a dark blue cocktail dress gave him a half smile.

"Yeah," he shrugged. For some reason, he felt like he had met her before.

"Ayumi Nattak," she held out her hand.

"Henry Briefs," he shook her hand.

"You don't remember me," she chuckled to herself.

"You seem familiar," he admitted.

"We met back when we were interviewing for preschools," she reminded him. Henry groaned slightly under his breath. She was the little girl who was mean to him all those years ago. "I heard that," she snickered elbowing him.

"Sorry," he mumbled rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Don't be. I was a bit of a brat when I was little," she giggled.

"Really, you think you grew out of it," poked her with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Wanna go on a date and find out?" she fluttered her eyelashes. He cringed and started stammering. "I was only kidding," she giggled for a second time.

"Sorry, I just really wish I wasn't here right now," Henry sighed.

"Parents sign you up without asking?" she asked leaning against the wall next to him.

"My grandparents did, and my parents agreed it was a good idea," he replied honestly.

"Yeah, my parents signed me up without asking. If you want someone to hate on stuff with, I'm your girl," she offered. Henry gave an awkward smile assuming this was her strange way of asking for a date. "Don't worry you're not my type," she gave him a wink.

"Oh really, what's your type then?" he asked. He knew most women thought that he was attractive, so how could Ayumi not.

"Long brown hair, shapely legs, and a pair of large breasts," she answered in a low voice.

Henry nearly spit out his drink. "I didn't know the Society catered to different sexualities," he choked out.

"Oh they don't… Why do you think I'm so board," she laughed.

xxXXxx

"A scholarship!" Chi-Chi nearly screamed. Gohan smiled awkwardly at his mother. Trunks and Pan were at his house to discuss Cora's situation. "Gohan got a full ride, but a sport scholarship isn't bad," Chi-Chi continued.

"Technically, it's a wavier not a scholarship," Cora pointed out.

"Technically do you even want to go to Orange Star? I know you were thinking about it, but you were also thinking about London, Paris, and the United States," Pan chimed in.

"Your mom's right. You need to think about where you want to go to school," Videl agreed.

Trunks and Gohan kept their mouths shut as they all bickered.

xxXXxx

"Cami!" a group of girls rushed to speak to her. They pushed Litta to the side. "Cami are you trying out for the volleyball team?" asked one of the girls.

"I hadn't thought about it," she shrugged.

"Well you should! You're tall and would be great at it," one girl complimented.

"Litta we could both try out!" Cami suggested loudly. Litta smiled holding back an eye roll. Cami was terrible at realizing someone wasn't wanted.

"Litta's too short," huffed one of the girls. Litta raised her eyebrows in an expression of 'really'.

"Litta and I do everything together," Cami informed the girls.

"Well you both can try out, but we all know she won't make it," laughed the girls heading down the hallway.

xxXXxx

"Gramps!" Cora called to Hercule on her way into the gym.

"Cora, what are you up to?" he hugged his great granddaughter.

"I got offered a scholarship," she started to explain.

"Videl told me," he beamed with pride.

"Well mom wants me to have a plan and pick the right school," Cora started again. He nodded. The two headed for his office. "I've been thinking about long term. Henry is getting Capsule Corp, no competition on that one. He's way better with technology than I am. I was hoping to do more of a public relations kind of position," she smiled hoping he understood what she was getting at.

"Public relations is a big part of Satan Enterprise," Hercule smiled taking a seat at his desk.

xxXXxx

"Okay I give, why are you looking at kittens?" Litta asked. Cami had been looking at kittens for the better part of an hour now with no explanation.

"Henry needs a new cat," Cami answered simply.

"Why? He has Shadow Rose," Litta smiled thinking of the sweet graying black cat that trotted around Capsule Corp.

"She died last week," Cami stated sadly continuing to look at kittens.

"What!" Litta yelped. How could no one tell her? How could Henry not tell her?

"She was older than Cora," shrugged Cami. Litta nodded it was true. Shadow was an old kitty. "How about this one?" she pointed to a kitten on the screen. The kitten was black and fluffy though not quite a longhaired cat.

"Is it a girl?" Litta looked on the screen. Yes it was. "She'll be perfect!" Litta grinned.

"Can your mom take us to get her?" asked Cami. Litta nodded pulling out her phone to call her mother.

xxXXxx

"If I go to Orange Star University, I can double major in public relations and management with a minor in marketing," Cora looked excited scrolling on her laptop.

"That sounds like exactly what you want to do," laughed Maddox. Cora was currently sitting on his bed in his dorm room.

"I know! Plus, I already have fifteen credits from high school finished, and I won't have to worry about having to transfer them to a different university," she went on.

Maddox took a deep breath. "Cora, I know we haven't talked about it being a factor, but are you wanting to come Orange Star because I am going here?" he asked hoping she wouldn't be angry with him.

"No. It is a school near my family. It has the major I want, and I can do internships for Gramps since it's so close," she stated firmly. Maddox awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "And the fact I would be at the same university as my boyfriend is just a huge bonus," she leaned over kissing his cheek.

xxXXxx

"Rini!" Bra hugged Rini while the girls rushed past carrying a kitten. "What are you doing here?" she asked pulling Rini into the kitchen to talk.

"The girls wanted to go get Henry a new kitten since Shadow passed away," Rini explained.

"He was so upset when it happened. Mom gave him the day off work," Bra sighed. "What does the new kitten look like?" she asked glancing in the direction the girls had rushed off in.

"Small medium haired black kitten. She has a tiny bit of white under her chin, but the girls said it was close enough to all black," Rini smiled.

xxXXxx

"Henry!" yelled Cami barging into his apartment on the other end of the Capsule Corp property.

"Can you knock!" he croaked pulling his shirt on. Litta blushed awkwardly. She never went into Henry's apartment. Usually she saw him in the main house.

"We got you something," Cami announced in a sing song voice.

"Great," grumbled Henry wearing a light smile at his baby sister's attics.

"Close your eyes and stick out your hands," she ordered.

He did as directed. "It better not be slime again," warned Henry.

"We did that to you once. Let it go," Litta rolled her eyes. Henry never forgot anything.

Cami sat the kitten in his hands. It wiggled and tried to jump off him. "Open them," she ordered.

He chuckled snuggling the kitten to his chest. "Aren't you a pretty kitty," he commented petting the little fluff ball.

"She's so you won't be lonely," Cami stated firmly. He gave a light laugh. Cami would worry about him being alone.

"What are you going to name her?" asked Litta. She petted the now purring kitten on the head.

"Shadow," he answered simply. Cami grinned happily.

"You can't give her the same name as Shadow Rose," Litta groaned. Boys were stupid when it came to names.

"Her name is Shadow Lilly," he held the kitten away from her and stuck out his tongue.

"That's perfect! I'm gonna go tell Grammie," Cami rushed out the door leaving Litta and Henry alone.

"I was really sad when I heard about Shadow Rose," Litta admitted softly her eyes staring at the floor.

"I was sad too, but she was an old cat," Henry still held his new kitten.

"I was really upset that you didn't tell me about it though," Litta continued not looking up from the floor. His eyes widened at her admission. "I feel like you don't talk to me like you used to," she barely whispered.

Before Henry could reply, there was a knock at his apartment door. Ayumi poked her head in. "Hey Henry," she greeted her grin widening at the sight of the kitten. "Is this the new Shadow?" she stroked the kitten's head. Litta ran out of the room ready to cry. Of course Henry told her about Shadow. She was gorgous. He probably told her everything. Ayumi took the kitten from Henry. "Go after her," she instructed.

Henry caught up to Litta half way to the main house in the garden and grabbed her arm. "Litta why are you upset?" demanded Henry. He held his breath.

"Why'd you tell her about Shadow Rose, but you didn't tell me?" she spat back. She was somewhere between angry and sad, and she was going to take it out on him.

"Ayumi is a friend, I've been hanging out with lately… I don't see you as much anymore," he replied loosening his grip on her.

"Like she's really just a friend," she snarled wanting to slap him.

"Yes! She is just a friend. Trust me I'm not her type," he gave a weak smile.

"Yeah right," she replied. How could any girl turn down Henry?

"Yeah right, because I'm not a girl!" he nearly shouted getting a little frustrated at her not taking his word.

"What? Wait… She's a lesbian?" Litta suddenly looked confused.

Henry nodded. "Litty, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Shadow… But you know you can text me or come by my apartment if you're at Capsule Corp. I don't bite," he gave her a smile.

"I'd like that," she hugged his neck before heading back to the main house.

Henry headed back to his apartment. Ayumi was playing with Shadow when he came in. "So that's the girl huh?" she asked a smirk wide on her face.

Henry blinked confused. "What do you mean 'the girl'? She's my sister's best friend. And basically my cousin," he explained.

"Whatever you say," she tossed him a toy mouse to give the kitten.

xxXXxx

"So what are you two girls up to?" Bra asked once both Litta and Cami were back in the main house.

"We're trying out for volleyball," announced Cami. Rini looked surprised at the two.

"I thought about doing volleyball in high school, but I didn't get along with many of the girls on the team so I decided against it," Bra commented coming to sit down in the living room with the girls.

"Since when are you two interested in volleyball?" asked Rini finally voicing surprise.

"I don't know, since Litta said so," shrugged Cami. Rini and Bra both turned to stare at Litta.

"The team invited Cami to tryout," muttered Litta knowing her mother would make her explain.

"They only invited Cami?" Bra asked shocked the two girls were always together.

"Yeah, and they were kind of rude to Litta," replied Cami. Litta groaned knowing the two women were going to want more details now.

"How were they rude?" asked Rini her eyes narrowing.

"They said I was too short to play," responded Litta with a snort.

"So you are trying out just to prove them wrong?" Rini recapped to see if she was understanding.

"Yeah," her daughter replied looking aggravated.

"And if you make the team, you're just going to quit?" Rini stared hard at the two girls. Rini groaned again. Her parents hated quitters.

"You two shouldn't try out if you don't want to be on the team. Try out for something you like," offered Bra hoping to defuse the tension in the room.

"Like what?" Cami asked cocking her head to the side.

"What's something you like to do, anything a sport, activity, a craft?" explained Rini her gaze softening.

"I like singing," Cami grinned broadly. Litta nodded her agreement.

"Orange Star has a choir and musical plays, or at least they did back when I went there," Bra suggested.

"They still have both," Litta confirmed.

"See try out for those then," Rini order giving her daughter a slightly warning look.

xxXXxx

"Daddy, am I a good singer?" Cami asked after singing her try out song for the millionth time.

"Of course angel," he assured her as he continued reading.

"I'm sure you'll make the choir," Pan hugged her daughter reassuringly.

xxXXxx

"You sound like a dying cat," yelled Bardock.

"Come say that to my face," Litta called back.

"I'm not scared of you," laughed Bar.

"Oh you will be when I blow up your face," she yelled throwing a ki blast at his face and scorching a throw pillow.

"No ki attacks in the house!" yelled Rini rolling her eyes. "Goten deal with your kids," she ordered continuing her cooking.

"Litta save that for outside. Bar be nice to your sister. Her singing is actual very pretty," Goten attempted to scold them. He walked back into his wife wrapping his arms around Rini. "Do you remember when our house was quiet?" he asked snuggling into her neck.

"It's been a while," she laughed hearing the two yelling in the living room again.

xxXXxx

"I hope Cami makes it. She worked so hard," commented Pan. Today was the day, the school was announcing who made choir.

"It might be better if she didn't," muttered Cora.

"Why do you say that?" asked Videl from her seat at the kitchen table.

"Because if she made choir, then she'll try out for honor choir, then show choir, then captain of show choir," Cora rolled her eyes as if the situation wasn't self explanatory.

"But if she doesn't make it she goes back her usual no worries routine," observed Videl. Cora nodded her eyes never fully leaving the book she was reading.

xxXXxx

Gohan was picking the girls up today. They got into the car quietly.

"Are you not going to tell me?" he asked Cami and Litta giving them a hopeful smile.

"Tell you what Gampa?" asked Cami not guessing what he was referring to.

"We made choir," answer Litta smiling at Cami always present obliviousness.

"I'm so proud of you both," he told them.

"Thank you Gampa Gohan. Can we go practice sparring at your house?" Cami asked looking excited about the chance to fight someone.

"Of course we can," he grinned even wider.

xxXXxx

"So you're really coming here?" Maddox asked nervously. Cora was sitting on his bed smirking at him.

"Yes, I am," she stood pulling him into a deep kiss.

They broke apart to catch their breath. "Awesome," he commented before kissing her back.

 **Author's Note-** _If I skip something you would have liked to see, please PM or mention it in a review, and I will do my best to add a chapter to include it._

 ** _Please Review, it means a lot to me._**


	34. Chapter 34

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 37/38

Bra is 40

Goten is 50/51

Trunks is 52

Henry is 20/21

Cora is 17

Maddox is 19

Litta is 15

Cami is 14/15

Bardock is 11

Vegeta Jr is 4

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Thirty-Four:** Moving Out, Match Makers, and High School Drama

"Focus," snapped Piccolo pushing Litta back. Gohan and Cami were sparring off to the side. Litta was becoming frustrated and emotional.

"I am," she shouted lunging at him and missing.

"If you were, you wouldn't have missed," snorted Piccolo. She growled energy started crackling around her. "Now focus," he ordered again. She went for him again, landing one hit. "Better," he observed landing a hit of his own. She doubled over in pain. "Get up," Piccolo commanded.

"Shut up," she growled standing up. Her eyes went red as she glared at him. Piccolo frowned. Gohan looked worried but kept Cami from noticing. Energy was crackling around her again, but this time it was destroying the ground around her feet. She attacked Piccolo with force. His arm was removed by the snarling saiyan. Gohan attacked Litta from behind knocking her unconscious.

"Gampa your supposed to be sparring with me," whined Cami not realizing what just happened.

"I think we're done for today," commented Gohan scooping his niece into his arms.

"What's wrong with Litta?" Cami asked floating over to Gohan and Piccolo.

"Nothing, she just needs a little rest," he lied.

Cami looked between Piccolo and Litta. "Did her powers go all out of control again?" she asked.

The two men glanced at each other. "You knew about this?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, I'm stronger most of the time, but if Litta loses control, she's stronger," shrugged Cami. Cami was more observant than most people gave her credit for.

"You shouldn't fight her when she loses control. She isn't herself," Gohan attempted to warn his granddaughter.

"Yeah, but she won't calm down till she gets it out of her system," Cami countered.

"This happens often?" asked Piccolo. He seemed unbothered by his missing arm.

"Every couple weeks," Cami replied still not seeing the big deal. The two men made eye contact for a second time.

xxXXxx

"Hey I was hoping I'd catch you," Henry grinned coming into his mother's old bedroom.

Litta was sitting on the bed. She felt out of it. Uncle Gohan had told her she got knocked out. "What are you doing out here?" she asked pulling her knees to her chest.

"Delivering a late birthday present," he announced pulling a box from behind his back.

"I thought you forgot," she blushed as Henry handed her the box.

"No, they were just harder to make than I thought," he rubbed the back of his head in a Goten like manner.

She smiled ripping open the box. Inside were two silver cuffs. "You made these?" her eyes were wide at the beautiful bracelets.

"Yeah, sorry it took so long. Making jewelry is harder than I thought," he apologized. He smiled watching her put them on. "Aunt Bra says cuffs are coming back. I don't know how true that is, but I thought you would like them," he explained.

Litta bounced up wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love them," she assured him.

xxXXxx

Once everyone had left for the night, Gohan told Videl what happened.

"She lost control again," Videl looked worried.

"Yes, Cami says it's been happening pretty often," Gohan sighed.

"You know Henry shows up like clockwork every time it happens," Videl's worry seemed to leave when she mentioned of her grandson.

"You don't think they are together, do you?" Gohan asked.

"No, but he always knows when she needs him. Pan and Trunks got together when she was sixteen and he was thirty, so who knows. They may get together next year or in ten," she smiled.

"I wonder when Pan and Trunks will figure it out," chuckled Gohan.

xxXXxx

Cami wore her headphones as she danced about singing her music. She wore a tank top and short spandex shorts.

"What is she wearing?" demanded Trunks turning to Pan for answers.

"Shorts?" shrugged Pan. She didn't buy them for her.

Trunks popped a headphone from his daughter's ear. "Angel, where did you get those shorts? They are a little inappropriate," he asked nicely.

"Grammie Del got them for me. She said they are like the ones she wore in high school," Cami answered before putting her headphone back in and dancing away.

"Your mom gave her those," grumbled Trunks.

"Well, my mom is shorter and probably wore longer shirts," replied Pan.

"Yeah, she did," commented Trunks smiling a little to himself.

"Wait, you thought my mom was hot," Pan croaked out.

"Hey, Goten and I both did," he laughed.

"Well who's hotter me or my mom?" Pan asked with a slight huff.

"Panny, you know it's you. I love you," he wrapped his arms around her from behind pulling her back tight to his chest.

"You better," she said with a fake pout before turning around to kiss him.

xxXXxx

"Daddy, it's an all girls dormitory," Cora rolled her eyes. Her father had been worried about her and Maddox being at school together.

"But boys can come over?" Trunks made a face setting another box in her new dorm room.

"Yes, but there is a curfew for male visitors," Cora went on hoping he would worry less.

"Can I come visit?" asked Cami carrying a box.

"Sure," Cora shrugged not surprised Cami wanted to come visit.

"We could have a slumber party!" exclaimed Cami.

"I will have schoolwork to do ya know," Cora rolled her eyes.

"You still better come home every now and then," Pan warned while helping Cora to start her unpacking.

"I will, I promise," Cora hugged her mom. Henry snickered to himself. He had moved straight from his parents to his apartment at Capsule Corp. Though his mother still gave him the same lecture.

xxXXxx

"So you're in an all girls dorm," Maddox stated aloud.

"Yeah, and it's almost visitor curfew," she smiled at him. He was sitting on her floor while she unpacked.

"So I should go then," he got up slowly not wanting to leave.

"One sec let me grab my bag," she told him grabbing her backpack.

"Why are you doing that?" Maddox seemed confused.

"Cause I'm spending the night at your place," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh that's great," he grinned like an idiot. A smirk played on her lips as she pushed him toward the door.

xxXXxx

"I was worried we were going to have a problem once your sister went off to college," the principal sighed. Cami fidgeted in her seat.

"We didn't do anything," grumbled Litta.

"Of course you didn't," the older man gave them a glare.

"I think we need to have a talk with your parents," he stated pushing back his hair smiling a bit at the girls' discomfort.

"My parent's are out of town today," Cami informed him.

"Well then I'll just have the next contact called in for you," he replied heading out to instruct his secretary who needed to be called.

He came back in and sat as his desk as they waited. After about half an hour his intercom buzzed, "Miss Briefs grandmother is here."

"Send her in," the principal sat forward in his seat. Videl walked in. "Vvvidel," he stammered.

"Sharpener?" she questioned straining to see if it was really her old friend from high school. He still had blond hair but it was starting to gray. It wasn't quite shoulder length and was slicked back similar to his old style.

"Yeah, uh you look great," he hurried around the desk to hug her. "So what brings you down here?" he asked sitting on the front edge of his desk completely forgetting about Cami and Litta.

"I was called about my granddaughter being in trouble," Videl gave him a questioning look.

"You can't be a grandmother yet," he complimented her.

"Well I am. Want to tell me what's going on," she was getting irritated. Sharpener had away of not getting to the point.

"Well a student was pushed down the stairs after having a confrontation with your granddaughter and her friend," he explained.

"We didn't push him down the stairs," announced Cami.

"Yeah, if we were going to hurt him we would have just punched him in the face," Litta chimed in.

"Not helping Litta," Videl got on to her niece. "Do you have any proof they pushed him?" she asked.

"No that camera is broken," Sharpener went on.

"So no proof, and no one saw them do it," she smirked.

"Well no," Sharpener had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"But they did see this kid bothering my granddaughter earlier. Are you doing anything about that or are you too busy trying to pin something on them?" she got in his face.

"Uh I will give him detention when he's back at school tomorrow," he told her holding up his hands defensively.

"Great, can my granddaughter and niece go back to class now?" she asked staring him down.

"Of course you two go," he instructed. They quickly fled the room. "Briefs is your granddaughter… I should have put it together Cora was great at sports," he held a finger to his head as he announced his realization.

"Yes, she was. You haven't been the principal that long have you?" she asked lightening up.

"No, this will be my third year. From what I hear, Cami is like her brother not her sister, though I never met him," Sharpener elaborated.

"Cami's a good girl," she shot back not likely him insinuating she and Henry weren't good kids.

"God, and Cora looked so much like you. How did I not see it?" he was still stuck on his earlier realization.

"Sharpener, if there are any issues with Cami, call either me or Gohan," she instructed him heading for the door.

"Gohan that lucky king of the nerds," he said to himself after she left his office.

Rini entered the main office as Videl exited Sharpener's office. "Hey Videl," she greeted her sister in law.

"I already handled it," Videl informed her with a smile.

"What happened?" Rini asked walking back out of the school with Videl.

"The girls got blamed for something with no proof," she replied.

"Oh that principal is lucky I didn't get my hands on him," Rini huffed.

"Apparently the principal is an old high school friend of Gohan and I's," Videl smiled again.

"So he backed off because he remembered you?" Rini asked raising an eyebrow.

"That and the fact he still has the hots for me," Videl had a smirk playing on her lips.

xxXXxx

"Welcome back to class ladies," the choir instructor shook his head at the girls. "As I was saying, the drama department will be putting on Frozen this year as their musical," he announced to the class. "Everyone who tries out will get five points added to their final grade, and anyone who lands a part and accepts will get ten points added to their final grade in my class," he went on. The students were now discussing whether or not to try out. Seeing he had lost their attention, their teacher sighed and pulled a book to read from his desk for the last five minutes of class.

"I hope I get the part of Anna," Cami grinned.

"So were not going to talk Aunt Videl knowing our principal?" Litta asked already knowing the answer.

"Anna was always my favorite character," Cami went on.

Litta grinned, "I'll try out for Elsa."

xxXXxx

Bar dodged as his mother stabbed a knife at him. They had been at this for nearly an hour. "Bar, you need to be careful. You should be faster than that," Rini got on to him.

"You know most mother son bonding doesn't involve knife fights," Bar took a deep breath now that she had put the knife down.

"I think weapons bonding is special. Your dad and I did it a lot when we were dating," Rini smiled spinning the knife on the table. Bar stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Mom!" yelled Litta heading through the house and into the back yard where they were.

"Yes?" Rini smiled her children were very loud like her.

"Can I paint my room?" she asked.

"You don't like blush anymore?" Rini made a sad face at her daughter.

"Mom my room's been blush since before I was born," groaned Litta hoping her mother was only pretending to be upset.

"True, fine you can paint it, but no designs just one color," Rini stated firmly. Bar opened his mouth to speak. "Yes, if you also hate your mother's paint choice you can do yours too," she cut him off.

"I don't hate it," he muttered.

"Thank you Mom!" she hugged her mother and rushed off.

"Mommy can you bake me cookies?" Bar asked in an extra pitiful voice.

"No, but you can help me bake cookies," she told him heading toward the house.

"As long as they're chocolate chip!" he yelled running into the house.

xxXXxx

"Lavender is so pretty," giggled Cami watching as Litta opened to paint can.

"I think it'll look great," Litta smiled stirring the paint.

"Knock Knock," Henry poked his head in.

"Henry!" Cami tackled her brother. He laughed swinging her around to avoid falling.

"Aunt Bra said you left this after taking all that time to pick it out," he handed her a garment bag.

"My new dress!" she squeaked snatching it out of his hands.

"Go put it in the living room so we don't get paint on it," instructed Litta. Cami rushed off.

"Painting, I see," he leaned down and stirred the paint.

"Yes, we're painting my room," Litta told him moving back to admire the walls.

"With my color," he commented pouring the paint into the tray.

"No, it's a darker lavender than your hair," she stuck out her tongue.

"It is," he agreed handing her the roller and tapped a dot of paint onto her nose. "Have fun," he laughed leaving her room to say bye to her mother and his sister.

She huffed wiping off the paint annoyed.

"I should ask my parents if I can paint my room," Cami smiled rushing back into the room.

"What color would you want to paint it?" Litta asked surprised Cami would want to paint her room.

"I don't know. Maybe light yellow or a dark blue," she shrugged.

"Isn't Cora's old room light yellow?" asked Litta not quite remembering Cora's room.

"Yeah, that's why I don't think I should do yellow. Cora would think I was copying her," Cami made a pouting face.

xxXXxx

Cami's hair was braided into two very long pigtails. She was humming her try out song for Frozen as she got her school stuff ready. Trunks grinned watching her. Pan dished out breakfast smiling as well.

"Daddy can I paint my room?" she asked shoving two pieces of toast into her mouth.

"Angel, what's wrong with the color it is now?" he asked already knowing he was eventually going to say yes.

"I like the light green, but it's always been green," she gave a little pout.

"So you want to paint it a different color than green?" Pan asked taking a seat beside Trunks.

"Yeah, like blue," she nodded shoving more breakfast food in her mouth. Pan nodded trying not to laugh.

"Your mother and I will think about it," Trunks announced. Cami nodded eating like only a saiyan could.

xxXXxx

Cora was walking with Maddox through the Library. She stopped suddenly causing Maddox to topple to the ground.

"What's up?" he asked looking at the bulletin board.

"Orchestra try outs," she pointed to the pink flier.

"I knew you couldn't just do softball," he snickered taking a picture of the flier with his phone before pulling her away.

xxXXxx

"Thank you for trying out," the drama teacher thanked the girls making notes on her clipboard.

"Do you think we'll get parts?" Cami asked doing a little spin in the hallway.

"I'm sure. I just don't know if we'll get big parts or not," shrugged Litta.

"Gampa Gohan said Piccolo is going to train with us again today!" Cami ran off to her locker to grab her bag.

"Fun," muttered Litta following after her.

xxXXxx

Henry felt miserable. He had to meet with the matchmaker for the Society. She was a plump woman who wore way too much makeup and dyed her hair a very bring orange. She always pinched his cheeks… He hated her.

"Henry, sweetheart come on in," she opened the door to her office. He walked in and took a seat.

"You have over fifty requests for dates," she told him waving a pink sheet of paper. He cringed internally.

"Ms Loveday, you know I'm way too busy to go one fifty dates," he gave her a charming smile and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Of course hon! Not all of these women are good enough to meet with you, but I do have a few I would definitely recommend," she took out a pen and began circling and scratching out names.

xxXXxx

Trunks and Pan were making out on the couch in the middle of the afternoon.

"Panny I love you," Trunks told her after breaking the kiss.

"Daddy where's my violin?" Cora asked walking into the house unannounced.

"What are you doing here? You don't live here," whined Trunks. Pan giggled hopping off his lap to help Cora look.

xxXXxx

"Ho, Ho, Bitch, and Slut," Ayumi commented reading through the list of names Henry had been given.

"I have to pick at least five to go out with," Henry reminded her.

"Ah yes, the ten percent rule. If you would be less charming, you would get less requests," she sighed looking for her phone. "Do you want girls you might like or girls that will be easiest to shake off your trail?" she asked now scrolling through her phone.

"Ones I'll like that are not likely to stock me," Henry clarified. Ayumi gave a snort laugh.

"I can see what I can do. Let me guess you have to turn this in by Monday?" he nodded.

xxXXxx

"So Faye got a new capsule car for her birthday," Litta mentioned at dinner.

"And you want permission to go ride around with her?" Rini asked filling in the blanks.

"Well yeah," Litta was a little surprised her mother had caught on so soon.

"I don't know… Is she a bad driver?" Goten teased. Rini snicker at her husband.

"I bet Litta will be the worst driver ever," chimed in Bardock.

"Hey, we don't know that for sure. The only thing we've seen her drive is the battery powered Barbie jeep," Goten chuckled.

"Well I don't have to know how to drive yet," Litta stuck her tongue out making a face at her little brother.

"You can ride around with Faye on the days uncle Gohan isn't taking you out to train," Rini announced. Litta was so excited she jumped up to hug her mother.

xxXXxx

The cast list was posted on the bulletin board in the arts hallway for everyone to check. Cami ran up to check it. Her happiness seemed to fade.

"Cami you okay?" Litta started to read the list assuming neither of them got parts. They had both gotten parts just not the ones they had tried out for. "Lets go talk to Ms Ritz to see if it's a mistake," offered Litta pulling Cami toward the drama room.

"Hi Ms Ritz," Cami greeted the teacher.

"Can I help you girls?" the drama teacher asked looking up from her desk.

"How did I get my part? I didn't try out for it," Cami asked her smile returning a bit.

"You both have talent, but you are better suited to the others' role. Cami, you can hit the notes, and we won't have to buy a wig. It's a win win," explained Ms Ritz.

"And I got Anna because?" asked Litta speaking for the first time since they entered the space.

"You are a good singer and are shorter than Cami so the little sister bit is easier to sell," replied the teacher still not acknowledge the girls obvious botheredness.

xxXXxx

"Boss, Ms Nattak is here," one of the lab assistance told Henry with a nudge. He was tinkering with a new test product wearing white lab coat over his suit.

"Hey," he waved to her heading over taking off his safety glasses.

"I made your list," she handed him a sheet of paper.

"You are awesome!" he gave her a half hug to avoid getting her dirty.

"I know, now just don't forget to turn it in," she reminded him waving bye as she left the building.

xxXXxx

"I don't know why you two are so upset. Most girls would kill to get a leading role," Faye asked driving them to get ice cream.

"Cami just hates when people think she looks like Elsa," Litta explained from her spot in the back seat.

"I don't look like her. My hair isn't white, it's lavender," she poked at the large lavender messy bun that sat on the top of her head.

"You really do though. Tall but curvy, long light colored hair. You even have fair skin… Though your eyes are a different color," Faye pointed out.

"I guess. Litta are you going to wear a wig or just braid your hair?" Cami asked looking back at best friend.

"Wigs never agree with my hair. I'll probably just clip in a white stipe and braid it," Litta shrugged.

"You should dye your hair!" Faye nearly screamed.

"I'm not sure on that," Litta made a face.

"Well the shows not till the end of the semester, so you have lots of time to think about it," Faye laughed.

xxXXxx

"Excellent choices!" Ms Loveday went through the list Ayumi had made him.

"So can I just meet them at the club or…" Henry trailed off.

"Oh I can't let you get away with that again. You have to take these nice ladies out. I can work with you to set it up if you don't have ideas," she batted her eyelashes at him.

"I'm sure I can find nice dates to take them on," he gave her a charming smile wanting to end the meeting as soon as possible.

"Here's the contact info for the five young ladies. I'll let them know to expect a call," she informed him handing him a sheet of paper. He took it and quickly exited the room.

xxXXxx

Maddox was carrying Cora's bag while he walked her to her classes.

"I could carry that," Cora remarked, usually she didn't care when Maddox did things for her, but they had been getting a large amount of looks from the other students on the campus.

"I know… I saw a flyer for a fencing team," Maddox ignored the looks they were getting from their peers.

"You don't fence," she eyed him questioningly.

"I don't, but you do," he smiled giving her shoulder a bump.

"You want me to do fencing?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"I want you to do things you enjoy," he grabbed her hand giving it a playful swing.

"I enjoy you," she gave him a light push and made a quiet noise resembling a giggle. Maddox face turned red looking around quickly to make sure no one heard them.

xxXXxx

"So dates figured out so far are: Leslie 'Talks Too Much," Keiko "The Easily Surprised," and Charlotte "The Hot Mess." That leaves Saya "The Assertive" and Fleur "The Whore," Ayumi listed off.

"If you hate all of them, why did you pick them?" Henry asked trying not to laugh at her commentary.

"Hey just cause I wouldn't date them, doesn't mean they won't work for you," she shrugged.

"Well where should I take Saya and Fleur?" Henry asked trying to get back on topic.

"Definitely take Fleur to a late dinner, she's not nick named Fleur the whore for nothing," Ayumi wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Henry laughed. "Saya take out to lunch. It will be harder for her to bully you that way," she went on. Henry nodded.

xxXXxx

The rain was pouring as Faye drove the girls toward their homes.

"Faye, I think maybe you should pull over," Litta commented from the seat behind the drivers. Cami was in the passenger seat watching the intense rain.

"I'll be fine. I'm going five below," Faye assured them. A large truck was trying to pass them on the road.

"Slow down a little and let him pass you," Litta instructed.

"Fine," Faye braked as the drove along allowing the truck to pass. They continued on through a three way intersection. "See I'm a great driver," Faye announced seconds before they were impacted from the side slamming the car into the guardrail.

xxXXxx

"I think you're all set," Ayumi was getting her things together to leave Henry's in lab office.

"I'll walk you out," Henry offered walking her through the busy lab.

"So what is all this stuff?" she pointed at several disassembled machines.

"Product testing. I run all the new product testing. I work out all the bugs before we launch the products," Henry explained.

"So these are all new products?" she asked clarifying.

"Yeah, I don't mess with the old stuff. Grammie does the recall and defect testing. I do the before work," he explained. They noticed most of the people in the lab were watching the television that was muted in the corner of the room. The two walked over to see what was so interesting. It was a bad car crash. The bottom headline read, 'famous daughters sent to hospital.' "Someone unmute it," ordered Henry.

"Three young girls were in the vehicle that was hit. We believe one of them to be the daughter of Trunks Briefs President of Capsule Corp and the other to be the daughter of Goten Son the current World Champion," the tv reporter announced near the wreckage of the vehicle.

"Henry that's," Ayumi spoke softly placing a hand on his arm.

"I have to go find my dad," he headed for the door.

"I'll come with," she hurried after him forgetting her plans to leave.

xxXXxx

"Mr Briefs you can't go in there," shouted the secretary. Ayumi was behind him on the phone trying to confirm what hospital they were at. They barged into the board meeting.

"Ah the young Mr Briefs," one of the board members commented seeing Henry. They all knew he had more power than any of them, so they would have to deal with his interruption.

"Dad, I think Cami was in a car wreck," Henry announced ignoring the men completely.

"What?" Trunks stood no longer caring about the meeting.

"The hospital wouldn't confirm it out right, but they said it would be best if Mr Briefs and Mr Son were to come in," replied Ayumi hanging up her phone.

"We'll finish this meeting at a later date. I'll call Goten on my way there. Which hospital?" he asked as the three left the room.

"That boy is worse than his father ever was," scoffed one of the older board members.

"It's only a mater of time before his father makes him Vice President," commented another.

"We'll have to make sure that doesn't happen," a third stated firmly.

xxXXxx

"Angel are you okay?" Trunks, Henry, and Ayumi rushed in to the room.

"I'm fine, you know I can't get hurt that easy," Cami smiled causing the stiches in her cheek to be more noticeable.

"And I suppose it's that easy for me," commented Litta being wheeled into the room by Pan and Goten. Litta's leg was in a brace.

"You broke your leg?" Henry squawked out in a near laugh.

"Yes, she did. She'll be in a cast for about six weeks," Goten patted her head.

"No way, I thought it was impossible for you to do that," Cami yelped.

"Really, people break bones in car wrecks all the time," Ayumi was surprised.

There was an awkward pause. "She just means that Litta hasn't broken any bones before now, and they've always been very active," Pan covered for her daughter.

Henry seemed to be growing uncomfortable. He left the room wandering the hall and ending up near the nurses' station. "Those girls are lucky," one older nurse stated.

"Yeah, the driver got it the worst, and she'll be out of the hospital in just a few day," another younger nurse agreed. Henry headed outside to make a few calls.

xxXXxx

"You're such a loser. I would never have broken my leg that bad," Bar teased his older sister.

"Hey if she was human, she'd be in a cast for six months instead of six weeks," Rini reminded them handing her daughter a cookie.

"Mom, I can't not train for six weeks," groaned Litta.

"Maybe you'll get fat," Bar grinned at his sister.

"Bar," Rini gave her son a disapproving look.

"She won't get fat. Saiyans have great metabolisms," Goten commented. Rini sighed knowing Goten didn't even know he was making things worse.

 **Author's Note-** _If I skip something you would have liked to see, please PM or mention it in a review, and I will do my best to add a chapter to include it._

 ** _Please Review, it means a lot to me._**


	35. Chapter 35

**Tales of Parenthood**

Author's Note

Sequel to _Coming of Age_. Everyone except Goku and Doctor Briefs are alive, but Goku visits. Grand Tour happened and the dragon balls are gone. Ignores Dragon Ball Super.

Pan is 38

Bra is 40

Goten is 51

Trunks is 52

Henry is 21

Cora is 18

Maddox is 19

Litta is 15

Cami is 15

Bardock is 11

Vegeta Jr is 4

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any characters or variations of DBZ. I only own my OCs.

 **Chapter Thirty-Five:** Board Meetings and Broken Legs

Bulma looked up from her current project surprised to find it wasn't one of her lab assistants.

"Harbor what are you doing down here?" she wiped off her greasy hands to give the man a hug.

"Playing the double agent as usual my dear," he had a twinkle in his eye despite his age.

'What's the board trying to do now?" Bulma let out an exasperated sigh dropping her head.

"They are trying to find ways to keep Henry from being appointed the vice president because that would land him a spot on the board," Harbor explained.

"And what are your thoughts to stop their plan?" she asked. The man looked appalled she would think he had a plan. "Come on I know you wouldn't have come to see me if you didn't have a plan."

"Oh alright, I think you and Trunks should make him start coming to the board meetings. You could say he is there since he owns such a high percentage of our stock," his smile widened as he explained his plan.

"And then they would want him appointed to vice president because he would have to listen more than he would as a material shareholder," Bulma laughed. Harbor had always been great at out smarting the other members of the board. He was loyal to the Briefs family not the old men on the board.

xxXXxx

"Henry, I was beyond excited when you picked me to go out with," the Blonde smiled tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I thought we should give it a try," he stated awkwardly. He had honestly forgotten her name. She has to be either Leslie or Charlotte, Henry thought to himself.

"We could be the next power couple you know. My mother is making me the vice president of operations!" she announced excitedly.

"That's great, what would you be doing?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"I don't know, but it sounds super important," she giggled. Henry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

xxXXxx

"Remind me again why you can't just eat a senzu bean?" Cami asked annoyed with how slow Litta was moving on her crutches.

"Because the crash was too widely publicized, and everyone is already freaked out that no one died. I think they would start yelling aliens if my leg were to magically be healed over night," grunted Litta following after her.

"I wish you could just fly. It would be so much faster," whined Cami swaying side to side to keep herself entertained.

"So do I," huffed Litta more annoyed when they got to the stairs.

xxXXxx

"You missed your date with Charlotte," announced Ayumi walking into the lab. Since it was after hours, Henry was the only one working.

"I guess that date the other day was with Leslie, " Henry shrugged moving from the computer he was typing on.

"Well she's pissed and called me asking me where you were."

"And you said?" Henry was ninety percent sure she wouldn't have told her the truth.

"That I'm not your mother or your boss, so I had no clue," she walked over to look at his current project.

"Thank you! I'll call her tomorrow to reschedule," Henry moved to get a better look at the car.

"This is used," she observed.

"Yeah, it's from a crash. I'm looking into it," Henry replied climbing into the wreckage.

"This must be a special wreck. You don't do safety stuff… Don't give me that look. You told me that yourself," she rolled her eyes looking the car over closer. Then she saw the Orange Star High School Permit. "This is the wreck you sister and her friends were in," she stated loudly once she figured it out.

"Yes it is," Henry admitted.

xxXXxx

Litta glared from her spot next to Ms Ritz. Kira was on stage practicing the role of Anna.

"I'll be better before the show," grumbled Litta watching the senior flutter her eyelashes and over exaggerate her actions.

"That's the hope, but I would rather have a trained understudy than not," sighed Ms Ritz. That's enough for today ladies and gentle men," she announced leaving the students to mingle as they pleased.

"I really should have gotten this role to begin with. It is the lead after all," declared Kira flipping her hair.

"Litta got the part, because she is the best for it," Cami glared at the girl. She didn't like her attitude.

"Litta is a just another girl with a famous daddy. Oh wait that's you too!" she cackled.

"Shut up," snapped Litta crutching her way on to the stage.

"Trust me neither of you are worth a speck of attention… Though I suppose if you're in the show, your brother will come see it. He's dreamy," she was now in her own little daydream.

"Henry would never be interested in you," Litta growled.

"Oh does someone have a crush on him," she laughed again.

"No! She just knows my brother doesn't date trash," Cami spat back grabbing Litta before she lost control.

xxXXxx

Fleur was definitely the trashiest woman Henry had ever gone out with.

"Fleur it's been nice, but I think I should be going," Henry attempted to slide out of the booth.

"Really, we haven't even had dessert," she scooted closer.

"We just had cheesecake," Henry reminded her not catching her point until she ran her hand up his thigh. "I have an early meeting Fleur. Maybe another time," he slipped out of the booth quickly to avoid her touching him further.

xxXXxx

Pan read the letter making a mental note to hide it from Trunks.

"What's that?" Trunks asked looking over her shoulder.

"Just a health insurance thing," Pan attempted to hide the piece of mail.

"Is it about the car wreck?" he moved to grab it.

"Nope nothing about that," she kept it out of his reach.

"Then why won't you let me see it?" Trunks raised an eyebrow at his wife's odd behavior.

"Girl stuff," she answered.

"Uh huh?" he grab to letter quickly once she thought he had lost interest. He read through the letter.

"Trunks," she warned.

"I'll kill him," he growled.

"Stop it. Cora is old enough to make her own choices… Do you really think for a second Maddox could pressure her into anything?" Pan asked working to calm Trunks down.

"Why does she have to grow up?" Trunks whined letting his anger fade. It was true Maddox was not the one in charge between the couple.

"She's been grown up for a while. We just weren't for sure they were having sex… And technically she might have just decided to get birth control incase they decide to," she comforted him.

"I guess, I want her to be safe," grumbled Trunks taking a seat at the table.

Pan smiled moving to sit in his lap. "Besides I don't want her to have to change her plans due to pregnancy like we had to," she kissed his cheek.

"Do you regret it?" asked Trunks wrapping his arms around her.

"Not for a second," she kissed him.

xxXXxx

Cami and Litta were having a slumber party at Litta's house, and Bardock was being annoying as always.

"You know I like you being a gimp," Bardock stealing her crutches. Litta floated after him giving him a good punch in the arm.

"You can't get away with that at home," she yanked back her crutches.

"Mom Litta hit me!" he yelled running into the backyard where Goten and Rini were sparring.

"He's such a tattle tale," giggled Cami popping a movie into the player.

"Yeah, but he's fun to harass," shrugged Litta.

"I'm pretty sure your brother feels the same about you," chuckled Goten heading into the kitchen.

"Litta don't hit your brother," called Rini from her spot outside.

"Okay!" she yelled back. Goten laughed at how there was not real reaction to the siblings' torture of one another. It was just how they were.

xxXXxx

"Trunks I was thinking," Pan was pouring them some tea. They were having a quiet night in since the slumber party was at Goten's this weekend.

"About?" he removed his reading glasses to as he pulled his attention away from the article he was reading.

"Maybe we should talk to Cami about stuff," she blushed.

"Stuff what kind of stuff?" he wasn't catching on very quickly.

"Like the birds and the bees," Pan handed him a cup of tea.

"We've already had that talk with her," he was even more confused. They had explained sex and where babies come from a while ago.

"Yeah, but we didn't really cover safety or dating or what if she's already having sex," Pan rambled on.

"No way, my little angel isn't having sex. And if she was I would murder the boy that took advantage of her," Trunks stated firmly.

"That's the thing though. Maybe we need to have a talk with her to make sure some boy doesn't take advantage of her. It's like how you had a talk with Henry about being a ladies man," Pan explained.

"That talk didn't do a ton of good, he still went through women nearly as fast as Goten did," grumbled Trunks thinking about his son's track record.

"Hey, he stopped that. Now your mom is having to force him to date," Pan pointed out. Trunks shrugged. "Well I think we need to talk with Cami. She's too much like Grandpa Goku. She'll believe almost anything, and I don't want some boy using that against her."

xxXXxx

"You work weekends huh?" the older man observed Henry as he worked.

"I'm working on a side project," he patted the wreckage.

"Those are always good to keep you busy," chuckled Harbor.

"The real question is why are you here?" Henry knew who Harbor was, so what did a member of the Capsule Corp board want from him.

"Your grandmother and I have talked and feel that you should start attending board meetings," he explained knowing the young engineer wouldn't like the news.

"I don't exactly have a large interest in the business side things," Henry gave him a slight glare.

"Yes, but we both know as a material owner you have to care," Harbor pointed out. Henry groaned a little under his breath.

"So this is required of me, isn't it?" Henry asked already knowing the answer.

"I'll see you at the meeting next week," Habor chuckled waving as he left the lab.

After about a half hour, Henry had another visitor.

"I'm going to need you to start attending board meetings," Bulma announced coming into the lab. She started looking over the wreckage that Henry had requested to handle.

"Your old buddy was already here," he informed her for the most part ignoring her as he typed on his computer.

"So you'll be there then?" she asked leaning in front of him to get his attention.

"Yes," he sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to get away with not going.

"Great, now tell me what is so important about the girls' wreck," she started looking at what he was typing on.

"Litta broke her leg," he muttered. Bulma smiled, so he was upset that Litta was hurt in the wreck.

"And?" she prodded.

"The metal in the car isn't strong enough to break her leg," he continued.

"You sound sure about that?" Bulma raised an eyebrow at her grandson.

"I did a bone density test," he answered simply.

"You tested Litta's bone density?" she made a face.

"No, I tested my mom's. They are both twenty-five percent saiyan, so it should be roughly the same," Henry explained.

"If the car didn't break her leg how did it happen?" Bulma asked.

Henry motioned for her to follow him to the wreckage. There was no door and the car had to be cut in places to give him better access to the vehicle. "Sit in the drivers seat, and I'll show you," Henry motioned to the seat. He climbed in to the back seat behind the drivers seat.

"Do you think she was driving?" Bulma was confused as she took a seat in the wrecked car.

"The driver should have sustained more injuries since that is where the car was hit, but if I were to block the driver," Henry moved his leg so it was next to the seat right between where the door would have been and Bulma.

"She took the impact instead of the driver," Bulma looked shocked. Neither Litta or Cami had mentioned it.

"It's the only way there would have been enough force to break her leg. It also explains the drivers lack of serious injuries," Henry nodded.

"Did you ask her?" Bulma wondered.

"Early on, but she wouldn't tell me anything… That's why I went through all of this," he growled slightly. Bulma had to hold back a snicker.

xxXXxx

Ayumi was straightening Henry's tie. "Do I have to go?" whined Henry already knowing the answer.

"You just have to go, listen, give your opinion. You know business even if you don't like to admit it," she laughed.

"Can we go get drunk after this?" he asked knowing the next few hours would be hell.

"Not today, I have to meet with a client. You will have to entertain yourself tonight," Ayumi grabbed her oversized purse and headed toward the door.

"Fine desert me then," he huffed walking toward the office side of Capsule Corp. Once up to the conference room, everyone stared at him. "Henry what are you doing here?" Trunks asked entering the room after him.

"Well, I'm a material shareholder," he shrugged glancing over to Harbor. Apparently whatever his grammie and Harbor were up to his father didn't know about.

"That is true. I'm glad you're here," Trunks patted him on the back before moving to take a seat toward the head of the table.

"Mr Briefs junior you can sit next to me," Harbor wore a wide smirk.

xxXXxx

"My cast is coming off next week then I have to wear a boot for two weeks at the most," Litta explained to Ms Ritz.

"That's cutting it close," she bit her thumbnail looking between Kira and Litta. "You know the lines better than Kira, but it's the motions I'm worried about. I'll let you do a run down once you get your boot off. If you can't keep up, I'll be switching you to the understudy and giving Kira the part," she announced her decision before leaving the girls to talk.

"I hope you weren't very attached to the part," Kira shoved her before walking off.

Litta's nose twitched with anger until Cami return distracted her. "So why did you end up in the office?" she asked Cami.

"I got in trouble for a dress code violation," grumbled Cami she was now wearing a different blouse than she had been earlier. This one no longer had the shoulder cut outs like the last one.

"Did you have that shirt in your locker or?" Litta trailed off waiting for an explanation.

"Aunt Bra brought it to me," Cami sighed.

"It's fine. I might be loosing my part in the play if I mess up even once after getting my boot off," Litta filled her in on her bad news.

"At least today can't get any worse," Cami said giving her a genuine smile. Litta nodded in agreement.

xxXXxx

Harbor nudged him. "I don't like that," announced Henry, to be honest he was only half way paying attention. Harbor was helping him through it. Some things he really did have a problem with the rest was just to bother the board.

xxXXxx

Litta sighed plopping down on the couch to look over the script's stage directions that she would have to have down perfectly at her try out.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" Rini asked already taking a seat beside her daughter.

"Sure, where's Bar?" she asked noticing there was a distinct lack of loud noises that usually signaled her brother.

"He's at Grandma Chi-Chi's. I was hoping we could have a little girl talk," Rini smiled awkwardly at her daughter.

"Okay…" her mother was acting odder than usual.

"So are there any boys you like?" Rini asked. Litta cringed, there was only one boy she liked, and there was no way she was saying it out loud. "Okay I'll take that as a no. Any girls?" Rini asked giving a laughed.

"Mommmm," she groaned.

"Okay, okay I was just asking," she laughed. "So you aren't planning on having sex yet then?" If Rini had thought Litta looked embarrassed before, she really looked mortified now.

"Why are you even asking!?" Litta yelped wishing she could just disappear.

"Well, I figured we should have the talk…" Rini tried to stroke her daughter hair only to have her pull back.

"We had the talk," she moaned trying to shrink away.

"Technically we only ever had what sex is and where babies come from," Rini pointed out. Litta glared, her mother was pulling her lawyer tricks. "We still need to have the safe sex talk."

"Technically you warned me about disease and pregnancy in the last talk," Litta replied hoping that this new talk could be avoided.

"I just want you to be safe," Rini tried to get her daughter to listen.

xxXXxx

"Why did my parents want to have a talk with Litta?" Bar asked. He was currently being spoiled at his Grandma Chi-Chi's. She looked her little Goku look a like grandson even if his personality is different than her husband's had been.

"They wanted to talk to her about boys," Chi-Chi smiled at the face he made. "Just wait, you fall for a girl, and it won't seem so gross then," she laughed.

"It just gross because it's Litta. I already like a girl her name Kory," he snickered.

"Oh I hope this Kory girl realizes how luck she is to have caught your eye," Chi-Chi told him scooping him out some more food.

xxXXxx

Henry was finally back at home. The sun had set, but it was not quite fully dark yet. He headed through the back garden choosing to avoid the main house all together the meeting had been way too long and way too dull. On his way through the garden, he was surprised to find a visitor.

"Litta what are you doing here?" he asked coming to stand beside where she was seated on the ground.

"You would come to laugh at me wouldn't you," she buried her face in her good knee while her other leg lay out.

"Why would I laugh at you?" he asked taking a seat beside her.

"Didn't someone send you out here to check on me?" she asked barely peeking up to look at him.

"No, want to tell me what's going on?" he was getting curious at this point.

"My parents think I'm having sex," Litta watched to see if really didn't know about the discussion she had just had with her parents.

"What!?" he yelped. He had to stop himself from asking whether they thought it was with him or how he was involved.

"Uh huh. And even better your parents are having the safe sex talk with Cami right now," she smiled thinking how awkward that conversation might be.

"Oh my god!" Henry groaned before letting out a little chuckle. "What brought all this on?"

"Your sister is having sex," she stated matter of factly. He raised an eyebrow assuming she was referring to Cami. "Cora not Cami," Litta elaborated.

"Well, she's eighteen and been dating Maddox forever. What did they expect?" Henry shrugged not bothered to hear that his little sister and one of his best friends were intimate.

"I guess they never thought about it. Cause your parents found out she got birth control, and I got and awkward sex talk from my parents," she grumbled loudly before flopping back onto the grass.

"Your parents? Not just your mom?"

"My dad was there for the end of the talk with a gift," she grabbed a roll of condoms from the pocket of her bag. Henry was now rolling around on the ground laughing so hard he was near tears. "Shut up! I bet you never got the stupid talk," she snapped.

"I got a different talk," he explained once he had caught his breath. "I got the please try not to be a complete man whore talk," he went on.

"You did go through a ton of girls in high school," Litta commented. Henry smiled happy she noticed things he did.

"Yeah, but I didn't sleep with a ton of girls," he countered back.

"Sure you didn't," she rolled her eyes.

Henry glared back. "Moving on… Why are you out here?" he asked hoping to change the subject.

"I was trying to find a quiet place to practice my part for the play. I have to try out again for my part when I get my cast and boot off," she explained the difficulties from earlier in the day.

"Want some one to practice with?" he offered. She nodded trying her best to hold back the grin that was trying to take over her face.

xxXXxx

"When did you first have sex?" Cami asked her parents. Trunks had just home from work to find that Pan had finished the talk.

"I was thirty," Trunks half lied. That was when he first had sex with Pan.

"So you were sixteen?" she asked looking at her mother.

"Yes, and I got pregnant because we didn't use protection," Pan reminded her of the point of the talk.

"But you got Henry out of it, and you got to be with Daddy," Cami pointed out.

"That was special circumstances. I should have waited till your mother was eighteen. I was in heat, and I made a poor decision. You are right though everything worked out for us," Trunks hoped she understood.

"Was Daddy the only man you ever had sex with?" Cami asked turning the conversation back to her mother. Trunks tried to slip away knowing what was coming next.

"Yes, I've only ever been with your father, and I love him," Pan turned to kiss Trunks to find him attempting to leave the room.

"Daddy how many women were you with before Mommy?" she asked before he could get away.

"A few," he muttered not wanting to even do the count up in his head.

"How old were you when you first slept with someone?" Cami wasn't letting him get away.

"I was sixteen," he answered thinking back. Pan made a face. She had never actually asked Trunks when he lost his virginity.

xxXXxx

"I could kiss you…" Henry read the line awkwardly. Litta smiled starting to lean over to kiss his cheek and say her line, only to have Henry stomp off. "You have to kiss someone in this play!" he shouted now pacing angrily.

"Yes, I have to kiss the guy who plays Kristoff. You know that you've seen the movie," she reminded him.

"Yeah, like a million times, but I didn't expect them to leave in that kiss at the end," he retorted continuing his pacing.

"It's pretty much the same as the movie… I'm not a big fan of kissing Todd, but I can for the play no biggie," she shrugged.

"Todd, that's the guy who you'll be falling in love with on stage," he fussed.

"Henry, it's a play. I just want to know if you think I know my lines?" she demanded growing tired of his little freak out.

"Yes, you know them all perfectly," he admitted. "Does my sister know hers?"

"Yeah, she knows the whole movie by heart, plus Elsa has less lines than Anna," Litta replied. "You should come to one of our rehearsals if I get to keep my part that is," she smiled shyly worried he might notice she had a crush on him. She was a little worried he had noticed her getting a little eager when the kiss part came around.

"I'll try… You fixing to head home?" he asked sitting back down next to her.

"No, I'm spending the night at Capsule Corp. Cami should be heading over once she gets done with her talk," Henry gave a snort at hearing mention of the talk again.

"I might crash you slumber party later then," he leaned over and gave her a half hug. He started to get up.

"Wait, you didn't tell me what you've been up to lately?" she grabbed his arm not wanting him to go.

"I was forced to go to my first board meeting today. It was awful! I have also been working on figuring out a wreck," he smirked deciding to mention wreck.

"I though you do testing not safety?" she made a face. He was surprised she remembered. Litta and Cami almost never came to his lab.

"Yeah, but this one caught my interest… You see someone broke their leg, and I know that the metal isn't strong enough to break her leg," he elaborated. Litta gulped.

"If you figure it out, what will you do?" she asked hopping he was stumped.

"Oh I already figured it out. The only way she could have broken her leg was if she blocked for the driver adding the force of the impact into the equation," he moved a hand to rest on her cast.

"Yeah, so why haven't you told on her?" she asked speaking about herself in the third person.

"Because she's already hurt, why would I want her in trouble with her parents too," she hugged him tight after hearing that. He smiled inhaling her scent. She smelled like a floral perfume that had mostly dissipated from the day and cherries. He smiled enjoying the scent before he realized he'd been holding her for too long. "Sorry," he muttered letting her go.

 ** _Please Review, it means a lot to me._**


End file.
